A vida é feita de escolhas Parte quatro
by Mickky
Summary: Alguns anos se passaram e Draco está muito feliz com a vida que escolheu e com a família que construiu. Tudo está perfeito, mas sempre pode acontecer alguma coisa...
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

**Draco e Hermione** – Além de Lizzie que está com quatro anos, o casal agora têm Annie que está com cerca de seis meses.

_Quatro anos se passaram desde o nascimento de Lizzie. A menina cresce a cada dia mais bonita e esperta. Ela é exatamente igual à Lizzie dos sonhos de Draco. Os mesmos cabelos castanhos cacheados, os mesmos olhos azuis. Draco literalmente "baba" pela filha. Lizzie tem um gênio muito parecido com o do pai embora se notem também traços da personalidade de Hermione_

_Sua magia se manifestou quando ela fez dois anos. Draco se lembra perfeitamente. Ele e Hermione estavam jantando. A menina que é louca por doces, queria mais sobremesa, pela terceira vez diga-se de passagem. Hermione falou que não e assim que ela virou as costas o pote de sapos de chocolate foi levitando até Lizzie. Hermione olhou para a filha sem acreditar e Draco abriu seu maior sorriso._

_A família agora cresceu. Antes de Lizzie completar três anos, Hermione descobriu que estava grávida novamente. __**Um pouco antes do que aconteceu nos meus sonhos**__ pensou Draco, mas ficou igualmente radiante. Nove meses depois nascia outra garotinha, com olhos igualmente azuis e cabelos um pouco mais claros que os de Lizzie. _

_O parto foi mais complicado e o casal teve medo que a menina não sobrevivesse. Eles passaram algumas semanas angustiantes no St Mungus, mas no final tudo acabou bem._

_Logo que o bebê nasceu, Hermione teve receio que Draco estivesse decepcionado por não ser um garoto. Mas esse receio foi dissipado ao ver o marido segurar carinhosamente a garotinha a quem deram o nome de Annie._

_As coisas só não são perfeitas porque Lizzie morre de ciúmes da irmãzinha. A menina estava acostumada a ser a filha preferida e a receber toda a atenção da família e agora precisa dividir essa atenção com a irmã. Mas tanto Draco quanto Hermione se convenceram que isso é coisa da idade e esperam que com o tempo melhore..._

_Hermione terminou seu treinamento no St Mungus com louvor (N/A – Alguém pensou que seria diferente?) e agora além dos atendimentos rotineiros, ela é uma das medi-bruxas responsáveis pela ala que cuida dos acidentes com feitiços experimentais que não deram certo. Draco continua cuidando dos negócios da família e expandiu muito a empresa._

_As coisas caminham mais ou menos da forma que Draco sonhou. Ele tem uma esposa por quem é loucamente apaixonado e duas filhas lindas... Embora ele nunca mais tenha visto seu futuro nos sonhos, ele sabe que a realidade depende de uma série de fatores. E ele vai colaborar para que esta realidade seja cada vez melhor.._

XXXXX

**Harry e Gina** – Estão casados há pouco mais de três anos e tem James de dois anos. O garotinho é a cara do pai, Gina está grávida novamente

_Harry e Gina casaram-se cerca de um ano depois do nascimento de Lizzie. Pouco tempo após o casamento Gina descobriu que estava grávida, para alegria de Harry. Alguns meses depois nascia James, com cabelos tão revoltos e olhos tão verdes quanto os do pai._

_O casal trabalha junto no ministério, como aurores, embora a ruiva depois do nascimento do filho tenha ficado mais com a parte burocrática e afastado-se um pouco das missões. No momento, Gina está em casa aguardando a chegada do bebê que deve acontecer dentro de um mês._

XXXXX

**Rony** – Casou-se com Sandy e além de Scott tem Arthur que é um pouco mais velho que Annie (é, ele ganhou novamente, passou na frente do loiro de novo)...

_A amizade entre Rony e Sandy fortalecia-se cada vez mais e ambos ficavam mais próximos a cada dia. Apenas o casal se surpreendeu quando descobriu que estavam apaixonados, pois tanto a família como os amigos esperavam o momento de ambos acordarem. Havia até um bolão de apostas a respeito do assunto, organizado pelos gêmeos é lógico (e que foi levado por Harry)_

_É claro que uma relação como essa não é fácil, pois tanto Sandy nunca conviveu intimamente com um bruxo como Rony tem pouca noção do que se passa no mundo trouxa. As adaptações são necessárias, mas quando se ama se está disposto a tudo._

_Rony agora é o goleiro titular dos Cannons e passa muito tempo viajando. Sandy decidiu ficar em casa pra cuidar da família e sempre que pode acompanha o marido. Para mostrar as fãs que o ruivo tem dona, ela fala._

_A felicidade do casal se completou com o nascimento de Arthur que tem os cabelos tão ruivos quanto os do pai e do irmão_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Como vocês viram estou de volta! Eu sei que esse não é tecnicamente um capítulo é só pra vocês saberem como está a vida dos personagens principais no período em que a fic acontecerá.

A fic está em andamento e o primeiro capítulo está quase pronto. Em breve começo a postar pra valer (desculpa o capítulo minúsculo, mas por favor nada de maldições imperdoaveis...)

Bjos e boa leitura (e reviews please!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

NA MANSÃO MALFOY

_A família acabou de jantar. Hermione está se arrumando para o plantão noturno. Ela evita olhar pra Draco que está fazendo cara de quem não gostou. __**Algumas coisas nunca mudam. **A morena p__ensa sorrindo. __**Até hoje ele implica quando tenho que trabalhar a noite. E olha que só faço dois plantões noturnos por mês. Minha família é a prioridade, mas não posso largar minha carreira. Preciso dos dois.**_

_Ela vai ao quarto de Lizzie onde a menina brinca com um unicórnio de pelúcia enfeitiçado para correr pelo quarto. Hermione pega a filha no colo e dá dois beijos estalados em suas faces_ – A mamãe vai trabalhar. Você vai ficar boazinha?

**Lizzie** – Claro! Eu sempre sou boazinha...

_Hermione abraça a filha_ – É sim querida. Você é boazinha e linda. Vai tomar conta do papai e da Annie?

_Lizzie dá um muxoxo. __**Exatamente igual ao pai**__ pensa Hermione_ – Lizzie... (_coloca a filha no colo_) A Annie é pequenininha... É sua irmãzinha...

_Lizzie faz cara de pouco caso_ – Ela só sabe chorar!

**Hermione** – Lembra do que nós conversamos? Ela chora porque é a única forma que tem de se comunicar.

_Lizzie abaixa os olhos _– Ela não sabe falar como eu...

**Hermione** – Exatamente! E eu preciso ir trabalhar. Você precisa tomar conta dela e do papai...

**Lizzie** – Ta bom...

_Hermione beija a filha_ _novamente_– Eu te amo. Boa noite

_A morena vai então para o quarto de Annie para dar a última mamada da noite. Ela está na cadeira de balanço amamentando a filha quando Draco entra._

_Hermione olha para o marido_ – Essa mocinha é gulosa. Vai acabar me fazendo perder a hora. Não que eu esteja reclamando (_ela fala se lembrando que a filha quase não mamava quando nasceu_)

**Draco** – Você sabe o que eu penso desses plantões noturnos!

**Hermione** – Sei... Mas como você me ama. Vai aceitar

_Ela coloca a filha nos braços do marido, beija sua cabecinha e dá um selinho nos lábios do loiro._ – Volto pra tomar café com vocês. Não deixa de ver a Lizzie, senão você já sabe...

_Draco faz uma imitação perfeita da filha mais velha_ – Vocês só ligam pra essa chorona...

_Hermione sorri e dirige-se para a lareira. - _Hospital St Mungus! _(ela fala e desaparece numa nuvem de fuligem)_

_Draco olha pra Annie que está quase adormecida. Fica com ela nos braços mais algum tempo e a coloca no berço. Ele murmura um feitiço que permitirá que escute caso o bebê chore e sai do quarto._

XXXXX

_O loiro entra no quarto da filha mais velha. A menina já está deitada, mas Draco sabe que ela não está dormindo. __**Ela nunca dorme antes que eu venha dar boa noite**_

_Ele olha para a filha e fala_ – Poxa... Minha bruxinha não esperou pra eu dar boa noite... Eu não vou conseguir dormir sem dar um beijo nela...

_Draco finge sair do quarto. Mal dá dois passos e ouve a voz infantil_ – Eu to acordada! Enganei você!

_Draco pega a filha e faz cócegas na sua barriga_ – Espertinha! Me enganou mesmo, eu pensei que ia ter que dormir sem meu beijo de boa noite

**Lizzie** – Eu nunca me esqueço de você papai (_olha pra ele com cara pidona_) agora me conta uma história?

**Draco** – Não sei não... Já está ficando tarde. Depois passa da hora de dormir...

_Lizzie faz aquela cara que ela já sabe que é infalível_ – Ah pai... Só uma pequenininha... Por favor.

_**Como se eu conseguisse negar algo pra ela.**__ É só o que o loiro pensa_ – Ta bom. Só uma pequenininha. Qual você quer?

_Antes que Lizzie possa responder Draco ouve um choro de criança_ – Vou ver sua irmãzinha. Daqui a pouco eu volto

_Draco sai sem perceber as lágrimas que se formam no rostinho da menina. Ela se abraça a seu unicórnio de pelúcia. __**Droga! **__Pensa ela. __**Se essa chatinha chorona não existisse o papai me contaria uma história... Ela sempre atrapalha tudo**__. Lizzie se lembra bem que antes tinha os pais só pra ela, mas depois que Annie nasceu a menina vivia doente, chorava muito e precisava de cuidados constantes. Na sua cabeçinha infantil a irmã mais nova era apenas alguém lhe tirando o amor dos pais_

_Quando Draco retorna, Lizzie já está dormindo..._

XXXXX

NO ST MUNGUS

_O plantão noturno transcorre tão normal quanto possível em um hospital para acidentes mágicos. Hermione e Neville tiram plantões juntos quase todas as vezes. Neville se casou com Luna um pouco antes de Harry e Gina e o casal tem Frank de dois anos, um garotinho que possui os grandes olhos azuis da mãe._

_Neville vê Hermione bocejar pela terceira vez _– Você está cansada... (_ele fala olhando pra amiga)_

**Hermione** – E como! Ainda bem que faltam apenas duas horas.

**Neville** – Se você quiser ir... Está tudo tranqüilo. Eu sei que bebês dão trabalho, faz pouco tempo que o Frank começou a dormir a noite toda

**Hermione** – Como se não bastasse ainda temos que lidar com o ciúme da Lizzie. Confesso que às vezes não sei o que fazer. Eu sou filha única e o Draco também. Nunca passamos por isso.

**Neville** – Nem eu... É tão terrível assim?

**Hermione** – Eu sei que é coisa de criança. Acho que na cabecinha dela, o fato da Annie existir significa que ela está perdendo nosso amor.

**Neville** – É complicado, mas isso passa. Eu acho...

**Hermione** – Espero que sim.

XXXXX

NA MANSÃO MALFOY

_Hermione chega de mansinho. Ela vê que os elfos já começaram a preparar o café da manhã, mas ela ainda terá tempo de descansar um pouco antes que Draco e Lizzie acordem. _

_Ela ouve um gemido de bebê. __**Não posso falar o mesmo da Annie**__. Ela pensa consigo mesmo_

_Hermione se dirige ao quarto onde um elfo acalanta a menina, ela olha para a filha e fala para a elfo_ – Pode deixar que eu fico com ela...

A senhora Malfoy precisa descansar, a pequena Annie já dormiu de novo – _o elfo fala._

_Hermione dá um beijo suave na filha mais nova e sai do quarto._

_Ela passa pelo quarto de Lizzie onde a garotinha dorme como um anjo. Hermione beija a sua cabecinha e vai para o seu quarto onde cai na cama exausta._

XXXXX

_Draco acorda e vê Hermione dormindo a seu lado. __**Ela deve estar cansada, esses plantões noturnos nunca são faceis.**__ Pensa.__** Não sei por que ela insiste em trabalhar se eu posso dar tudo que a família precisa! **_

_**Ora Draco. **__Ele pensa consigo mesmo__**. Você conhece sua mulher, ela precisa disso. Ela nunca seria feliz cuidando apenas da casa, e seria uma injustiça que ela brilhante como é, ficasse apenas com os afazeres domésticos.**_

_Draco esboça um sorriso. Ele não admite, mas tem muito orgulho da esposa. Ele vê que ela se mexe na cama e abre os olhos_ – Ainda está cedo... Durma mais um pouquinho _(o loiro fala carinhosamente)_

_Ela murmura alguma coisa e volta a dormir. Draco vai para o banheiro. Ele está saindo do banho quando vê Lizzie no quarto. A menina olha pra mãe um pouco assustada_

_Draco logo percebe que há algo errado, ele olha para a filha e a pega no colo. Percebe que a menina está tremendo_ – O que aconteceu bruxinha? (_Ele sussurra pra não acordar Hermione). _

_A menina tenta falar alguma coisa, mas está visivelmente assustada. Draco pega a filha no colo e vai para o quarto dela para não acordar a esposa. Ele a senta na cama e fica um bom tempo abraçado a ela_.

_Quando vê que a filha está mais calma ele pergunta_ – O que aconteceu? Eu nunca te vi assim...

**Lizzie** – Eu tive um sonho ruim. Muito ruim!

**Draco** – Foi apenas um sonho... Não vai acontecer. Você quer me contar?

_Lizzie balança a cabeça negativamente_ – Eu... Não consigo. Não lembro direito. _(a menina dá ao pai um olhar questionador) _Você tem certeza que sonhos não acontecem?

_Ele olha para a filha sem saber o que dizer. Ele, melhor que ninguém sabe que certos sonhos se realizam. Mas Lizzie ainda é muito nova pra entender._

_Draco abraça a filha procurando as palavras certas. Ele não gosta de mentir para menina _– Depende do sonho... (_Lizzie olha pra ele, o loiro continua)_ – Outro dia você sonhou que eu te levava pra tomar sorvete... Esse é um sonho que pode acontecer...

_A menina esboça um sorriso, mas logo fica séria novamente_ – E os sonhos ruins?

**Draco** – Não vamos ficar pensando neles. (_Ele tenta mudar de assunto). _Agora que tal a gente ir acordar a preguiçosa da sua mãe?

**Lizzie** – Antes que aquela chatinha chorona acorde

**Draco** – Lizzie... O que nós conversamos?

_A menina dá um muxoxo e eles saem_

XXXXX

_Hermione acorda com dois olhos muito azuis a encarando. As mãozinhas no seu peito a sacodem delicadamente. __**O jeito é abrir os olhos**__ pensa_

**Hermione** – Oi princesa. Dormiu bem?

_A menina olha para a mãe e fica calada, pensando se deve ou não falar pra mãe do sonho. Antes que ela possa falar algo, Draco entra trazendo Annie._

_Embora a menina já coma papinhas Hermione faz questão de amamentá-la à noite e pela manhã. Ela sabe que o vínculo entre mãe e filha foi importante para a recuperação da menina e essa é a melhor forma de mantê-lo. Ela olha os cabelos cacheados e loiros, os olhos azuis tão brilhantes e iguais aos de Draco e Lizzie e pensa no medo que sentiu de perdê-la. Ainda bem que o pesadelo acabou e ela vai poder ver as duas filhas crescerem juntas. __**Assim que o ciúme da Lizzie **__**acabar**__ pensa_

_Hermione espera Lizzie falar alguma coisa. Mas, por incrível que pareça, a menina está incrivelmente calada._

_Draco percebe e fala pra filha_ – Bruxinha... Vá trocar de roupa pra gente tomar café.

**Hermione** – Hoje nós vamos passar o dia na toca. A vovó Molly vai fazer aquele bolo que você adora!

_A menina sai. Hermione vira-se para o marido_ – O que ela tem? Lizzie está tão calada

**Draco** – Ela teve um pesadelo, mas não quis me contar.

_Hermione sorri aliviada_ – Por um momento pensei que estivesse doente.

**Draco** – Mesmo assim eu fiquei preocupado. Ela estava muito assustada

**Hermione** – Ora Draco, foi só um sonho. Não vai acontecer... Se você se mostrar preocupado por isso só vai assustá-la ainda mais.

_Hermione entrega Annie para o loiro_ – Vou tomar um banho rápido pra gente poder tomar café. Se eu conheço minha filha mais velha a essa altura ela está contando os minutos pra gente poder ir pra toca.

**Draco** – Eu tenho uma reunião importante

**Hermione** – No sábado?

_Draco sorri ironicamente_ – A minha esposa faz plantões à noite... E eu tenho reuniões no sábado! (_Dá um beijo nela) _Mas eu passo lá no final da tarde. Se eu conheço você vai ficar fofocando com a ruiva até a noite.

_Hermione dá um tapa no braço dele_ – Engraçadinho

**Draco** (_fazendo cara de vitima_) – Ai! Doeu...

_Hermione sorri_ – Você fica a cara da sua filha quando faz isso. (_Dá um selinho nele_). Agora vamos tomar café.

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente o primeiro capítulo! Eu fiz a minha parte, agora é com vocês (botãozinho roxo, please!)

O segundo capítulo já está sendo providenciado, se tudo der certo postarei na semana que vem...

bjos e boa leitura!


	3. Chapter 3

NA TOCA

_Como é costume, toda família Weasley está reunida, até mesmo Carlinhos que se encontra de férias e veio visitar os pais._

_**Se na época que estudavam a confusão era grande quando toda a família se reunia imagine agora com as esposas e os filhos**__ pensa Hermione._

_Gui e Fleur têm três filhos. Jean de seis anos, Peter de três e Louise de um ano. Carlinhos se casou com uma domadora romena chamada Nadja e o casal tem Wendy de cinco anos e Luka de dois. Percy e Penélope possuem gêmeos, Patrick e Elliot, que estão com três anos e, para desespero do pai, ambos tem o gênio muito parecido com o dos tios brincalhões._

_Fred e Jorge ainda não se casaram, mas ambos namoram há mais de três anos. A família dá boas risadas com as tentativas das futuras cunhadas de transformarem os gêmeos em rapazes sérios, enquanto os mesmos estão convictos em não perderem a aposta (n/a ver a vida é feita de escolhas parte 3). Há até mesmo um bolão na família sobre qual dos dois irá se amarrar primeiro. Mas tanto Fred quanto Jorge não dão o braço a torcer. A família se lembra que quando Rony anunciou o casamento, os gêmeos o fizeram desfilar com os dizeres "babaca apaixonado e acorrentado" escritos em verde fosforecente em sua testa por vários dias. Foi o castigo dele por ter perdido a aposta e o castigo do próximo será daí pra pior, todos sabem._

_Lizzie brinca no jardim com as crianças Weasleys. Hermione faz questão dessa convivência, uma vez que a filha sempre se acostumou a ser a única.__** E o pai a mima demais. Ela precisa aprender que existem outras crianças no mundo... Quem sabe assim o ciúme da Annie passe.**__ Diz para si mesma observando os cabelos castanhos da filha que está correndo no meio dos ruivos._

_**Até que Lizzie se dá bem com os primos postiços**__ pensa. Tirando Scott... Ele e a menina brigam o tempo todo. __**Ambas as crianças puxaram os pais**__. Pensa Hermione lembrando-se que Draco e Rony até hoje se desentendem. Ela sobe para ver a caçula que está dormindo._

_Hermione observa Annie e Arthur que dormem no antigo quarto de Gina. O garotinho é tão ruivo quanto o pai. __**Incrível como meu amigo amadureceu...**__ Pensa. __**Graças à Sandy... Agora ele realmente sabe o que é estar apaixonado.**_

_Gina entra no quarto_ – Tudo bem com eles? (_Pergunta olhando para os bebês)_

**Hermione** – Sim... Arthur acordou por um momento, mas logo voltou a dormir. E você como está?

_Gina sorri acariciando a barriga_– Tentando me lembrar como são os meus pés. E acalmando o Harry... Se eu fico mais de dois minutos no banheiro ele vem atrás perguntar se aconteceu alguma coisa... Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu com a... (_para de falar, desconcertada_) desculpe...

**Hermione** – Não tem problema, já passou. Sei muito bem como é isso, embora com a Annie o Draco tenha ficado mais calmo. Veja a ironia da vida...

**Gina** – Está tudo bem com ela agora?

**Hermione** – Sim... Finalmente as coisas entraram nos eixos. Confesso que tive medo de perdê-la (_ela luta contra as lágrimas_) estivemos tão perto disso.

_Gina abraça a amiga _– Não vamos falar nisso, tudo acabou bem.

_Hermione olha pra filha que dorme como um anjo..._

XXXXX

_As cenas a seguir aconteceram à cerca de seis meses atrás._

_Hermione prepara os últimos detalhes tranqüilamente. A bolsa ainda não estourou, mas ela sabe que é só uma questão de tempo. Logo ela estará com seu bebê nos braços. Ela olha para o marido que está visivelmente mais nervoso. __**Daqui a pouco quem vai parar no hospital é ele. **__Pensa_. – Vamos nos despedir da Lizzie e podemos ir. (_Fala um pouco ofegante devido a uma contração)._

**Draco** – Não sei como você pode ficar tão calma!

_Hermione sorri_ – A natureza é sábia. Se os homens tivessem os bebês a raça humana já teria acabado.

_Hermione caminha amparada por Draco até o quarto da menina. Lizzie brinca acompanhada por um elfo doméstico. Ela senta-se com alguma dificuldade ao lado da filha_ – A mamãe e o papai vão buscar o bebê...

**Lizzie** (_com os olhinhos brilhando_) – Oba! Eu posso ir?

**Draco** – Nós já conversamos sobre isso bruxinha, crianças não podem ir. A vovó Cissa vem ficar com você, ta bom. Seja boazinha...

_O casal beija a menina e vai para o hospital_

XXXXX

NO ST MUNGUS

_Hermione está na sala de parto. Os medi-bruxos já desistiram de tirar Draco de perto da esposa, eles estão lá há um bom tempo__**. Tempo demais**__ pensa Draco. __**A essa altura Lizzie já tinha nascido**__. Ele evita tocar no assunto para não preocupar a esposa, mas Hermione parece ler seus pensamentos._

Não se preocupe..._ (diz ela)_ Cada bebê nasce no seu ritmo... Esse gosta de demorar. (_Ela fecha os olhos ao sentir uma contração mais violenta)._

_**Não...**__ Pensa ele. __**Está demorando demais. **__Ele nota uma movimentação anormal de medi-bruxos que entram e saem. Nota os sussurros e os olhares. __**Está acontecendo alguma coisa. Droga! Por que ninguém fala nada?**__ A vontade do loiro é voar no pescoço de todos eles. _

_Mas ele se contém pra não assustar a esposa. O loiro olha pra Hermione e vê que ela está encharcada de suor. É evidente que sente muitas dores..._

_Draco segura a mão da morena e beija sua testa_ – Vai dar tudo certo.

_Hermione sorri fracamente_ – Eu sei que vai... (_Ela morde os lábios e aperta a mão do loiro com uma força descomunal devido a uma contração)._

_Os medi-bruxos continuam entrando e saindo. Algo está muito errado..._

_Draco pede a uma enfermeira que fique com Hermione e vai atrás de alguma informação. Ele encontra Neville no corredor_ – O que está acontecendo? Por que está demorando tanto? Por que ninguém fala nada?

_Neville olha meio desconcertado para o loiro_ – Às vezes demora mesmo. Não sou o responsável pelos partos. Não posso falar muita coisa.

**Draco **– Por favor... É evidente que há algo muito errado! Eu preciso saber...

**Neville** – Existem certas complicações

_Draco sente o ar fugir de seus pulmões_ – Como assim... Complicações?

**Neville** – O bebê está mal posicionado. Isso está dificultando o parto

**Draco** – Mas vocês podem dar um jeito nisso, não podem?

**Neville** – Estamos tentando. Vamos fazer o melhor possível

_Draco volta pra junto de Hermione visivelmente apreensivo. Ele se assusta ao ver o estado da esposa ela está muito pálida, o suor escorre abundantemente molhando seu rosto e cabelos. Ela evita gritar, mas as juntas de seus dedos estão brancas devido à força com que aperta as mãos. É evidente que ela está sentindo muitas dores_

Ninguém pode fazer nada? (_Draco fala a beira do desespero)._ Ela está sentindo dores! Vocês são bruxos! Não existe um feitiço ou uma poção? (_o loiro fala quase gritando_)

_Hermione tenta falar alguma coisa, mas só consegue emitir um grito rouco. Seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas. _

_Três medi-bruxos a assistem. Draco não sabe o que fazer. Apenas segura a mão da esposa e torce para que tudo dê certo_

_O loiro está meio anestesiado. Em meio a sua preocupação, não ouve coisa com coisa. Ele consegue apenas distinguir frases soltas._

_O tempo está se esgotando... _

_Risco para a criança e para a mãe..._

_Vamos fazer o possível..._

_Draco sente as lágrimas escorrerem no seu rosto._

_Hermione olha pra ele e fala_ – Não deixe que nada aconteça ao bebê... Mesmo que...

_Draco interrompe, ele não quer ouvir a esposa dizendo tal coisa _– Não fale isso... Concentre-se em empurrar. Eu te amo...

_Depois de um trabalho de parto de várias horas. Finalmente o bebê nasce. Mas ao contrário do que aconteceu no nascimento de Lizzie, não há nenhum choro ecoando no ar._ – É uma menina (_Ele ouve alguém dizer)_

_Draco olha a criança e vê horrorizado que o bebê se encontra arroxeado com o cordão umbilical enrolado no pescoço. Ele ouve um dos medi-bruxos murmurar que a criança não está respirando. _

_Hermione consegue murmurar fracamente _– O que aconteceu? Porque ela não chora? (_As lágrimas descem e ela soluça copiosamente)_ – Draco. Por favor, faça alguma coisa. Não deixe que ela morra.

_As lágrimas descem em abundância dos olhos do loiro. Ele nunca se sentiu tão impotente na vida. Só o que ele pode fazer é observar os medi-bruxos desenrolando o cordão do pescoço do bebê e lutando para salvar sua filha. Draco sente um medo que nunca sentiu antes, nem quando fez a maldita marca negra, nem quando se juntou a Harry e foram atrás de Voldemort. Um medo de que tudo que sonhou, tudo que lutava para ver realizado se desmorone de repente._

_Hermione chora baixinho e implora para que salvem o bebê. Draco pode ver que a esposa está muito fraca. Ela ainda sangra..._

_O loiro sente seu estômago embrulhar... Ele sabe o que pode acontecer caso o bebê não chore e Hermione não pare de sangrar. __**Isso é um pesadelo**__ pensa ele. __**Quando eu acordar ainda estarei em casa. Aí nós vamos nos despedir da Lizzie e vamos para o hospital, minha filha vai nascer linda e vai chorar... Eu preciso acordar!**_

_Então ele ouve um choro muito fraco, praticamente um gemido. Ele vê o alívio nos semblantes dos medi-bruxos. Há uma chance afinal._

_Uma medi-bruxa pega o bebê e prepara-se para levá-la. Draco se levanta num salto. Neville apazigua_ – Eles vão ministrar poções reanimadoras para fortalecê-la. É a única chance que ela tem. (_ele sussurra para não assustar Hermione_)

_Hermione fala fracamente_ – Eu posso vê-la?

_A medi bruxa coloca o bebê em seu peito por um momento. Hermione passa a mão na cabecinha da filha e a beija _– Você é forte menininha. Você vai conseguir... (_olha pra Draco_) vá com ela... Cuide dela.

_É só o que consegue dizer antes de perder os sentidos_

Hermione! – _Draco fala quase gritando ao mesmo tempo em que os medi-bruxos a socorrem..._

_Alguns minutos angustiantes se passam até que os medi-bruxos conseguem controlar a hemorragia._ – Ela está exausta (_um deles fala_) vai dormir durante algum tempo

**Draco** – Ela está fora de perigo?

_O medi-bruxo balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Draco sente alguém tocar seu ombro. Vê Neville que olha pra ele e fala_ – Ela vai ficar bem... Eu tomei a liberdade de avisar sua mãe. É bom você ter companhia. Ela deve estar chegando

_Draco consegue balbuciar um obrigado_ – Onde está minha filha? (_Ele pergunta)_

**Neville** – Os medi-bruxos estão tentando ministrar poções reanimadoras. Mas é muito difícil fazer isso em um bebê... Tampouco podemos usar feitiços, ela está muito fraca... (N_eville para de falar, mas seu olhar diz tudo)._

**Draco** – Eu quero vê-la

_Se Neville pensou em negar o pedido, calou-se perante o olhar de Draco. Não um olhar ameaçador, mas contendo um desespero que ele nunca pensou em ver no loiro_ – Tudo bem. Venha comigo

_Eles caminham pelos corredores do hospital e entram em uma sala onde uma medi-bruxa está tentando fazer com que o bebê tome uma poção_ – O que você está fazendo aqui? (_Ela pergunta)_

_Antes que Draco possa falar algo, Neville intervém _– Tudo bem. Ele é o pai

_Draco aproxima-se lentamente. Ele olha o bebezinho com lágrimas nos olhos. A menina tem os cabelos mais claros que os de Lizzie, mas não tão claros quanto os dele. E os olhos igualmente azuis_ – Eu posso tocá-la? (_Draco pergunta timidamente)_

**Neville** – Claro... Não vai fazer nenhum mal, pelo contrário...

_Draco toca na mãozinha da menina enquanto sussurra_ – Oi princesa... Eu sou seu pai... Você precisa fica boa logo. A mamãe está preocupada... Você tem uma irmãzinha esperando por você... Todos nós te amamos...

_Draco segura as lágrimas com dificuldade. Ele sente a mão de Neville no seu ombro enquanto a medi-bruxa fala_ – Vocês precisam sair agora. Nós precisamos cuidar dela

**Draco** – Vai dar tudo certo? Ela vai ficar bem?

_A medi-bruxa tem uma expressão não muito animada_ – Estamos tentando dar a ela as poções. Mas é difícil por se tratar de um bebê. Como a poção tem um gosto ruim a reação natural da criança é colocar pra fora, mas vamos continuar insistindo. Ela precisa tomar a poção.

O que acontecerá se ela não tomar? – _Draco pergunta com medo da resposta_

_O olhar da medi-bruxa diz aquilo que ele não gostaria de ouvir..._

_Ele é conduzido por Neville ao quarto de Hermione. Narcisa está com ela, sua esposa acabou de acordar._

_Hermione olha para o marido. Ela tem lágrimas nos olhos_ – Você a viu?

_Draco sacode a cabeça afirmativamente incapaz de pronunciar qualquer coisa. Hermione continua_ – Eu fiquei com ela tão pouco... Não consegui ver direito. Ela é perfeita?

_Draco senta-se ao lado dela e segura a sua mão_ – É perfeita... Tem todos os dedinhos, eu contei.

_Hermione consegue sorrir em meio às lágrimas, mas logo fica séria novamente_ – Há algo errado, não há? Eu sou medi-bruxa. Eu sei... Eu sinto que há.

_Draco segura a mão da esposa_ – Eles estão cuidando dela. Vai dar tudo certo (_o loiro fala tentando convencer a ela e a si mesmo)._

_Antes que Hermione fale alguma coisa uma enfermeira entra dizendo que os pais dela chegaram e querem vê-la._

_Draco dá um beijo na esposa_ – Eu vou sair um pouco pra que seus pais fiquem com você. Sabe como é... Daqui a pouco vão pensar que estamos dando uma festa se o quarto ficar lotado desse jeito.

_Após um rápido cumprimento aos sogros, Draco sai acompanhado da mãe. Já fora do quarto, Narcisa olha para o filho e não fala nada, apenas o abraça. As palavras não são necessárias. O loiro chora como uma criança nos braços da mãe dando vazão a todo seu desespero, seu medo que a filha não sobreviva._

_Narcisa abraça o filho e passa a mão nos cabelos loiros. Se ela pudesse impediria todo esse sofrimento, mas ela não pode..._

_Ela deixa que o filho desabafe. Quando Draco se acalma ela pergunta_ – É tão grave assim?

_Draco afirma com a cabeça_ – Ela precisa tomar a poção revigorante, mas não consegue...

**Narcisa** – Não podemos perder as esperanças. Ela vai conseguir.

_Antes que o loiro possa falar algo Marc chega, cumprimenta Draco e abraça Narcisa_ – Como estão as coisas? (_ele pergunta)._

**Narcisa** – Não estão boas. Eles não conseguem fazer com que ela tome a poção. (_Olha pra Marc)_ – Você é médico trouxa. Será que não há nada que possa fazer, talvez seus métodos... Você pode dar uma olhada nela?

**Marc** – Claro. (_olha pra Draco_) se seu filho permitir...

**Draco** – A essa altura do campeonato tudo pode ajudar... (_Ele chama Neville que está passando)._ Esse é o marido da minha mãe. Ele é medico trouxa. Será que ele poderia dar uma olhada no bebê? Quem sabe...

**Neville** – Claro. Mas já aviso que não aconselho a transferência para um hospital trouxa a essa altura. Ela está muito fraca, não agüentaria.

**Marc** – O Draco falou que vocês não estão conseguindo ministrar as poções.

**Neville** – É. O gosto é desagradável e a reação natural dos bebês é colocar pra fora. Nós não temos como obriga-la a engolir

_Draco força um sorriso_ – Já impõe as suas vontades desde que nasceu...

_Mas Marc não está prestando atenção. Sua mente trabalha furiosamente. Ele se vira para Neville e fala_ – Eu trabalhei em um pronto socorro em uma região perigosa de Nova Iorque há alguns anos. Nós atendíamos baleados, drogados... Todo tipo de gente. Um dos casos que mais me chocou foi um bebezinho que morreu envenenado por drogas, nós descobrimos que ele foi intoxicado pelo leite da mãe.

Isso é hora de falar sobre isso? (_Draco fala furioso e quase gritando). _

_Mas Neville olha para Marc sorrindo._ – Como não pensamos nisso antes!

**Marc** – Você acha que dará certo?

**Neville** – É uma tentativa. Não temos muita opção. Vou falar com o medi-bruxo responsável. Não há tempo a perder. Se ela ficar mais fraca não conseguira sugar.

_Neville sai apressadamente. Draco assiste a tudo sem entender. Ele olha para a mãe que também está sorrindo_ – Será que eu sou o único que não está entendendo nada?

**Marc** – Ela não está conseguindo tomar a poção. Pode ser que ela consiga através do leite de Hermione.

_Neville chega com o medi-bruxo_ – Nós vamos dar a poção pra Hermione agora. Quanto mais rápido melhor. Todo minuto é precioso

**Draco** – Não vai fazer mal pra Hermione?

**Neville** – Não. De qualquer forma ela também iria tomar mais tarde. Ela perdeu muito sangue. Também vai precisar.

**Draco** – Eu vou com vocês. Quero estar ao lado da minha esposa.

_Neville assente com a cabeça e eles entram_

_Hermione senta-se na cama ao ver Draco com os medi-bruxos_ – O que aconteceu? (_Ela pergunta assustada.)_

_Draco segura a sua mão_ – Fique calma, você já vai saber.

_O medi-bruxo passa a situação do bebê a Hermione. As lágrimas escorrem no rosto da morena_ – É a única chance? (_Ela consegue perguntar)._

**Neville** – Sim...

_O medi-bruxo entrega a poção a Hermione. Ela toma esforçando-se para não vomitar_ – Dá pra entender por que minha filha não está conseguindo tomar...

**Medi-bruxo** – Eu vou pegar o bebê. Que os deuses a ajudem. Ela precisa conseguir mamar.

_O medi-bruxo sai com Neville deixando o casal a sós._

**Hermione** – Você acha que vai dar certo?

**Draco** – Tem que dar!

**Hermione** – Eu não suportaria perder o meu bebezinho (_ela segura as lágrimas a custo_)

**Draco **– Ela vai conseguir. Ela é teimosa igual a mãe dela

_Hermione sorri_ – E a Lizzie?

**Draco** – Minha mãe a deixou com os elfos, mas não se preocupe, eles a adoram... Vão cuidar bem dela

**Hermione** – Mesmo assim, vá até lá e dê uma olhada. Os elfos fazem tudo que ela quer...

_Antes que Draco fale qualquer coisa o medi-bruxo chega trazendo o bebê. Eles podem ver que a menina respira fracamente, se ela fosse uma criança trouxa provavelmente estaria entubada._

_Hermione segura a sua filhinha nos braços_ – Estou com medo. E se ela não conseguir?

_Ela oferece o seio à menina, a criança tenta, mas não consegue sugar. Hermione olha para o marido desesperada_

_Draco acaricia os poucos cabelos loiros da filha e sussurra_ – Mocinha... Nós queremos muito ter você com a gente... Estamos fazendo de tudo, mas você também precisa lutar... Por favor...

_Como se estivesse entendendo os apelos do pai, a menina começa a sugar com muita dificuldade_ – Isso meu bem. (_O loiro fala)_. Você vai conseguir...

_Inicia-se então uma longa jornada, uma jornada que duraria semanas, semanas onde muitas lágrimas foram derramadas e cada vitória comemorada... A poção começa a fazer efeito, mas é muito lenta e a garotinha precisa de cuidados constantes. O casal se reveza entre o hospital e a filha mais velha. Parecia que o pesadelo nunca iria acabar, mas acabou..._

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais_

_Hermione está olhando a filha que dorme tranqüilamente, nem percebeu quando Gina saiu com o pequeno Arthur. Ela sente uma mão pousar no seu ombro. Mesmo sem ver quem é, ela sabe que é seu marido_. – Chegou cedo... (_ela fala sem se virar_)

_Draco beija seu ombro e a abraça_ – Consegui fugir... (_Ele vê que Hermione tem os olhos marejados. Olha pra filha)_ – Eu também às vezes fico horas olhando pra ela... Pra ter certeza que não é um sonho. Que ela está mesmo com a gente

_Draco aperta a esposa nos braços ela se aconchega a seu peito aproveitando-se de toda a segurança que ele proporciona. _

_O casal teria ficado assim por séculos se Annie não acordasse. Draco pega a filha que sorri ao ver o pai._

**Hermione** – Acho bom a gente descer

**Draco** – É... A Lizzie queria pegar a minha varinha pra fazer alguma coisa com Scott

**Hermione** (_escandalizada_) – E você deixou?

_Draco sorri_ – Claro que não. E muito menos larguei a varinha lá embaixo. Ele é apenas um garotinho, mesmo que seja ele quem implique com ela todas às vezes.

**Hermione** – A implicância é mútua, senhor Malfoy. Parece um certo loiro e um certo ruivo que eu conheço.

_O casal desce as escadas para se despedir dos Weasleys_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Obrigada pelas reviews, aqui está mais um capítulo pra vocês espero que gostem. A fic está meio enrolada, mas aos poucos está saindo. Vou fazer o possível pra não demorar muito. É claro que certos "incentivos" (leia-se botãozinho roxo no canto inferior esquerdo) ajudam

Bjos


	4. Chapter 4

NA MANSÃO MALFOY

_O casal se prepara para dormir. Lizzie, exausta, literalmente desmaiou na cama._

**Draco** – Você colocou o feitiço? _(ele pergunta com um sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso que tem vários significados, diga-se de passagem)_

**Hermione** – Claro. Nos dois quartos _(ela responde enquanto deita ao lado do marido e o abraça)_

_O loiro sorri e beija o pescoço da esposa_ – Não estou falando desse... Estou falando do feitiço silenciador no nosso...

Já vi que você está tendo idéias... (_Hermione diz ao mesmo tempo em que ajuda o marido a despir a sua camisola)_

Idéias maravilhosas... (_Draco fala enquanto procura a sua boca e a beija sofregamente)_

_Hermione o enlaça com os braços enquanto o casal intensifica as carícias..._

_Então, subitamente, ela para._

_O loiro olha pra esposa sem entender_ – O que aconteceu?

**Hermione** – Você não está ouvindo?

**Draco** – Sinceramente não... (_tenta voltar a beijá-la_)

_Mas Hermione faz com que ele se afaste_ – Fique quieto! Parece um choro...

_O loiro fica em silêncio por um momento. Ele ouve um choro fraco de criança. __**Será que é a Annie? **__Pensa. **Já tem algum tempo que ela não acorda a noite.** __**Será que vai começar tudo de novo?**__ A essa altura o ânimo para qualquer coisa já era.._

_Ele olha para a esposa. Percebe que ela tem o mesmo receio._

_Antes que eles saiam do quarto o casal ouve um sussurro, uma voz infantil dizendo palavras sem nexo._

**Hermione** – É a Lizzie...

**Draco** – Ela deve estar sonhando

_Mas a morena não presta atenção, ela está atenta aos murmúrios da filha. Hermione vê que ela está bastante agitada_ – Vou ver como ela está._ (ela fala enquanto sai do quarto)_

_Ela abre a porta do quarto de Lizzie vagarosamente. A menina agita-se na cama balbuciando algo que Hermione não entende. Ela se aproxima lentamente da cama da filha. De repente, Lizzie emite um gritinho e senta-se assustada na cama. _

_Hermione abraça a filha _– A mamãe está aqui. Está tudo bem...

_A menina treme e chora_ – Não está não... Estou com medo

_Hermione aconchega a menina nos braços, ela pode ver que a filha está ofegante_ – O que você acha de ir dormir com o papai e com a mamãe hoje?

_Lizzie balança a cabeça afirmativamente, ainda soluçando. Hermione pega a filha nos braços e a leva para o quarto_

XXXXX

_Draco vê Hermione entrar com Lizzie nos braços. __**Lá se foi a minha noite romântica**_ _pensa ele. Não que o loiro se importe que Lizzie durma com o casal de vez em quando, __**mas hoje os planos eram outros.**__ Ele pensa com uma pontinha de culpa ao ver o rostinho assustado da sua filha_

_O loiro pensa em perguntar algo, mas o semblante de Hermione o avisa para não tocar no assunto agora. Lizzie ainda aparenta estar bastante assustada._

_A menina se deita entre o casal, ela permanece em silêncio por alguns minutos até que fala_ – Eu sonhei de novo...

_Draco e Hermione entreolham-se. A morena coloca Lizzie no colo_ – Nós estamos com você. Foi só um sonho. Não fique assustada. Você quer contar como foi?

_A menina balança a cabeça negativamente. Hermione acha melhor não insistir._ – Fica com o papai que eu vou ver se está tudo bem com sua irmãzinha (_beija a cabeça da filha_)

_Hermione sai do quarto. Lizzie fica olhando fixamente pra ela e depois se vira para o pai. Draco percebe que ela quer falar. Ele abraça a menina _– Está tudo bem, bruxinha. Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.

**Lizzie **– Nem com a mamãe?

_Draco afaga os cabelos cacheados da menina_ – Nem com a mamãe, querida... Você não quer contar o sonho?

_Lizzie balança a cabeça negativamente_ – Eu não consigo... Não lembro direito. Só sei que foi muito ruim... Eu sinto.

**Draco** – Tudo bem... Quando você quiser você conta ok. Não fique mais pensando nisso. _(ele tenta mudar de assunto) _O que você acha da gente ir ao beco diagonal amanhã? A gente pode tomar sorvete

_Os olhinhos da menina brilham. __**Ainda bem que criança não fica remoendo essas coisas e um sorvete é capaz de curar qualquer mal em se tratando da Lizzie, **__pensa o loiro_

Depois a gente pode ir ver as vassouras? (_A menina pergunta)_

_Draco sorri_ – Claro!

**Lizzie** – E depois eu posso comprar minha varinha?

_Draco segura o riso_ – Você sabe que não... Você ainda é muito pequena

_Lizzie faz bico_ – Você falou isso semana passada. Eu cresci! Eu juro!

**Draco** – Não o suficiente, mocinha. Você sabe muito bem que só pode ter uma varinha quando for entrar em Hogwarts!

_A menina revira os olhos. Francamente ela não entende porque ainda precisa crescer mais. Ela sabe que é perfeitamente capaz de usar uma varinha.__** Ia ser divertido. **__A menina pensa._

_Draco divaga enquanto acaricia os cabelos cacheados da filha. Ele se lembra perfeitamente que também esperava ansiosamente a sua varinha, por motivos diferentes da filha. O loiro sorri tristemente. __**Eu queria ter uma varinha pra poder conseguir defender a minha mãe...**_

_Muitas vezes Draco se pega pensando que, se sua infância tivesse sido diferente talvez ele fosse uma pessoa melhor na época da escola. Os anos de surras e humilhações causadas pelo pai tiveram um reflexo muito negativo. __**Por causa dele eu quase acabei com minha vida. Por sorte eu parei bem a tempo... E meus sonhos na escola fizeram com que eu definitivamente mudasse.**_

_Ele tem consciência que está longe de ser perfeito, que é uma pessoa difícil. __**Às vezes não sei como a Hermione agüenta. **__Mas uma coisa é certa, Draco tem certeza que nunca será como Lucius Malfoy_

_Hermione chega com Annie_ – Olha só quem está acordada...

_Draco olha para o bebê. Ele sabe que não há absolutamente nada que não faça pelas meninas ou pela esposa. **Sou capaz de dar a minha vida por elas...** __**É... Definitivamente não sou como meu pai.**_

XXXXX

NO BECO DIAGONAL

_A família está na sorveteria. Lizzie se deleita com seu sorvete e Draco não consegue deixar de pensar num dos seus sonhos. __**Eu perdia a minha filha**__ pensa. __**Como pude ser tão irresponsável?**__ Ele se lembra como ficou preocupado. __**Esse é um sonho que não quero que aconteça. Pelo menos não essa parte.**_

_A menina interrompe seus pensamentos_ – Já acabei. Podemos ver as vassouras agora?

**Hermione** – Primeiro vamos a Madame Malkin. Você precisa de roupas novas pra escola, mocinha. Nem acredito no quanto cresceu!

_Lizzie olha para Draco _– Ta vendo pai. Eu cresci... E já vou pra escola!

_Draco interrompe_ – Eu sei o que você vai falar bruxinha. E você sabe a resposta. Não é essa escola que eu falei

_Ao contrário do que aconteceu na infância de Draco. Não será a mãe quem irá ensinar as primeiras letras à filha. Hermione optou por matricular a menina em uma das muitas pré-escolas bruxas que surgiram nos últimos anos. É a melhor opção para prepará-la para Hogwarts, ela falou._

_Lizzie está muito entusiasmada com a escola. Ela tem esperança que assim seu pai se convença que ela já pode ter a sua varinha..._

_O casal e as duas crianças se dirigem a loja de madame Malkin, quem conheceu o loiro há alguns anos atrás nunca imaginaria que essa cena pudesse acontecer. Draco de mãos dadas com a filha mais velha empurrando um carrinho de bebê. Ao seu lado a esposa nascida trouxa_

_Lizzie, eufórica, se solta da mão do loiro_ – Olha pai! (_A menina sai correndo em direção a um homem de tamanho descomunal)._

Oi bonequinha – _Hagrid fala abrindo um sorriso_

_Lizzie começa a tagarelar_ – A gente foi tomar sorvete! Eu tomei um bem grandão. Agora vou comprar a roupa da escola. Não de Hogwarts, meu pai falou que eu ainda sou pequena...

**Hagrid** – Digamos que ainda faltam alguns anos. Você quer tanto assim ir pra Hogwarts?

**Lizzie** – Lá eu posso ter uma varinha

_Hermione interrompe_ – Liga não Hagrid, ela anda com essa idéia fixa. A impressão que dá é que ela não vai sobreviver se não ganhar logo a tal varinha.

_Lizzie olha para mãe com uma cara de quem não vai sobreviver mesmo. Mas Hermione conhece a filha que tem e não dá bola_. – Veio em missão especial ou está só passeando? (H_ermione pergunta)_

**Hagrid **– Estou atrás de um livro para o Firenze. Um livro sobre sonhos...

_Draco sente que Lizzie aperta a sua mão com força quando o gigante fala em sonho. Num impulso ele pega a menina no colo_

**Hermione **– Já está ficando tarde, temos que ir. Lembranças a todos em Hogwarts

_A família segue para a loja de roupas. Mas Draco vê que Lizzie ainda está preocupada com seus sonhos. __**Eu também estou **__pensa. __**Será que ela tem o mesmo dom que eu? O que será que anda sonhando? **__O loiro sabe que são pesadelos. __**Mas ela se recusa a contar... Ah bruxinha, como eu posso te ajudar?**_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Milhões de desculpas pela demora e pelo capítulo minúsculo. Esses últimos dias estou muuuuuuito enrolada no trabalho (preciso garantir meu pão de cada dia...) e foi super complicado revisar (se tiver algum erro relevem).

Vou fazer o impossível pra atualizar mais rápido

Agora um momento pra vender meu peixe...

Pretendo começar a postar uma outra D/Hr ainda esse mês. Vai ser bem diferente de "a vida é feita de escolhas. Se alguém quiser que eu avise quando ela estiver no ar é só me dar um toque

Bjos e boa leitura (e reviews...)


	5. Chapter 5

NA MANSAO MALFOY

_Apesar do dia tranqüilo as coisas na hora do jantar não estão tão serenas..._

**Lizzie** – Eu não estou com fome, não quero jantar!

**Hermione **– Você precisa comer querida. Tem aquela carne que você gosta

_Lizzie faz bico _– Eu não gosto! (_vira-se para o elfo que serve as mesas_) eu quero sobremesa. Trás agora!

**Draco** (_irônico_) – Você não falou que não estava com fome?

_A menina faz birra_ – Não estou com fome de jantar. Estou com fome de sobremesa! _(ela vira-se para o elfo) _Trás agora! Eu estou mandando!

_Hermione perde a paciência_ – Lizzie Granger Malfoy! Agora chega! Isso é jeito de falar? Se não janta não come sobremesa e acabou! Se não estiver satisfeita pode sair da mesa e ir para o quarto, e da próxima vez que falar desse jeito com algum elfo nós vamos ter uma conversa séria!

_Lizzie olha para a mãe e vê que ela não está brincando, a menina olha para o pai que olha para a esposa. Hermione dá ao marido um olhar "eu te estuporo se você falar alguma coisa". A menina vai para o quarto com passos duros_

_Draco e Hermione jantam em silêncio. O loiro lançando olhares inquisidores para a esposa. __**Ele não vai me fazer sentir culpada. Minha filha precisa ser educada.**__ Pensa._

_Draco continua olhando pra ela. Hermione se levanta da mesa e vai para o quarto de Annie. A menina está acordada, mas não chora. Mesmo assim Hermione a tira do berço. A morena anda com a filha pelo quarto, numa tentativa de acalmar a si mesma. Ela detesta quando o marido deixa Lizzie fazer tudo que ela quer. __**Se dependesse dele minha filha só comeria besteiras, trataria os elfos como escravos, seria uma pequena tirana. Eu sei que ele a adora, mas educar também é prova de amor.**_

_Draco entra no quarto. Ele percebe que a esposa está chateada. __**O que foi que eu fiz?**__ Pensa. _

_Hermione vê Draco entrar. Coloca a filha que agora dorme no berço_ – Não a acorde (_ela fala enquanto sai do quarto)._

_Ela vai pra sala. Draco vai atrás._ – Eu posso saber o que foi que eu fiz? Eu não falei nada!

**Hermione** – Não disse, mas pensou!

_Draco ironiza_ – Não sabia que você era tão boa legitimente

**Hermione **– Não preciso ler a mente pra saber o que está na sua cabeça. Eu sei muito bem que você acha que eu sou muito rígida com a Lizzie. Negue!

**Draco **– Ah é? Então negue que você acha que eu deixo a Lizzie fazer tudo que ela quer

**Hermione** – Só não deixa por que eu fico de olho!

**Draco **– VOCÊ É PERFEITA NÃO É MESMO?

**Hermione** – NÃO GRITE QUE VOCÊ ACORDA AS MENINAS

**Draco** – QUEM É QUE ESTÁ GRITANDO?

**Hermione** – VOCÊ ESTÁ GRITANDO!

_Draco pega a varinha e murmura um feitiço silenciador_ – PRONTO! AGORA EU POSSO GRITAR EM PAZ

**Hermione – **ENTAO GRITE!

**Draco – **VOU GRITAR MESMO!

**Hermione – **ÓTIMO PRA VOCÊ!

_O casal se olha com mágoa. Nenhum deles percebe que Lizzie assistia assustada a discussão..._

_Lizzie se retira em silêncio. A menina sabe que nenhum dos dois iria gostar se a encontrar agora. Ela sai sem ver que Draco e Hermione permanecem olhando um para o outro com mágoa e então, subitamente, ambos caem na gargalhada._

**Draco** – Isso foi ridículo, não foi?

**Hermione** – Você ficou a cara da Lizzie. Só faltou fazer bico!

_Draco passa os braços ao redor do pescoço da esposa _– E esse estilo tudo tem que ser como eu quero. De quem será que ela puxou?

_Hermione olha para Draco. A despeito das brigas que ocorrem de vez em quando é evidente o amor recíproco. __**Mesmo assim temos que colocar ordem na casa quando o assunto é a Lizzie**__ pensa _– Falando sério Draco. A Lizzie só tem quatro anos! Ela não pode falar assim. Se a gente deixar, no que ela vai se tornar?

_Draco sorri tristemente_ – Vai se tornar uma criança que pisa em todos. Que acha que o fato de ter dinheiro compensa tudo... (_Ele olha pra esposa e não fala mais nada, mas a morena sabe que ele está pensando em como era na época da escola)._

_O loiro senta-se no sofá. Hermione senta-se a seu lado e encosta a cabeça no peito dele enquanto fala._ – A Lizzie está atravessando uma fase complicada. A chegada da Annie mexeu com a cabecinha dela, principalmente por causa de tudo que aconteceu, mas isso não é motivo para que ela fique mimada...

**Draco** – Eu ainda não entendo. Ela estava tão feliz com a idéia de ter uma irmãzinha.

**Hermione** – É... Mas ela viu que bebês choram. Que uma irmãzinha não é uma boneca. Que exige atenção dos pais

_Draco interrompe_ – E ela estava acostumada a ser o centro, a ter toda essa atenção só pra ela (_ele para e olha pra Hermione_) será que os pesadelos dela têm algo a ver com isso? Foram dois dias seguidos

**Hemione** – São apenas pesadelos. Toda criança tem, não precisa se preocupar tanto (_olha pra Draco que a está encarando_) vamos fazer o seguinte. Se for pra você ficar mais tranqüilo eu vou pesquisar pra ver se acho alguma coisa sobre isso.

_O casal se recolhe após passar no quarto das crianças. Eles não percebem que Lizzie não está dormindo..._

XXXXX

_A menina está assustada. Ela viu que os pais discutiam por causa dela. __**E se eles não gostarem mais de mim? Agora eles têm a chatinha da Annie. Não precisam de mim. Eu faço eles brigarem.**__ Uma lágrima cai de seus olhos e a culpa a domina._

_A noite passa e o dia já está amanhecendo, ela sabe que não vai conseguir mais dormir. A menina se levanta e sai do quarto._

_Lizzie anda pela casa. Desde que deu os primeiros passos, a menina gosta de explorar o local. É como se aquela casa enorme fosse um grande playground a seu dispor. Mas hoje ela só quer ficar sozinha._

_A menina vai para a cozinha que no momento está vazia, mas Lizzie sabe que logo os elfos estarão preparando o café da manhã. Ela olha para a escada que dá para o sótão. Inexplicavelmente a menina nunca foi naquele local. Mas ela acaba subindo..._

_Ela abre a porta vagarosamente, dá um passo pra trás ao ouvir o rangido. O local é escuro. Aos poucos ela se acostuma com a penumbra e pode distinguir algumas coisas. Ela vê vários baús fechados. Lizzie abre alguns e vê roupas antigas, brinquedos que provavelmente deveriam ter pertencido ao pai e alguns objetos que ela desconhece. __**Deve ser legal brincar aqui**__ pensa._

_Então seus olhos se fixam na parede ao fundo. Um quadro coberto por um pano chama a sua atenção. Ela tira o pano e vê um homem loiro de cabelos compridos. __**Será que é o papai? **Ela olha novamente analisando o homem. **Não... É muito velho. E por que esse quadro está aqui?**_

_A menina está absorta em seus pensamentos. Ela sai do sótão e não percebe que o homem do quadro a olha fixamente..._

XXXXX

_Lá embaixo seus pais acabaram de acordar. Hermione acabou de amamentar Annie e se prepara pra acordar Lizzie. Ela entra no quarto da filha mais velha, a cama desfeita mostra que a menina já se levantou._

_Hermione a procura pelo quarto, ela sabe que a menina adora se esconder, mas desta vez não a encontra. Ela se dirige ao quarto do casal onde o marido ainda está com cara de sono _– Você viu a Lizzie?

_Draco olha pra esposa sem entender_ – Não... Ela não está dormindo?

**Hermione** – Não... E nem escondida no quarto

**Draco** – Ela pode estar na cozinha. Não jantou ontem. Eu vou até lá. (_O loiro fala ao mesmo momento em que um choro de bebê ecoa)_

**Hermione** – E eu vou ver a Annie antes que ela derrube as paredes com seu choro, nem parece que ela acabou de mamar! _(ela fala enquanto sai do quarto)_

_O loiro se dirige para a cozinha onde os elfos preparam o café_. – A Lizzie está por aqui? (_Ele pergunta)_

_Uma elfo responde_ – A pequena senhorita Malfoy não aparece aqui na cozinha há muito tempo.

_Antes que Draco fale alguma coisa ele, vê a menina vir do jardim._

**Draco** – O que você estava fazendo lá fora de camisola, bruxinha? Ainda por cima descalça!

_Lizzie olha pra ele sem saber o que responder. Ela sabe que o pai não vai gostar se ela falar que ouviu a discussão da noite anterior e tem a ligeira impressão que ele também não vai gostar de saber que ela foi ao sótão._

_Nesse momento o estômago da menina dá sinal de vida. Draco sorri_ – Já sei... Alguém não jantou e acordou com fome...

_Lizzie olha envergonhada para o pai. Ela sabe que agiu mal na noite passada_. – Desculpa... (A_ menina fala timidamente. Uma lágrima brilha em seus olhos)_

_Draco sente seu coração apertar. __**Eu admito que sou um bobão quando se trata dela. **__Pensa__**. Mas como eu posso resistir a essa carinha?**_

_Mesmo assim ele olha pra Lizzie e fala_ – Você se portou muito mal. Foi grosseira na mesa. Foi grosseira com a Ginpsy...

_Lizzie olha para a elfo que cuida dela desde que era um bebezinho. É uma das suas favoritas, a culpa aperta seu peito_ – Desculpa Ginpsy, eu não faço mais... (_Agora as lágrimas descem)_

_A elfo olha pra menina e fala _– Ginpsy fez a pequena Lizzie chorar. Ginpsy vai se castigar por isso!

Não! Não precisa! (A_ menina fala)_. Se você se castigar eu vou ficar triste...

_Draco pega a filha no colo e seca as lágrimas dela_ – Pronto... Você não se sente melhor? Agora vamos trocar de roupa pra tomar café.

_O loiro leva a menina para o quarto e a ajuda a trocar de roupa. Lizzie, no entanto continua calada _– O que foi bruxinha?_ (Draco pergunta)_

**Lizzie** – A mamãe está brava comigo...

_Draco pega a filha no colo e senta-se com ela na cama _– Ela ficou chateada. Mas você se arrependeu. E só pedir desculpas.

**Lizzie **– E se ela não gostar mais de mim? Ela tem a Annie...

_Draco abraça a filha sem saber o que dizer. Ele sabe que a cabecinha da menina está a mil ele respira fundo e procura as palavras certas. _– A mamãe ama vocês duas. Não é porque agora você tem uma irmãzinha que nós não gostamos de você. E se a mamãe chama sua atenção é porque você errou. Você sabe disso não sabe?

_A menina balança a cabeça confirmando. Draco continua _– Agora vamos enxugar essas lágrimas. Aí você pede desculpas pra mamãe e fica tudo bem

_Terminado o incidente o dia transcorre normalmente, mas Lizzie não tira o homem do quadro da cabeça. __**Quem será ele? Vou perguntar para o papai. **Ela para e pensa. **E se ele brigar comigo porque eu fui lá? Não quero que ele nem a mamãe briguem mais comigo...**_

XXXXX

_No outro dia Draco e Hermione saem para trabalhar. As meninas ficam com os elfos. Lizzie entra de mansinho na cozinha. Os elfos ocupados não prestam atenção na menina, eles sabem que ela costuma andar pela casa inteira. Ela passa um bom tempo olhando para a escada e quando percebe que não há ninguém olhando, ela sobe._

_O local permanece do mesmo jeito. O quadro, agora sem o pano, a olha fixamente. Às vezes pisca, mas Lizzie já está acostumada. Ela vê quadros se mexerem desde que nasceu_

_Ela se aproxima aos poucos, como se esperasse por algo. O quadro não desvia o olhar e pergunta rispidamente _– Quem é você? O que faz na minha casa?

_A menina se assusta por um momento, mas logo recupera a arrogância típica dos Malfoy_ – Eu moro aqui! Essa é a MINHA casa! Eu é que pergunto, quem é você?

_O quadro solta uma risada sarcástica_ – Menina arrogante... Muito arrogante! (_Ele gargalha enquanto Lizzie foge com o coração aos pulos)._

_Ela entra na sala ao mesmo tempo em que seu pai chega pela lareira_ – Oi bruxinha! (_O loiro fala enquanto a beija e pega no colo)_. Aprontou muito hoje ou foi boazinha?

**Lizzie** – Eu sou sempre boazinha... A mamãe vai demorar?

**Draco** – Ela chega a tempo de jantar. A Annie está dormindo?

_Lizzie balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Draco passa no quarto da filha mais nova com Lizzie em seus calcanhares. Depois ele vai para o quarto, o loiro entra no banho enquanto a menina fica esperando na cama do casal._

_Draco está se enxugando quando ouve a voz conhecida_ – Paie!

O que foi Lizzie – _Draco responde com um suspiro. Ele sabe que quando ela usa essa entonação vai perguntar alguma coisa. E geralmente não é nada bom. __**Se ao menos a Hermione estivesse aqui**__ pensa._

Paie! – _A menina chama novamente_

Já estou saindo bruxinha – _**Não tem jeito**__ pensa o loiro. __**O jeito é me preparar. Só espero que ela não queira mais detalhes sobre como nascem os bebês.**_

_O loiro sai do banheiro pronto para a avalanche de perguntas_ – Pronto. O que você quer?

_A menina dá ao pai o sorriso mais doce e meigo que ela tem. Perfeito pra quando ela quer perguntar algo e sabe que o pai não vai querer responder_. – Eu queria perguntar uma coisa...

_**Só podia ser.**__ Pensa Draco _– O que foi bruxinha... _**Que os deuses me ajudem, pode ser qualquer coisa. Essa curiosidade ela puxou da mãe.**_

Eu queria saber o que é cruciatus... – _A menina fala ao mesmo tempo em que Draco engasga com o próprio ar. _

_Entre todas as coisas absurdas que pensou aquilo era algo que o loiro nunca poderia imaginar..._

Onde você viu isso bruxinha? – _Draco se esforça pra perguntar sem gaguejar. __**Como se explica uma maldição imperdoável pra uma criança de quatro anos? Nem Hermione saberia...**_

_Ele olha para a filha que continua encarando o loiro inquisidoramente _– Isso é uma coisa que só os bruxos muito maus usam. Um feitiço muito, muito ruim... Onde você viu isso? (_ele pergunta novamente)_

_A menina sai da cama e pega um livro grosso que está na cômoda _– Aqui pai... _(ela abre o livro e mostra uma página ao loiro) _co-mo tra-tar a mal-di-ção cru... Cru-cia-tus.

**Draco** – Esse livro é da sua mãe. Você não deve ler essas coisas, ainda é muito pequena... (_então o loiro para subitamente) _Lizzie! Desde quando você sabe ler?

_O semblante de Draco é uma mistura de orgulho e incredulidade _– Sua mãe sabe disso?

_Lizzie balança a cabeça negativamente. Sinceramente ela não consegue entender o espanto do pai. __**As crianças não aprendem a ler?**__ Pensa_

XXXXX

NO ST MUNGUS

_Hermione está acabando de aplicar uma poção em um garotinho mais ou menos da idade de Lizzie. A mãe estava fazendo uma poção para acabar com fadas mordentes e se distraiu por um momento. Bastou isso para a criança mexer no caldeirão e derramar a poção no seu corpo. Por sorte ele foi socorrido a tempo. Vai passar uma longa noite __sentindo dores, mas não terá seqüelas maiores. Ela pensa em Lizzie e um arrepio percorre a sua nuca. Depois que se tornou mãe acidentes com criança a afetam mais do que qualquer outro. Ela treme só de pensar que algo assim possa acontecer com Lizzie ou Annie._

_Ela termina de aplicar a poção no garotinho e lhe dá um sapo de chocolate_. – Se ele começar a sentir muita dor chame o medi-bruxo da noite. (_Ela fala pra mãe que a olha com um semblante assustado)_

Eu sou uma irresponsável (_A pobre senhora fala controlando-se pra não cair em prantos)_. Eu fui receber uma coruja e o deixei sozinho por um momento... Foi horrível... Eu nunca poderia adivinhar...

_Hermione olha para a mãe com pena. Ela sabe perfeitamente como ela deve estar se sentindo_ – Não fique assim. Acidentes acontecem. Ninguém pode estar com as crianças o tempo todo.

_Hermione segura as mãos da senhora. Ela vê que a mulher está a um passo da histeria. __**Talvez um pouco de conversa ajude. Antes que eu tenha que ministrar uma poção calmante **_– O importante é que ele foi medicado e vai ficar bem. Não fique se martirizando pensando se poderia ou não ter evitado. Converse com seu filho. Procure explicar que certas coisas são perigosas. É a melhor forma de evitar. (_sorri_) A minha mais velha é da idade dele... É louca por varinhas... Outro dia o pai se distraiu por um minuto e ela quase estuporou um elfo. Tivemos uma longa conversa. Espero que tenha adiantado

_A mãe do garotinho consegue sorrir em meio às lágrimas. Hermione faz um carinho na cabeça do garoto e vai se preparar para sair_

_Ela está trocando de roupa quando um medi-bruxo aparece_ – Hermione, eu sei que você está de saída, mas tem uma paciente que faz questão de ser atendida por você. Nós falamos que você estava saindo, mas não adiantou...

Tudo bem... - _Hermione interrompe e com um suspiro dirige-se ao quarto onde a paciente está._

_Ela entra e encontra uma mulher coberta com um capuz_ – Disseram que gostaria que eu a atendesse...

_A mulher tira o capuz e olha pra ela_

Você!

_É só o que Hermione consegue dizer..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA - Abaixa a cabeça e pede 2435 desculpas pela demora... O capítulo está pronto há uns quatro dias, mas a net não colaborou de jeito nenhum. Pra piorar eu ainda uso a discadona na minha casa e essa semana ela tava muuuuito lenta, tive que esperar até vir pra casa da minha mãe pra poder postar. (Mas eu juro que até o final do ano eu crio vergonha e coloco uma banda larga!) 

Bem, taí o capítulo espero que gostem. Na semana eu não poderei atualizar pois estarei viajando (que tal vocês aproveitarem minha ausência pra mandar um monte de reviews, aí eu vou ficar tão feliz que atualizo assim que voltar!!!)

Bjos e boa leitura


	6. Chapter 6

_Draco olha para o relógio pela terceira vez. __**Já era pra Hermione ter chegado**__ pensa. __**E depois ela reclama quando eu implico com seu trabalho**__. Draco sabe que está sendo injusto, pois raramente a esposa atrasa sem avisar. __**Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa, **__ele pensa enquanto olha novamente para o relógio._

**Lizzie**– A mamãe vai demorar? Eu estou com fome...

**Draco** – Ela deve estar chegando, meu bem.

_Um elfo entra trazendo Annie. A menina está enjoadinha, sinal que também está com fome. E Hermione não chega..._

_Draco pede para os elfos providenciarem o jantar. __**Não vou deixar as meninas com fome por causa dela**__ pensa_

_Draco e Lizzie comem enquanto um elfo dá a papinha pra filha caçula_

**Lizzie** – A mamãe está demorando _(a menina fala fazendo bico)_

**Draco** – Ela deve ter tido uma emergência... Vamos fazer o seguinte. Se ela não chegar até a gente terminar eu vou lá ver o que houve ok. (_Ele tenta mudar de assunto)._ Como você aprendeu a ler, bruxinha. Alguém te ensinou?

_Lizzie fala entre uma garfada e outra_ – Eu via a mamãe lendo. Ela ficava tão distraída que nem me ouvia direito

_Draco dá um sorriso irônico __**típico da minha esposa**__ pensa. Lizzie continu_a – Aí eu pensei. Deve ser legal, a mamãe gosta tanto... Aí eu resolvi aprender... E aprendi!

**Draco** – Você simplesmente aprendeu? Sem ajuda de ninguém?

_Lizzie confirma com a cabeça enquanto come. Ela não entende porque todo esse espanto. __**Eu não ia aprender de qualquer jeito**__? Pensa_

_Draco termina seu jantar e olha novamente para o relógio. __**Era pra Hermione ter chegado há quase três horas **__pensa__**. Daqui a pouco a Lizzie pergunta por ela de novo. Definitivamente aconteceu alguma coisa... Eu vou até lá**_

_Ele se prepara para ir atrás da esposa, mas antes que Draco se levante da mesa, eles ouvem o barulho de Hermione chegando pela lareira_ – A mamãe chegou... Ela vai gostar da novidade.

Mamãe! (_Lizzie sai correndo e gritando ignorando os apelos de Draco para que ela termine o jantar)_

_Hermione pega a menina no colo por um instante_ – Oi princesa. Já jantou?

_Lizzie faz que sim com a cabeça, Hermione pega Annie e dá um selinho no marido_. – Desculpe a demora, amor. Um paciente de última hora que demorou mais que eu previa.

_Draco encara Hermione por um momento, mas decide deixar pra lá por enquanto_ – Você deve estar com fome. Venha jantar e aproveita pra ver se essa mocinha termina de comer (_olha para a filha mais velha_). Aí eu aproveito e conto as novidades (_ele fala com um sorriso)_

_Durante o jantar de Hermione, Draco conta que a filha está lendo sabe-se lá como. No início a esposa também não acredita até que a menina pega um livro e lê algumas frases para a mãe que abre seu maior sorriso_ – Que lindo, princesa. A mamãe está orgulhosa

_Draco sorri_ – E agora eu tenho a sabe-tudo-Junior em casa...

_Hermione mostra a língua para o marido, mas não contem o sorriso orgulhoso. Nem ela, que foi sabidamente uma das alunas mais brilhantes de Hogwarts, aprendeu a ler sozinha._

XXXXX

_Mais tarde, as meninas já se recolheram e o casal se prepara para fazer o mesmo_

**Draco** – Quem foi essa pessoa tão importante que fez você perder a hora?

**Hermione** – Ninguém especial, mas sabe como é... Alguns pacientes não precisam só de poções ou tratamento. Muitos deles precisam desabafar. E geralmente eu sou a escolhida. (_Ela fala sorrindo)._

E sempre sobra pra você... _(Draco fala mal humorado)._

_Hermione sorri e dá um selinho no marido_ – O que eu posso fazer se as pessoas confiam em mim?

_Draco se levanta_ – Vou dar uma olhada na Lizzie, esses pesadelos dela me preocupam. (_Sai do quarto)_

_Draco passa pelo quarto do bebê, onde a menina dorme tranqüilamente. Ele olha a filha caçula por alguns instantes e se dirige ao quarto de Lizzie. O loiro vê aliviado que o sono dela está calmo. __**A Hermione acha que eu estou exagerando. **__Pensa__**. Mas e se minha filha tem o mesmo dom que eu? Espero que sejam apenas pesadelos comuns... E que já tenham acabado. **_

_Draco sai do quarto e não percebe que o sono de Lizzie está calmo apenas na aparência..._

XXXXX

_A menina está em um lugar escuro. Ela reconhece vagamente, mas não sabe dizer aonde é. Lizzie olha para todos os lados e percebe que está sozinha. Sente um arrepio estranho, é como se alguma coisa lhe dissesse que algo está para acontecer. _

_Então ela vê algo no chão. À medida que chega perto ela vê que é uma pessoa... Lizzie vai se aproximando e vê que a pessoa é sua mãe._

_Lizzie corre gritando em direção a mãe. Ela corre, mas não chega nunca, é como se ela não saisse do lugar. Ela sabe que a mãe está morta. Então ela percebe alguém a seu lado. Alguém que ela já viu antes..._

_A menina acorda banhada em suor. Ela olha para os lados e vê que está em seu próprio quarto. Mas a imagem de sua mãe não lhe sai da cabeça. __**Ela vai morrer e eu não vou poder fazer nada.**__ A menina pensa e cai em prantos até adormecer novamente_

XXXXX

_O dia amanhece e Lizzie ouve o barulho das cortinas se abrindo, o sol invade o quarto e ela ouve uma voz conhecida_ – Bom dia princesa! Hora de levantar!

_A menina abre os olhos e vê a sua mãe. Seu coraçãozinho se sente aliviado. Sem pensar Lizzie se atira nos braços de Hermione_

_Hermione abraça a filha um pouco surpresa_ – Isso tudo é saudades? (_Ela se espanta ainda mais ao ver que a menina chora baixinho e a aperta mais ainda)_

**Hermione** – Lizzie... O que aconteceu? O que você tem filhinha? Fala pra mamãe...

_Mas a menina só chora abraçada a Hermione_

_**Agora eu também estou ficando preocupada. **__Pensa a morena enquanto acaricia os cabelos da pequena__**. Está acontecendo alguma coisa com minha filhinha.**__ Hermione sente o coração da filha bater descompassadamente de encontro a seu peito _– Você teve um pesadelo?

_A pergunta faz com que Lizzie chore ainda mais. A menina quer falar, mas como contar pra sua mãe que sonhou que ela estava morta? Lizzie simplesmente não consegue, isso é demais para ela_

_Hermione abraça a filha enquanto pensa o que pode fazer pra ajudá-la. Vendo que a menina está mais calma fala_ – Vamos trocar de roupa e tomar café. A mamãe vai ficar com você hoje

**Lizzie** – Você não vai trabalhar?

**Hermione** – Não querida. Vou ficar com você e com a Annie. E você vai me ajudar a cuidar dela, não vai?

_Lizzie revira os olhos__**. Tinha que ter a Annie no meio **__pensa. Mas um dia inteiro com sua mãe assim de surpresa mesmo com a irmã a roubar a atenção é melhor que nada._

XXXXX

_O dia transcorre e logo Lizzie se esquece do sonho. Mãe e fillha fazem diversas atividades juntas, Hermione faz Lizzie ler pra ela e depois conta várias histórias pra menina, as duas dão comida para Annie (__**Até que a chatinha é bonitinha, **__a menina pensa) e elas se aventuraram na cozinha na tentativa de fazer um bolo para o papai. _

_Lizzie está exultante, será o seu primeiro bolo. A menina mexe a mistura cuidadosamente enquanto Hermione liga o forno. Depois o bolo é colocado para assar. _

_Às vezes Hermione faz essas coisas à moda trouxa. A sua mãe, mesmo depois que ela já podia fazer magia fora da escola, fez questão que ela aprendesse a se virar na cozinha da maneira trouxa e Hermione até gosta de fazer alguma coisa de vez em quando e adaptou a mansão com vários eletrodomésticos. _

**Hermione** – Agora é só esperar quarenta minutos. (_Mostra o relógio pra filha)_. Quando o ponteiro grande estiver bem aqui. Enquanto isso a mamãe vai dar banho na Annie. Hoje está muito calor

_Lizzie revira os olhos. __**Hoje eu não vou brigar com ela**__ pensa Hermione. Ela ainda pode ouvir os soluços que a filha deu pela manhã..._

_Ao invés disso, ela faz cócegas na filha_ – O que foi menininha? Quer que a mamãe dê banho em você também? Igual eu fazia quando você era um bebezinho?

_A menina sorri enquanto tenta se livrar das cócegas maternas_ – Para mãe! Eu já sou grande!

_Hermione abraça a menina_ – Você vem comigo?

_A menina faz que não com a cabeça, muito concentrada em raspar a vasilha da massa do bolo._

**Hermione** – Então fica esperando o bolo. (_Olha para o forno)._ Lembra o que eu falei do fogão?

_Lizzie revira os olhos_ – Se eu mexer além de me queimar ainda vou estragar o bolo (_olha para a mãe)_. E se ele ficar pronto antes de você voltar?

_Hermione sorri_ – Aí você me chama que eu venho correndo

_Hermione sai deixando Lizzie com um olho no relógio e outro no fogão. Mas isso dura apenas poucos minutos. Num instante a atenção da menina volta-se para o sótão. A cozinha está vazia e Lizzie sabe que a mãe vai demorar pra dar banho no bebê. Ela se lembra do quadro. O homem não é estranho... __**Ele parece com o papai... E ele falou comigo. Será que se eu perguntar quem ele é, ele fala? **_

_Lizzie não resiste à tentação e sobe as escadas_

A menina arrogante voltou (_o quadro diz olhando fixamente pra ela)_. Agora você vai me responder quem é você?

_Lizzie sente seu coração disparar, mas segura firme o receio e fala_ – Só se você me disser quem é você.

_O quadro fica em silêncio. A menina fala novamente _– Quem é você?

Eu morava aqui há muito tempo... (_O quadro fala)_ E você? Mora aqui?

**Lizzie** – Moro... Meu nome é Lizzie... Lizzie Granger Malfoy

_O quadro olha pra Lizzie. __**Os mesmos olhos. **__Pensa ele... __**Os olhos de Narcisa... Os olhos de meu filho. **__Antes que ele possa falar alguma coisa Lizzie sai correndo_

_A menina chega na cozinha, Hermione ainda não voltou. __**Ainda bem**__. Pensa ela. Pouco depois a mãe chega com Annie no carrinho. Ela e Lizzie se ocupam em confeitar o bolo e Hermione faz um feitiço para que ele fique gelado – A_gora é só esperar o papai_. (Hermione fala para a filha que está com os olhinhos brilhando)_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no sótão_

_O quadro de Lucio Malfoy permanece intrigado. Há muito tempo ele não vê um rosto humano. Desde que o filho tirou seu quadro da sala e o colocou no sótão. __**Draco bem que tentou me tirar daqui. Mas o feitiço que lancei no quadro tornou impossível remove-lo da mansão. E agora essa garotinha... **__Lucio não precisa de muita coisa pra adivinhar que ela é sua neta. __**Ela tem os olhos do covarde do meu filho. Lizzie Granger Malfoy. Granger... Eu já ouvi esse nome antes. Mas não consigo me lembrar.**_

XXXXX

_Lá embaixo o dia transcorre normalmente. Hermione se desdobra pra distrair a filha mais velha. __**Ela estava em pânico quando acordou**__ pensa. Ela quer saber o que aconteceu, mas sabe que, se tocar no assunto, a menina voltará a ficar assustada e ela não quer ver o medo no rostinho da filha como viu pela manhã._

_Draco chega e Lizzie mostra o bolo. A menina está radiante, mas é só o loiro olhar para o semblante da esposa pra ver que nem tudo está assim tão perfeito. Draco brinca com Lizzie até a hora de dormir. Ele vê que a esposa praticamente botou a biblioteca abaixo. Não é preciso ser inteligente pra ver que ela está procurando algo_

_Mais tarde depois que as crianças dormiram Draco fala_ – Eu fui te buscar no hospital, mas Neville falou que você pediu pra ele te substituir. Justo você...

_Hermione interrompe_ – A Lizzie teve outro pesadelo, ela acordou chorando e eu resolvi passar o dia com ela. Ela estava apavorada

**Draco** – Ela te contou? Falou alguma coisa sobre o sonho? (_ele pergunta visivelmente preocupado, **se a esposa deixou de ir trabalhar pra ficar com ela o sonho deve ter sido muito ruim**, ele pensa_)

**Hermione** – Não... E eu achei melhor não insistir. Andei olhando em uns livros pra ver se achava algo. Mas é complicado uma vez que ela ser recusa a falar...

_O loiro olha pra esposa com ar de compreensão_ – E você achou alguma coisa?

**Hermione** – Ainda não. Mas comecei a procurar ainda agora. De qualquer forma eu só me preocupo porque ela está ficando assustada demais... São apenas sonhos.

_**Espero que sim.**__ É só o que o loiro pensa..._

XXXXX

_Os dias vão passando, tão normais quanto possível. Lizzie continua a ter pesadelos, mas não acontecem todos os dias o que de certa forma tranqüiliza Hermione. _

_Lizzie já começou na escolinha bruxa e pra desagrado da menina ela caiu na mesma sala que Scott e, pra piorar a situação, a professora os colocou lado a lado. Mas tirando isso a menina está adorando a escola e todos os dias chega com uma novidade em casa_

_No entanto o quadro no sótão ainda intriga Lizzie. Ela não voltou lá, mas há algo estranho que faz com que a garotinha tenha uma estranha fixação por ele. __**Ele parece com o papai**__ pensa.__** Só que tem cabelo comprido... **__A menina não é boba, sabe que, pela semelhança, ele deve ser algum parente seu. Mas quem? Ela sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde voltará ao sótão. É só ter uma boa oportunidade..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Sim, eu sei que demorei muuuuuito, mas por favor não me azarem . Lembrem-se que autora ferida por azarações demora ainda mais a postar... (esconde e protege a cabeça com as mãos)

Falando sério, milhões de desculpas pela demora. Como já havia avisado eu estive viajando e tinha milhares de coisas pra organizar quando cheguei então não houve jeito de não atrasar. Nem foi tanto assim, tem gente que demora meses pra atualizar...

Bem, está aí o capítulo. Espero que gostem e comentem. Ah! Se tiver algum errinho por favor desculpem e relevem, como queria postar hoje de qualquer jeito não revisei como gostaria

Bjos


	7. Chapter 7

_A oportunidade surge uma semana mais tarde. Draco e a filha acabaram de jantar e Hermione ainda não chegou. O loiro e a menina esperam por algum tempo e nada da morena voltar do trabalho. Como está ficando tarde, o loiro coloca as meninas pra dormir (não sem alguma relutância de Lizzie) e decide ir atrás da esposa._

_A menina rola na cama por alguns minutos, ela sente que algo não vai bem com os pais. Lizzie percebeu que o pai está chateado. **Agora ele também saiu e provavelmente vai demorar um tempão!**_

_Então a menina para e abre um sorriso. **Pensando bem, até que não é tão mal assim meu pai ter saído... **Ela fala para si mesma com uma idéia na cabeça._

_Lizzie aguarda alguns minutos até que a casa fique em silêncio. Então ela sai de seu quarto e vai para a cozinha onde Ginpsy ainda está trabalhando _– O que a pequena senhora Malfoy está fazendo aqui?_ (A elfo pergunta)_

_A menina dá o seu melhor sorriso, aquele usado quando ela quer fazer alguma coisa e não quer que ninguém saiba_ – Estou sem sono... E estou com sede

_Ginpsy dá água para a pequena. Lizzie bebe enquanto pensa em como fazer pra despistar a elfo. Mas a sorte está a seu favor, Lizzie está bebendo a água quando o feitiço colocado no quarto de Annie acusa um resmungo. Ginpsy olha para Lizzie e para porta sem saber o que fazer._

Pode ir Ginpsy (_Lizzie capricha na carinha inocente)_. Eu vou só terminar de beber a água e vou deitar. Não precisa ficar me esperando, eu não sou um bebezinho!

_O feitiço do quarto de Annie agora acusa um início de choro. Ginpsy olha pra Lizzie sem saber se vai atender às necessidades do bebê ou se espera a menina ir se recolher. _

Vai logo! (_a menina fala autoritária)_ Antes que essa chorona acorde de verdade!

_Basta isso para que a elfo saia apressadamente. Lizzie aguarda alguns minutos e sobe apressada para o sótão. _

_O local agora está mais escuro. Lizzie tateia para chegar ao quadro –_ Se ao menos eu tivesse uma varinha... (_Ela fala em voz alta)_

Quer dizer que você gostaria de uma varinha! (_o quadro fala)_

_Lizzie emite um gritinho e dá um pulo pra trás. O quadro sorri ironicamente _– A menininha arrogante ficou assustada!

_Lizzie fica sem fala por um momento, mas logo recompõe-se _– Não fiquei não! Quer dizer, está escuro e você me assustou quando falou de repente! Mas eu não tenho medo de você!

_Ela olha desafiadoramente pra ele. Uma coisa que Lizzie aprendeu desde pequena é que quadros não podem fazer mal._ – Eu não tenho medo de você... Você é apenas um quadro!

_O quadro olha pra ela com um olhar estranho. __**Definitivamente há muito dos Malfoy nessa menina. Os mesmos olhos... A mesma arrogância... O mesmo ar superior. Ela tem o meu sobrenome. E esse Granger? Deve ser da mãe dela. Eu já ouvi antes, mas onde? Tenho que me lembrar**_

Então você gostaria de ter uma varinha. (_ele olha para a menina e repete_)

**Lizzie** – Sim... Meu pai fala que eu sou muito pequena. Mas eu não sou! _(A menina fala de forma arrogante)_

_O quadro de Lucio olha pra ela com um brilho estranho. _

_Sem perceber o brilho no olhar de Lucio, Lizzie olha pra ele e fala_ – Eu tenho que ir agora.

**Lucio** – Você volta?

_Ela olha para o quadro e balança a cabeça afirmativamente antes de se retirar_

Boa menina..._ - O quadro murmura com um olhar triunfante..._

XXXXX

NO ST MUNGUS

_Draco chega ao hospital. Qualquer um pode notar que ele está chateado. __**Tudo bem que a profissão dela é importante, mas a ponto de esquecer da gente? Ela já devia estar em casa a um tempão...** O loiro pensa enquanto a procura pelos corredores_

_Pouco tempo depois, ele encontra um medi-bruxo que informa que a morena está no vestiário. O loiro dirige-se para lá_

_Hermione acabou de se trocar e prepara-se para sair. Ela encontra Draco na porta. __**Sinto que vou ter problemas**__ a morena pensa_. – Oi amor. (_Ela fala tentando amenizar a situação)_

_O olhar gelado que Draco lhe dá faz com que ela tenha certeza que realmente vai ter problemas..._

XXXXX

NA MANSÃO MALFOY

_O casal chega em casa. Draco permaneceu calado durante todo o trajeto e aparatou sem falar com ela. O casal passa no quarto das meninas e ao ver que elas estão dormindo se dirigem para o quarto.Hermione respira fundo e se prepara para o embate. Ela olha para o marido e fala_ – Você vai ficar o resto da noite assim?

**Draco** – E como você queria que eu ficasse? Você viu que horas são? As meninas sentiram a sua falta. Você nem avisou! Pelo jeito o seu trabalho é mais importante que sua família_ (ele fala rispidamente)_

**Hermione** – Você está sendo injusto. Eu sou medi-bruxa. Os pacientes não chegam apenas em horário comercial. Acidentes não ocorrem apenas durante o dia.

_Draco fala ironicamente_ – E pelo jeito você é a única medi-bruxa daquele hospital!

**Hermione** – Eu não sou a única, você sabe muito bem. Mas isso não significa que eu possa deixar um atendimento pela metade só porque você vai fazer uma cena. Eu sei que deveria ter dado um jeito de avisar. Mas eu não tinha como sair e deixar o atendimento pela metade. O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que eu falasse para o paciente em crise, aguenta só um minutinho que eu vou mandar uma coruja para meu marido avisando que vou atrasar?

**Draco** – E quem era esse paciente tão importante?

**Hermione** – Todos os pacientes são importantes. Mas como eu havia atendido outro dia já conhecia o caso, não tinha por que passar pra outro médico... (_olha para o marido)_. Eu estou cansada. Amanhã a gente conversa e eu explico pra Lizzie porque eu me atrasei. Não pense que eu gosto quando isso acontece.

_Hermione vai para o banho. __**Eu detesto quando isso acontece **__pensa__**. Eu sei que ele fica chateado. Mas é o meu trabalho. E depois... Ele não entenderia. Se eu falar quem é com certeza ele vai implicar e eu não quero mais uma discussão. **Ela pensa enquanto se prepara para dormir_

XXXXX

_Mais tarde..._

_Draco observa Hermione que dorme a sono solto. Ela não quis mais falar sobre o assunto, alegou estar cansada e desabou na cama após passar mais uma vez no quarto das meninas. __**Está acontecendo alguma coisa **o loiro __pensa__**. Já é a segunda vez em menos de um mês. Eu vi que hoje as coisas lá estavam calmas. Não havia necessidade dela ficar. E esse paciente... Ela falou que já havia atendido antes, mas isso não quer dizer nada eu sei que os medi-bruxos passam os pacientes um para o outro quando terminam o plantão. Quem será esse paciente? Ela sempre me falava dos seus pacientes e agora... Será que é algum amigo... Ex-namorado...**_

_**Tenho que parar com isso. **__O loiro pensa__**. Ela nunca me deu motivo pra desconfiar...**_

_Ele passa algum tempo olhando para a esposa até que finalmente o sono chega_

XXXXX

_No outro dia, Lizzie acorda antes de todos. Ela quer aproveitar pra conversar novamente com o quadro, antes que os pais acordem e o movimento dos elfos na cozinha comece._

_Ela sobe as escadas. O quadro parece a esperar. Na sua inocência, a menina não nota o brilho nos olhos de Lucio Malfoy, um brilho que com certeza seus pais classificariam como maligno e perigoso_

**Lizzie** – Eu falei que voltava...

**Lucio** – Estou vendo. (_Olha para a menina se recordando da conversa na noite anterior)_. Então seu pai não deixa você ter uma varinha...

**Lizzie** – É... Ele falou que eu sou pequena. Mas eu não acho que eu sou pequena!

_Ela coloca as mãos na cintura e encara o quadro desafiadoramente como se esperasse que ele afirme que ela é pequena demais para ter a sua tão sonhada varinha. _

_No entanto o quadro sorri e concorda _– Realmente. Você deve ser perfeitamente capaz aos... (_olha para ela curioso)_ cinco anos?

**Lizzie** – Quatro. Ainda vou fazer cinco. Mas eu já sei ler! Eu posso aprender magia, eu sei que consigo!

_O quadro olha pra ela e sorri_ – Você deve ser muito inteligente... E se você for boazinha eu posso te dar uma varinha!

_Lizzie fica exultante num primeiro momento, mas depois fala relutante_ – Não sei não... O papai falou que eu não podia...

_O quadro de Lucio olha pra ela pensativo e fala_ – Seu pai falou que você não podia ter uma varinha... Mas não falou que você não podia pegar uma emprestada, falou?

**Lizzie** – Não... _(a menina responde mal contendo o sorriso perante a idéia de segurar uma varinha, mesmo emprestada, em suas mãos)_

_Antes que a menina fale mais alguma coisa Lucio continua_ – Aí você podia ir treinando e quando fosse pra Hogwarts já saberia fazer muita coisa!

_A menina sorri com os olhinhos brilhando, mas logo em seguida olha desconfiada para o quadro _– Você falou que eu tenho que ser boazinha... O que eu tenho que fazer?

_O quadro sorri_ – Primeiro você me conta quem mais mora aqui...

_A menina fica calada olhando, ele continua_ – E depois tem que fazer um feitiço que eu vou te ensinar... Pra eu ver se você consegue usar a varinha direito

_Lizzie permanece pensando por um minuto. Ela não vê mal nenhum em contar sobre a sua vida ao quadro afinal ele deve ser algum parente e parentes não são maus... E mesmo que fosse o que um quadro pode fazer? Quanto a fazer um feitiço, Lizzie tem certeza que se for ensinada consegue fazer qualquer coisa, afinal ela não aprendeu a ler sozinha?_

_Lizzie percebe que já se demorou mais do que devia e desce as escadas sem responder, mas o sorriso maléfico de Lucio mostra que ele sabe que a menina caiu na armadilha.__** Não era bem o que eu esperava **__pensa, __**mas no fundo foi melhor assim. Uma criança é bem mais fácil de manipular e seguindo as minhas instruções ela saberá fazer o que tem que ser feito. **_

_Ele sabe que ainda terá que esperar algum tempo. Muito pouco se comparado a todos esses anos. Mas tudo bem, paciência é uma virtude que ele aprendeu a cultivar..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Sim, eu sei que o capítulo está meio (ou muito) pequeno. Minha culpa, minha máxima culpa... Eu nunca confessei pra vocês. mas eu tenho uma terrível tendência em ser suscinta demais às vezes (mas não se preocupem eu estou tentando trabalhar este meu lado)

Sim. Eu também sei que eu demorei muuuuito. Sem querer dar desculpas e já dando...

Primeiro, final de ano é muito complicado pra quem trabalha em escola, as coisas estão tão corridas que nem estou mais aproveitando a hora do almoço pra escrever

Segundo, esta autora que vos fala resolveu abraçar o mundo com as pernas e está postando três fics ao mesmo tempo. Eu sei que deveria escrever uma de cada vez mas eu TENHO que aproveitar meus surtos criativos (não é sempre que eles acontecem)

Terceiro, a net da minha casa é discada (não, eu não criei vergonha e ainda não coloquei uma banda larga) e nestas últimas semanas ela me venceu pelo cansaço (e pela lentidão) e estou deixando pra postar apenas no final de semana quando eu vou pra casa da minha mãe (até o final do ano eu coloco uma banda larga EU JURO!)

Bem, é só. Espero que compreendam, leiam, gostem e comentem. E lembrem-se que eu posso até enrolar um pouquinho mas a fic sempre vai ser atualizada, não é do meu feitio não terminar uma história (até porque eu detesto quando alguém faz isso e se eu não gosto pra mim eu não faço para os outros)

Bjos e reviews


	8. Chapter 8

_Os dias passam e Lizzie não conseguiu mais nenhuma oportunidade de subir ao sótão. Só que no momento o homem do quadro foi esquecido, isso não a preocupa... Não quando a menina percebe que há algo errado com seus pais._

_Não que eles estejam brigando. Lizzie raramente ouve o pai e a mãe alterarem-se um com o outro, mas a mãe muitas vezes chega tarde e o pai mal fala com a esposa. O loiro se chateia por que a esposa trabalha demais e não comenta com ele o que acontece, a morena por sua vez acha que o marido tem um ciúme infundado de sua carreira. O que o casal não percebe é que a menina já notou que as coisas não vão bem. Ela já notou e está preocupada, definitivamente Lizzie não está gostando de como as coisas caminham no que diz respeito a seus pais._

XXXXX

_No domingo a família espera por Narcisa que, pelo menos uma vez por mês, vai almoçar na mansão e ver as netas. _

_Hermione foi trabalhar pela manhã pra variar ainda estava no hospital embora já estivesse quase na hora do almoço ser servido e Draco , devido ao atraso da esposa, pra variar estava com "aquela cara" quando Narcisa apareceu na lareira._

Nossa! Eu pensei que meu filho ficaria feliz em me ver! (_Ela fala ironicamente enquanto faz um movimento com a varinha limpando as suas vestes)._

Engraçadinha! (_O loiro murmura enquanto recebe o beijo da mãe)._

**Narcisa** – Onde estão todos? _(ela pergunta ao ver que apenas Draco veio recebê-la)_

_Draco suspira_ – A Annie está dormindo daqui a pouco acorda, a Lizzie está no quarto fazendo sabe-se lá o que e minha esposa... (_sorri sarcasticamente_) ainda não voltou do trabalho. Ela anda esquecendo que tem uma família ultimamente...

_**Então é isso. Por isso essa cara...**__ Narcisa não consegue conter um sorriso. __**Meu filho não tem jeito mesmo. Esses ciúmes ainda vão causar problemas. E eu conheço a minha nora também, sei que ela pode ser bem teimosa quando quer. Ela nunca abriria mão do trabalho, mas mesmo assim eu sei que o Draco e as meninas são prioridade. Com certeza o Draco anda exagerando, ele é muito ciumento, para meu filho não deve ser facil dividir a esposa com o hospital. **_

_Antes que ela fale alguma coisa Lizzie chega saltitando e pula nos braços da avó. Narcisa beija a menina. __**Nunca pensei que gostaria tanto da sensação de ser avó**__. Pensa. As duas meninas de olhos azuis fazem literalmente o que querem da bela senhora. _– Oi minha linda. Eu estava com saudades _(Narcisa fala abrindo um sorriso)_

**Lizzie** – Eu também. E o vovô Marc?

**Narcisa** – Está viajando, mas prometeu que da próxima vez ele vem.

_Um elfo chega trazendo Annie, Narcisa pega o bebê e não deixa de perceber o pequeno muxoxo que a neta mais velha dá ao ver a atenção da avó se desviar para a irmã mais nova. __**Já vi que esse ciúme ainda não acabou. **Narcisa __pensa_

_Alheia à tromba de Lizzie, Annie sorri e estende os braçinhos para a irmã._ – Olha a sua irmãzinha! Ela gosta de você... (_Narcisa fala sorrindo)._

_Lizzie capricha no bico, mas não consegue esconder uma pontinha de orgulho o que não passa despercebido pela avó. __**Definitivamente minha neta mais velha é o pai de vestido. Se eu tivesse tido outro filho eu acho que teria trabalho **__pensa sorrindo ao ver que Lizzie não é indiferente à irmãzinha. **Mas ela não dá o braço a torcer, incrível como ela tem o gênio do meu filho...**_

_Neste momento, Hermione chega pela lareira, ela beija as filhas e cumprimenta a sogra. A morena dá um selinho no marido, mas ele faz "aquela" cara..._

_O almoço segue tão normal quanto possível, no entanto Narcisa sente que o clima está meio pesado. Ela não gosta de se meter na vida do casal, mas algo lhe diz que é hora de conversar com a nora uma vez que é muito mais fácil fazer isso com ela do que com o filho. Narcisa passa o almoço inteiro pensando em como tocar no assunto com Hermione_

_Um chamado de Blaise a respeito de um problema no escritório faz com que o loiro precise se ausentar e dá a Narcisa a oportunidade que ela precisa, Narcisa aproveita enquanto Annie dorme e Lizzie brinca no jardim._

_Hermione olha para a sogra. Não é preciso saber legitimência para notar que ela quer conversar e a morena sabe muito bem qual é o motivo. Antes que Narcisa fale, ela se adianta _– Seu filho me tira do sério! Quando eu penso que está tudo bem, ele arruma um ciúme sem fundamento... A última agora é implicar com o meu trabalho! Se ele pensa que eu vou me tornar uma dondoca que passa o dia inteiro dando ordens para os elfos... _(a morena para de repente e olha desconcertada para a sogra, foi isso que a loira fez durante toda sua vida de casada com Lucio Malfoy) _Desculpa Narcisa... Eu não queria dizer... _( ela fala começando a ficar vermelha)_

_Narcisa sorri tristemente - _Tudo bem, eu não me orgulho muito daquela época, não me orgulho muito da pessoa que eu era _(suspira) _Acho que a única coisa certa que fiz foi meu filho... (_olha para a nora procurando as palavras certas)_ Eu sei que o Draco é difícil e sei também que se ele pudesse escolher você realmente ficaria em casa, mas diga com sinceridade... Você não acha que ele tem uma certa razão? Pelo que ele me contou você está chegando tarde quase todo dia, isso sem falar nas folgas que não tira... Suas filhas são pequenas, elas precisam de atenção e a sua criança grande e loira também...

**Hermione** – Na verdade eu também não me sinto muito bem com isso, mas estou com um caso novo uma pessoa que sobreviveu com certa lucidez ao beijo do demendador. _(ela olha para a fisionomia incrédula da sogra) _Na verdade ela foi atacada por um demendador sem controle que não chegou a fazer o serviço completo, mas foi a primeira vez que alguém sobreviveu sem virar um vegetal... Ela não deve viver por muito mais tempo, mas é uma oportunidade única de pesquisa. _(ela termina de falar e Narcisa vê que os olhos da nora brilham enquanto ela fala de seu trabalho)_

**Narcisa** – Você já conversou com o Draco sobre isso?

_Hermione suspira, seus olhos perdem o brilho instantaneamente_ – Não dá tempo... Antes que eu possa falar alguma coisa ele vem com quatro pedras na mão me acusando de não ligar para as minhas filhas e nem pra ele (_ela seca discretamente uma lágrima_) ele não pode me acusar de não ser uma boa mãe. Não é justo! Eu estou tão chateada que nem ando fazendo questão de chegar cedo. Se não fosse pelas meninas...

_**Definitivamente há uma crise**__. Narcisa pensa. Já vi que esses dois são dois cabeças dura que pra se entenderem pelo jeito vão precisar de um empurrãozinho. _

_Num impulso a loira se levanta e fala para a nora_ – Me ajuda a pegar as coisas das meninas.

_Hermione olha pra sogra sem entender. Narcisa continua_ – Vocês dois precisam conversar e com essas duas aqui é praticamente impossível... Vou levá-las pra passar a noite comigo. Há quanto tempo você e meu filho não têm uma noite só para os dois?

**Hermione** – Nem sei dizer... Mas elas vão dar muito trabalho...

**Narcisa** – Nada que eu e os elfos não possamos dar conta. _(ela fala enquanto se dirige ao quarto de Annie e começa a preparar uma sacola)_

_Hermione segue a sogra pela casa e ainda tenta argumentar_ – A Lizzie tem aula amanhã...

_Narcisa rebate não dando a Hermione a chance de opor-se à idéia_ – Eu mesma a levo. Pode ficar tranqüila. Aproveite essa noite para colocar tudo em pratos limpos gritem um com o outro se for necessário. (_olha para a nora e dá um sorriso maroto_) e façam as pazes depois, é claro.

_Hermione esboça um sorriso e abraça Narcisa_ – Obrigada _(ela disfarça e enxuga uma lágrima) _Agora deixa eu ir chamar a Lizzie. Ela vai adorar!

_Cerca de meia hora depois, Narcisa parte levando as meninas e Ginpsy. Hermione insistiu que levasse a elfo embora Narcisa possua dúzias deles para ajudar. É que a Annie está acostumada com ela a morena falou_

_Hermione anda um pouco pela casa esperando o marido que logo deve chegar. __**Minha sogra falou pra gente aproveitar pra acertar os ponteiros. Mas o que eu devo fazer? Não vou pedir desculpas, eu não estou fazendo nada errado. Se meu marido não fosse tão mal humorado e rabugento eu já teria esclarecido tudo, mas não... Ele só me acusa e faz bico. Acho que até a Lizzie consegue ser mais adulta que ele às vezes...**_

XXXXX

NAS EMPRESAS MALFOY

_Draco se prepara para voltar. O problema já foi sanado há algum tempo, mas uma coruja de sua mãe o avisou que ela estava levando as meninas pra sua casa para que o loiro e a esposa pudessem se entender. Na verdade, Narcisa ameaçou azará-lo se ele e a esposa não conversassem como dois adultos e Draco sabe que a mãe é totalmente capaz de cumprir a ameaça, mas isso não faz com que ele se anime a ir para casa _

_A última coisa que o loiro precisa é mais uma discussão. __**Mas droga! **__**Ela não precisa de tantos plantões. Por que a Hermione não aceita isso? Eu preciso dela e as meninas também. Por que ela tem que ser tão independente?**_

_Draco sabe que está sendo machista, mas não consegue evitar é mais forte que ele. Se ele consegue dar tudo que a família precisa não há necessidade da esposa trabalhar tanto. Isso vai ser complicado..._

_Ele sabe que não poderá adiar esta conversa, não depois do ultimato da mãe. O loiro respira fundo e dirige-se a lareira para ir pra casa..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Eu sei, eu sei. Não expliquei nada, não falei o que aconteceu com o Lucio... não falei do paciente misterioso... não falei dos sonhos da Lizzie... Eu sei que muita gente está querendo me matar, mas eu estou fazendo de propósito (abaixa e se protege dos objetos jogados) por favor não me azarem eu prometo que tudo vai ser esclarecido mais cedo ou mais tarde (provavelmente mais tarde, eheheh!)

Sim eu sei também que o capítulo tá pequeno (sorry) mas se vocês repararem nunca fui de fazer capítulos enooooormes, estou tentando trabalhar esse meu lado mas leva tempo. Eu preciso confessar uma coisa, esse capítulo e o próximo eram um só mas eu não resisti e resolvi dividi-los pra criar um certo suspense (protege a cabeça com as mãos e espera as azarações)

Quanto a demora nem vou me justificar. Mas vamos ser sinceros foi menos de um mês, nem é tanto assim... Tem gente que demora séculos! Estou perdoada? Espero que sim...

É só boa leitura e beijos (e reviews, é claro)


	9. Chapter 9

_Hermione vê Draco surgir pela lareira. Ele a cumprimenta rapidamente e vai para o chuveiro. O loiro precisa de mais alguns minutos para se preparar para a conversa que ele já desconfia que não será fácil_

_A morena vai para o quarto e fica esperando, quinze minutos depois o loiro sai enrolado na toalha. Ele troca de roupa evitando olhar para a esposa. __**Ela que comece **__pensa__**. Não sou eu quem está errado**! **Eu só quero ver o que ela vai falar...**_

_Hermione olha o marido se trocar em silêncio. Ela sabe que ele está esperando que ela fale alguma coisa__**. Do jeito que o Draco é, é bem capaz da gente ficar se encarando a noite toda e não falar nada. Se eu não tomar a iniciativa as coisas podem piorar. Definitivamente a conversa não será facil!**_

_**É melhor acabar logo com isso... **Hermione suspira e decide iniciar a conversa _– Sua mãe levou as meninas, elas vão passar a noite lá...

**Draco** – Ela me avisou.

**Hermione** – A gente precisa conversar... Esclarecer algumas coisas...

**Draco** – Você vai admitir que anda negligenciando a gente?

_Hermione levanta a voz_ – Se for pra começar assim, eu desisto! Eu quero conversar com você, mas se você for ficar me acusando eu juro que pego as meninas e saio de casa!

_Draco olha pra ela furioso_ – Ah é? Tente! Eu juro que petrifico você se pensar em tirar as meninas daqui!

_Hermione olha pra ele furiosa num primeiro momento, logo a mágoa toma conta de seu olhar._ – Então é assim? São só elas que importam?

**Draco** (_desconcertado_) – Você sabe que não é assim, eu não falei isso.

**Hermione **– Não falou, mas foi isso que deu a entender. Você está usando as meninas pra me fazer sentir culpada e agora ameaça me estuporar se eu for embora e levar as minhas filhas. Eu não estou aguentando mais! A gente não conversa, você só me acusa quando não é com palavras é com o olhar

**Draco - **A gente não conversa? Claro que a gente não conversa! Você não tem tempo pra conversar! Faz três meses que a sua vida é aquele hospital, você mal vem pra casa pra comer e dormir! E agora vem dizer que não está negligenciando...

_Hermione interrompe - _É isso que eu estou dizendo! Eu estou tentando conversar, mas você só me acusa. Quantas vezes você já fez isso nestes últimos dias? Quantas vezes eu me sentei perto de você querendo começar um diálogo ou receber um carinho do meu marido e você se afastou como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa? (_Hermione se cala e Draco vê que ela está segurando as lágrimas) _Como você acha que eu posso falar o que acontece com esse clima?

_Draco passa a mão pelo cabelo, isso está sendo mais_ _difícil que ele pensava_ – Droga! Eu quero conversar, mas... O que está acontecendo com a gente? Você me amava...

_Hermione enxuga uma lágrima_ – E ainda amo. Mas só isso não basta, eu preciso da minha profissão pra ser completa. Não é uma questão de dinheiro. Eu gosto realmente do que faço... Eu sei que andei exagerando, mas em momento algum eu me esqueço de você ou das meninas... Será que é tão difícil entender?

_A morena senta-se na cama e esconde o rosto com as mãos. Ela está cansada, cansada de tanta desconfiança, de tantas discussões... Draco se sente mal com isso. __**Se ela fosse embora eu não suportaria... Não apenas pelas meninas.**__ O loiro sabe que não conseguiria viver sem elas e muito menos ainda sem a esposa.__** No meu sonho era tudo perfeito, por que a realidade não pode ser assim?**_

Se ao menos você me contasse..._ (O loiro fala)_

**Hermione** – Contar o que? Que eu fico no hospital trabalhando? Que às vezes chega um paciente que me toma mais atenção do que eu gostaria? Hoje você precisou sair às pressas. Em pleno domingo! Quantas vezes isso já aconteceu? Eu em momento algum questionei e nem falei que você só liga para o seu trabalho. Por que você pode e eu não?

_Draco tenta argumentar_ – É o meu trabalho. Eu sou o responsável pelo que acontece nas empresas da família...

_Hermione o encara furiosamente. A pouca paciência que lhe restava acaba de ir para o espaço_ – Ah é? Seu trabalho? E o que você acha que eu fico fazendo? No mínimo você pensa que eu e meu amante ficamos transando alucinadamente num quarto vazio! Ou quem sabe no laboratório? Em cima da bancada tomando cuidado para não derrubar nenhuma poção!

_O loiro fica extremamente vermelho. A imagem da esposa nua na bancada do laboratório imediatamente lhe vem à cabeça._ – Você não seria capaz... _(Ele fala com dificuldade tentando em vão apagar a cena da sua memória)_

**Hermione** – Não! Eu não seria... (_a essa altura Hermione já está gritando. As lágrimas que ela tentava segurar descem copiosamente_) você é um trasgo estúpido e ciumento, mas eu te amo... Amo entendeu? Mesmo com seus milhares de defeitos... Com sua arrogância... Com seu ciúme doentio e sem fundamento!

_Antes que a morena possa terminar, Draco a toma nos braços e beija sua boca com violência e paixão. Um beijo semelhante ao primeiro que trocaram ainda na época da escola... Um beijo como o que mostrou a ela que aquele sonserino arrogante seria o homem da sua vida..._

Nunca mais diga isso... (_O loiro fala sem parar de beijá-la)_ Nunca mais diga que tem um amante... (_as mãos ágeis de Draco desabotoam a blusa da esposa e procuram seus seios com urgência, enquanto a sua boca suga avidamente o pescoço dela)._ Você me ama... Você é minha... (_ele fala entre um gemido e outro já visivelmente excitado)_ Você é só minha... Você me ama, eu sei que você me ama...

_Hermione geme enquanto se aproxima ainda mais do marido encaixando-se perfeitamente ao corpo de Draco e não consegue conter um suspiro ao perceber a reação que provoca no loiro_ – Amo... Muitas vezes me pergunto o porquê. Mas amo, seu estúpido!_ (ela fala ofegante enquanto suas mãos percorrem as costas do loiro, fazendo com que os corpos fiquem mais colados)_

_Draco termina de tirar a blusa da esposa_ – Você me ama porque eu te faço sentir coisas que mais ninguém faz... Você me ama porque nós dois fomos feitos um para o outro... Você me ama porque nós somos perfeitos juntos... Você me ama porque eu sou o único capaz da agüentar uma sabe tudo teimosa e arrogante

_Se Hermione pensou em contra argumentar os lábios exigentes de Draco em seus seios fazem com que ela se cale ao mesmo tempo em que enterra os dedos nos cabelos loiros de Draco e joga a cabeça para trás gemendo baixinho_

_Os lábios do loiro fazem a sua pele pegar fogo. Foi assim desde o primeiro momento, desde o primeiro toque mais íntimo e Hermione sabe que sempre será desta forma. Arrogante... Mal humorado... Terrivelmente convencido, mas acima de tudo o homem que ela ama incondicionalmente. Ele não é perfeito, Hermione sabe. Mas é perfeito pra ela_

_Draco intensifica os beijos enquanto despe as últimas peças da esposa rapidamente, ele poderia usar um feitiço pra fazê-lo, mas hoje ele quer sentir cada momento, quer sentir a pele quente da esposa quer ouvir seus gemidos, quer sentir as mãos macias de Hermione percorrendo seu corpo, quer senti-la se encaixando avidamente como se antecipasse o prazer que virá._

_Os espaços tornam-se cada vez menores, Draco ouve Hermione suspirar de prazer quando seus dedos ágeis abrem o zíper da sua calça e buscam sua feminilidade. Hermione crava as unhas nas costas do marido que a essa altura já está sem a camisa, ela tenta se lembrar em que momento ele se despiu, ou será que foi ela que o despiu? Não importa... A única coisa que importa agora é diminuir ainda mais os espaços_

_Ele a deita na cama do casal enquanto sua boca ávida percorre cada pedaçinho daquele corpo. Aquele corpo que ele conhece tão bem _– Eu te amo... (_Ele sussurra entre um beijo e outro)_ amo como nunca pensei que um dia eu fosse capaz...

_Hermione esboça um sorriso e arqueia os quadris para facilitar o contato. Há muito tempo ele não sentia uma urgência tão grande em ter o marido dentro dela, ambos movem-se como loucos numa mesma sintonia..._

XXXXX

_Mais tarde_

_O casal recupera o fôlego com um sorriso nos lábios. Hermione está recostada ao peito do loiro que brinca com seus cabelos cacheados_

Nós acabamos não conversando... (_ela fala tentando aparentar certa seriedade)_

**Draco** – Mas nós conversamos. Não com palavras, mas com certeza a gente se entendeu.

**Hermione** – A gente precisa conversar... Conversar de verdade

Tem certeza? (_O loiro fala enquanto deposita uma trilha de beijos nas costas da esposa e sorri ao vê-la estremecer)._

_Hermione busca lá no fundo o restinho de racionalidade que ainda tem _– Tenho... Não que eu não queira que você continue...

_Draco morde seu pescoço num ponto que ele sabe que é extremamente sensível. Hermione se senta na cama e olha para o marido_ – Se a gente não colocar tudo em pratos limpos logo estaremos brigando de novo e... Eu não quero isso

_**Droga! **__Pensa Draco.__** Como sempre Hermione tem razão**__. Mas naquele exato momento seus planos eram outros e o loiro mal se lembra sobre o que eles precisam conversar. Ele faz uma força sobre-humana para afastar as mãos do corpo da esposa_ – Tudo bem, vamos conversar.

_Hermione olha para o marido torcendo para não iniciar uma nova discussão_ – Você precisa controlar esse ciúme. Nós já passamos por tanta coisa juntos, se a gente não confiar no que sente um pelo outro...

**Draco** – Eu tento... Tento não implicar com seus plantões noturnos, tento não falar que você não precisa trabalhar, mas é difícil pra mim... Toda vez que você se atrasa, as meninas sentem falta, e eu também. No fundo, no fundo eu sei que é ridículo eu ter uma crise de ciúmes por causa do seu trabalho. Eu sei que você não está fazendo nada de errado! Mas quando vejo, já falei besteira... E acabo magoando a você e a mim...

**Hermione** – Eu sei, e eu também sinto, eu sinto falta do tempo que passo com vocês... Eu sei que estas últimas semanas as coisas saíram do controle, mas estou tentando conciliar da melhor forma possível. É um caso complicado, algo que eu nunca vi antes. Se você quiser, depois eu te explico com calma... Eu quero que você saiba que vocês três sempre serão a minha prioridade, mas...

_Draco interrompe_ – Você precisa trabalhar...

**Hermione** – É mais do que isso... Eu gosto do que eu faço, gosto da pesquisa, de descobrir novos tratamentos. Eu posso não ser mais aquela sabe tudo que vive apenas para os livros, mas eles ainda são importantes pra mim (_ela aconchega-se mais ao peito dele e divaga) –_ Sabe... Quando eu estava na escola... Logo depois que eu e o Rony terminamos, eu achava que nunca iria me casar... Pensei que fosse terminar os meus dias em uma biblioteca atolada nos livros. Que iria me tornar uma velha solteirona e mal humorada

_Draco olha pra ela com cara de quem não está acreditando _– Você não pensava em se casar?

**Hermione **– Não... Quer dizer, eu pensava que ninguém nunca iria se interessar por mim, ou que eu nunca fosse me interessar por alguém a ponto de querer passar o resto da minha vida...

_O loiro sussurra em seu ouvido, fazendo-a ficar toda arrepiada_ – E devo presumir que encontrou...

_Hermione o cala com um beijo apaixonado, ela sabe que pelo menos por essa noite palavras não serão mais necessárias..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na casa de Narcisa_

_As duas meninas estão dormindo, Narcisa também se prepara para se recolher._

_Marc acabou de chegar de viagem, ele estava nos Estados Unidos visitando a filha. Narcisa acabou de explicar para ele o motivo das meninas estarem com ela._

**Marc** – Você acha que é sério? Que essa briga pode... Que eles podem...

**Narcisa** – Não! Espero que não. Ambos têm a cabeça dura, mas se amam. Eles tiveram que mudar muito para aceitar um ao outro... Brigaram com muita gente pra poder ficar juntos. Principalmente o Draco, não deve ter sido fácil pra ele aceitar que havia se apaixonado por ela...

_Marc sorri_ – Pelo que você me contou, e nem pra você aceitar isso...

**Narcisa** – É verdade, eu já conversei sobre isso com minha nora, mas ela nunca soube o quanto a briga foi feia. Ainda bem que eu não tenho o gênio tão difícil quanto meu filho! Vou dar uma olhada nas meninas.

_Ela se dirige ao quarto que as meninas estão dividindo. Annie dorme tranqüilamente, mas Lizzie está acordada._

**Narcisa** – O que foi meu bem? Não está conseguindo dormir?

**Lizzie** – Eu estava dormindo, mas acordei...

**Narcisa** – Mas você precisa dormir. Sabe que tem aula amanhã cedo. E só fechar os olhos que o sono vem

**Lizzie** – Eu fecho os olhos mas não consigo dormir...

_Narcisa olha intrigada para a neta. A menina já dormiu outras vezes fora e nunca teve problemas _– O que aconteceu? Você está com medo de dormir aqui?

**Lizzie** – Claro que não, ne vó. Eu já sou grande! É só... (_Ela não conclui a frase, mesmo porque não sabe direito o que está sentindo, a única coisa que ela sabe é que já faz alguns dias que sente um aperto enorme no coração, uma angústia que culmina com seus pesadelos)_

**Narcisa** – Só o que, meu bem?

_A menina luta contra as lágrimas que afloram, ela não sabe explicar. É uma sensação estranha e muito ruim, como se algo lhe apertasse o peito e lhe desse a certeza que algo vai acontecer._

_Narcisa abraça a menina _– Você quer voltar pra casa? (_**Espero que não **__pensa a loira,__** eu prometi que tomaria conta dela...)**_

**Lizzie** – Não... Mas você fica comigo até eu dormir?

_Narcisa sorri_ – Claro querida. (_**Ainda bem**__, respira aliviada)_.

XXXXX

NA MANSÃO MALFOY

_A noite transcorre bastante animada, embora o casal não tenha conversado muito eles sabem que agora tudo ficará bem. Os primeiros raios de sol surgem, algum tempo depois Hermione se espreguiça languidamente. Draco olha pra ela com um sorriso nos lábios._

**Draco** – Bom dia. Pelo seu sorriso eu devo presumir que a noite passada foi boa...

_Hermione beija o marido com um sorriso nos lábios_ – Foi mais que boa... Foi maravilhosa. Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes...

**Draco** – Fazer o que? Brigarmos pra fazermos as pazes

**Hermione **– Não seu bobo. Mandar as meninas pra casa da avó...

_Draco para um minuto, pensativo_ – Tem a minha mãe e quando ela não puder tem... Seus pais... O cicatriz... O Blaise... Até para o ruivo esquentadinho eu sou capaz de implorar pra ele bancar a babá pra gente ter outra noite como essa

_Hermione sorri e se prepara para levantar_

Já vai? (_O loiro pergunta)_

**Hermione** – Tenho que passar no hospital antes de pegar as meninas. E antes que você fale que eu só penso em trabalho devo informar que eu deveria estar lá às oito... E já passa das nove.

_Draco beija a esposa avidamente_ – Estou orgulhoso de você. E acho que você vai atrasar ainda mais...

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Mais um capítulo pra vocês. Eu nem vou me desculpar pela demora... O quê? Precisa? Ta bom... Milhões de desculpas pela demora (ah gente, nem foi tão grande assim...), às vezes eu enrolo um pouquinho pra dar tempo de ter outro capítulo pronto. É que eu morro de medo de ter algum bloqueio se eu não tiver alguns capítulos na reserva. Entenderam? Não? Minha mente insana funciona mais ou menos assim: se eu tenho alguns capítulos prontos eu não me sinto pressionada e a história flui; se eu não tenho eu começo a achar que tenho que escrever de qualquer jeito e aí acaba não saindo nada. Melhor vocês nem tentarem entender, é coisa de autora meio biruta mesmo!

É só, beijos, boa leitura e até o próximo! (é pra não perder o costume, reviews please)


	10. Chapter 10

_Mais algumas semanas transcorrem e agora tudo está bem. Embora Hermione ainda faça plantões extensos algumas vezes, ela conversou com o seu chefe e combinou que quando precisar ficar além do horário ela irá chegar mais tarde no dia seguinte, no que ele prontamente concordou. _

_Alec Savage, o chefe de Hermione, é um medi-bruxo francês que assumiu o hospital no ano que Hermione começou seu treinamento. Logo eles se tornaram grandes amigos, o amor de Hermione pelas pesquisas fez com que Alec a admirasse logo de cara. E antes que alguém pense que há algo mais por aí, ele é casado há mais de vinte anos e completamente apaixonado por sua esposa Vivienne. Alec tem também filhos e netos, ele mais do que ninguém sabe o quanto a família é importante e, muitas vezes, repreende Hermione por esta ficar no hospital além do horário._

_**As coisas não poderiam estar melhores**__ a morena pensa. __**Eu e o Draco nunca mais discutimos, a Annie está totalmente recuperada do período difícil que teve ao nascer, a Lizzie nunca mais teve aqueles pesadelos horríveis. Definitivamente está tudo perfeito!**_

_Doce ilusão! Um belo dia no final do expediente Hermione recebe uma coruja da escola de Lizzie pedindo para que ela vá até lá com urgência._

_A morena pede a Neville que fique no seu lugar e aparata para a escola com o coração descompassado. Ela sabe que aconteceu alguma coisa, que a escola não a chamaria se tudo estivesse bem, nenhuma escola, bruxa ou trouxa, convoca os pais pra dizer que está tudo bem..._

XXXXX

_Ela entra na escola tentando se acalmar e falando pra si mesma que se a filha realmente estivesse machucada eles a levariam direto para o hospital**. Sim é isso mesmo, **Hermione pensa**, eles a levariam ao hospital, não me chamariam aqui. Deve estar tudo bem com ela, pelo menos fisicamente.**_

_Ela vê Draco também esperando na ante-sala da diretora. Logo depois chega Rony e Sandy_

O que aconteceu? (_o ruivo fala)_ disseram que havia um problema com o Scott, mas não falaram o que era

**Hermione** – Eu também recebi um aviso que deveria vir pra cá o mais rápido possível, com certeza foi alguma coisa com a Lizzie (_ela fala olhando temerosa para o marido. Se ele também foi chamado, não foi por causa de nada bom_)...

_Algum minutos depois, a diretora pede que eles entrem e os dois casais entram apreensivos na sala dela. _

_Emma Ludovick estudou em Hogwarts e se formou cinco anos antes de Hermione. Aluna brilhante e determinada, ela recusou todas as ofertas de trabalho que recebeu para abrir a sua escola para preparar os alunos para Hogwarts. Muitos bruxos lhe disseram que seria loucura, que as crianças bruxas sempre aprenderam a ler em casa, mas ela foi firme, pois já havia visto as dificuldades que algumas mães bruxas enfrentavam para ensinar os filhos a ler. Muitas não estavam preparadas pra isso. Então ela pensou, eu adoro crianças tenho jeito com elas por que não aproveitar isso e abrir meu próprio negócio? _

_E foi isso que ela fez, a escolinha foi um sucesso desde o início e agora Emma conta com mais três professoras para auxiliá-la, mas cabe a ela, como diretora, lidar com aquele tipo de problema._

_Emma Ludovick suspira e pede para que todos se sentem e se acomodem. Antes que ela fale, Draco pergunta preocupado_ – O que aconteceu com a Lizzie? Ela está bem?

Acalmem-se senhor Malfoy, tanto Lizzie quanto Scott estão bem (_a diretora fala)_

**Draco** (_irônico_) – Vai dizer que você nos chamou aqui pra falar que minha filha é uma graçinha! (_Ele para de falar mediante o olhar fulminante da esposa)_

_A senhora Ludovick lança ao loiro o mesmo olhar fulminante_ – Eu diria que a última coisa que a sua filha foi hoje foi uma gracinha, senhor Malfoy! Nem ela nem seu filho, senhor Weasley; os dois brigaram em plena sala de aula, literalmente se pegaram!

_Draco e Rony olham para a diretora sem acreditar num primeiro momento, depois se encaram furiosamente. _

_Draco se levanta exaltado _– O que o seu filho fez com minha Lizzie?

_Rony fica mais vermelho que seus cabelos e levanta-se quase ao mesmo tempo que o loiro_ – Meu filho? Quem disse que meu filho fez alguma coisa? Sua filha que vive provocando o Scott!

_Hermione respira fundo e dá a diretora um olhar "ta explicado por que as duas crianças brigam?" antes de falar_ – Parem vocês dois!

_Sandy completa_ - Vocês são piores que as crianças

**Draco** – Mas é evidente que a culpa é do Scott!

_Antes que Rony fale alguma coisa ambos recebem um olhar furioso de Hermione e tanto o loiro quanto o ruivo sabem que o melhor que eles tem a fazer e ficar calados e o loiro e o ruivo sentam-se novamente._

_Hermione respira fundo e dirige-se à senhora Ludovick_ – O que aconteceu?

**Emma** – No fundo foi coisa de criança. Há muito tempo eu venho percebendo que os dois não se dão (_**e agora eu vi o porquê **__pensa consigo mesma_) vivem implicando um com o outro por causa de qualquer coisa.

**Rony** – Só podia ser filha da doninha...

**Draco** – Retire o que disse agora! Minha filha é muito educada!_ (ele se levanta num rompante, e logo em seguida Rony também se levanta)_

PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! (_Hermione e Sandy falam quase ao mesmo tempo. Tanto o loiro quanto o ruivo sentam-se, mas continuam se encarando)_

_Emma pigarreia e continua_ – O fato é que hoje eles chegaram ao extremo e se pegaram em plena sala de aula, na frente da professora e de todas as crianças.

O QUE? (_Draco grita)_ se esse monstrinho ruivo machucou a minha Lizzie...

DRACO MALFOY! Quer fazer o favor de parar!_ (Hermione grita, ela acabou de perder toda a paciência que restava com o marido e Sandy parece estar perto de fazer o mesmo)_

_O loiro se cala imediatamente, a esposa está com um semblante muito parecido com aquela vez que ela deu um soco nele ainda na época da escola. Sua experiência com Hermione lhe diz que não é hora de argumentar_

**Hermione** – Não se preocupe Emma, nós... (_ela olha para Sandy deixando claro que está se referindo a ela)_ vamos conversar com as crianças e tomar providências, pode ter certeza que isso não vai mais acontecer. Podemos leva-los?

_A diretora faz que sim com a cabeça e os dois casais se retiram_

XXXXX

NA MANSÃO MALFOY

_Draco e Hermione estão no quarto. A morena ainda tenta se acalmar, ela nunca pensou que seria chamada na escola por causa de uma briga. E lógico que, certinha como ela é, isso é o cúmulo!_

_O loiro bem que tentou defender a filha, mas a experiência já lhe ensinou que algumas vezes nenhum argumento convence a sua esposa_. _E por mais que ele ame incondicionalmente a sua menina, ele sabe que a pequena possui um gênio difícil. Igualzinho ao da mãe (segundo Hermione, igualzinho ao do pai)_

_Ele olha para e esposa e pergunta, ou melhor dizendo, afirma - _Você não está achando que eu tenho algo a ver com essa implicância da Lizzie com o Scott

**Hermione - **Claro que não! (_Sorri) _a não ser a parte genética ,é claro.

**Draco - **Muitas vezes eu me pergunto por que esses dois brigam tanto. Praticamente desde que nasceram! _(ele fala desanimado)_

Eu também me pergunto, por que será? (_Hermione fala ironicamente) _Talvez porque os pais não consigam ficar mais que alguns minutos na mesma sala sem implicar um com o outro...

Você sabe que é diferente,depois que a gente casou eu nunca mais impliquei com ele... Pelo menos não tanto! (_o loiro conserta diante do olhar inquisidor da esposa)_ Mas eu tinha minhas razões, eu fui criado pra odiar os Weasleys! Desde que eu era criança eu ouvia meus pais dizendo que aquele bando de ruivos eram traidores do sangue. Eu cresci com isso, era nisto que eu acreditei a minha vida toda. A gente nunca passou nada parecido pra Lizzie, ela nunca teve nenhum motivo pra não gostar do garoto, mesmo ele sendo filho de quem é

_Hermione fica pensativa por um momento. Ela sabe que mesmo com toda a implicância entre Draco e Rony. Nos últimos anos ambos se tratam no mínimo civilizadamente - _É verdade (_ela fala para o marido)_ mas isso não pode continuar. Eles vão ter que aprender a conviverem. Não me pergunte como, mas vão ter que aprender... Por que será que eles brigam tanto?

XXXXX

_Lizzie está em seu quarto, a menina está chateada... Espera aí, eu disse chateada? Apaga tudo e coloca furiosa... Furiosa define bem o humor da pequena. Seu dia definitivamente não foi bom. Primeiro aquele ruivo idiota lhe provocando, __**mas ele teve o que merecia, **__ela pensa com um sorriso lembrando-se do soco que deu no garoto._

_O sorriso logo se desfaz ao se lembrar da bronca que ambos levaram da diretora que, além de tudo, chamou os pais dos dois._

_**Aí eu me ferrei mesmo**__ a menina pensa. Há muito tempo ela não via a mãe tão furiosa com ela, Lizzie pode jurar que ela falou por uma hora sem tomar fôlego e depois a colocou de castigo. O pai não chegou a castigá-la, mas também não a defendeu. Lizzie sabe que a mãe com certeza azararia o marido se ele ousasse falar que a filha estava certa._

_**Tudo culpa do idiota do Scott eu odeio aquele garoto, odeio! Se eu tivesse uma varinha eu o azararia... Estuporaria...**_

_**Uma varinha...** Então ela para com um sorriso nos lábios..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Bem... Capítulo postado. Um pouco pequeno... Um pouco atrasado, mas faz parte do processo criativo. Desculpa nova... "faz parte do processo criativo" eu ainda não havia usado... (se esconde atras da cadeira e fala "brincadeirinha pessoal" antes que as azarações comecem)

Estou tentando não me enrolar muito, mas com três fics ao mesmo tempo nem sempre eu consigo. Afinal não posso dar atenção a uma e deixar as outras de lado, não seria justo.

Mas mesmo com uma pequena (é pequena sim, admitam!) demora aqui está o capítulo. Boa leitura e um feliz natal! Reviews seriam um ótimo presente (momento cara-de pau da autora)

Bjos


	11. Chapter 11

_Uma semana depois_

_Lizzie olha para a escada do sótão. __**Eu havia me esquecido completamente do quadro e depois que lembrei só hoje consegui ficar sozinha na cozinha **__pensa.__** O homem loiro falou que tinha uma varinha e que iria me emprestar, eu só teria que ser boazinha... Como eu pude esquecer? Uma varinha... **Ela fala para si mesma e seus olhos azuis cintilam perante a idéia. Ter uma varinha sempre foi o maior sonho da menina. **Com ela eu posso dar uma lição no Scott**! Ela fala consigo mesma e sorri só em pensar no pequeno ruivo roxo berrante ou coberto de bolinhas verdes_

_**Mas eu nunca mais voltei lá... E se ele não quiser me ajudar? E se ele tiver bravo comigo e não quiser mais me dar a varinha?**_

_Então, a menina dá um sorriso irônico que a faz ficar ainda mais parecida com o pai. __**Bem... Eu não vou saber se não tentar!**__ Ela fala para si mesma enquanto sobe rapidamente ao sótão._

_O quadro continua descoberto, tudo está do mesmo jeito numa evidência que ninguém mais além de Lizzie entrou lá nesses últimos meses. _

Oi... - _Lizzie tenta puxar assunto_

_Ele olha para a menina e não fala nada. Lizzie respira fundo e levanta a cabeça de modo petulante__**. Essa menina é mais Malfoy do que eu pensei**__ o quadro de Lucio fala para si mesmo _

Achei que você tivesse desistido! - _Ele fala para a menina_

**Lizzie** – Eu nunca desisto! (_Ela fala assumindo uma expressão idêntica a da mãe). _E aí, você vai me emprestar uma varinha? (_A menina enfatiza o "emprestar". Ela não quer desobedecer ao pai que disse que ela não poderia ter uma varinha, mas nunca falou nada a respeito de pegar uma varinha emprestada)._

Se você for boazinha... (_o quadro fala)_ então, vai me contar com quem você mora?

_Lizzie pensa por um minuto e não vê mal nenhum nisso, afinal ele é apenas um quadro velho escondido no sótão_ – Eu moro com meu pai e minha mãe... E minha irmãzinha. Ela é apenas um bebê.

Uma irmãzinha... - _O quadro fala ao mesmo tempo em que pensa __**o incompetente do meu filho não conseguiu sequer me dar um neto homem**_

É_ (Lizzie olha e fala)_ uma irmãzinha. O nome dela é Annie

_O quadro olha fixamente nos olhos da menina_ – E devo supor que seu pai é Draco Malfoy...

_Lizzie encara o quadro com curiosidade_ – É ele mesmo! Como você sabe? Você conhece o meu pai?

Há muito tempo atrás... - _O_ _quadro apenas resmunga_

E a minha mãe você conhece?_ - Lizzie interrompe fascinada_

Talvez... Provavelmente sim (_Lucio tenta adivinhar com qual das filhas de seus amigos de sangue puro o filho deve ter se casado)_ como é o nome dela?

Hermione Granger Malfoy - _Lizzie fala_

_Lucio fica pensativo. __**Não me lembro de manter relações com nenhuma família Granger. Será que ela é americana?**_ – Não sei se conheço, não me lembro... _(ele fala para a menina que olha curiosa para o quadro)_

Minha mãe e meu pai se conheceram na escola _(Lizzie tagarela)_ meu pai falou que eles brigavam muito e que ninguém esperava que eles fossem se casar...

_**Quem será? **__Lucio pensa.__** Se ela estudou na mesma época que o Draco eu devo conhecer. Granger... Eu já ouvi esse nome antes... Eu vou me lembrar**_

E agora, você vai me emprestar a varinha? - _A menina pergunta interrompendo os pensamentos do quadro_

_Lucio esboça um sorriso_ – Ainda não. Eu quero fazer mais umas perguntas. E depois você ainda vai ter que aprender o feitiço que eu falei, lembra?

_A menina balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Seu olhar denota confiança, ela sabe que é perfeitamente capaz de aprender um feitiço. _

_Lucio continua o inquérito_ – E a sua avó Narcisa, mora com vocês?

_Lizzie balança a cabeça negativamente _– Não... Ela mora com meu avô

_O quadro olha para a menina sem acreditar_ – Como assim... Ela mora com seu avô? _(ele fala mais alto que gostaria, mas por sorte a menina não percebe)_

**Lizzie** – É... Com o vovô Marc _(ela responde sem perceber a estranha reação do quadro)_

_A menina não percebe que o quadro está estranhamente calado. Por um momento ele se esquece completamente da garotinha que olha curiosa pra ele. __**Não... **__Pensa ele. __**Ela não pode fazer isso comigo. Se casar com outro... Ela é minha... Minha!**_

Você vai me perguntar mais alguma coisa? Eu já posso ver a varinha? _- A voz infantil interrompe seu devaneio_

_Lucio procura disfarçar sua revolta e volta a conversar com Lizzie _– Não me lembro do seu avô...

**Lizzie** – Ele é super legal. Ele é médico...

**Lucio** – Medi-bruxo? Ele trabalha no St Mungus? _(ele pergunta disfarçando o ódio)_

_Lizzie nega com a cabeça_ – Não... Ele não é medi-bruxo, ele é médico trouxa...

O QUE? (_Lucio fala exasperado)_ Ela se casou com um sangue ruim? UM SANGUE RUIM? Não... Ela não pode! Malditos trouxas! Maldito sangue ruim!

_A menina olha assustada pra ele. __**Será que eu falei algo errado? Ele ficou bravo... Chamou o vovô de sangue ruim. Sangue ruim... O que será isso? Não deve ser algo bom.** Sim, ela não sabe o que significa, mas ela é perfeitamente capaz de reconhecer um xingamento quando escuta um. E isso definitivamente deve ser uma coisa muito feia!_

_O quadro assume uma expressão violenta, parece muito nervoso. Lizzie pensa em falar alguma coisa, mas antes que o faça ouve a voz de Ginpsy chamando-a._

_A menina desce correndo, com o coração aos pulos. O quadro de Lucio mal percebe, absorto em seus pensamentos. _

_Por sorte a menina saiu ou iria se assustar ainda mais. Seu semblante é de puro ódio. Ele pensa em sua Narcisa nos braços de outro, ainda sem acreditar. A visão de sua esposa com outro homem já é, por si só, uma coisa terrível.  
Com um trouxa então! Transcende a tudo que ele pode suportar._

_**Um trouxa, um sangue ruim... Como ela pode como ela pôde me trair desta forma? Não... Ela não pode, ela é minha! Quando eu sair daqui...**_

XXXXX

_Lizzie chega na cozinha quase ao mesmo tempo em que Ginpsy_ – Onde você estava? Sua mãe está te procurando pela casa toda, (_a elfo fala e olha para a menina)_ a pequena senhora Malfoy ainda não trocou de roupa? Sua mãe disse que vocês estão atrasados!

_Lizzie olha para a elfo sem entender, então ela se lembra que a família vai jantar na casa de Harry Potter. __**Droga! **A menina pensa desanimada. **Eu esqueci completamente. Ainda por cima vou ter que encarar o Scott. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai me provocar**__ ela pensa enquanto vai correndo para o quarto se trocar_

XXXXX

NA CASA DOS POTTER

_Hermione, Draco e as meninas chegam através da lareira. Além de Hermione e Draco, Sandy e Rony também estão lá. _

_Antes de saírem de casa, Hermione ficou alguns minutos (que para a menina pareceram horas) conversando com Lizzie sobre como ela deve se comportar. Tudo por causa do desentendimento entre ela e Scott. Não adiantou nada a menina tentar argumentar que é sempre ele quem provoca. Nada a livrou do sermão materno sobre como se comportar na casa dos outros. Como se ela tivesse culpa de tudo que aconteceu!_

_As crianças jantaram mais cedo e foram brincar no jardim. Até o presente momento Lizzie e Scott estão se comportando bem. Por "comportando bem" se entenda que um está ignorando solenemente a presença do outro, mas é meio complicado uma vez que James ainda é muito pequeno e as outras crianças são apenas bebês. Ambos não têm mais ninguém com quem conversar no momento. E sinceramente, um jantar de adultos pode ser algo bastante entediante para duas crianças de quatro anos que não conversam entre si..._

_Os adultos também já terminaram o jantar e conversam na sala. Gina segura a filha recém nascida. Samantha tem os olhos do pai e os cabelos ruivos da mãe. Annie e Arthur engatinham pela sala, __**ao contrário dos irmãos mais velhos tudo indica que eles se darão bem**__ pensa Hermione ao mesmo tempo em que se dirige para a janela para certificar-se que tudo está bem com as crianças maiores._

_No jardim, James voa numa pequena vassoura que levita a poucos centímetros do chão. Lizzie e Scott aguardam a vez e se encaram em silêncio. O pequeno ruivo também está furioso. Ele também não esqueceu a briga que tiveram _

_**Essa menina me tira do sério, **__ele pensa.__** Como alguém pode ser tão insuportável? Por causa dela eu levei a maior bronca e minha mãe fez meu pai me proibir de voar por um mês. Um mês! Como posso ser um jogador de quadribol se não treinar?**_

_Lizzie encara o garoto, a menina jura que tentou segurar a língua e continuar ignorando o pestinha, mas foi mais forte que ela_ – Sabia que por sua causa eu fiquei de castigo?

Problema seu (_ele responde balançando os ombros) _E se você quer saber, eu também fiquei de castigo!_ (o pequeno ruivo fala encarando Lizzie)_

Bem feito! (_a menina fala)_. Quem mandou você ser tão chato e implicante!

Chato e implicante... Eu? Você que provoca - _Scott fala alterando a voz_

Eu provoco? Quem provoca é você! Seu ruivo enferrujado! - _Ela grita_

FILHOTE DE DONINHA!_ - O pequeno ruivo berra de volta_

CRIA DE TRASGO! - _Lizzie replica no mesmo tom_

VÔMITO DE DRAGAO!!! - _Scott grita muito vermelho_

_Lizzie sente o sangue subir, a sua vontade é de voar no pescoço de Scott. O garoto olha pra ela com ar vitorioso_

Seu... Seu... SANGUE RUIM!! _- Lizzie respira fundo e grita com toda sua força_

LIZZIE!!

_A menina se vira assustada ao ouvir a voz da mãe e percebe que os adultos ouviram a discussão, ou pelo menos parte dela. __**Agora eu estou frita, minha mãe vai me deixar de castigo até eu ir pra Hogwarts...**_

_Então ela percebe que ninguém está olhando pra ela, que todos olham furiosos para seu pai..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA - Mais um capítulo postado! Vou começar agradecendo a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente aqueles que tiram um tempinho pra apertar o botãozinho roxo aí de baixo. Obrigada de coração! 

Já deu pra perceber que o pobre loiro vai levar a fama sem ter deitado na cama... No começo eu até fiquei com peninha, mas depois mudei de idéia, afinal ele usou muito esse termo antes.Tudo bem que ele mudou, mas o fato de uma pessoa ter mudado e se arrependido não significa necessariamente que ela não vá sofrer as consequências dos seus atos passados... Ou que não tenha ficado de certa forma marcada por eles (lado filósofo da autora aflorando...)

Sem mais, boa leitura e reviews please

Bjos

PS - vou fazer uma pequena viagem na semana que vem, nada muito demorado, mas talvez atrase um pouquinho o próximo capítulo. Vou fazer o possível pra que isso não aconteça, mas se acontecer vocês já estão avisados.

Bjos novamente


	12. Chapter 12

NA MANSAO MALFOY

_Lizzie está em seu quarto, por incrível que pareça a mãe ainda não falou nada. A bronca de proporções gigantescas que ela esperava não veio, sua mãe apenas sussurrou um depois a gente conversa e se retirou com o pai. Mas isso não foi nada bom. Não é preciso ser muito esperta pra perceber que eles vão brigar. É... Não precisa mesmo. Não depois da reação de todo mundo na casa de Harry Potter._

_Depois que ouviu o grito de sua mãe a menina se preparou para a bronca que, pelo tamanho do grito, iria ter proporções homéricas. Realmente teve, mas não pra ela. Lizzie viu atônita seu tio Rony partir como um furacão pra cima de seu pai. Sua mãe e a tia Sandy tentaram apartar a briga, mas os dois ainda ficaram se ameaçando um bom tempo. Seu tio Harry também tentou separar, mas Lizzie viu que ele também lançou um olhar furioso a seu pai. Ela viu sua mãe pedir mil desculpas a todo mundo e levar todos eles pra lareira. E ela viu também sua mãe lançar um olhar para seu pai. Um olhar gélido que deixou a menina arrepiada_

_A menina não entende por que a mãe ficou tão furiosa com seu pai. __**Quem xingou o Scott fui eu! E ele me xingou também!**_

_Na verdade Lizzie não tem a mínima idéia do que significa sangue ruim ela falou isso apenas no calor do momento, mas pela expressão do quadro não deve ser coisa boa, ela se lembra. E foi justamente por achar que não era nada bom que ela falou para o chatinho do Scott... De qualquer forma agora ela tem a ligeira impressão de que não deveria ter dito aquilo!_

XXXXX

_No quarto do casal_

_Hermione olha pra Draco tentando conter a fúria, nunca em sua vida ela imaginou que iria passar por uma situação como essa diante de seus amigos. __**Eu não acredito que ele ainda fale essas coisas! E o que é pior, na frente da Lizzie**__. Hermione respira fundo. Ela sabe que se falar alguma coisa agora não irá se conter e começará uma briga séria. Ao invés disso, ela encara o marido esperando que ele se explique._

_Draco olha desanimado para Hermione __**Pela cara dela e de todos os presentes na casa do cicatriz não é difícil adivinhar que todo mundo está achando que fui eu quem ensinei isso pra minha filha. Eu não posso culpá-los, eu também estaria pensando isso se tivesse no lugar deles. Mas eu nunca falaria isso na frente da Lizzie, eu mudei droga!**_

_O loiro pode perceber pela expressão de Hermione que ela está se segurando pra não explodir. Draco respira fundo e prepara-se para a discussão que provavelmente virá_

Eu sei o que você está pensando... (_ele fala encarando a esposa)_

_Hermione fica calada_

Não posso culpar você, eu sei que no passado eu usava esse termo. Eu sei que usei isso inclusive me referindo a você... (_ele continua)._

_A morena não diz uma palavra_

_O loiro passa a mão pelos cabelos, desconcertado_ – Eu não tenho idéia de como a Lizzie aprendeu isso. Eu juro... (_ele olha para a esposa e vê que seu semblante continua o mesmo. O que, convenhamos, não é nada bom)_ fale alguma coisa, droga! (_o loiro exalta-se)_ me xingue, me bata, mas não fica com essa cara.

_Hermione fala controlando-se para não gritar_ – E como você queria que eu estivesse? Como você acha que eu me senti ao ver minha filha chamando o Scott de sangue ruim? Como você acha que eu fiquei quando meus amigos olharam pra nós? Adivinha o que eles pensaram?

**Draco** – Eu sei que estão todos achando que eu ensinei a Lizzie... Mas eu não fiz isso! Eu juro! Eu não teria coragem, não agora. Não depois de ter me apaixonado por você...

_Hermione olha para o marido e fica encarando-o por alguns minutos. Ela conhece o loiro melhor que ninguém e sabe quando ele mente. Neste momento ela reconhece a sinceridade em seu olhar_ – Se você diz que não ensinou, eu acredito em você Draco. Mas pense bem, será que ela não ouviu você falando? Sua mãe uma vez me disse que às vezes sai sem querer. Pode ser que tenha acontecido e você nem tenha se dado conta...

**Draco** – É verdade, mas isso era antes! Tem anos que eu não faço isso, eu juro!

**Hermione** – Você e o Rony vivem se pegando até hoje

**Draco** – Mas eu nunca ofendi o garoto. Minha briga é com o pai dele e com certeza eu nunca chamaria o cabelo de fogo de sangue ruim

_Hermione concorda com a cabeça afinal os Weasleys embora não dessem importância ao fato eram sangue puro até Rony se casar com uma trouxa_

_Draco continua_ – Eu chamo ele de ruivo esquentadinho, cabelo de fogo, pobretão...

Para, para! Já entendi – _Diz Hermione segurando o riso. __**O marido e o amigo são duas crianças **__pensa. _

_Ela olha séria para o marido – _Isso é sério Draco, pela cara da Lizzie ela chamou o Scott de sangue ruim sem ter a menor idéia do que significa isso. Ta na cara que ela ouviu alguém dizendo e resolveu usar o insulto numa discussão com o menino. Mas ela ouviu isso de quem?

**Draco** – A minha mãe não foi, eu tenho certeza. _(ele fica pensativo por um instante) _Será que foi na escola?

**Hermione** – Talvez, mas acho difícil. A Emma é meio a meio, ela não iria admitir isso. Em todo caso eu vou conversar com ela. Pode ser que tenha acontecido algum incidente destes com algum coleguinha e a Lizzie ouviu.

_Draco tenta permanecer sério, mas não contem o sorriso_ – E ela resolveu aproveitar no Scott...

**Hermione** – Depois nós precisamos conversar com nossa filha e descobrir onde ela ouviu isso. Sem falar que essa rixa dela com o Scott têm que parar! Amanhã a gente vai conversar com ela Draco. Só não vou fazer isso hoje porque ela ficou assustada com a confusão na casa do Harry e conhecendo a minha filha como eu conheço eu sei que se ela ficar com medo vai ser difícil arrancar da Lizzie onde foi que ela aprendeu aquilo

_Draco olha pra esposa e não fala nada, ele também está intrigado com o ocorrido. Não pela briga entre Lizzie e Scott, isso já virou rotina, mas pelas palavras que ela usou. O loiro sabe que ele nunca falaria isso perto da filha e tem certeza que não foi a sua mãe. Mas alguém falou... _

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no sótão_

_O quadro de Lucio Malfoy olha para o nada. Seu semblante reflete o mais puro ódio. Um ódio como há muito tempo ele não sentia. A simples idéia da sua Narcisa com outro homem já era terrível e com um trouxa então... Isso o enlouquecia... Pensar em Narcisa beijando outro, dormindo com outro._

_Desde o início do relacionamento, a possessividade de Lucio Malfoy com sua esposa chegava a ser doentia afetando até mesmo ao filho. Era como se a mulher lhe pertencesse como um objeto ou um animal e Lucio se recusa a acreditar que ela agora pertence a outro. _

_Mas isso vai ser por pouco tempo, ele terá que agüentar apenas mais algum tempo, até a garotinha fazer o feitiço que o libertará. Ela é inteligente ele pode sentir, __**é uma Malfoy ela conseguirá, **__ele pensa com um sorriso nos lábios._

_**O feitiço que eu fiz antes de "morrer" dará certo, **__ele pensa com orgulho de si mesmo,__** e quando a menina o falar eu estarei livre... Livre! **_

XXXXX

_Lizzie está num lugar escuro. Aos poucos seus olhos vão se acostumando e ela consegue distinguir dois vultos. Ela vê que um deles é um homem alto, mas ela não o reconhece ao contrário do outro vulto. Mesmo não vendo claramente, Lizzie sabe, ela sente que é sua mãe e que ela está correndo perigo, ela está sofrendo... Lizzie quer chegar até ela, mas não consegue a menina está totalmente paralisada. Lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos enquanto ela ouve os gemidos de dor da sua mãe. Uma voz gutural grita _SANGUE RUIM! VOCÊ MERECE A MORTE!

_O vulto chega perto dela e segura seu braço com força – _Você também é uma sangue ruim... Você é tão sangue ruim quanto ela quando eu acabar com ela será sua vez!

Não... Não... (_Lizzie balbucia)_ Mãe... Mãe, por favor, não morre mãe!!! (_A menina chora e soluça ao mesmo tempo em que o vulto masculino continua atacando sua mãe e a chamando de sangue ruim)_

Não... Sangue ruim... Mãe... Não... (_Ela agora balbucia palavras sem nexo até que sente alguém a sacudindo)_

XXXXX

_Lizzie acorda num sobressalto e se senta na cama, aos poucos a menina volta para a realidade, ela vê seus pais olhando pra ela visivelmente preocupados. __**Foi só um pesadelo...**__ Ela pensa um pouco aliviada, __**mas era tão real.**__ A menina olha para seu braço e percebe que há uma marca arroxeada no local onde o homem a segurou._

_Hermione abraça a menina, o casal ouviu os gritos desesperados da filha durante a noite e correram para o quarto dela. Ao chegar ao quarto de Lizzie, viram a menina agitada, com lágrimas nos olhos e murmurando palavras sem nexo. Notaram que ela havia voltado a ter pesadelos e pela forma que ela gritava desta vez pareciam piores. Draco nota a marca roxa no pulso da filha, ele tem certeza que não havia nada quando ela foi deitar. Mesmo sem querer ele se lembra que em seus sonhos na época da escola Hermione deixou seu braço marcado quando Lizzie nasceu e aconteceu da mesma forma na realidade_

_O loiro sente o ar escapar de seus pulmões. Da forma que a filha gritava não é preciso ser um gênio pra perceber que o pesadelo era muito ruim e a marca em seu pulso lhe dá a prova que a menina tem o mesmo dom que o pai_

_A menina chora incontrolavelmente agora de alívio. Sua mãe está lá, ela está bem... _

_Hermione passa a mão nos cabelos cacheados da garota e a abraça. Ela sente o coraçãozinho da filha pular no peito. A menina está tremendo muito. __**O sonho deve ter sido terrível**__ pensa. __**E ela estava murmurando sangue ruim. **A maioria das palavras que Lizzie falava era sem nexo, mas a morena conseguiu ouvir bem este termo entre os outros. **De novo esse termo horrível... O que está acontecendo com minha filhinha?**_

_Draco conjura um copo com água. Hermione coloca uma poção sem que Lizzie veja e faz com que a filha tome._ – É para dormir sem sonhos (_ela sussurra para o marido)._ Ela precisa dormir tranquilamente o resto da noite...

_Draco concorda com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que vê a filha cair novamente no sono_

_Hermione passa a mão no rosto da filha fazendo um pequeno carinho depois senta na cama e esconde o rosto com as mãos_ – Estou me sentindo tão impotente... Eu sei que são apenas pesadelos, mas vê-la sofrendo desse jeito acaba comigo... Eu sei que preciso ajudar nossa filha, mas não sei o que fazer!

_Draco certifica-se que Lizzie está mesmo dormindo e respira fundo. É hora de Hermione conhecer a sua história, é hora dela saber que os pesadelos da filha podem não ser apenas pesadelos. É hora de Hermione saber que seu marido possui um dom e que provavelmente sua filha também o tem._

A gente precisa conversar – _Draco segura a mão de Hermione e os dois se retiram do quarto de Lizzie e vão para o quarto do casal_

**Hermione** – Primeiro vou ver se a Annie está bem

_A morena vai ao quarto da filha caçula que dorme tranquilamente. Na volta passa novamente ao quarto de Lizzie. O semblante da menina está calmo agora, mas mesmo assim Hermione reforça o feitiço que permitirá que ela ouça caso aconteça algo._

_No quarto do casal Draco procura a melhor forma de contar sua história para a esposa, **a Hermione nunca acreditou nessas coisas, **__**ela vai achar que eu enlouqueci...**__ Perdido em seu devaneio ele só vê que Hermione entrou no quarto quando a esposa senta se a seu lado na cama e recosta a cabeça em seu peito_

Está tudo bem com elas? (_o loiro pergunta)_

_Hermione assente com a cabeça _– Você quer me contar algo... Tem a ver com os sonhos da Lizzie, não tem?

_Draco então conta tudo para a esposa. Tudo sobre os sonhos que teve na época da escola. Tudo sobre os sonhos que levaram o loiro a notar a monitora sabe tudo e se apaixonar por ela._

_Hermione olha incrédula para o marido _– Então você ficou comigo por causa de um sonho? Só por causa de um sonho?

**Draco** – Não! Não foi "só" por causa de um sonho, eles serviram para me abrir os olhos é verdade, mas eu tive escolha. Eu fiquei com você porque eu me apaixonei...

_Hermione sorri_ – Mesmo assim... Você devia ter me contado!

_É a vez do loiro sorrir_ – Pra sabe tudo que abandonou as aulas de adivinhação, que não acreditava nesse tipo de coisa? Eu já estava tendo trabalho demais pra conquistar você sem que você achasse que eu havia ficado louco (_ele faz um ligeiro carinho no rosto da esposa)_ e pela sua cara a hipótese está passando pela sua cabeça, estou certo?

**Hermione** – É tudo tão incrível... Se outra pessoa me falasse eu diria que ela andou tempo demais com a Lilá. (_Olha para o marido)_ Talvez tenha alguma explicação racional... Talvez o fato de você estar começando a reparar em mim tivesse causado os sonhos e não o contrário. Pode ser isso Draco... Depois que você me roubou aquele primeiro beijo, eu sonhei com você várias vezes. Não que eu quisesse é claro

_Draco suspira, a esposa é tão racional que às vezes o loiro não sabe como ela acreditou que era uma bruxa_ – Poderia até ser... Se eu não acordasse toda vez com alguma lembrança física, alguma marca (_ele olha sério para a esposa)_ como a que Lizzie tinha no pulso quando acordou.

_Hermione fica calada, desta vez ela não tem resposta alguma. Ela se aconchega aos braços do marido _– O que a gente pode fazer?

**Draco** – Sinceramente não sei. Se ela ao menos contasse, mas toda vez a Lizzie fica muito assustada e se recusa a falar no assunto. A gente precisa saber o que é pra tentar impedir

_Hermione fica calada ela ainda está achando a história absurda demais embora tenha que admitir que a história do marido, por mais maluca que seja, faz um pouco de sentido. Ela fica perdida nos seus pensamentos por mais algum tempo, no entanto o sono chega e ela acaba dormindo_

_Draco, no entanto não consegue pregar o olho. Ele fica analisando os sonhos anteriores de Lizzie e chega à conclusão que é algo que envolve Hermione. Ele se lembra bem do dia em que ele falou para a filha que não deixaria nada ruim acontecer com ela e a menina perguntou se ele não deixaria algo ruim acontecer com a mãe. __**Na hora eu não dei importância ao fato, mas agora faz sentido. Talvez seja por isso que ela não quer contar...**_

_Ele então decide ter uma conversa com a filha. Uma conversa sem a presença de Hermione. __**Quem sabe assim ela me conte**__ pensa enquanto finalmente suas pálpebras caem pesadas de sono_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Ta legal! Eu sei que desta vez demorei, mas eu já havia avisado. Então por favor não me azarem...

Então aí está mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Vou ficar aguardando as reviews.

Beijos e boa leitura


	13. Chapter 13

_No outro dia, Hermione e Draco passam a manhã em casa, como a morena vê que está tudo bem com Lizzie e Draco diz que vai ficar com a menina, Hermione se prepara para ir trabalhar._

Qualquer coisa me avise - _Ela fala pela décima vez enquanto se troca. Seu senso prático lhe diz que tudo ficará bem já que Draco vai ficar com a filha. Mas seu lado de mãe grita para ela ficar agarradinha a Lizzie até ter certeza que ela nunca mais terá qualquer tipo de pesadelo. Ela sabe que tem responsabilidades com seus pacientes, mas neste exato momento a morena não consegue pensar muito neles._

_Draco adivinha seus pensamentos e tranquiliza a esposa _– O problema é só a noite durante os pesadelos, agora ela vai ficar bem. Pode ir tranquila

_Hermione olha para o marido, **como se ele não soubesse que eu nunca conseguiria ir tranquila** _– Mesmo assim, se você notar algo estranho...

_Draco interrompe_ – Eu sei... Se ela estiver estranha eu a levo ao hospital ou chamo você. Eu vou ficar de olho, não precisa se preocupar. (_Ele para por um momento_). Você se lembra da última vez que fomos ao beco diagonal, nós encontramos o Hagrid

_Hermione olha pra ele sem entender, Draco continua_ – Ele falou que estava procurando um livro sobre sonhos para o Firenze... Talvez o centauro possa ajudar, ele não é maluco como a Trelanwey, e me ajudou muito quando eu comecei a ter meus sonhos...

_Hermione se lembra bem do centauro e concorda com o marido, a despeito de sua opinião sobre adivinhações e coisas do tipo_ – Vou mandar uma coruja pra Hogwarts ainda hoje_ (ela fala)_

**Draco – **Pode deixar que eu mando... Acho que eu consigo explicar melhor essa história. Afinal de uma forma ou de outra eu já passei por isso

_Ela concorda com a cabeça, dá um selinho no marido e vai para a lareira_

XXXXX

_Draco vê Hermione desaparecer numa nuvem de fumaça e vai para o quarto de Lizzie. A menina brinca com seu unicórnio de pelúcia como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas o loiro sabe que essa calma é apenas aparente. Draco entra e coloca a menina no colo_ – Tudo bem, bruxinha?

_A menina abraça o pai e não responde. Draco pode ver que ela ainda está assustada. Ele olha para a filha e fala _– Eu e a mamãe queremos ajudar você... A gente quer ajudar você a fazer os sonhos ruins passarem, mas você precisa contar como são os sonhos. Nós só podemos ajudar se soubermos o que está acontecendo

**Lizzie** – Eu... Não posso... (_uma lágrima brilha em seus olhos)_

**Draco** – Por que bruxinha? Você não confia na gente?

**Lizzie** – Confio...

**Draco** – Então... Pode falar. Eu e sua mãe te amamos, a gente vai te ajudar. Eu não vou deixar ninguém fazer mal pra você...

_A menina olha para o pai, sua voz é quase um sussurro_ – E a mamãe?

**Draco** – A mamãe também não vai deixar ninguém fazer mal pra você

Não... _(a menina nega veementemente, não é isso que ela quer dizer) _E quem vai proteger ela? Quem vai proteger a mamãe?

_O que a filha fala dá ao loiro a certeza que os pesadelos envolvem Hermione de alguma forma_

_Ele olha para a filha tentando disfarçar a apreensão que sente, a menina olha pra ele esperando uma resposta._

_Draco abraça a garotinha_ – Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com nenhuma de vocês, nem com você, nem com sua mãe, nem com a Annie... Eu prometo (ele_ olha sério pra filha)_, mas pra eu poder proteger vocês eu preciso saber o que você anda sonhando. Você acha que pode me contar?

**Lizzie** – Eu nunca lembro direito... Mas tem alguém que diz que vai pegar a mamãe... Que vai matar ela... Ela ta no chão... Eu chamo e ela não responde..._ (As lágrimas descem e ela não conclui o relato)_

_Draco vê que a filha está ficando apavorada e a aperta em seus braços. Os sonhos podem esperar, acalma-la é a prioridade agora_ – Calma bruxinha... Já passou, foi só um sonho ruim, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com a mamãe...

_A menina vai aos poucos se tranqüilizando. Draco sabe que precisa de mais detalhes, mas sabe também que não irá conseguir mais nada dela no momento. O loiro conhece a filha muito bem e sabe que insistir vai ser pior. Então ele olha pra filha e fala_ – Eu estou com uma vontade louca de tomar sorvete, você acha que pode me acompanhar?

Oba! - _A pequena fala com os olhinhos brilhando. _

_Draco sorri. **A**__**o menos eu consegui faze-la esquecer dos sonhos por enquanto**. Ele pensa enquanto ajuda a filha a trocar de roupa e ambos aparatam para o beco diagonal_

XXXXX

_No beco diagonal_

_Draco e Lizzie estão na sorveteria, o loiro preferiu deixar a caçula em casa para poder dar atenção integral a filha mais velha, sua idéia é deixá-la à vontade e tentar tocar no assunto dos sonhos mais tarde. O loiro espera assim conseguir mais detalhes sobre o que acontece nos sonhos da menina._

_Ele olha a filha que está tomando um sorvete de tamanho descomunal com um grande sorriso estampado na face. __**A Hermione vai me matar se souber que ela tomou um sorvete desses quase na hora do jantar**__, pensa sorrindo. A menina é louca por doces desde que nasceu. Se dependesse dela todas as refeições seriam compostas de sorvete ou doces. Não é a toa que a sua magia se manifestou fazendo a sobremesa levitar até ela_

_Lizzie termina de tomar o seu sorvete ela olha para o pai com um olhar pidão_ – Posso tomar outro?

_Draco sorri_ – Você não tem fundo não, bruxinha?

Pra sorvete, não (_a menina responde enquanto raspa o fundo da tigela e olha para o pai)_ posso?

**Draco** – Hoje não, se você não jantar sua mãe me azara. Você fica aí quietinha enquanto eu pago a conta

_O loiro se dirige ao caixa e permanece lá por alguns minutos. Quando retorna à mesa Lizzie não está lá..._

XXXXX

_Ele olha para os lados, nem sinal de Lizzie. __**Onde ela foi se meter?**__ Ele pensa consigo mesmo enquanto vasculha cada centímetro da sorveteria e pergunta por ela a algumas pessoas, mas tudo isso é em vão. Ninguém viu a menina..._

_Ele está começando a ficar preocupado. Então o loiro se lembra dos seus sonhos, dos sonhos que teve o último ano da escola e fica um pouco aliviado. __**Se ocorrer como no sonho daqui a pouco o cicatriz entra com a Lizzie**_

_Ele permanece alguns minutos olhando para a porta e nada da menina aparecer. Agora ele está realmente preocupado. __**Que raio de pai sou eu, que perde uma criança na sorveteria? E se aconteceu algo com ela? **__Ele pensa enquanto anda de um lado para outro. __**E o cicatriz que não entra logo com a minha filha...**_

_Alguns minutos angustiantes se passam. Então a menina aparece pela porta, no entanto não é Harry Potter quem a trás!_

_O loiro olha estupefato. Lizzie tagarelando feliz no colo dela... _

_Ele pisca os olhos várias vezes para ter certeza que não é um sonho. Eu disse sonho? Apaga tudo e coloca pesadelo. A sua menina no colo dela é mais que um pesadelo_

**Lizzie** – Oi pai. Você tava demorando aí eu fui lá fora um pouquinho

_O loiro olha sem conseguir pronunciar coisa alguma. Em sua mente a lembrança de Hermione desfalecida numa casa abandonada... E agora a sua filha no colo de Pansy!_

_Ele fica sem saber o que fazer, o seu primeiro impulso é arrebatar a menina, mas ele se contém. __**Nunca se sabe o que essa maluca pode fazer. Ela pode ter uma varinha escondida, ou mesmo já ter enfeitiçado minha filha,**__ ele pensa aterrorizado._

Eu vi a menina saindo e não havia ninguém com ela... Achei melhor ver o que estava acontecendo, ela é muito pequena pra sair sozinha. Eu não sabia que era sua filha – _Pansy fala totalmente desconcertada enquanto entrega a menina para o loiro_

_Draco pega a filha e só a muito custo se contém para não examiná-la da cabeça aos pés. Ele olha para Pansy_ – Eu não sabia que você havia saído da prisão

**Pansy** – Saí há dois anos... Eu era apenas uma menina mimada, uma menina que não estava acostumada a perder... Não chegava a ser uma pessoa perigosa

Sei... _(Draco fala ironicamente enquanto aperta a filha nos braços, ele não esquece tudo que a esposa passou com essa maluca)_.

**Pansy** – É verdade... Eu nunca a mataria... Eu apenas queria... (_olha para o loiro)_. Eu sempre achei que ficaríamos juntos... Achava que estava apaixonada e que poderia fazer você me amar... De qualquer forma eu já paguei pelo que fiz por pior que tenha sido, eu amarguei anos naquele inferno. Só o que eu quero é seguir com a minha vida... (_ela dá um último olhar ao loiro e se retira)_

_Draco permanece em silêncio por alguns minutos. Pansy não lembra em nada a garota da época da escola. __**Infelizmente ela teve que passar por isso para amadurecer,**__ pensa_

_Lizzie quebra o devaneio _– Quem é a moça pai?

**Draco** – Alguém que estudou comigo na época da escola, meu bem. Vamos agora?

_Draco aparata com a filha nos braços. Ele acabou não conversando mais com a menina sobre os sonhos, o encontro com Pansy acabou não deixando que ele tivesse essa oportunidade._

XXXXX

NA MANSÃO MALFOY

_Pai e filha chegam quase ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione. Pela carinha radiante da filha ela logo adivinha que ela e o pai saíram. __**É claro que foram tomar sorvete**__, a morena pensa. __**E quase na hora do jantar...**__ Mas ela decide deixar pra lá. Pelo menos Lizzie está mais calma_

_Mais tarde, a família toda já se recolheu. Depois de ver que Lizzie estava tranqüila Hermione desabou exausta na cama. O loiro, no entanto, não consegue pregar o olho, sua cabeça está a mil. Como se não bastassem os pesadelos da filha, agora ele descobre que aquela maluca está à solta. _

_Draco achou melhor não comentar nada com Hermione por enquanto. Já bastam os sonhos da menina a preocupar sua esposa, mas ele não consegue deixar o encontro com Pansy fora de seus pensamentos. __**Ela parecia verdadeiramente arrependida, mas nunca se sabe.** O loiro conhece bem os sonserinos, ele, mais do que ninguém, conhece a capacidade dos mesmos pra dissimular os verdadeiros sentimentos. _

_E ele se lembra bem do quanto Pansy era obcecada com o namoro dos dois, __**mesmo que eu não tivesse me apaixonado pela Hermione eu nunca suportaria ter algo mais sério com ela. Se eu não tivesse tomado a poção polissuco por engano não sei o que teria acontecido. Eu preciso dar um jeito de proteger minha família. As meninas não é tão complicado, uma vez que os feitiços da casa são eficientes e elas nunca saem desacompanhadas. Há também a escola de Lizzie, mas ela é bem segura e eu posso conversar com a diretora, tenho certeza que se eu explicar a situação ela entenderá e vai reforçar as proteções. O problema vai ser a Hermione... Do jeito que ela é vai vir com o discurso "eu sou perfeitamente capaz de me proteger"**_

_O loiro sabe que a esposa é realmente capaz de se proteger, mas isso não impede que ele se preocupe. Os poderes dela não impediram que fosse raptada da outra vez..._

_Ele vê o dia clareando sem que tivesse pregado o olho, os sonhos de Lizzie somado ao encontro com Pansy lhe dão a certeza que algo terrível irá acontecer e que sua esposa provavelmente é a principal vítima. __**Eu tenho que protegê-la, mesmo que ela não concorde.**__ O loiro sabe que será difícil ele não pode estar com ela o tempo todo. __**Só se...**__ Ele fala consigo mesmo, seus olhos brilham perante a idéia que teve..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Eis que ela resolve aparecer com mais um capítulo depois de SÉCULOS de espera!

Sim, eu sei que desta vez eu extrapolei a demora. Sinto muito mesmo gente, foi por motivos alheios a minha vontade. Minhas férias acabaram e eu estou trabalhando muuuuito. Mas agora comecei a me organizar e vou fazer o possível pra não enrolar tanto.

De qualquer forma está aí mais um capítulo e dá pra perceber que as coisas estão se complicando cada vez mais. Primeiro o quadro, agora a Pansy (até eu que sou a autora estou ficando com medo...)

Espero que gostem e até o próximo.

Bjos e boa leitura


	14. Chapter 14

_Dois dias depois_

_Draco está em seu escritório, o loiro mandou corujas para algumas pessoas marcando um encontro hoje e ele espera que estas pessoas compareçam. Ele está um pouco preocupado uma vez que não deu muitas explicações. O loiro olha para a lareira que ele conectou especialmente para recebê-las. __**Se é que elas virão..**__. Ele pensa. __**Não posso culpá-las caso não apareçam. Não, elas virão...**__ Draco procura afastar o pessimismo andando de um lado para o outro e olhando para a lareira de cinco em cinco minutos_

_Um barulho na lareira mostra que sua solicitação foi atendida. Gina aparece primeiro, seguida de Harry alguns minutos depois chegam Neville e Luna_

_**Só falta o ruivo**__ pensa Draco. __**Será que ele não vem? A Hermione explicou que eu não tive culpa na história da Lizzie chamar o Scott de sangue ruim. No mínimo aquele imbecil não acreditou e ele não vem, depois a Hermione fala que eu implico com ele...**_

_Ledo engano, alguns minutos depois Rony chega não pela lareira, mas pela porta e ele vem acompanhado da esposa_ – Desculpe o atraso, mas Sandy resolveu vir também. (_Olha desafiadoramente para o loiro)_ algum problema?

_Draco e Rony se encaram um com vontade de pular no pescoço do outro. Draco respira fundo e fala_ – Nenhum problema. (_Vira-se para Sandy)_ a Hermione explicou o que aconteceu no dia da briga entre a Lizzie e o Scott?

_Sandy sorri_ – Claro, a Lizzie deve ter ouvido em algum lugar, eu sei como são as crianças (_ela fala e dá ao marido um olhar "não se atreva a falar nada")._

_Harry_ _decide mudar de assunto antes que Draco e Rony se estranhem _– Por que você nos chamou no seu escritório? Onde está a Hermione?

_Neville fala antes que o loiro responda _– Ela está no hospital, hoje é dia do plantão dela (_olha para Draco)_ você falou que ela não sabia de nada...

**Draco** – É verdade... E eu não quero que ela saiba desta nossa conversa (_ele está desconcertado)_ eu... Preciso da ajuda de vocês, todos vocês _(Draco fala evitando olhar para Rony)_

_Mas Rony percebe o constrangimento do loiro e fala ironicamente_ – E por que justamente você, o poderoso Draco Malfoy, se humilha pra pedir nossa ajuda?

_Draco respira fundo pra não dar a resposta que gostaria. Apenas pela esposa ele segura a vontade de soltar uma azaração no ruivo. Ambos encaram-se, o clima está ficando pesado, qualquer um pode ver que o ruivo e o loiro estão prestes a atacarem um ao outro, por um momento parece que nenhum deles cresceu, por um momento parece que são apenas dois garotinhos se estranhando na escola. _

**Gina** – Parem com isso! (_Olha para o irmão)_. Se o Draco chamou a gente aqui é por que é algo sério (_olha para Draco)_ estou certa?

**Draco** – É uma história meio estranha, meio confusa. Peço que me escutem...

_O loiro respira fundo, não é fácil pra ele contar essa história, mas ele sabe que precisa falar tudo desde o começo para que os amigos de Hermione o ajudem._

_Então, pela segunda vez na sua vida, ele repete a história de seus sonhos, fala também dos sonhos de Lizzie e fala sobre seu medo da filha ter o mesmo dom._

_Ao final de sua narrativa todos os ouvintes olham estupefatos para o loiro_

**Harry** – Essa é a história mais maluca que já ouvi!

**Rony** – Definitivamente a doninha enlouqueceu

_Draco respira fundo e conta até dez mentalmente, a vontade de azarar o ruivo é quase insuportável. Ele se arma de toda a sua paciência para responder_ – Ah é? E como você explica a minha filha ter nascido exatamente igual era nos meus sonhos? E como você explica as marcas físicas que eu tinha quando acordava? COMO VOCÊ EXPLICA A LIZZIE ACORDAR MARCADA TAMBÉM? (_A paciência do loiro definitivamente se esgotou). _Tudo indica que minha filha tem o mesmo dom que eu, e pelos sonhos dela...

_Luna interrompe_ – A Hermione corre perigo...

_O impacto que as palavras de Luna causam chega a ser desconcertante. Rony olha pra Draco meio envergonhado de estar implicando com o loiro diante de uma situação como essa. __**Se ele engoliu o orgulho e nos procurou, a situação é grave!** Sim, o ruivo sabe que apenas a preocupação com sua família faria o loiro tomar uma atitude como essa_

**Draco** – E pra piorar a situação, ainda tem outra coisa... Pansy saiu de Askaban

_O silêncio agora é geral. Todos sabem do que aquela louca é capaz._

_Draco continua _– Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. Como a Luna falou, a Hermione pode estar correndo perigo.

**Harry** – Você acha que a Parkinson seria capaz de alguma coisa?

**Draco **– Sinceramente eu não sei...Se não fossem esses sonhos da Lizzie eu não estaria tão preocupado, mas tudo se encaixa...

**Gina** – Você falou que a Lizzie sonha com um homem

**Draco** – Eu sei... Mas ela está confusa e não conseguiu me contar os sonhos muito bem. E depois... Às vezes ocorrem algumas mudanças na realidade, nem tudo acontece exatamente como nos sonhos... Além disso, a Pansy usou a poção polissuco da outra vez, sabe-se lá o que essa louca pode aprontar!

**Rony** – Tudo bem doninha, vamos supor que essa loucura tenha fundamento, como você acha que a gente pode ajudar?

**Draco** – Eu reforcei os feitiços de proteção em casa, mas vocês conhecem a Hermione...

_Rony faz uma imitação quase perfeita_ – Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de me proteger...

Exatamente (_o loiro fala segurando o riso)_ Eu vou falar pra ela tomar cuidado, mas ela vai achar que eu estou exagerando. (_olha para todos_) E é claro que se eu ficar na sua cola ela vai ficar furiosa e vamos acabar discutindo. Eu sei que minha esposa é capaz de se proteger, que ela já passou por muita coisa, mas...

_Todos se entreolham numa compreensão muda, por mais poderosa que Hermione seja, isso não a livrou de ser pega uma vez e pode não a livrar de ser pega uma segunda vez._

_Neville resume o que Draco quer dizer_ – Eu estou sempre com ela no hospital, se notar alguma coisa estranha... (_olha para os demais)_ vocês também estão sempre juntos... Podem notar se há algo estranho acontecendo com ela...

_Draco completa – _Não que eu vá ficar parado esperando. Eu vou fazer alguma coisa! Mas eu não posso ficar grudado nela vinte e quatro horas por dia, não sem arranjar uma bela encrenca e eu não quero isso. Se eu tiver ajuda...

_Todos balançam a cabeça concordando em avisar caso vejam alguma coisa anormal. A despeito das implicâncias com Draco todos sabem que ele realmente ama e se preocupa com a esposa e farão de tudo para que ela não seja atingida_

XXXXX

_Os dias passam sem nenhum acontecimento relevante. Draco ainda não falou para a esposa sobre seu encontro com Pansy. O loiro decidiu que de hoje não passa. Ele vai esperar as meninas se recolherem e conversar com a esposa. Hermione está na sala lendo um livro sobre sonhos, ela faz isso quase toda noite na esperança de achar uma explicação para os sonhos da filha._

_Draco senta-se a seu lado, a esposa está tão concentrada que mal nota a sua presença. Ele passa o braço sobre os ombros da esposa e começa a fazer carinho em seu pescoço_

_Hermione sussurra_ – Deste jeito eu perco a concentração

_Draco sorri _– A idéia é exatamente essa. (_Ele tira o livro das mãos da esposa e a beija)_

_Hermione retribui, o beijo vai ficando cada vez mais intenso e as mãos do loiro cada vez mais... Digamos... Agéis._

_Hermione o afasta delicadamente_ – Perdeu o juízo? E se a sua filha aparece de repente, você vai conseguir explicar pra ela o que a sua mão está fazendo dentro da minha roupa? (_ela fala tentando parecer séria, mas não consegue disfarçar o sorriso)_

**Draco** – É bem capaz da gente ter que ficar o resto da noite dando explicações. (_Ele se ajeita na cadeira e respira fundo)._ De qualquer forma, não foi pra isso que eu vim.

_Hermione olha curiosa para o marido, Draco continua _– Eu preciso te contar algo... A Pansy saiu da prisão.

_Hermione olha para o marido e não fala nada. __**É por isso que ele está calado esses dias **__pensa__**. Esses sonhos da Lizzie e mais essa agora...**_– Era de se esperar que ela fosse solta (_ela fala)_

_Draco olha para Hermione sem entender, ela continua_ – O que ela fez não foi tão grave assim... Quer dizer... Foi grave sim, mas ela já pagou.

**Draco** – Você acha que foi o suficiente?

**Hermione** – Ela era muito jovem, inconseqüente. Era uma garota mimada acostumada a ter tudo o que queria... Acho que não pensou na gravidade do que fez... Ela pensava que assim iria conquistá-lo... Era apenas uma garota apaixonada

**Draco** – Definitivamente você não existe, sabia. Não fica nem um pouco preocupada?

**Hermione** – Sinceramente não... Ela viu que as conseqüências dos seus atos podem ser terríveis... Não creio que tentará novamente

_Draco suspira_ – Tem outra coisa...

_Hermione olha curiosa, Draco continua_ – Os sonhos da Lizzie, eles envolvem você...

**Hermione** – Como assim?

**Draco** – Não consegui tirar muita coisa dela, ela está assustada. Mas o pouco que disse deixa claro que algo acontece com você

**Hermione** – Você falou que nem sempre os sonhos acontecem exatamente da mesma forma...

**Draco** – É verdade, só que não há como saber, tudo depende das escolhas que fazemos, mas a Lizzie ainda é muito nova e por mais que ela saiba o que é certo e o que é errado isso pode ficar confuso pra ela às vezes. (_ele olha para Hermione)_ eu sei que você sabe cuidar de si mesma, mesmo assim por favor, prometa que tomará cuidado...

_Ele olha nos olhos da esposa, Hermione pode sentir que ele está realmente preocupado_ – Eu prometo (_ela sorri_) mesmo achando que é exagero seu...

_Draco olha para a morena e não fala nada. A reação da esposa foi exatamente a que ele previa. Ele decide não tocar mais no assunto por enquanto, __**mas vou ficar de olho...**_

_O casal passa para ver as filhas e se recolhe_

XXXXX

_Durante a madrugada..._

_Lizzie acorda sobressaltada, ela teve outro pesadelo. A menina treme e lágrimas caem de seus olhos azuis. Desta vez a menina não gritou então os pais não perceberam que aconteceu novamente, mas ela está muito assustada. A imagem da mãe desacordada não lhe sai da cabeça. A menina ainda é muito nova, mas consegue entender que aquilo não é boa coisa e ela está preocupada, ela se preocupa com a mãe. Lizzie fica apavorada só em pensar que algo possa acontecer com ela_

_Lizzie sabe que a mãe é uma bruxa poderosa. Ela já ouviu as histórias de como os pais, juntamente com os tios Harry e Rony, derrotaram aquele bruxo malvado. Mas isso não impede que a menina se preocupe. __**E se ela estiver distraída? E se ela não tiver com sua varinha? Como poderá se defender?**__ Lizzie não sabe como e nem o que, mas ela sabe que precisa fazer alguma coisa pra proteger a mãe. _

_Perdida no seu devaneio ela se lembra do quadro no sótão. Da promessa que o homem do quadro fez de lhe dar uma varinha... __**Com uma varinha eu posso ajudar, não vou deixar que nada aconteça com a minha mãe.**__ É o que ela pensa antes de voltar a dormir..._

XXXXX

_O dia ainda não amanheceu totalmente, Hermione ainda está deitada quando vê uma coruja apontar na janela. Ela se levanta e pega o pergaminho, em seguida acorda o marido_ – Tenho que ir trabalhar.

**Draco** – Hoje é sábado, você não ia trabalhar...

_Hermione interrompe_ – É uma emergência. Eu tenho que ir pra lá agora, depois a gente conversa...

_Ela termina de se arrumar rapidamente, passa para ver as filhas e vai para o hospital. Draco olha para o relógio, como é muito cedo ele decide dormir mais um pouco._

XXXXX

_No quarto de Lizzie ela vê quando a mãe entra e sai rapidamente e nota que ela estava pronta para sair para o trabalho, depois de alguns minutos a menina se levanta e dirige-se para o sótão._

_Ela olha para o quadro de Lucio_ _e fala a queima-roupa_ – Eu vim pra saber se você vai mesmo me dar uma varinha...

_Lucio disfarça o sorriso maléfico_ – Se você cumprir o acordo...

**Lizzie** – O que eu tenho que fazer? (_Ela fala de modo decidido)_

**Lucio** – Sua magia já se manifestou?

_Lizzie sorri ironicamente_ – Quando eu tinha dois anos! Meu pai fala que eu sou uma sabe tudo que nem a minha mãe

_**Sabe tudo... Eu já ouvi isso antes**__ pensa Lucio. _

_Lizzie interrompe o devaneio_ – Espera aí, como você vai me dar uma varinha se você é apenas um quadro?

**Lucio** – Eu não fui um quadro a vida toda menina arrogante. Ta vendo aquela caixa pequena perto da parede?

_Lizzie olha para o local indicado_ – Aquela verde com uma cobra?

**Lucio** – É. Ela mesma. Vá até ela e abra

_A menina obedece_ – Não tem nada aqui (_ela fala decepcionada)_

Você precisa tocar na caixa. Vamos... - _O quadro fala mal contendo a ansiedade_

_A menina faz o que ele manda e se afasta com um gritinho ao ver uma luz esverdeada sair do local onde tocou atravessando sua mão que começa a sangrar instantaneamente. O sangue escorre dentro da caixa e, aos poucos, vai se solidificando e tomando a forma de uma varinha._

_Ela olha para o quadro, seu lábio inferior treme e as lágrimas brotam em seus olhos azuis. Lucio fala_ – Você tem que ter coragem, não quer uma varinha? Daqui a pouco para de doer.

_Lizzie engole o choro e olha decididamente para a caixa, ela precisa conseguir a varinha. A lembrança de sua mãe dá a ela a força que precisava. Lucio observa tudo sorrindo._ – Agora você vai pegar a varinha e vir até aqui

_A menina obedece, sua mão lateja e a cabeça começa a doer, mas ela não recua. Ela segura a varinha com a mão coberta de sangue e caminha até o quadro, ela sente a sua visão ficar turva, mesmo assim não recua._

_**A menina arrogante é corajosa, **__o quadro __pensa.__** Talvez eu possa aproveitá-la quando sair daqui. Ela é uma Malfoy. Talvez eu consiga com ela o que eu não consegui com meu filho...**_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no hospital_

_Hermione chega apressadamente, Alec a espera e fala_ – Desculpa te chamar tão cedo justamente na sua folga, mas aquela paciente está dando trabalho de novo, ela se recusa a colaborar sem a sua presença. Ela disse terminantemente que só aceita ser tratada por você, mas a impressão que dá é que ela não quer ser tratada...

**Hermione** – Sem problemas, eu faço questão de acompanhar o tratamento. Como ela está?

**Alec** – Piorou muito não dá pra explicar como ainda está viva. E ela se recusa a tomar a poção (_suspira)_ se não fosse tão arriscado eu iria petrificá-la e dar a poção a força

**Hermione** – Não! Ela não resistiria. Eu vou falar com ela, quem sabe eu consigo alguma coisa.

**Alec **– Foi por isso que te chamei

_A morena se retira com o seu chefe para o setor reservado_

XXXXX

_De volta ao sótão_

_A menina está em frente ao quadro, sua mão formiga e lateja enquanto o sangue continua escorrendo, mas ela agüenta corajosamente. Ela empunha a varinha e diz_ – O que eu tenho que fazer agora?

Aponte a varinha para o quadro e diga as palavras – _Lucio fala_

**Lizzie** – Que palavras?

**Lucio **– Você vai ver. Agora faça!

_A menina levanta a varinha na direção do quadro e as palavras aparecem, ela respira fundo e olha para o homem.__** Ele está me dando medo**__ pensa. __**Mas eu tenho que fazer, eu preciso ajudar a mamãe**_

_Ela olha para sua mão onde o sangue jorra em abundância, depois olha para o quadro novamente e lê as palavras que apareceram no lugar onde Lucio estava. Lizzie se arma de toda a sua coragem e pronuncia_

Reflexus dominati!

_Hermione chega em casa pela lareira a tempo de ouvir a explosão..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Eis o capítulo e...

Sim... Eu realmente terminei exatamente neste ponto!

Sim... Eu quero matar todo mundo de curiosidade (esconde embaixo da cama pra fugir das azarações)

Falando sério, um pouquinho de suspense não mata ninguém. É pra dar mais emoção (devo me esconder embaixo da cama de novo?)

Mas mudando de assunto... Poxa gente cade vocês! Quase ninguém comentou o cap anterior! Eu sei que enrolei um pouquinho pra atualizar (ta, eu admito, enrolei muito) mas precisava me castigar assim? Quase entrei em depressão profunda!

Bem... Como desta vez eu me redimi e atualizei mais rápido, espero que vocês se redimam também e comentem, please (autora pedindo humildemente)

Bjos e boa leitura


	15. Chapter 15

_Ela encontra o marido que veio correndo para a sala ao ouvir o barulho_

O que foi isso? - _Hermione e Draco olham um para o outro e falam quase ao mesmo tempo_

Veio do sótão - _o loiro fala e ambos correm para o local_

_Draco sobe as escadas e para junto a porta com o coração descompassado, o que ele vê lá dentro lhe tira a respiração por um momento. A sua Lizzie encontra-se no chão, desacordada e coberta de sangue_...

LIZZIE! - _O grito escapa da garganta do loiro como se tivesse vida própria_

_O casal vai rapidamente ao local onde Lizzie está_

_Hermione pega a menina em meio a todo aquele sangue. Vê que ela está respirando com dificuldade, as lágrimas descem do rosto da morena_ – O que aconteceu aqui Draco! O que aconteceu com a minha filha? (_ela pergunta a um passo do desespero)_

**Draco** – Eu não sei! Eu acabei de acordar, não sabia que Lizzie estava aqui, achei que ela ainda estivesse dormindo (_ele olha para a menina)_ ela está... (o_ loiro não consegue terminar a frase, um bolo se forma em sua garganta e seu estômago se contrai só em imaginar a possibilidade)_

**Hermione** – Não. Mas precisamos levá-la ao hospital AGORA!

_Draco pega Lizzie no colo e o casal aparata sem ver que uma figura sombria observava a cena escondida pela escuridão..._

XXXXX

_Lucio Malfoy observa a cena. __**Eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer... Mas não importa, eu estou livre! Livre depois de anos preso a este quadro. Livre para retomar tudo que é meu. Livre para expurgar nossa raça dos sangues ruins...**_

_Então ele se lembra... Ele vê na mulher que chamou Lizzie de filha uma garotinha prepotente que era a melhor aluna de Hogwarts na época que seu filho estudava. __**Hermione Granger... Não acredito que meu filho se casou com uma sangue ruim. Ele não podia ter feito isso!**__ Lucio sempre soube que o filho seria um péssimo comensal, mas ao mesmo tempo ele achava que Draco seguiria seus ensinamentos quanto à pureza do sangue__**. Não, ele não podia! Draco não podia ter colocado o nome da família na ruína desta maneira!**__ A sua família estava desmoronada, __**minha Narcisa com um trouxa... Meu filho com uma sangue ruim. Não se eu puder evitar. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa e rápido. A melhor forma de limpar a sujeira é começar dentro de casa...**_

XXXXX

NO ST MUNGUS

_Draco e Hermione andam de um lado para outro. Apesar de ser medi-bruxa não foi permitido que Hermione entrasse com a filha. A morena está muito nervosa e não iria ajudar em nada. Agora você é mãe e não medi-bruxa, foi o que Alec lhe falou. _

_A morena se abraça ao loiro e chora copiosamente_ – O que aconteceu com ela ?(_ela fala enquanto soluça)_ ela estava muito machucada. Se ela...

**Draco** – Não! Não vai acontecer nada! Ela vai se recuperar você vai ver (_ele fala tentando acreditar nisso)_

_As horas se arrastam e ninguém dá notícias de Lizzie. Hermione tenta conseguir alguma notícia enquanto Draco ameaça azarar um ou dois medi-bruxos. Depois de uma espera extenuante Alec aparece_

Como ela está? - _O casal pergunta praticamente ao mesmo tempo no momento em que o chefe de Hermione surge pela porta_

**Alec** – Não muito bem, mas vai sobreviver. (_Olha para o casal de modo inquisidor)_ que diabos aconteceu? Ela perdeu quase um terço do sangue do corpo! Se vocês não tivessem sido rápidos a menina não teria chance alguma

**Hermione** – Eu não sei, eu havia acabado de chegar... (_ela olha para Draco esperando que ele tenha alguma explicação)_

**Draco** – E eu havia acabado de acordar, achei que Lizzie estivesse dormindo. Aí ouvimos a explosão no sótão

**Alec** – E o que vocês guardam neste sótão que pode causar um estrago desses numa criança?

_Hermione olha para o marido. Sua mente se recusa a aceitar que ele possa ter guardado alguma coisa referente às trevas naquele lugar, no entanto não há outra explicação._

_Como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos da esposa, Draco fala_ – Eu me livrei das coisas do meu pai antes da gente se casar, você sabe disso. (_Ele olha nos olhos da esposa)_ eu nunca guardaria algo que pudesse machucar alguém, eu entreguei para o ministério tudo que eu sabia que era artefato das trevas.

_Hermione pensa por um momento e então fala _– Tudo que você sabia... E se tivesse alguma coisa que você não tinha conhecimento? E se tivesse alguma coisa escondida?

**Draco** – Acho difícil. O único momento que meu pai se relacionava comigo era pra me preparar pra ser um comensal. Ele me ensinou tudo a esse respeito

**Hermione** – Então, o que pode ter acontecido? Minha filha quase morreu! Se a gente não tivesse chegado a tempo... (_ela fica muda, paralisada perante o terror do que poderia ter ocorrido)._

_Draco abraça Hermione_ – Eu não sei... Por mais que eu pense não consigo encontrar uma explicação. Não vamos pensar nisso neste momento. O que importa é que Lizzie receba os cuidados adequados e sobreviva

**Hermione** – E se acontecer de novo?

_Draco fica calado por alguns instantes_ – Eu vou falar com o cicatriz, ele pode conseguir uma busca não oficial na casa (_para de falar pensativ_o) minha relação com meu pai estava pior ainda nos últimos anos pode ser que ele tenha colocado algo na casa e eu não tivesse ficado sabendo... Quando a Lizzie melhorar a gente conversa com ela pode ser que ela saiba o que aconteceu (_para o medi-bruxo)_ podemos vê-la?

**Alec** – Venham comigo, a menina ainda está desacordada, mas vou levar vocês até ela.

_A menina dorme, sua palidez faz com que sua pele se confunda com os lençóis brancos do leito. Se o medi-bruxo não tivesse falado que ela iria sobreviver não seria difícil toma-la por morta_

_Draco e Hermione se aproximam, Hermione toca o rostinho da filha de leve. Ela emite um suspiro de alívio ao sentir que a menina não está fria. Uma lágrima furtiva sai de seus olhos, mais uma vez ela esteve a um passo de perder uma de suas filhas._

_Draco se ajoelha aos pés da cama da menina e sussurra em seu ouvido_ – Você vai ficar boa bruxinha... Eu sei que vai

_Hermione olha para Alec_ – Quando ela vai acordar?

Talvez no início da noite, ainda demora um pouco pras poções fazerem efeito (_o medi-bruxo fala)_ vocês podem ir pra casa e voltar depois

Não! - _Draco e Hermione dizem quase ao mesmo tempo_

_Alec tenta argumentar _– A presença de vocês não vai alterar em nada o estado dela, vocês só vão se cansar a toa

**Hermione **– Nem pensar! Não quero deixá-la. E se ela acordar antes? Ela vai estar sozinha _(ela olha para o chefe num pedido mudo para que a deixe ficar com a filha)_

_Alec_ _olha para Hermione e pensa em negar em princípio, mas muda de idéia ao ver o olhar desesperado de uma de suas melhores medi-bruxas. **E depois, não vai fazer mal nenhum. **Ele pensa. _– Tudo bem. Vocês ficam

**Hermione** – Obrigada

**Draco** – Vou avisar minha mãe.

**Hermione** – Peça pra ela ficar com a Annie, eu sei que os elfos estão tomando conta dela mas é sempre bom ter mais alguém

_O loiro faz que sim com a cabeça e se retira apos beijar a esposa e a filha_

_Hermione fica sozinha com seu chefe. Ele olha para a morena e fala_ – A sua filha provavelmente foi atingida por algo terrível, eu não posso dizer com certeza que espécie de feitiço foi, mas aposento a minha varinha se isso não for arte das trevas da brava

_A morena olha para seu chefe e não fala nada. Ela é obrigada a concordar com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo ela confia em Draco __**se ele falou que retirou todos os artefatos das trevas eu acredito, mas então... O que pode ter acontecido?**_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na mansão_

_Lucio Malfoy percorre os cômodos da casa com cuidado. __**Não devo ser visto por enquanto**__ ele pensa __**tenho que continuar morto por algum tempo até decidir o que fazer**__. Ele se esgueira até seu antigo quarto e logo vê que ele agora é ocupado pelo casal. Na cômoda uma foto de Draco e Hermione no dia do casamento. Tanto o loiro quanto a morena sorriem radiantes o que aumenta a fúria de Lucio. Ele pega uma outra foto onde Draco está com Lizzie e Annie. A expressão realizada do filho o incomoda_

_Ele sai do quarto e continua a sua inspeção, ele vai até o quarto de Annie onde a menina dorme. Lucio permanece por alguns minutos até que ouve uma voz conhecida. O bruxo só tem tempo de lançar um feitiço desilusório em si mesmo e Narcisa entra no quarto. No mesmo instante Annie acorda e resmunga_

Vem com a vovó, querida. (_a loira fala enquanto pega a menina)_ eu vou ficar com você até a mamãe e o papai voltarem

_Nesse momento os olhos de Lucio e da pequena se encontram, Annie fica estranhamente agitada no colo da avó._

O que foi meu bem? – _Narcisa pergunta preocupada ao passo que o bebê começa a chorar e se agita cada vez mais_

_Ela sai do quarto levando a menina_

XXXXX

_Lucio Malfoy fica olhando Narcisa se retirar com o bebê. __**Ela está mais bonita que nunca. **__Ele notou o brilho nos olhos dela, um brilho de felicidade que não havia antes. Só a muito custo ele consegue controlar o ciúme__** tudo há seu tempo**__ ele pensa_

_E a menina... Lucio não sabe como explicar, mas ele tem certeza que ela a viu. Ele decide sair um pouco da casa, sabe que não pode permanecer no sótão, seria arriscado. __**Só mais um pouco **__pensa já com algumas idéias __**mais algum tempo e eu poderei ter a minha vida de volta**_

XXXXX

NO HOSPITAL

_O casal olha para a filha que ainda não acordou. A noite cai, Draco olha preocupado para a esposa __**e se a Lizzie não acordar? **__Pensa__**. Está demorando muito**_

_Como se ouvisse os pensamentos do pai a menina começa a se mexer..._

_Lizzie acorda sem saber direito onde está. A menina se sente um pouco tonta, __**o que aconteceu?**__ Ela pergunta para si mesma quando vê que está num local desconhecido. Ela só se lembra de ir até o sótão, depois tudo ficou escuro..._

_Ela tenta se levantar, mas uma vertigem a impede, Lizzie se sente muito fraca. Ela fecha os olhos e abre novamente. Só então ela vê seus pais... _

_Draco e Hermione observam a menina acordar; é visível o alívio nos olhos do casal._

**Hermione** – Você está bem?

O que aconteceu bruxinha? (_Draco pergunta)_

_Lizzie tenta se lembrar, mas não consegue. Sua mente é uma página em branco no que se refere a estes fatos _– Eu não sei... Não lembro_ (ela fala um pouco assustada)_

**Hermione** – Você não se lembra de nada? Você estava no sótão, o que foi fazer lá?

_Os olhos da menina se enchem de lágrimas ela sente uma angústia apertar seu peito, mas é só o que sente, não consegue se lembrar de mais nada_ – Eu... Eu não sei (_ela fala enquanto as lágrimas descem)_

_Draco senta-se na cama e abraça a filha_ – Tudo bem bruxinha. Está tudo bem... Quando você estiver melhor você vai se lembrar (_ele dá a esposa um olhar para que ela esqueça o assunto por enquanto)_

_Hermione concorda com a cabeça. A recuperação da menina é a prioridade, seja lá o que tiver acontecido no sótão, terá que esperar._

XXXXX

NA MANSÃO MALFOY

_Narcisa está na sala de jantar acabando de dar comida para Annie. Sua mente, no entanto está longe. Ela não consegue esquecer o semblante preocupado do filho dizendo que Lizzie havia sofrido um acidente sério, mas que já estava bem. A bela senhora não sabe direito o que aconteceu, mas está muito preocupada uma preocupação que há anos não sentia. _

_Ela agora tenta fazer Annie dormir, mas a menina está muito agitada praticamente não comeu e se recusa a dormir, é como se ela soubesse de algo, algo que ninguém mais sabe. Narcisa aconchega a menina em seus braços enquanto sussurra_ – Fica calma minha linda a vovó está aqui e não vai deixar nada acontecer com você (_ela fala no momento em que Draco aparece na sala)_

_Ele beija a mãe e a filha e em seguida desaba no sofá deixando a exaustão tomar conta de seu corpo_

**Narcisa** – Como ela está? _(ela pergunta preocupada)_

**Draco** – Ela já acordou e está fora de perigo, mas foi por muito pouco, não quero nem pensar se eu ainda estivesse dormindo e não tivesse ouvido a explosão...

**Narcisa** – Você não explicou direito. O que aconteceu?

**Draco** – Não sei direito, eu havia acabado de acordar... A Hermione estava chegando do hospital quando ouvimos uma explosão vinda do sótão.

**Narcisa** – O que minha neta foi fazer no sótão?

**Draco** – Não tenho a mínima idéia e ela também não se lembra direito o que aconteceu

_Mãe e filho se entreolham, os dois, mais do que qualquer outro sabem o que aquela casa havia guardado em outros tempos._

_Como se estivesse adivinhando os pensamentos da mãe o loiro fala_ – Eu me livrei das coisas do meu pai antes de me casar. Não entendo como isso pode ter acontecido.

_Narcisa olha para o filho_ – Você tem certeza que se livrou de tudo?

**Draco** – Sim... Pelo menos eu achava que sim. Em todo caso pedi para o Potter organizar uma busca ainda hoje. Pode ser que eu tenha deixado escapar alguma coisa

**Narcisa** – Por que a gente não aproveita e dá uma olhada agora? Quem sabe eu reconheço algo

_Eles sobem para o sótão, Narcisa ainda está com Annie nos braços, ela para estupefata ao ver o sangue no sótão – _Esse sangue todo é da Lizzie? (_ela pergunta aterrorizada)_

**Draco** – É. Imagine como nós ficamos ao vê-la aqui, foi horrível.

_Narcisa segura Annie junto a seu peito numa tentativa de acalmar a si mesma. A menina também está agitada_

_Draco olha pra mãe e continua_ – Eu não vou mandar limpar até que alguém do ministério venha, o cicatriz deve chegar a qualquer momento.

_Mas Narcisa não esta prestando atenção. Ela acabou de ver o quadro de Lucio descoberto, mas a imagem dele não está lá_ – Você não tirou o quadro?

**Draco** – Não consegui, ele deve estar enfeitiçado. Nada o removeu aqui da mansão, além disso, a sua imagem nunca apareceu, pelo menos pra mim. Não que eu tenha sentido falta. Quando eu decidi pedir a Hermione em casamento a primeira coisa que fiz foi trazer o quadro pra cá. Já que não consegui me livrar dele, ao menos não precisaria vê-lo.

_Neste momento Ginpsy aparece avisando que Harry chegou. Draco pede que ela o conduza até o sótão._

_Harry olha estupidificado para o local, sinceramente ele não sabe como a menina sobreviveu. __**O que aconteceu aqui? **__Ele pensa_

_Draco responde como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos_ – Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Houve uma explosão e quando eu cheguei vi a Lizzie desmaiada. Ela também não se lembra direito...

**Harry** – Pela gravidade da situação não é difícil que ela tenha achado alguma coisa...

_Draco interrompe_ – Eu entreguei tudo que pertencia a meu pai para o ministério antes de me casar. Você sabe disso! (_**Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir a mesma coisa,**__ pensa)._

_Sim, Harry se lembra, o loiro contactou o ministério e pediu que levassem todos os artefatos pertencentes a seu pai. Foi uma das maiores apreensões do ministério. Ele se lembra que Arthur Weasley parecia ter ganhado um presente de natal antecipado quando levou os artefatos_ – Em todo caso vou levar estes objetos pra ser investigado

**Draco** – Fique a vontade eu quero descobrir o que aconteceu com a Lizzie mais do que ninguém

_Harry recolhe alguns objetos utilizando magia uma vez que é arriscado tocar em qualquer coisa. Ele vai até o quadro_

**Draco** – Nem adianta tentar tirar ele da casa. Eu já fiz de tudo...

_Harry olha para Draco, ele sabe bem como esse tipo de coisa funciona, ele se lembra perfeitamente do quadro da mãe de Sirius. __**Bem, de qualquer forma é só um quadro**__ ele pensa, __**nunca ninguém ouviu dizer que eles pudessem conter magia negra.**_

_Ele continua a sua busca e acha uma caixinha verde que por sinal está suja de sangue_

_Draco olha para a caixa_ – Essa caixa era minha... Eu guardava algumas penas logo que entrei na escola pensei que havia sumido, eu me lembro que no último ano da escola fiquei dias procurando.

**Harry** – Em todo caso vamos levar tudo. Assim que acharmos alguma coisa avisaremos, (_ele fala enquanto recolhe a caixa e a coloca junto com os demais objetos apreendidos)._

**Narcisa** – Vou ver se consigo fazer a Annie dormir, ela está agitada desde a hora que cheguei (_ela fala enquanto se retira)_

_Depois que Narcisa sai Harry pergunta para Draco_ – Você acha que isso tem algo a ver com os sonhos da Lizzie?

**Draco** – Sinceramente? Não sei de mais nada. Só o que eu quero agora é que a Lizzie se recupere.(_Ele suspira)_ Quando ela estiver melhor deve se lembrar de alguma coisa. Eu vou voltar ao hospital agora

**Harry** – Diga pra Hermione que eu e a Gina passamos por lá amanhã

XXXXX

_A noite transcorre tão normal quanto possível devido às circunstâncias. Alec liberou para que apenas um deles ficasse com a menina. O loiro resolveu ficar e Hermione embora relutante e reclamando foi para casa. A Annie está enjoadinha, minha mãe está com ela, mas é bom que você a veja foi o que Draco falou._

_No outro dia, ainda na parte da manhã, Lizzie recebe visitas. Além de Harry e Gina que avisaram que viriam, Rony chega acompanhado de Scott que, a despeito das brigas com Lizzie, fez questão de vir também_

Meu sobrinho ficou muito preocupado com a Lizzie. Quando Harry contou o que havia acontecido,ele queria vir ontem mesmo. Foi um custo faze-lo dormir – _Gina sussurra para Hermione com um sorriso nos lábios_

**Hermione **– Se o Draco sabe disso ele enfarta! Eu sei que a Lizzie ainda não tem cinco anos, mas vai explicar para ele que não precisa transformar em mini pufes qualquer garoto que se aproximar dela.

O que vocês tanto conversam? (_o loiro aproxima-se curioso)_

**Hermione** – Nada que você tenha que se preocupar, ao menos durante uns dez anos. _(ela fala e sorri. Tudo parece estar novamente entrando nos eixos...)_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA -

Na verdade não tem muito o que falar, só passei aqui mesmo pra dar um oi e desejar uma feliz páscoa pra todos nós(e implorar por comentários pra não perder o costume). Espero que gostem do capítulo.

Bjos e boa leitura


	16. Chapter 16

NA TRAVESSA DO TRANCO

_Lucio Malfoy percorre as ruas sombrias apressadamente. __**Ainda bem que neste lugar as pessoas não olham muito umas pras outras, mesmo assim não posso arriscar...**__ Ele pensa enquanto ajeita a capa que o cobre. O bruxo se dirige a uma espécie de bar. Um lugar sombrio, fracamente iluminado. Em pouco tempo a pessoa que ele espera estará chegando._

_Ele se senta num canto meio escuro e fica pensando no que aconteceu. Lucio ainda está abismado com tudo que viu. Ainda não acredita que as coisas chegaram a esse ponto. A sua casa, sua bela mansão lotada de objetos trouxas, seus elfos obedecendo a uma sangue ruim e o pior, seu sangue misturado ao sangue ruim. Seu semblante fica distorcido ao pensar no seu filho casado com uma sangue ruim e em sua esposa casada com um trouxa. É mais do que ele pode suportar._

Não! (_Ele fala mais alto que gostaria chamando atenção dos presentes). _**Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Isso não pode ficar assim!**

_Perdido no seu devaneio ele só percebe que a pessoa que estava esperando chegou quando ela senta-se a seu lado. Lucio olha para a pessoa que também está coberta com um capuz e fala_ – Pensei que não viesse, que houvesse esquecido o nosso voto perpétuo.

Esse tipo de coisa não se esquece. Mas Julgava que estivesse morto, todos achavam que você estava morto, você foi enterrado...(_a pessoa olha pra ele e responde, ela ainda custa a acreditar que é mesmo Lucio Malfoy que está na sua frente)_

Como você pode ver eu não estou morto. (_Lucio fala com um sorriso sarcástico)_. Estou bem vivo e com muitos planos...

_Lucio continua falando, mas a pessoa apenas olha para ele com um olhar vazio. Ela simplesmente não consegue prestar atenção nas suas palavras. Mas não é preciso, ela sabe que Lucio veio cobrar a sua dívida. E ela terá que pagar, seja qual for o preço..._

XXXXX

_A semana transcorre de modo extenuante para o casal, mas Lizzie felizmente melhora a cada dia. No entanto, ela ainda não se lembrou do que realmente aconteceu no sótão. Draco e Hermione acharam melhor não tocar no assunto enquanto ela não se recuperasse totalmente. _

_Harry conversou com eles e informou que nada foi achado em nenhum dos objetos apreendidos no sótão, mas que o ministério vai continuar com os objetos e investigará novamente, desta vez com mais rigor._

_Draco e Hermione finalmente levam a filha pra casa. Lizzie ainda está meio fraquinha, mas pode terminar a sua recuperação fora do hospital. _

_O loiro carrega a filha nos braços, ele se dirige ao quarto da menina e coloca-a na cama_ – Está tudo bem bruxinha? (_Ele pergunta e dá um beijo na testa da menina)_

**Lizzie** – Tudo bem pai, já não dói mais... _(ela fala enquanto abraça seu unicórnio) _Eu posso ir pra escola amanhã?

_Draco olha para a filha e sorri, definitivamente nesse ponto ela puxou a mãe_ – Não bruxinha. Você ainda não está boa...

_Hermione completa_ – Não precisa ficar preocupada. A professora vai mandar as tarefas pelo Scott

_Draco suspira. Se a filha já é assim no jardim de infância imagina quando chegar em Hogwarts._ – Agora você deve descansar. Pra ficar boa logo...

_Hermione dá uma poção para a menina tomar. Ela logo está dormindo. O casal beija a filha e se retira. Ambos aliviados e felizes em ter Lizzie em casa novamente_

XXXXX

_As semanas passam. Lizzie, completamente recuperada, já voltou a suas atividades normais. No entanto, ela nunca falou sobre o que aconteceu. É como se a explosão houvesse apagado a sua memória. Draco e Hermione ainda estão cismados, mas resolveram esperar que a menina se lembre por conta própria. O ministério visitou a casa mais uma vez e nada encontrou. Draco ainda está cismado com toda essa história. Ele tem certeza que entregou todos os objetos de seu pai ao ministério._

_**O que pode ter acontecido?**__ Ele faz essa pergunta para si mesmo quase todas as noites._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na travessa do tranco_

_Lucio Malfoy olha para os lados. __**Definitivamente isso aqui não é meu lugar**__ ele pensa enquanto analisa o quarto fétido onde está hospedado. __**Eu, Lucio Malfoy, me submetendo a essas condições. **__Mas ele tem que se conformar, ele sabe que não pode se mostrar ao mundo, não ainda. As notícias que ele teve não foram boas para o seu lado. Lucio sabe que se alguém souber que ele está vivo ele irá parar em azkaban antes de conseguir levar seu plano adiante. _

_Sim... Ele precisa ter muita calma para reunir os poucos comensais que escaparam da prisão. O lorde foi destruído, mas suas idéias não. Mas isso vai ter que ficar pra depois. A primeira coisa que Lucio precisa fazer é recuperar a sua vida, a sua casa e a sua esposa..._

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois_

_Lizzie acorda cedo, ela tenta dormir de novo, mas não consegue. Novamente ela teve um sonho ruim. Então Lizzie se lembra... Tudo veio como um filme na sua cabeça, Lizzie se lembra que no dia em que se machucou ela também havia tido um sonho daqueles e ela foi ao porão pedir uma varinha ao quadro. Lizzie se lembra perfeitamente que queria uma varinha para defender a mãe.** E ele me pediu para dizer umas palavras esquisitas.** Depois... Tudo ficou escuro e ela acabou não conseguindo a varinha__**. E agora?**__**Como vou ajudar a mamãe?**_

_A menina vai até a cozinha e fica olhando para o sótão. Ela quer voltar lá, mas não consegue, ela tem medo. Lizzie não sabe explicar o porquê, mas ela tem medo, alguma coisa no fundo do seu ser está pedindo que ela não volte lá. Ela fica um bom tempo parada ao pé da escada até que Draco e Hermione chegam_

O que você está fazendo aqui bruxinha? (_Draco pergunta)_

Você não foi ao sótão, foi? (_Hermione fala preocupada. Ela pega Lizzie no colo e analisa cada centímetro da filha)_ você entrou aí?(_Ela pergunta novamente)_

Não... – _Lizzie balbucia e respira fundo, ela se prepara para relatar aos pais tudo que aconteceu, ou pelo menos o que ela se lembrou._

_Antes que a menina fale alguma coisa uma coruja entra na cozinha e deixa um pergaminho para Draco. Ele pega o pergaminho e paga a coruja. Draco abre a carta curioso e vê que é de Hogwarts. É a resposta de Firenze. Com tudo que aconteceu o loiro havia esquecido completamente da carta que mandou ao centauro perguntando a respeito dos sonhos da filha. _

_Draco e Hermione entreolham-se, a menina olha pra eles com ar inquisidor_ – Depois a gente conversa bruxinha. Essa carta é importante_ (Draco olha pra ela e fala)_

_Lizzie olha para os pais. Embora não admita, ela está aliviada por poder adiar a conversa por alguns instantes. Falar sobre o que aconteceu a amedronta_ – Eu posso ver televisão?

_Antes que Draco responda que sim, Hermione pergunta_ – Já fez o dever da escola?

_Lizzie balança a cabeça afirmativamente_ – Então vai minha linda (_Hermione responde)_

Você não existe sabia? (_Draco fala sorrindo) _Ela está apenas no jardim de infância!

**Hermione** – Responsabilidade se aprende desde pequena, além disso, ela precisa voltar à rotina.

**Draco** – Você notou que ela queria falar alguma coisa?

**Hermione** – Sim... Mas vamos ler a carta primeiro. Depois a gente conversa com ela

_O loiro faz que sim com a cabeça e eles começam a ler a carta do centauro_

Caro senhor Malfoy

Tenho que admitir que seu relato me intrigou. Se sonhos premonitórios já são raros, em uma criança é muito difícil, eu diria quase impossível de acontecer. Veja bem, eu disse quase e não impossível...

Eles são um pouco diferentes do que quando ocorrem com adultos e devo adiantar que são mais perigosos, pois na tenra idade não se tem ainda o discernimento para realizar escolhas e por este motivo as conseqüências podem ser maiores.

Infelizmente não posso aconselhar só o que posso dizer é para que façam uma vigilância constante e tentem conhecer a maior quantidade de detalhes a respeito dos sonhos, pois com certeza algum acontecimento na vida da menina será o ponto de partida para o sonho se realizar ou não. Eu torno a repetir ela é muito pequena para perceber que deve fazer uma escolha, vocês devem tomar todo cuidado possível.

_Draco e Hermione entreolham-se a carta não disse nada, mas ao mesmo tempo... __**É evidente que Lizzie corre perigo **__pensa Draco__** e Hermione também e sinceramente não sei o que posso fazer.**_

_O loiro se lembra que seus sonhos começaram a se tornar realidade na detenção que ele e Hermione pegaram no último ano da escola, mas no caso de Lizzie o loiro não tem idéia do que poderia ser e o pior se já aconteceu ou não..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na sala_

_A televisão passa um desenho animado, mas Lizzie praticamente não presta atenção. A sua mente trabalha furiosamente tentando se lembrar dos detalhes do que aconteceu no sótão. _

_Ainda está tudo muito confuso, ela se lembra que no dia em que tudo aconteceu, ela teve mais um dos seus pesadelos e desta vez mais horrível ainda. A sensação de perda quando viu a mãe no chão foi indescritível, tão real... Tão real que a menina seria capaz de qualquer coisa para evitar que isso aconteça.__** O homem do quadro ia me dar uma varinha... O que será que aconteceu? Será que ele me enganou ou será que eu não consegui fazer o feitiço?**__ A última coisa que ela se lembra é de sentir uma dor lancinante e depois... Tudo ficou escuro_

_Lizzie sabe que precisa contar aos pais, mesmo que eles fiquem chateados por ela ter aceitado uma varinha de um desconhecido. Sim... Ela deve fazer o que é certo. De hoje não passa, ela vai contar tudo._

XXXXX

_Na cozinha_

_Hermione e Draco se encaram. Eles não sabem o que fazer, Draco principalmente. __**Primeiro os sonhos de Lizzie, depois a louca da Pansy em liberdade e agora esse acidente. E essa carta que não disse nada de concreto.**__ Ele se sente frustrado por estar tão impotente diante da situação_

_Hermione interrompe o devaneio_ – Eu vou para o hospital agora. À noite a gente conversa com a Lizzie, ela deve ter se lembrado de algo e é melhor a gente tratar disso com calma.

**Draco** – Eu também vou trabalhar. _(o loiro suspira) _Já que a carta não esclareceu nada. o jeito é ver se a Lizzie conseguiu lembrar algo... Nada me tira da cabeça que o acidente dela e os sonhos estão ligados de alguma maneira

_O casal vai para a sala onde Lizzie assiste televisão. Draco coloca a menina no colo_ – Você se lembrou de alguma coisa bruxinha? Quer contar pra gente?

_A menina balança a cabeça afirmativamente_ – Quero... Mas eu não lembro direito ainda

**Hermione** – Vamos fazer assim, você tenta se lembrar e à noite a gente conversa com calma, meu bem. Se você não se lembrar não tem problema. Não precisa ficar preocupada ta bom

_O casal beija a menina e cada um vai para seu trabalho. Lizzie fica sozinha apenas com a irmã e os elfos. Ela pensa na varinha que quase conseguiu e decide ir mais uma vez ao sótão, desta vez com mais cuidado. **Quem sabe a varinha ainda está lá. **__Ela fala para si mesma enquanto sobe as escadas..._

XXXXX

NO ST MUNGUS

_Hermione mal acabou de chegar e Alec a procura ofegante_ – Hermione, aquela pessoa que você está tratando deu entrada agora a pouco, ela está muito mal e pra variar, se recusa a tomar a poção sem a sua presença.

Pacientes difíceis estão se tornando a minha especialidade – _Ela fala enquanto se dirige apressadamente ao local..._

XXXXX

_No sótão_

_Lizzie analisa o local com a respiração suspensa, ela olha em volta e vê que muitos objetos não estão mais lá. O quadro permanece no mesmo lugar, no entanto está vazio, não há sombra de que um dia houve uma pintura naquele local. Ela passa algum tempo olhando o quadro vazio e nada de Lucio se manifestar. Ela procura em vão pela varinha e não encontra... Nem ela nem a caixa. Depois de algum tempo ela acaba desistindo. __**O feitiço não deve ter dado certo...**__ Lizzie pensa enquanto se prepara para descer as escadas. _

_Então ela vê... O homem do quadro em carne e osso com um brilho maligno no olhar_

XXXXX

_De volta ao hospital_

_Hermione tenta ministrar a poção na paciente, desta vez ela está apresentando mais dificuldade para tomá-la. A impressão que dá é que desistiu de lutar... De viver. _

_Hermione nota que seu semblante está cada vez mais pálido, que ela está cada vez mais fraca. **É um milagre que ainda esteja viva. **A medi-bruxa pensa_

Você precisa lutar, não pode se entregar – _Hermione fala enquanto lhe entrega a poção com ar decidido, a pessoa olha pra ela e deixa uma lágrima cair de seus olhos. _

_**Não sei por que devo lutar já estou condenada, de uma forma ou de outra**__ a pessoa pensa. Ela olha desanimada para Hermione e com um suspiro resignado toma a poção..._

XXXXX

_De volta ao sótão_

_Lizzie olha para a figura do quadro agora em carne e osso na sua frente. O olhar dele reflete o mais puro ódio. Lizzie está com medo_

_Lucio encara a criança, ele percebe que ela disfarça o medo. __**Atitude idiota típica da grifinoria **__ele pensa_

Quem é você? O que você está fazendo aqui? – _Lizzie fala tentando conter o pânico e não gaguejar_

**Lucio** – Quem sou eu? Não interessa... O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Vim para termos uma conversinha...

XXXXX

_Mais tarde_

_Hermione chega pela lareira no momento em que Ginpsy coloca a mesa para o jantar_ – Como estão as meninas? (_ela pergunta para a elfo)_

A pequena Annie acabou de acordar (_a elfo responde)_ Lizzie está no quarto dela há um tempão

_Neste momento Draco chega. Ele cumprimenta a esposa com um selinho_ – Estou morrendo de fome!

_Hermione sorri_ – Eu também (_ela ouve o choro da filha mais nova)_ e pelo jeito tem mais alguém com fome nessa casa (_olha para Draco)_ chama a Lizzie pra jantar enquanto eu pego a Annie

_Draco entra no quarto de Lizzie, a menina está na janela, o loiro a pega por trás, Lizzie emite um gritinho._

**Draco** – Nossa bruxinha! Assustou! (_Ele abraça a filha)_ tudo bem?

_Lizzie faz que sim com a cabeça, mas não olha nos olhos do pai._

_Depois do jantar Draco e Hermione vão ao quarto de Lizzie, eles querem que ela conte o que se lembrou. _

_Eles vão ao quarto da menina, Lizzie está calada e apreensiva, ela quase não jantou. Draco pega a menina no colo os três se sentam na cama._

Pronto! (_o loiro fala) _agora você pode contar o que se lembrou

_Lizzie olha para os pais. Ela tenta disfarçar seu pavor, sua mente se volta para a conversa que teve com o homem do quadro há algumas horas._

XXXXX

_Voltando ao sótão há poucas horas atrás_

_O homem do quadro olha fixamente para Lizzie, agora ela pode perceber que ele é bem alto e tem olhos frios e duros_.

Você vai ficar calada! - _Ele fala, enquanto segura Lizzie pelos braços_

_Lizzie tenta falar algo, mas sua voz não sai..._

Você não vai falar nada, ouviu! Nada! (_Lucio fala olhando nos olhos da menina) _por que... Se você falar... Muita coisa pode acontecer com seu pai... Com sua mãe... Ou com sua irmãzinha!

_Lizzie sente o ar fugir de seus pulmões. Ela vê as cenas dos seus sonhos, sua mãe morta... Tudo por causa dela. As lágrimas caem dos olhos da menina. Lucio se aproxima ainda mais._

Você entendeu? (_Ele pergunta)_ Você vai ficar calada, ouviu? Calada!

XXXXX

_No quarto de Lizzie_

_Draco e Hermione esperam que a filha relate o que ela se lembrou, eles estão apreensivos. __**Talvez seja essa a chave de tudo que anda acontecendo**__ é só o que o loiro pensa. Ele olha para Hermione e percebe pelo seu semblante que a esposa compartilha seus pensamentos_

**Hermione** – Conta pra gente filhinha. O que aconteceu lá? O que você se lembrou?

_Lizzie abaixa os olhos e fica calada. Ela não pode falar. Ela não pode arriscar a vida de sua família_

O que você se lembrou? - _Hermione repete tentando conter a ansiedade_

Nada... (_A menina fala sem olhar para os pais)_

Como assim... Nada? (_Hermione fala exasperada)_ Você falou que tinha lembrado!

**Lizzie** – Eu achei que tinha... Mas não lembrei. Eu não sei de nada, eu juro! (_Ela olha pra mãe)_ você disse que estava tudo bem se eu não lembrasse!

_Hermione pensa em falar alguma coisa, mas Draco adianta-se_ – Você tem certeza que não lembra? (_ele_ _pergunta para a filha)_

Não lembro! – _Lizzie fala sem olhar para o pai. Draco pode ver que ela treme ligeiramente_

_Ele e Hermione se entreolham, é evidente que Lizzie está mentindo, mas por quê?_

XXXXX

_No quarto do casal_

_O loiro e a morena se recolhem, por mais que tentassem a filha não falou uma palavra. Eles estão frustrados_

_Hermione senta-se na cama_ – Droga!

_Draco olha espantado para a esposa. Não é comum ela perder a calma_

Droga! (_Hermione repete)_ Você viu Draco, você também percebeu que ela se lembrou de alguma coisa e não quer falar!

É, eu percebi (_o loiro responde)_ a impressão que dá é que ela está com medo.

Mas medo de que? (_Hermione fala exasperada, então ela para) _só se...

_Draco olha pra ela, Hermione continua –_ Só se ela estiver com medo que a gente... Quer dizer que eu vá brigar com ela

Não... Não deve ser isso (_Draco fala)_

Só pode ser! (_Hermione fala) _Droga! Que raio de mãe eu sou? Minha própria filha tem medo de mim!

_Draco abraça Hermione, há muito tempo ele não via a esposa tão pra baixo_ – Não. A Lizzie sabe que você a ama, ela não tem medo de você. Eu tenho certeza que deve ser outra coisa.

Ela quase morreu! E mesmo assim ela não conta! O que aconteceu Draco? O que aconteceu com ela? Nós somos os pais dela. Por que ela não fala com a gente? – _Ela não consegue mais falar, a voz embargada pelas lágrimas._

_Draco fica um tempão abraçado a esposa. Hermione está a beira de uma crise, ele conhece bem sua mulher sabe que ela enfrenta qualquer coisa, mas o sofrimento das filhas a tira dos eixos principalmente por ser algo que ela não pode ajudar. __**É difícil pra ela não ter todas as respostas**__ Draco pensa com um sorriso triste enquanto afaga os cabelos da esposa. Ele beija Hermione nos lábios suavemente e seca as lágrimas da morena_ – Vai ficar tudo bem

Você promete? (_Hermione sorri desanimada)_ Promete que nada ruim vai acontecer? Promete que a Lizzie vai ficar bem?

Prometo... – _É só o que Draco consegue falar e ele sabe que vai mover céus e terras pra que nada aconteça com a sua família. Ele olha Hermione nos olhos_ – Vamos dar um tempo pra Lizzie. Ela está nervosa, está com medo de alguma coisa, mas tenha certeza que não é de você.

Espero que sim... – É_ só o que Hermione consegue dizer._

_O loiro continua abraçando a esposa e fazendo de tudo para que ela não perceba que ele também está angustiado e preocupado com sua filha..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Sim, eu sei que demorei e peço desculpas. Além de estar toda enrolada no trabalho ainda fiquei uns dias sem net. Aí não teve jeito acabei me atrasando mesmo. Peço um pouquinho de paciência que aos poucos as coisas vão entrando nos eixos.

Bem aí está mais um capítulo. Lucio colocando as manguinhas de fora. Confesso que não estou gostando nada disso...

Por enquanto é só. Beijos e boa leitura! (e apertem o famoso botãozinho roxo aí embaixo, please!)


	17. Chapter 17

_Uma semana mais tarde, na escola de Lizzie._

_Scott observa a menina na hora do recreio. Ela está sentada sozinha e não para de olhar para o portão.__** Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Lizzie,**__ o menino pensa. __**Eu a chamei de filhote de doninha albina e ela não falou nada...**__ Geralmente Scott receberia um belo tapa na cara ou seria xingado de alguma coisa pior. _

_Há algo errado... Ele percebeu que há dias Lizzie não é mais a mesma. Está sempre calada, triste, como se algo a perturbasse. Sim Scott é uma criança, mas ele percebeu. Ele percebeu que mesmo na escola Lizzie age como se estivesse apavorada, como se esperasse que algo terrível acontecesse..._

XXXXX

_Lizzie olha para o portão da escola, ela sabe que o homem do quadro deve estar por perto. Faz dois dias que ela percebeu que ele anda rondando o local. Ele não faz questão nenhuma de se esconder; pelo contrário, é evidente que ele quer que a menina saiba que ele está lá... É evidente que ele quer que a menina saiba que ele pode encontrá-la..._

_Ela faz o possível pra não deixar ninguém perceber, mas muitas vezes perde o controle. Isso faz com que a menina fique ainda mais apavorada. Ela morre de medo que alguém descubra, Lizzie não se esquece das ameaças que o bruxo fez a sua família caso ela conte a alguém o que aconteceu_

XXXXX

_Lucio Malfoy observa a menina no jardim da escola; ele usou um feitiço desilusório em si mesmo, então não tem que se preocupar caso alguém o veja. A única pessoa que ele faz questão que saiba de sua presença é a menina. De vez em quando ele desfaz o feitiço e aparece, ele precisa ter certeza que as suas ameaças surgiram efeito para poder levar o seu plano adiante._

XXXXX

_Nas empresas Malfoy_

_Draco termina de analisar os relatórios do mês. __**Se tudo der certo em breve abriremos uma filial na América do sul.**__ O loiro pensa com um sorriso satisfeito, __**quem poderia dizer que eu conseguiria administrar tão bem as empresas da família... Quando tudo isso acabar quem sabe eu convenço Hermione que a gente precisa de umas férias, podemos viajar com as meninas, ir para uma praia ou algo parecido...**_

_Ele está absorto em seus pensamentos quando recebe uma coruja da escola de Lizzie. Draco abre o pergaminho e vê que a diretora solicita a sua presença. __**No mínimo a Lizzie brigou com o Scott de novo,**__ Draco não pode evitar o sorriso irônico no rosto. __**A Hermione não vai gostar nada disso**__ ele pensa enquanto se dirige a escola da filha_

XXXXX

_Na escola de Lizzie_

_Draco caminha pelo jardim procurando a filha com os olhos. Ele vê Scott debaixo de uma árvore brincando com alguns colegas e caminha até o garotinho_ – Oi Scott, cadê a Lizzie?

**Scott** – Oi tio Draco, ela estava aqui ainda a pouco _(ele responde depois de olhar para os lados) _mas agora não está mais...

_Antes que ele continue a professora da menina chega e ambos entram na sala da diretora. Draco olha para os lados, Lizzie não está lá._

**Draco** – O que aconteceu com minha filha? (_Ele pergunta começando a ficar preocupado)_

_A diretora olha para o loiro_ – Esperávamos que alguém da família dissesse (_ela responde)_

_Draco olha para ela sem entender, Emma continua_ – Desde que aconteceu o acidente que a Lizzie não é mais a mesma, anda calada, arredia... Nem as provocações do Scott ela responde. E de uns dias pra cá a situação se agravou, anteontem ela chorou por quase uma hora e mas não quis falar o que aconteceu por mais que a gente peguntasse. A impressão que dá é que ela está apavorada com alguma coisa (_ela olha para o loiro)_ nós estamos muito preocupados. Nós tentamos falar com a sua esposa, mas o hospital falou que ela havia saído pra fazer um atendimento.

_**Estranho **__pensa Draco__** a Hermione não costuma fazer atendimentos fora do hospital...**_

_A diretora interrompe o devaneio _– O senhor pode dizer o que está acontecendo com sua filha?

**Draco** – Não... Ela anda muito quieta em casa também (_ele olha para a diretora e pergunta)_ você sabe dizer se ela comentou algo sobre o acidente? Talvez com algum colega?

_A diretora suspira_ – Que eu saiba não, a professora pediu para os meninos não tocarem nesse assunto com ela, mas nunca se sabe o senhor sabe como são as crianças. Vamos falar com Scott Weasley, se alguém sabe de alguma coisa é ele.

_Draco olha para a diretora sem acreditar_ – O Scott? Ele e a Lizzie vivem se pegando!

_Emma sorri_ – Por isso mesmo, não tem ninguém que preste mais atenção nela que o Scott.

_Ela pede que uma funcionária chame Scott, alguns minutos depois o pequeno ruivo chega._

_Scott olha curioso para as pessoas presentes e vai logo se defendendo_ – Eu não fiz nada com a Lizzie! Eu e ela não brigamos mais, além disso ela nem liga mais quando eu falo que ela é... (_para de falar notando a presença de Draco __**o pai dela não ia gostar nada de saber que eu a chamo de filhote de doninha **__pensa)_

_A diretora interrompe para alívio do menino_ – Nós sabemos que vocês não brigaram. O que queremos saber Scott é se você notou algo estranho com a Lizzie. (_A diretora olha para o pequeno ruivo ela sabe que as famílias são amigas e que o garotinho tem conhecimento do que aconteceu com a menina)_. Você notou algo estranho depois que ela voltou para o colégio?

_Scott pensa por um momento_ – Ela está diferente, está esquisita. Quase não fala com ninguém, não brinca na hora do recreio e fica o tempo todo olhando para o portão. De vez em quando fica muito assustada

_Draco sente o ar fugir de seus pulmões ao ouvir Scott dizer que Lizzie fica assustada com algo no portão_. – Você sabe se ela vê algo no portão? Sabe se tem alguém lá? (_ele pergunta)_

_Scott balança a cabeça negativamente_ – Não... Não tem nada lá... _(então o menino fica pensativo por alguns instantes)_ só uma vez...

O que você viu? – _Draco interrompe mais nervoso que nunca_

**Scott** – Não sei direito foi muito rápido, mas teve um dia que havia alguém

Uma mulher? – _Draco pergunta com o coração aos pulos_

**Scott** – Não deu pra ver se era homem ou mulher, estava com uma capa e logo sumiu, mas eu vi que a Lizzie ficou com medo. Eu perguntei pra ela o que tinha acontecido e ela me mandou cuidar da minha vida, mas depois eu vi que ela chorou um tempão...

_Ele fala mais alguma coisa, mas Draco já não presta atenção é evidente que há alguém amedrontando a filha e o loiro só pensa em uma pessoa... Pansy. **É ela! Só pode ser...**_

Eu posso levar a minha filha?_ - O loiro pergunta num rompante. Ele sabe que a escola é segura, mas um medo irracional lhe assolou no momento e a única coisa que ele quer é Lizzie ao alcance dos seus olhos pelo menos nos próximos trinta anos_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso..._

_Hermione se dirige apressadamente a um quarto luxuoso. __**Eu sei que p**__**acientes difíceis são a minha especialidade, mas isso é demais! **__Ela pensa__**. Recusar tratamento... É só o que faltava!**_

_Ela senta-se ao lado da cama, levanta a cabeça da pessoa e ministra uma poção. _– Nem pense em não tomar! _(a morena fala autoritária)_

_A pessoa bebe devagar, ela tosse várias vezes antes de conseguir terminar. Hermione nota que ela está fraca, muito mais fraca que da última vez_ – Você enlouqueceu! Como pode ter uma crise destas e não procurar o hospital? Se eu não chego a tempo...

Quem te avisou? – _A pessoa pergunta com a voz fraca_

**Hermione** – Seu elfo é claro! Ele ficou preocupado

Lembre-me de lhe dar roupas (_a paciente murmura)_. Não sei como você ainda se preocupa comigo

**Hermione** – Eu sou uma medi-bruxa e você precisa de cuidados. É assim que as coisas funcionam.

Mesmo assim... Eu não mereço toda essa preocupação, sou um caso perdido – _A pessoa balbucia_

Não diga isso! (_Hermione argumenta)_ Você estaria correspondendo bem ao tratamento se não fosse tão rebelde

Você não entende... Não entende que eu já estou condenada. Mesmo que o tratamento dê certo não há saída pra mim – _A pessoa balbucia fracamente_

_Hermione não entende o que isso quer dizer, na verdade a morena nunca entendeu o porquê desta recusa ao tratamento, mas no momento só o que preocupa a medi-bruxa é fazer seu trabalho._

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Já é hora do jantar. Draco olha para a filha que come sem muita vontade, a menina passa a maior parte do tampo brincando com a comida e olhado para a lareira. __**Ela está assim há alguns dias,**__ pensa, **mais precisamente **__**desde o dia que ela havia dito que se lembrava de alguma coisa e depois mudou de idéia.**_

_O loiro analisa o comportamento da pequena nos últimos dias e conclui que ela realmente anda muito assustada é como se esperasse algo terrível acontecer, ele só consegue pensar nos sonhos de Lizzie e em Pansy fora da prisão. __**Será que aquela maluca tentou algo? Eu a mato se ela encostou um dedo na minha filha.**_

_Draco analisa friamente a situação e conclui que seria impossível que Pansy chegasse perto da menina. Ate porque sua filha não sai sozinha e a escola é bem segura. **Não... Nem Pansy, nem ninguém não autorizado conseguiria entrar na escola... Mesmo assim há algo muito errado** _

_Ele está perdido em seus pensamentos quando Lizzie interrompe_ – A mamãe ainda não chegou_ (a garotinha comenta com o semblante preocupado)_

_Draco olha para o relógio e vê que a esposa já deveria ter chegado há mais de uma hora. Ele se lembra então que a diretora do colégio de Lizzie disse que havia tentado entrar em contato com Hermione e ela havia saído pra fazer um atendimento... Ele procura disfarçar o receio na frente da filha, mas não pode deixar de pensar nos pesadelos da menina, não pode deixar de pensar que Lizzie sonhava que algo acontecia a Hermione._

XXXXX

_Uma hora depois..._

_Draco anda pela sala ao mesmo tempo em que olha para o relógio a cada minuto. Ele segura a vontade de ir ao hospital, o loiro sabe que se o fizer além de Hermione ficar chateada Lizzie verá que ele está preocupado e isso com certeza deixará a bruxinha ainda mais angustiada. Ele tentou fazer a menina ir pra cama, mas ela se recusou a ir enquanto a mãe não chegasse. O loiro pode ver a preocupação nos olhos da filha_

_Ele olha para a lareira mais uma vez e nota que Hermione está chegando. Ela aparenta estar muito cansada, mas está bem. __**Ela vai ouvir. Ah se vai! **__O loiro pensa encarando a esposa com um ar de "você sabe por acaso que horas são?"_

_Hermione olha para o marido, ela percebe que ele está chateado e sabe que a conversa não vai ser fácil._

_Então a morena vê que Lizzie ainda está acordada _– O que você está fazendo de pé há essa hora filhinha? (_Hermione pergunta para a menina que mal mantém os olhos abertos)_

Eu estava te esperando (_a menina fala ao mesmo tempo em que boceja)_ você demorou...

**Hermione – **A mamãe ficou ocupada com um paciente, princesa. Você não precisa ficar me esperando... (_ela abraça a menina) _a mamãe vai colocar você na cama e ficar com você até você dormir (_ela fala se sentindo um pouco culpada)_

_Hermione leva a filha para a cama, deita-se a seu lado e fica acariciando os cabelos castanhos da menina, não demora muito Lizzie está dormindo._

_A morena passa para ver Annie que dorme a sono solto e vai para o quarto do casal onde Draco a espera acordado, o loiro a fita inquisidoramente. __**Pronto! Vai começar tudo de novo...**__ Hermione pensa desanimanda. A última coisa que ela quer é uma discussão com o marido. **Mas droga! Se eu não tivesse ido uma pessoa poderia morrer! Não é que eu não quisesse chegar em casa mais cedo...**_

_Antes que Draco fale, Hermione se adianta_ – Você não vai começar com aquela história de que eu não ligo pra você e para as meninas de novo não é? Poxa Draco!Você sabe que de vez em quando isso acontece. Não posso simplesmente deixar meus pacientes

_Draco suspira, ele não quer brigar com a esposa, mas não pode evitar falar o que o incomoda _– Eu sei que às vezes você fica presa a um paciente, mas até atendimento domiciliar agora é um pouco demais! (_ele senta-se na cama)_ Você sabe que os sonhos da Lizzie envolvem você. Que ela acha que algo pode acontecer com você. Ela não quis dormir enquanto você não chegasse... E você sabe-se lá aonde!

Alto lá! (_Ela fala e olha para o loiro, ele pode ver que Hermione está irritada)_ eu estava trabalhando e foi uma emergência! Se você não confia em mim...

_Draco interrompe e a abraça_ – Claro que eu confio... Eu estava preocupado, você sabe que quando eu fico nervoso falo um monte de besteiras. (_Ele olha nos olhos da esposa)_. Eu sei que você não dá muita importância, mas os sonhos da Lizzie mostram que acontece algo com você e eu não sei o que é, nem como fazer pra impedir. Isso me deixa preocupado e a ela também. Não houve jeito de fazê-la ir pra cama antes que você chegasse

_Hermione abraça o marido e dá um selinho em seus lábios_ – Não é pra tanto também... Eu só fui porque era um caso difícil que eu não poderia passar pra outro medi-bruxo. Além disso eu não estava sozinha, um enfermeiro foi comigo fazer o atendimento e o Neville só foi embora depois que eu cheguei...

_Então ela para de falar. Ela se lembra que Neville a esperou sair para ir embora várias vezes nos últimos dias... Vezes demais na opinião da morena. Hermione se levanta num rompante e olha para o marido_ – Draco Malfoy! Eu não acredito que você pediu para o Neville ficar de olho em mim!

NOTA DA AUTORA

Cem reviews! Cem reviews! Cem reviews!!

Autora exultante perdendo a compostura e dando pulinhos! Muito obrigada gente, muito obrigada mesmo! Só quem escreve sabe o quanto isso é importante. São os comentários de vocês que fazem valer a pena escrever. Que me fazem sentar em frente ao computador, que me fazem superar o bloqueio e a tendinite...

Aqui está mais um capítulo. Eu ia demorar mais uns dias ainda, mas fiquei tão feliz que me esforcei pra atualizar logo.

As coisas estão começando a ficar esquisitas para o lado da Lizzie. Terrorismo psicológico com uma criança! O Lucio devia ter vergonha...

E a Hermione, será que vai brigar com o loiro? Só no próximo capítulo pra saber... (momento malvado da autora)

Bem, é só. Espero que gostem e deixem seus comentários. Vamos lá hein gente, é só apertar o botãozinho roxo aí embaixo e vocês vão deixar uma autora super feliz e mais motivada ainda pra escrever

bjos


	18. Chapter 18

_Draco olha meio desconcertado para a esposa, a parte em que ela descobria a sua armação com seus amigos definitivamente não fazia parte dos planos do loiro. **Bem... Já que não tem jeito...** Ele respira fundo e se prepara para o embate que fatalmente ocorrerá_ – Na verdade eu não cheguei a pedir... Eles se ofereceram quando eu contei sobre os sonhos da Lizzie...

Eles quem? Draco Malfoy! (_Hermione fala enfurecida e Draco percebe que novamente falou demais)_ O que você foi falar?

_Então ela para e pensa. E percebe que, de uns tempos pra cá, algumas coisas estranhas andaram acontecendo... Seus amigos sempre foram próximos mas ultimamente todos estavam... Digamos... Próximos demais! Gina foi quase todos os dias visitar Lizzie no hospital e passou o tempo todo ao lado dela. Mesmo antes do acidente isso já estava acontecendo... Neville só ia pra casa quando ela também estava para sair e as poucas vezes que ele não estava no mesmo plantão Harry ou Rony sempre apareciam com uma desculpa qualquer. Pequenos fatos que a morena não ligou um ao outro... Até agora_

Draco! _(a morena fala totalmente chocada) _Eu não acredito que você fez isso! Como você pôde colocar todos os meus amigos na minha cola! Quem você pensa que eu sou? Uma bruxinha burra e indefesa que precisa de proteção constante?

_Hermione está muito vermelha e o loiro pode ver que ela está furiosa, Draco sabe que a esposa odeia super proteção. A morena anda de um lado para o outro e então para na frente do marido. Ela espera pela sua explicação..._

_**Estou encrencado... **__É só o que ele pensa, no entanto seu semblante não mostra nenhum arrependimento. Nem poderia pois ele não está nem um pouco arrependido. Draco é capaz de absolutamente tudo para proteger sua esposa e se o preço for ouvir um belo sermão da morena... Paciência!_

_Ele se levanta, abraça a esposa que continua reclamando e a cala com um beijo_ – Fiz sim. Eu pedi ajuda a seus amigos até ao ruivo insuportável e não me arrependo (_ele a beija novamente)_ fiz e faço de novo quantas vezes for preciso, sabe por quê?

_Hermione não fala nada. Draco senta-se, puxa Hermione para seu colo e continua_ – Eu fiz isso porque eu te amo e porque sei que minha esposa é a mulher mais generosa da face da terra e que não se preocuparia com a própria segurança para ajudar alguém... Eu fiz isso porque eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você... Eu fiz porque a minha família é o que eu tenho de mais precioso... Eu fiz porque você é meu porto seguro e graças a você eu me tornei uma pessoa melhor

_Ele vê uma lágrima solitária deslizar no rosto da morena ao mesmo tempo em que ela abre um sorriso que enche o coração do loiro de paz. Draco tira uma mecha castanha que teima em ficar no rosto da esposa, segura seu rosto com ambas as mãos e beija a morena mais uma vez_

_O beijo, que é terno por alguns segundos, aos poucos vai se tornando avassalador. Definitivamente o loiro sabe como se livrar de uma discussão... A língua de Draco invade a boca de Hermione com vontade e ele a aperta nos braços, como se a vida de ambos dependesse disso. As mãos do loiro percorrem as coxas da Hermione como se quisesse absorver através do tato todas as impressões daquela pele sedosa_

Eu te amo (_Draco sussurra sem parar de acaricia-la)_ te amo como nunca pensei que fosse capaz de amar alguém e a cada dia amo mais, eu perco o chão só em pensar que algo possa acontecer... Eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa por você e pelas meninas...

_Hermione interrompe as palavras do loiro e captura seus lábios apaixonadamente, palavras não são mais necessárias. O amor entre ambos está latente. Draco percorre os lábios de Hermione, seu pescoço, seus ombros e colo enquanto mãos ávidas a despem. Ele sente a pele da esposa de encontro a sua... Quente... Entorpecida... Os mamilos rosados pedindo para serem acariciados. Um pedido mudo que Draco atende com presteza. O loiro toma os seios da morena com as mãos. Mas isso é pouco, ele quer mais... Ele quer muito mais_

_Ela sente a boca do loiro em seu seios. Não consegue conter um gemido rouco enquanto puxa rapidamente a camisa de Draco, arranha levemente as costas do marido e ajeita-se melhor no colo, entre as pernas do loiro intensificando ainda mais o contato entre os corpos. _

_Draco não contem um gemido e Hermione sorri ao sentir a reação dele_

_As mãos do loiro trabalham de forma metódica para livrá-los das últimas peças o que, convenhamos, não é uma tarefa fácil com a esposa sentada em seu colo. Hermione não colabora muito, mas beija o pescoço do loiro e o acaricia sofregamente_

_**Ela está me provocando...**__ Ele pensa com um sorriso quando sente as carícias da esposa ficarem cada vez mais ousadas. __**Bem... Esse é um jogo que eu também sei jogar!**_

_Ele olha marotamente para a esposa já nua da cintura pra cima, seus lábios sedentos percorrem os seios de Hermione enquanto suas mãos percorrem o cós de sua roupa íntima. Seus dedos experientes vão entrando cada vez mais fundo até tocar a intimidade da morena que geme alto. _

_**Ponto para a sonserina...**__ Ele pensa enquanto despe totalmente a esposa_

_Mas Hermione também sabe jogar esse jogo, ela conhece cada pedacinho do corpo do marido, sabe perfeitamente a reação que causa nele. Ela sorri internamente ao ver o loiro gemer quando ela suga um ponto muito sensível no peito de Draco e suas mãos apertam as nádegas do loiro com vontade, Hermione continua distribuindo beijos no peito do loiro até que ele a interrompe pegando-a no colo e depositando Hermione na cama._

_A morena puxa pelo pescoço fazendo o loiro cair por cima dela. A cama emite um rangido o que faz os dois pararem por um instante, não dá pra esquecer que agora existe uma garotinha muito curiosa na casa. Draco pega uma varinha e murmura um feitiço silenciador seguido por um feitiço para trancar a porta._

Pronto... (_ele fala com um sorriso) _problema resolvido_ (e captura novamente os lábios da esposa enquanto suas mãos ávidas terminam de retirar as últimas peças)_

_O beijo é quente, molhado... As línguas se enroscam sofregamente, as mãos de ambos parecem ter se multiplicado enquanto acariciam os pontos mais íntimos dos corpos cada vez mais excitados._

Draco... _(Hermione fala ofegante enquanto arqueia o corpo intensificando ainda mais o contato)_ Agora... Por favor...

Não precisa falar duas vezes... – _O loiro fala enquanto a penetra de uma só vez. Hermione solta um gemido e enlaça o corpo de Draco com as pernas, os dois corpos suados e sedentos movem-se como loucos, numa dança sensual e apaixonada._

_O loiro sente Hermione estremecer embaixo dele e aumenta as estocadas. A morena enrosca os dedos nos cabelos sedosos do marido e o êxtase chega para ambos quase simultaneamente._

XXXXX

_Alguns minutos depois Draco sorri enquanto tira uma mecha de cabelo suado da testa da esposa –_ Isso foi incrível, não foi?

Mais do que incrível... Sempre é assim quando estamos juntos... (_ela fala sorrindo enquanto se aninha nos braços do marido)_ Mas precisamos terminar nossa conversa

Não seja por isso... – _Ele fala e começa a beijar a curva de seu pescoço. O loiro sente a pele da esposa arrepiando-se ao toque de sua boca. Ele chega até os lábios da morena beijando-a sofregamente por alguns segundos, até que ela o afasta delicadamente_

Não é disso que eu estava falando, você sabe muito bem senhor Malfoy... – _Ela diz sem perder o sorriso_

Bem, não custava tentar –_ O loiro fala, ele dá um sorriso irônico e abraça a esposa._

É sério, Draco (_a morena fala enquanto aconchega-se nos braços do loiro)_ eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, mas você não pode simplesmente mobilizar todos os meus amigos para me proteger. Não está certo!

E por que não? _(Draco pergunta com um sorriso nos lábios)_ eles são seus amigos, gostam de você. Ficaram felizes em poder ajudar. E vamos ser sinceros você é uma bruxa poderosa, mas é a pessoa mais despreendida que conheço. A sua maldita coragem grifinoria faria com que você se metesse numa jaula com um dragão para salvar alguém e a última coisa que você se preocuparia é com a sua segurança, então... Cabe a mim protege-la.

_Hermione suspira mas acaba sorrindo. __**Esse é meu marido,**__ pensa.__** Irônico, cínico e terrivelmente protetor... Mesmo assim eu o amo**_ – Eu sei que você fez isso com a melhor das intenções, mas as coisas não funcionam assim...

Por que não? (_Draco pergunta)_ Você se recusaria a ajudar algum de seus amigos?

_Hermione olha para o marido e não fala nada. O argumento de Draco encerrou a discussão e mesmo que não tivesse encerrado ela sabe que o loiro daria um jeito de colocar alguém na sua cola ela gostando ou não. A morena até estava pensando em argumentar sobre a falta de lógica da atitude do loiro, mas os lábios de Draco na base de seu pescoço descendo em direção a seus seios fazem com que ela deixe o restante da conversa pra depois... Bem depois!_

XXXXX

_Um pouco mais tarde, em outro local_

_Lucio Malfoy caminha impaciente pelo quarto. O seu contato está muito atrasado, já devia ter chegado a mais de uma hora. __**Será que ela desistiu? Não... Ela não faria isso. Não depois de ter feito um voto perpétuo comigo. Ninguém quebra um voto perpétuo.**_

_Ele dá mais algumas voltas pelo quarto enquanto espera, olha para a varinha e tenta fazer um feitiço simples de levitação. O feitiço, no entanto não sai a seu contento, mal consegue levantar o travesseiro por uns poucos segundos. __**Minha magia está se extinguindo.**__ Ele pensa. __**Eu tenho que realizar o ritual logo. Não posso perder tempo...**_

_Tempo é uma coisa que Lucio não dispõe e isso era uma coisa que ele sabia desde o início. Lucio sempre soube que sair do quadro era apenas o começo, que isso por si só não poderia garantir a sua vida de volta._

_**O tempo está se esgotando... **Ainda há muito a fazer e ele sabe o que deve fazer... E ele irá fazer... _

_A chegada de seu contato interrompe seus pensamentos_ – O que aconteceu? _(Lucio pergunta exasperado)_ Você está muito atrasada, temos muito o que fazer!

_O contato de Lucio demora alguns segundos pra tomar fôlego - _Tive uns problemas. Nada que te interesse (_a pessoa fala)_ por que me chamou?

Pois bem _(Lucio fala dando um muxoxo) _você não adivinha por que eu te chamei? É chegada a hora, a hora de meu plano ser executado

_Ela olha para Lucio sem acreditar. Não que não soubesse que isso ia acabar acontecendo, mas no fundo tinha esperança que estivesse morta antes de precisar fazer algo tão terrível._

Algum problema? – _Lucio fala_

Não. problema nenhum.. – _Ela balbucia sem encara-lo_

Muito bem (_Lucio sorri triunfante)_ temos que acertar os últimos detalhes. Vejamos o que você deve fazer...

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Mais um capítulo pra vocês, um pouquinho mais picante desta vez. Espero que gostem.

Desculpe se desta vez ficou um tantinho minúsculo é que eu sou meio envergonhada pra escrever Nc, aí o capítulo ficou pequeno (esconde atras do pc depois da desculpa esfarrapada...)

Agora falando sério, passamos de 100 reviews e eu fico imensamente feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo fico preocupada com medo que vocês parem de comentar. Pelo amor de Deus não façam isso!

Eu já notei que de uns capítulos pra cá o número de comentários andou diminuindo e isso acaba me deixando meio frustrada. Eu até entendo que muita gente lê e não gosta muito de comentar, mas é rapidinho, não custa nada, não faz cair a mão e me deixa muito feliz. Pra quem escreve é importante saber a opinião dos leitores a cada capítulo, então por favor comentem.

Bjos e boa leitura


	19. Chapter 19

_Alguns dias depois, na mansão Malfoy_

_Draco observa Lizzie. A menina, outrora falante, agora passa o tempo todo calada, raramente sorri e qualquer barulho estranho a deixa sobressaltada embora ela faça de tudo para esconder. Sim, ela faz tudo para esconder, mas é uma tentativa frustrada. Seus pais já perceberam que há algo muito errado_

_**E agora ela se recusa a ir para a escola, **__o loiro pensa, __**justo ela que adorava as aulas.**__ Ele se lembra bem do dia em que Hermione foi acordá-la e a menina disse aos prantos que não queria ir para a aula. Ela parecia aterrorizada e por mais que o casal tentasse nada a removeu da idéia. Lizzie também se recusou a dizer porque._

_Draco reparou também que ela mal sai de casa nem para ir ao jardim e que fica apavorada toda vez que ele ou Hermione saem para trabalhar. Nada faz com que a menina vá dormir enquanto seus pais não chegam_

_Quanto à escola, o casal foi conversar com a diretora. Emma recomendou que eles não forçassem a menina pelo menos por enquanto, que ela era muito inteligente e poderia continuar sua instrução em casa até que tudo passasse. Então ficou combinado que Lizzie estudaria em casa, os pais pegariam os deveres com Scott e Narcisa a ensinaria. No início, Hermione não concordou, mas mudou de idéia quando Draco contou que Scott havia visto alguém rondando a escola, alguém que deixava Lizzie apavorada._

_Ele se lembra que há muito tempo não via a esposa com uma expressão tão sofrida. A impotência de não saber o que estava acontecendo com a filha deixa Hermione totalmente sem chão. O casal entrou em contato com Harry que cuidou pessoalmente da verificação dos objetos apreendidos no sótão. Draco reforçou ainda mais os feitiços de proteção da casa e Hermione... Bem, a morena usa todo o tempo livre pesquisando a respeito de feitiços desconhecidos ela não sabe por que, mas tem certeza que tudo começou com os pesadelos da filha e com o acidente no sótão acidente este que Lizzie ainda se recusa terminantemente a comentar..._

XXXXX

_Lizzie olha pela janela. Faz alguns dias que o homem do quadro não aparece, mas isso não impede que ele tenha medo. Não depois que ela o viu ultrapassar os portões da escola, a menina tem certeza que ele foi lá apenas para mostrar que pode encontrá-la.__** E se ele pôde me achar na escola, ele pode achar meu pai e minha mãe.**__ Ela deduz. Cada dia que passa ela fica mais apavorada. Lizzie sabe que seu pai reforçou a proteção na casa, mas isso não faz com que ela se sinta melhor. __**Ele já entrou uma vez, e se entrar de novo?**__ Esse é o pensamento que não sai de sua mente_

_O que mais angustia Lizzie é ver Draco e Hermione saindo para trabalhar. São horas e mais horas de terror absoluto até que eles cheguem. Algumas vezes Lizzie já esteve muito perto de contar tudo para seus pais, apenas o medo das ameaças de Lucio Malfoy a impediu. Se alguma coisa acontecer com seus pais por sua culpa ela não se perdoaria_

_Ela vai para o seu quarto, o unicórnio de pelúcia que a acompanha desde o seu nascimento, corre frustrado por não receber atenção de sua dona, Lizzie olha pela janela novamente, mas não há nada lá fora. Nisso, ela ouve alguém bater na porta, um menininho ruivo cheio de sardas entra._

Oi... (_ele fala timidamente)_ posso entrar?

Já entrou mesmo... _– Lizzie fala desanimada, ultimamente ela não tem ânimo nem pra discutir com Scott._

Eu vim trazer os deveres pra você – _Scott fala e entrega uma pasta para ela_

Já trouxe, obrigada! –_Lizzie_ _pega a pasta rapidamente e fala esperando que o garoto vá embora_

_Mas Scott não se retira, não sem tentar arrancar alguma coisa da insuportavelzinha. O pequeno ruivo não admite pra ninguém, mas ele está preocupado com Lizzie. Não que ele goste dela, isso não. Ela é a garota mais chata e arrogante da face da terra, mas isso não impede que ele se preocupe com a menina.__** A tia Hermione está chateada, é por isso que eu quero tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo**__ ele pensa consigo mesmo._

_As duas crianças se encaram, nenhum dos dois desvia o olhar por um minuto sequer._

O que você está esperando?_ – Lizzie pergunta de modo petulante_

Estou esperando você contar o que aconteceu pra você não ir mais pra escola– _o menino fala_

E por que eu deveria contar justamente pra você? _– Lizzie coloca as mãos na cintura e argumenta_

Talvez porque eu tenha visto algo estranho na porta da escola. Algo que deixou você muito assustada e que pelo jeito você não quer contar pra ninguém. – _O menino de cinco anos fala parecendo mais amadurecido do que realmente é_

_Lizzie olha estarrecida para o garoto. Ela não acredita que ele descobriu se não tudo, mais que seus pais ou qualquer outra pessoa. Um bolo se forma no seu estômago e ela começa a tremer só em pensar que o homem do quadro possa achar que ela contou algo. As lágrimas afloram dos seus olhos, ela não pode fazer nada pra impedir_

Você não podia! – _Ela fala quase gritando. As lágrimas agora escorrem copiosamente_

_Scott olha assustado para a menina. Ele não esperava essa reação, mas o garoto se controla e argumenta_ – Não podia? Por que eu não podia? Estava lá pra quem quisesse ver! Só um bobo não iria ver que você ficou assustada

Você não podia! _(Ela fala lutando pra controlar o tremor na voz)_ se ele souber que alguém sabe... Se ele descobrir... (_ela não consegue concluir, seu corpo treme por causa dos soluços)._

_Scott se aproxima vagarosamente. Ele tem vontade de consolá-la, mas sabe que Lizzie não gostaria. Ao invés disso, encosta timidamente a mão no ombro da menina_ – O que ele vai fazer se souber que eu descobri? Quem é ele?

Eu não posso dizer... Não posso! – _A voz de Lizzie é pouco mais que um sussurro. _

_Scott conhece bem a menina, ele sabe que nada fará com que ela fale. __**Mas eu vou descobrir... Ah se vou!**_

XXXXX

_Um pouco mais tarde, no hospital._

_Hermione está terminando o último atendimento quando um barulho na janela chama a sua atenção, ela olha para baixo e vê um elfo já conhecido. Seu olhar mostra que algo não vai bem. Ela faz sinal para que o elfo a espere e sai apressada_

_A morena entra novamente naquele quarto luxuoso pronta para dar uma bronca na sua paciente, no entanto o estado que ela está faz com que a morena mude de idéia pelo menos por enquanto. Hermione corre para o lado da cama e percebe que as poções que ela passou da última vez continuam intactas_ – Você enlouqueceu! (_a morena fala exasperada)_ Vou providenciar a sua internação agora!

Não... Por favor, (_sua paciente fala)_ é perigoso... Ele está louco, eu não posso arriscar. Por favor, só me deixe partir. Vai ser melhor pra todos, acredite...

_**Tenho que pesquisar os efeitos do beijo incompleto do demendador. **__Ela pensa.__** Acho que causa insanidade temporária. Definitivamente ela não está falando coisa com coisa **_

_Ela olha para a paciente_ – Eu sou medi-bruxa, como você pode sugerir que eu não te de o tratamento adequado? Você vai para o St Mungus comigo agora!

Espere... Eu preciso te dar uma coisa – _Ela fala enquanto passa a Hermione um livro muito antigo. Hermione abre e vê que são feitiços, feitiços que nenhum bruxo decente usaria._

_A morena olha estupefata para a mulher pálida no leito_. – Como você conseguiu um livro deste?

Abra ... - A_ paciente fala_

_Hermione abre o livro e passa os olhos rapidamente por ele. Ela nota que ele está muito riscado, com anotações em várias páginas_ – Por que você está me dando isso?

Será mais útil pra você do que pra mim. Por favor, não deixe de ler é só o que eu lhe peço – _A paciente ofega enquanto murmura._

**Hermione** – Vamos fazer um trato. Você deixa que eu realize o seu tratamento e eu prometo que vou ler este livro o mais rápido possível

_A paciente acena afirmativamente com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que reza silenciosamente para não ser tarde demais..._

_Duas horas mais tarde a crise já foi contornada e a paciente se encontra estável. Hermione olha para o livro em suas mãos, sua curiosidade é grande. Neste ponto ela não difere muito da estudante que fora um dia, mas como já é tarde ela coloca o livro no bolso e vai para casa._

XXXXX

_Mais tarde na mansão Malfoy_

_Hermione e Draco se preparam para dormir. O loiro está tomando banho enquanto Hermione folheia o livro que ganhou mais cedo. Ela vê que ele contém feitiços muito antigos e poderosos, nenhum deles digno de um bruxo de bem. Hermione já viu muitos livros destes em sua vida e este seria apenas mais um, se não fossem as anotações. Elas não fazem sentido à primeira vista, mas a morena tem certeza que são importantes. Um capítulo de cinqüenta páginas sobre horcruxes chama atenção da morena que parece ter ganhado um presente de natal antecipado_

_Draco sai do banho e beija o pescoço da esposa mas isso não é suficiente para que Hermione desvie os olhos do livro _– Tentar seduzir você quando a sabe tudo tem um livro nas mãos é covardia...

Bobo..._ – Hermione fala e corresponde o beijo com um olho em Draco e o outro no livro_

O que você está lendo? (_ele pergunta e Hermione lhe passa o livro)_ onde você conseguiu esse livro? (_ele pergunta estupefato)_

Ganhei de uma paciente (_ela olha para o marido)_ e não faça essa cara que eu fiz todos os testes com ele. O livro está seguro, mas tem coisas aqui de arrepiar.

E por que você está lendo isso? - _Draco pergunta_

Ora Draco (_ela olha para o marido como uma professora explicando uma lição)_ eu sou medi-bruxa. Se estes feitiços horríveis existem, eu tenho que conhecê-los para ajudar a tratar as pessoas atacadas por eles!

Faz sentido... _(Draco fala)_ depois eu posso dar uma olhada? Pode ser que tenha algo sobre o que aconteceu com a Lizzie no sótão

_Hermione sorri_ – Foi a primeira coisa que eu procurei e até agora nada. Em todo caso se você quiser, ele vai ficar na biblioteca junto com os outros (_ela fala e mergulha novamente na leitura)_

_A morena passa boa parte da noite lendo até que o sono chega. Ela coloca o livro na cabeceira da cama e fecha os olhos, não sem pensar na última frase que leu ao final do capitulo sobre as horcruxes. _

_Uma outra maneira... Reflexus dominati_

XXXXX

_No outro dia Hermione acorda mais cedo. Com o livro na cabeça ela o abre tentando achar mais alguma coisa, mas as páginas seguintes foram arrancadas.__** Estranho... **__Hermione pensa.__** Por que estas páginas foram tiradas do livro?**__ Ela pergunta curiosa para si mesma, mas como o dia no hospital promete ser cheio ela se troca rapidamente e vai para o trabalho._

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois_

_Lucio Malfoy aguarda o seu contato. __**É chegada à hora, **__ele pensa.__** Primeiro vou realizar o ritual e recuperar plenamente meus poderes**__ ele fala para si mesmo olhando a sua varinha cada vez mais fraca; __**depois vou me vingar de todos que me prejudicaram, começando por meu filho traidor**_

_Seu semblante torna-se distorcido ao imaginar que a sangue ruim que era considerada a mais inteligente da escola na época do filho agora é dona da sua casa, senhora dos seus elfos. Seu sangue puro agora misturado ao sangue ruim. Seu ódio se estende tanto a ela quanto Draco e a Narcisa, __**mas isso vai acabar... Vou ter o que é meu mais cedo do que eles pensam**_

_Uma batida leve em sua porta mostra que seu contato chegou_ – Por que não aparatou? (_ele pergunta)_

Eu não sabia se o local estava protegido, achei melhor não arriscar – _Ela responde e reza para que ele não perceba que anda fraca demais para aparatar._

Não importa agora _(Lucio fala)_ já fez o que eu mandei?

Tudo pronto (_ela olha pra ele)_ você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Quer dizer... Eu posso conseguir outra varinha sem que você se exponha desta forma, e quanto ao ritual... Deve haver um outro jeito

Você sabe muito bem que não há! A varinha é o que menos importa! Eu quero a minha vingança! E isso é apenas o início (_Lucio fala) _eu conheço meu filho e conheço minha esposa, a melhor forma deles pagarem o que me aconteceu é fazer com que eles sofram.

_Ela sente seu estômago embrulhar ao ouvir as palavras de Lucio, a muito custo esconde o seu terror ao perguntar_ – Quando será?

_Os olhos de Lucio faíscam ao responder_ – Amanhã...

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na casa de Rony Weasley_

_Scott termina de fazer o seu dever de casa, agora ele separa as tarefas que vai levar pra Lizzie no dia seguinte. Ele vem pensando muito na menina ultimamente, não que ele se importe com ela... O pequeno ruivo sabe que está apenas sentindo falta de ter alguém pra provocar na escola_

_**Sim, é apenas isso...**__ O menino pensa. Além do mais ele também está intrigado, pela última conversa que teve com a chatinha ele viu que alguém a está deixando com muito medo e ele vai descobrir o que é de qualquer maneira..._

_O pequeno ruivo está perdido em seus pensamentos quando Sandy entra no quarto_

Ainda não dormiu filho? – _Ela pergunta enquanto dá um beijo no cabelo ruivo_

Estou separando as tarefas da Lizzie (_ele olha para a mãe)_ você me leva lá amanhã?

Claro filho _(Sandy fala)_, mas tem que ser rapidinho. Eu tenho que ir a minha Londres comprar umas coisinhas que não tem por aqui

_Embora Sandy tenha se adaptado bem ao mundo bruxo, ela sente falta de algumas das comodidades do mundo trouxa e por este motivo a sua casa trás um pouco dos dois mundos. Sandy não vê motivo para renunciar aos confortos da tecnologia moderna apenas porque se casou com um bruxo. Excursões a Londres trouxa, a sua Londres como ela chama, são freqüentes. _

Ah mãe. É muito chato fazer compras com você! (_ele olha para a mãe) _Não leve a mal, mas você fica horas escolhendo uma latinha...

Você é bem filho do seu pai mesmo. _(Sandy fala enquanto bagunça os cabelos do filho e olha pra ele com todo amor do mundo. Mesmo que Scott não tenha nascido dela, Sandy o amou como filho desde a primeira vez que viu o garotinho nos braços da irmã) _acontece mocinho, que se eu não fizer compras não tem pizza no jantar.

Oba! (_o menino fala com os olhinhos azuis brilhando e então ele para pensativo)_ você podia me deixar na casa da Lizzie e depois o papai me pega, por favor... (_ele fala num tom muito parecido com o do pai)_

Ta bom... (_Sandy suspira e fala)_ vou ver seu irmão agora. Boa noite (_ela dá um beijo no menino e se retira)_

XXXXX

_No outro dia_

_Lizzie está em casa com a irmã e os elfos. Os pais saíram cedo para trabalhar e a menina aguarda a avó que virá para ensiná-la. Ela faz isso quase todos os dias, a menina dá uma olhada para o jardim e vê aliviada que não há ninguém lá. Aliás já faz alguns dias que ela não vê nada._

_A menina fica um pouco aliviada, mas mesmo assim não se sente segura. Não depois que ele conseguiu ultrapassar os portões da escola. Lizzie lembra bem que ficou em pânico depois que isso aconteceu. Ela não podia mais voltar à escola, simplesmente não podia._

_Ela dá uma ultima olhada nos deveres. __**Sou a mais adiantada da turma.**__ Ela pensa com um sorriso nos lábios, ela sabe que os pais principalmente a mãe ficaram orgulhosos com seu progresso e ela promete a si mesma continuar se esforçando mesmo que não possa voltar para a escola_

_Lizzie ouve um barulho que ela julga ser na lareira. __**A vovó deve ter chegado...**__ Ela pensa enquanto sai do seu quarto e vai até a sala, mas não é a sua avó quem está lá._

_Lizzie vê o garotinho ruivo esperando por ela na sala. __**Só faltava essa**__ ela pensa. __**Ele vai me fazer um bando de perguntas, e eu não quero nem posso responder.**_

Oi! (_Scott fala)_ Eu vim trazer os deveres da semana passada

Obrigada _(Lizzie fala rispidamente)_ e tchau!

Nossa a educação mandou lembranças! (_ele fala sorrindo)_ se a tia Mione ouve você falar assim comigo, você vai ficar de castigo até a gente entrar em Hogwarts!

Você já me entregou os deveres agora vá embora – _ela fala sem se preocupar se está sendo educada ou não_

**Scott** – Minha mãe foi fazer compras e me deixou ficar aqui até meu pai vir me buscar. Acho que você vai ter que me agüentar querendo ou não (_ele fala ironicamente)_

_Lizzie suspira. __**Não tem jeito...**__ Ela pensa. __**Se esta peste falar pra minha mãe que eu fui grossa com ele ela vai me deixar de castigo... É. Não tem jeito mesmo. Vou ter que agüentar esse enferrujadinho**_ – Muito bem (_ela fala)_ deixa ver esses deveres

Não tão rápido! (_o menino fala colocando o pergaminho dentro da roupa)_ primeiro nós vamos conversar e você vai me contar o que esta acontecendo. Ou então eu vou descobrir sozinho e vou ter que contar para o tio Draco e para a tia Hermione o que eu sei

Isso é chantagem, seu... Seu... – _A menina fala extremamente furiosa_

Eu sei... (_Scott fala)_ e aí, vai me contar?

Eu não posso! _(Ela fala segurando as lágrimas)_ não posso... Se eu contar ele vai voltar

Ele quem? – _Scott pergunta curioso_

_Antes que a menina fale qualquer coisa eles ouvem um barulho do quarto de Annie. A menina está chorando muito_

_Eles ficam calados por um minuto esperando que um elfo vá ver o que aconteceu, mas o choro não para._

É melhor eu ver o que está acontecendo _– Lizzie fala e sai sentindo-se feliz por se livrar da incomoda conversa por algum tempo_

_Ela vai apressadamente para o quarto da irmã e suspira de alívio ao ver que Scott não a seguiu. Annie continua a chorar... __**O que será que esta menina tem?**__ Ela pensa._

_Ao chegar ao quarto Lizzie encontra um quadro aterrorizante. Ginpsy desacordada no chão e Annie chorando no colo de Lucio Malfoy_

_A menina sente o ar fugir de seus pulmões, sua boca fica seca ao ver a sua irmãzinha chorando no colo daquele homem malvado. Ela tenta falar alguma coisa, mas não consegue. Lizzie apenas olha para ele e espera o pior_

_Lucio olha para a menina e sorri ao perceber o seu medo_ – Gostou da visita? (_ele fala ironicamente)_

Solta ela, por favor – _a menina fala gaguejando. Ela olha para o bebê cujos olhinhos azuis estão manchados pelas lágrimas. _

_Chatinha... Chorona... Sempre a roubar a atenção de seus pais, isso Lizzie já sabia. O que a menina nunca havia percebido é que ela ama incondicionalmente a irmãzinha e que fará de tudo para protegê-la, sendo ela chorona ou não._ – Solta ela... (_a menina repete)_

**Lucio **– Eu vou soltar... Se você for boazinha

_Lizzie olha para ele_ – Eu... Eu fui boazinha, não contei nada pra ninguém. Eu juro!

_Ela olha pra ele torcendo para que o homem não perceba o vacilo em sua voz. Embora Lizzie não esteja mentindo, ela não pode deixar de pensar que na sala há um menininho ruivo que sabe parte da verdade._

_Alheio ao pensamento da menina Lucio fala_ – Você vai vir comigo... Se você não vier... (_ele pega a varinha e aponta para Annie) _ela vai ser a primeira e depois vai ser a vez de seus pais

Eu vou!(_A menina fala num impulso. Na verdade ela não tem muita escolha, Lizzie nunca deixaria nada acontecer a sua família)_ agora me dá minha irmãzinha.

_Lucio coloca o bebê no colo de Lizzie. A menina abraça a irmãzinha como se a sua vida dependesse diss_o – Eu amo você... (_ela fala antes de colocá-la no berço)_

_Lucio aparata levando Lizzie. Nenhum dos dois percebe um pequeno ruivo que vê a cena horrorizado..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capitulo um pouquinho maior desta vez. Espero que gostem embora eu tenha consciência mais uma vez que muita gente deve estar querendo me azarar por ter parado justamente nesta parte. Mas por favor, entendam o lado da autora, o capítulo fica mais interessante quando termina no ápice .

Muito obrigado a todo mundo que está lendo. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, tem um botãozinho roxo no canto inferior esquerdo... Acharam? Então que tal dar uma apertadinha nele e deixar um comentário? Vocês vão fazer uma autora muito feliz

Bjos


	20. Chapter 20

_No St Mungus_

_Hermione está na sala de descanso lendo o livro que sua paciente lhe deu. O plantão está absurdamente calmo, o que não é lá muito comum num hospital para acidentes mágicos. __**É melhor eu não reclamar, antes que chegue um bruxo estuporado ou alguém que fez nascer bolinhas cor de rosa nas partes íntimas por engano**__. Ela pensa enquanto folheia o livro com atenção_

_Ela reza para tudo continuar calmo enquanto se aprofunda no livro. Ele contém feitiços que ela nem sonhava que pudessem existir, Hermione pode ver que o livro é muito antigo, provavelmente uma herança de família e pelas anotações pode-se adivinhar que ele foi bastante usado em alguma época. O que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi a parte que fala sobre as horcruxes, a parte que termina falando que há uma outra maneira de driblar a morte... Uma outra maneira de se tornar imortal, uma maneira chamada reflexus dominati._

_A morena fica ainda mais cismada pelo fato das páginas que se referem a este feitiço terem sido arrancadas. Além deste ato ser praticamente um sacrilégio pra ela, isso aguçou sua curiosidade de uma forma que há muito tempo não acontecia... **Como será este feitiço? Preciso pesquisar mais tarde**. É só o que a morena pensa cada vez mais intrigada_

_Ela continua folheando o livro quando ouve alguém a chamar. Hermione levanta os olhos e vê Harry Potter a seu lado_

Oi Harry! (_Ela sorri para o amigo)_ Vai me dizer que meu marido convenceu você a ser meu guarda costas! Você sabe que eu acho isso um exagero do Draco...

Não Mione _(Harry fala tocando delicadamente no ombro da amiga) _Não foi por isso que eu vim. É melhor você vir comigo agora

_O sorriso de Hermione morre quando ela sente a nuvem negra que paira no semblante do menino que sobreviveu..._

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Pânico... Pânico absoluto..._

_Essa é a única palavra que Hermione pode usar para descrever o que está sentindo neste exato momento. Harry não conseguiu explicar o que havia acontecido apenas disse que estava lá para levá-la de volta pra casa, mas ela sabe... Ela sabe que algo terrível aconteceu. O bolo crescente em seu estômago e o aperto em seu coração lhe dizem isso_

_Ela chega em casa pela lareira com Harry em seus calcanhares. Hermione encontra um clima de total desolação. Narcisa segura Annie nos braços, a menina não para de chorar e a bela senhora também tem os olhos muito vermelhos. Draco é a própria imagem da desolação. Mostrando que realmente algo está errado Rony também está lá. O ruivo tem o filho mais velho no colo, o garotinho está visivelmente assustado e Lizzie... _

_Lizzie não está lá!_

Lizzie... (_A morena mal consegue balbuciar o nome da filha. Suas pernas ficam fracas e não sustentam mais seu corpo. Harry e Draco a amparam e colocam-na no sofá)_ onde está a Lizzie? Onde está minha filha? (_Ela fala exasperada enquanto as lágrimas descem)_ o que aconteceu com a Lizzie, Draco?

_O loiro abraça a esposa. Ele nunca se sentiu tão impotente na vida, nem quando a menina foi ferida no sótão. Foi terrível é verdade, mas pelo menos Lizzie estava lá, ela estava com eles. Agora Draco treme só em pensar que ninguém naquela sala sabe ao certo o que aconteceu_

Alguém a levou... (_ele fala tentando não deixar que a sua voz embargada assuste ainda mais a esposa)_

_É claro que não adianta. Hermione levanta-se num pulo_ – Alguém a levou? Quem? Como? Onde está minha filha?

_Ela grita e tenta desvencilhar-se de Draco. Hermione agora treme incontrolavelmente enquanto Draco a abraça novamente. O loiro não quer deixar transparecer, mas ele está tão desesperado quanto a esposa_ – Calma... (_ele fala enquanto a segura nos braços)_ nós vamos encontrá-la

_Passam-se alguns minutos até que Hermione se acalme_ – O que aconteceu? (_ela consegue perguntar com um fio de voz)_

_É Narcisa quem responde_ – Não sei direito... Eu havia chegado para ensinar a Lizzie e encontrei a Ginpsy estuporada... A Lizzie não estava em lugar nenhum e esse garotinho disse que um homem a levou (_ela fala apontando para Scott)_

_Ela olha para o pequeno ruivo. Scott está no colo do pai e parece realmente assustado_ – Scott... (_ela fala respirando fundo para não se descontrolar)_ o que você viu? Por favor, conta pra mim...

_Scott olha para Hermione e prepara-se para repetir mais uma vez a história_ – A gente estava na sala er... Conversando (_diz ele que acha melhor não falar que eles estavam discutindo) _aí a Annie começou a chorar e a Lizzie foi ver o que estava acontecendo. Ela demorou e eu fui atrás e vi (_ele para por um momento e respira fundo)_ vi um homem segurando ela. Ele parecia muito bravo e então ele sumiu. Os dois sumiram!

_Hermione escuta a narrativa do menino. Ela ainda não entendeu como alguém conseguiu entrar na casa. A casa foi protegida, não apenas pelos feitiços de Draco. O próprio Harry a seu pedido realizou uma devassa para procurar algo errado quando Lizzie foi ferida e ele também lançou feitiços de proteção._

Como é possível? (_ela consegue balbuciar)_ Como alguém conseguiu passar por estes feitiços? (_ela olha para o marido que está tão perdido quanto ela)_

Eu também não entendo (_ele consegue balbuciar)_ ninguém nunca conseguiu desfazer esses feitiços de proteção.

_A desolação toma conta de todos. Gina, que estava na cozinha tentando impedir Ginpsy de colocar sua cabeça dentro do forno, senta-se ao lado da amiga e a abraça. Hermione não tem mais forças nem pra chorar_ – Minha filhinha... (_É só o que a morena consegue balbuciar)_

_Nisso Annie que estava no colo de Narcisa resmunga. Hermione vai até ela e a segura nos braços se sentindo culpada_ – Minha linda... A mamãe nem te deu atenção. Desculpa...

_Então os olhos de mãe e filha se encontram e Hermione vê. E ela vê dentro dos olhos da filha mais nova, ela vê ainda sem saber como isso está acontecendo, ela vê Lizzie muito desesperada pedindo que um homem loiro e alto largue a sua irmã, ela o vê dizendo que a menina deve ir com ele, ela vê os dois aparatando. É tudo muito rápido, são vários flashes confusos, mas ela vê... Ela vê um rosto conhecido, um rosto que ela pensou que não veria nunca mais. Ela vê Lucio Malfoy_

_Os presentes vêem que Hermione ficou extremamente pálida, sua expressão é de quem acabou de ver um fantasma. Ela só tem tempo de passar Annie para os braços de alguém antes de perder os sentidos_

_Poucos minutos depois a morena recobra a consciência, mas ainda está branca como cera e parece muito assustada. Gina trás uma xícara de chá e faz com que Hermione tome, ela olha para Narcisa e Draco e fala – _Lucio Malfoy

O quê?! _– Não apenas o marido e a sogra como também todos os presentes falam quase ao mesmo tempo_

Eu vi... (_Hermione consegue balbuciar embora esteja tremendo muito. Ela olha para a filha mais nova)_ eu vi... A Annie me mostrou. Eu vi através dela, através das lembranças dela

_Todos os presentes olham pra ela sem acreditar. Lucio Malfoy? Mas Lucio Malfoy está morto! Ela pode ler a frase escrita na testa de todos que a fitam como se ela houvesse ficado roxo fosforescente de uma hora pra outra. _

_Hermione continua_ – Não me perguntem como aconteceu. Eu não sei explicar, mas quando eu peguei a Annie foi... Foi como se eu fosse ela, como se eu tivesse vivido o que ela viveu, e eu vi... Eu vi Lucio Malfoy ameaçando meu bebê... (_ela fala e rompe em lágrimas)_ eu o vi falando pra Lizzie que mataria a Annie se ela não fosse com ele e ela foi... (_Hermione não se controla e soluça convulsivamente)_ minha filhinha foi com Lucio Malfoy

_Rony consegue ser o primeiro a se manifestar_ – Mione... Você está nervosa... Como a Annie pode ter transmitido essa lembrança pra você? Ela é apenas um bebê! E depois... Lucio Malfoy está morto!

Eu sei o que eu vi! _(Ela fala exasperada. Rony se cala, ele sabe muito bem no que a amiga se torna quando nervosa) _eu não sei como a Annie fez isso, mas ela fez! Eu vi claramente Lucio Malfoy levar a Lizzie (_ela se levanta decidida e vai até a biblioteca, Hermione pega um álbum muito velho e leva até Scott)._

_Hermione senta-se ao lado do menino_ – Scott (_ela fala abrindo o álbum numa página com várias fotos de hogwarts, as fotos da formatura do pai de Draco) _você pode mostrar quem foi que levou a Lizzie?

_O garotinho pega o álbum se sentindo muito importante, uma vez que toda atenção dos presentes está voltada pra ele. Ele olha durante alguns segundos e aponta sem hesitar_ – Foi esse aqui tia, mas agora ele está velho!

Você tem certeza? _– Draco pergunta_

Tenho sim. O cabelo é o mesmo, loiro igual o do tio Draco – _Scott fala com convicção_

_Para tirar qualquer dúvida, Draco pega uma foto do pai mais velho, tirada quando o loiro estava no quinto ano._

É ele mesmo! – _Scott fala_

_Hermione faria uma expressão de triunfo se não estivesse tão desolada. Os presentes ainda estão incrédulos _

Não pode ser ele! _– Narcisa fala_

Meu pai está morto! _– Draco concorda_

Não poderia ser alguém usando polissuco? _– Rony tenta_

Não! _(Gina discorda)_ você está esquecendo que pra fazer essa poção é necessário um pedaço da pessoa viva

Então... (_Harry conclui)_ alguém de alguma forma está se fazendo passar pelo Malfoy, mas a questão é: como essa pessoa está fazendo isso e como ela conseguiu passar pelos feitiços de proteção?

_Hermione escuta a tudo calada, a despeito do seu desespero e preocupação a sua mente trabalha furiosamente tentando entender o que aconteceu. As palavras no livro que ganhou lhe saltam aos olhos._

_"Uma outra maneira... Reflexus dominati"_

_Ela olha para o marido e pergunta_ – Como foi que seu pai morreu?

_Draco olha para a esposa tentando entender o raciocínio dela_ – Por que você quer saber disso agora?

Apenas me diga. Como ele morreu? – _Hermione pergunta novamente_

Eu não sei direito, eu estava em Hogwarts. Apenas soube que ele morreu em azkaban _(Draco olha para a esposa e responde)_ foi isso que me disseram na escola

Não... - _Uma voz se ouve e todos olham para Narcisa Malfoy._

_Ela olha para o filho e continua_ – Lucio não morreu na prisão... Ele havia fugido, ele morreu aqui.

_Draco olha para a mãe sem entender_ – Como assim... Ele morreu aqui?

**Narcisa** – O ministério não queria causar pânico, Voldemort acabava de ser derrotado. A fuga do seu pai poderia complicar as coisas. Eles pediram que eu confirmasse que ele havia morrido em azkaban e eu confirmei... Desculpa filho, eu não fiz por mal. Mas eu tenho certeza que ele está morto. Eu vi!

**Hermione **– Por favor, Narcisa conte como aconteceu.

_À medida que ela fala e os presentes notam que Hermione está muito calma. Calma demais para tudo que está acontecendo..._

_Narcisa senta-se assustada, pra ela_ é_ difícil falar sobre isso. Hermione senta-se ao lado da sogra e segura a mão da senhora entre as suas_ – Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas, por favor, conte... Pode ser que a gente encontre alguma resposta, a gente precisa encontrar a Lizzie, por favor!

_Narcisa então volta há alguns anos atrás..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

É... Não tem jeito mesmo. O Malfoy-pai-malvadão levou a Lizzie... E antes que alguem queira me azarar por causa disso eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer...

Nada nunca está tão ruim que não possa piorar! É triste, é cruel, mas é a vida... (Brincadeirinha. Tenham senso de humor e não me azarem)

Antes que me avadem, até o próximo capítulo. E comentem por favor

Bjos e boa leitura (eu sei que o boa leitura teria que vir no início, mas o que vale e a intenção)

PS - Muitíssimo obrigado a todo mundo que mandou reviews no capítulo passado. Vocês foram demais! Pena que a maioria foi anônima e não deu pra eu responder... Se vocês quiserem deixar um e-mail pra contato eu respondo com o maior carinho e com direito a um trechinho do próximo capítulo...

Agora Thau mesmo...

Fui!


	21. Chapter 21

_Narcisa está sozinha na mansão. Há anos ela não se sentia tão só. Com Draco no colégio e Lucio na prisão, pela primeira vez na vida ela sente que só pode contar consigo mesma e essa conclusão a angustia profundamente. Ela sente mais falta do filho que nunca. Mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia estar em lugar melhor que na escola, Narcisa sente falta de Draco_

_Ela não pode deixar de sorrir com orgulho ao se lembrar de como o filho foi corajoso ao romper com os comensais e lutar ao lado de Harry Potter na batalha contra o lorde das trevas. **Meu filho**__** foi mais corajoso que eu...**__ Ela pensa. __**Ele teve coragem de lutar, ele descobriu que nunca é tarde para se fazer a escolha certa**_

_Coragem... Essa é uma palavra que não fez parte de seu vocabulário, Narcisa sempre optou pelo caminho mais fácil... Não. Pior ainda... Ela sempre deixou que outras pessoas fizessem as opções por ela. _

_A única vez que Narcisa tomou uma decisão por conta própria foi quando procurou Severo Snape para implorar que ele protegesse Draco. Decisão essa que quase lhe custou a vida, mas da qual ela não se arrepende nem por um minuto_

_Quando tudo acabou e Voldemort finalmente sucumbiu, Narcisa foi presa junto com seu marido e ficou alguns dias em Azkaban. Ela sente um arrepio ao se lembrar do local, mas por um golpe de sorte aliado a uma dose de veritasserum que tomou no seu julgamento foi constatado que Narcisa nunca se aliou realmente aos comensais e ela foi inocentada após aceitar colaborar com as investigações._

_Ela nunca esqueceu o olhar que Lucio Malfoy lhe deu quando viu que ela estava deixando a prisão... Bellatrix gritava a plenos pulmões, mais louca que nunca, chamando-a de traidora além de outros nomes impublicáveis, mas Lucio... Lucio apenas olhou e isto deu em Narcisa mais medo que os impropérios da irmã_

_Então ela voltou a sua casa. A imponente mansão Malfoy e desde a partida de Draco para o colégio ela está sozinha... Sozinha com seus fantasmas_

_Já passa da meia noite e ela não consegue dormir. Narcisa anda pelo quarto e olha pela janela. Tudo continua da mesma forma, mas a angústia lhe persegue e o sono não vem. _

_Então Narcisa ouve um barulho vindo da sala. Ela acha estranho, pois além dos elfos não há mais ninguém na casa._

_Ela vai até lá e não vê ninguém. __**Devo ter imaginado coisas**__... Pensa enquanto se dirige de volta ao quarto. Ela pára na porta aterrorizada e vê Lucio Malfoy deitado na cama que um dia compartilharam_

_Narcisa tenta falar e não consegue, seu olhar é de puro terror. Lucio olha para esposa e sorri sarcasticamente_ – Fico feliz em ver que pelo menos você não colocou ninguém para ocupar o meu lugar, querida esposa.

_Narcisa engole em seco e procura a sua varinha com o olhar. Ela vê apavorada que Lucio está com ela_ – Você não pensou realmente que eu iria ficar naquele buraco miserável até o fim dos meus dias, não é mesmo? Enquanto você desfrutava de tudo que é meu... (_ele fala e Narcisa pode ver o ódio transparecer em cada palavra)_

O que você quer?_ – Narcisa pergunta controlando-se para não gaguejar_

O que eu quero... O que eu quero? (_Lucio grita furioso) _Você não imagina? Eu quero tudo que é meu de volta! A minha vida. A minha glória! A minha mulher!

Lucio... (_ela fala com cuidado para não deixa-lo ainda mais furioso)_ você não pode ficar aqui. A essa altura a sua fuga foi descoberta, esta casa vai ser o primeiro lugar que eles virão. Você pode sair agora eu não vou contar pra ninguém. Leve o que quiser...

_Lucio gargalha e Narcisa dá um passo para trás instintivamente_ – Você está dizendo que eu posso levar o que eu quiser? Você se esquece de um pequeno detalhe querida esposa... Eu não preciso da sua autorização pra nada! Tudo isso é meu! Meu, entendeu?

Os aurores... – _Narcisa ainda balbucia_

Ora!_ (Lucio_ _fala dando um sorriso sarcástico)_ você sabe muito bem que as proteções da casa não permitem que eles entrem. Ninguém não autorizado pode entrar

_Narcisa fica calada. Um dos acordos que fez com o ministério para poder ser libertada fez com que ela desativasse todas as proteções para os aurores e, além disso, ela sabe que está sendo vigiada vinte e quatro horas desde que saiu da prisão. Não foram todos que acreditaram na sua inocência. Narcisa sabe que para alguém perceber que Lucio Malfoy está na mansão é apenas uma questão de tempo_

_Lucio agarra Narcisa pelo braço e a leva para fora do quarto. Ele vai até a sala e procura o alçapão secreto que leva ao porão. Os dois descem as escadas e Lucio para no meio do caminho ao ver que não há nada lá –_ Onde estão minhas coisas? (_ele pergunta)_ onde estão meus objetos que eu guardei por anos? Você!_ (ele olha para a esposa com ódio)_ Você os entregou!

**Narcisa **– Não... Eu não fiz isso, eu juro!

_É verdade. Narcisa não precisou revelar o esconderijo. O ministério já sabia onde Lucio guardava seus artefatos das trevas e depois que ele foi preso tudo foi confiscado. Narcisa permitiu a entrada dos funcionários, mas não foi ela quem revelou o esconderijo._

_Mas Lucio não acredita. Ele sobe as escadas com a esposa novamente, pega a própria varinha da esposa e murmura _– Crucio!

_Os joelhos de Narcisa não sustentam seu peso e vergam-se. Ela sente uma dor aguda e muito intensa, tão intensa que ela não consegue sequer gritar. Ela ouve Lucio pronunciar a maldição imperdoável novamente. Desta vez, um grito rouco salta de sua garganta e ela se contorce no chão. Lucio, satisfeito, pega a varinha e começa a bater com ela na parede até que uma luz sai de um dos tijolos._

_Narcisa vê uma passagem abrir-se e Lucio retirar algo, algo que ela não consegue ver direito o que é, é a ultima coisa que vê antes de apagar. _

_Ela acorda com os aurores invadindo a sua casa_

Vadia! (_Lucio grita) _o que você fez o que você fez com as proteções?

Elas se foram quando você foi preso. Por favor, se entregue (_Narcisa fala) _faça um acordo quem sabe a sua pena é reduzida.

_Lucio ouve o barulho dos aurores chegando cada vez mais perto_ – Me entregar? (_ele ri escandalosamente)_ Me entregar? Você acha que eu devo me entregar? É claro, seria conveniente pra você! Eu matei dois aurores pra conseguir fugir... Sem varinha! Com minhas próprias mãos! Você acha que eu teria uma redução de pena? Eu prefiro morrer a me entregar!

_Neste momento a porta abre num rompante. Lucio pega a varinha e estupora um auror, mas eles são muitos, uma voz se faz ouvir_ – Você não tem como escapar Malfoy. A casa está cercada e sob feitiços anti aparatação. Nós somos muitos. Solte sua mulher e se entregue

Me entregar? Nunca! Prefiro ser morto – _Lucio grita enquanto arrasta Narcisa pelo alçapão que leva ao compartimento secreto no porão_

_Narcisa olha apavorada para o marido. Uma vez ela ouviu dizer que a vida da pessoa passa em flashes quando se está perto da morte. Ela fica esperando isso acontecer..._

_Mas os flashes não vêm... Narcisa olha para Lucio e vê que ele aponta a varinha para si próprio e murmura um feitiço que Narcisa não conhecia. _

_Para seu terror Narcisa vê uma luz pálida atingir o marido e envolver todo o seu corpo como uma teia de aranha, ele deu um grito gutural e seu corpo começou a se modificar, seu rosto se ressecou como se fosse uma uva passa ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos saltaram das órbitas. Neste momento os aurores entram no alçapão a tempo de testemunhar o corpo de Lucio Malfoy virar pó diante de seus olhos _

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais_

_Narcisa termina sua narrativa bastante nervosa, ela controla a custo o tremor nas mãos e seus olhos estão marejados. Draco conjura um copo com água e faz com que a mãe beba. Todos estão chocados com a história_ – Você podia ter me contado! (_O loiro murmura)_

Não... (_Narcisa fala)_ eu não podia. Eu ainda estava sob vigilância do ministério. Eu não sabia o que poderia acontecer comigo se eu não colaborasse. E depois... Que diferença faria saber em que local ele morreu? (_ela se volta para Hermione)_ eu vi querida. O corpo dele se desfez diante dos meus olhos. Eu vi a pele se ressecando, os pedaços se desfazendo...

Eu acredito que você viu Narcisa_ (a morena olha para a sogra e fala)_, mas é tudo tão estranho... Eu também sei muito bem o que eu vi! Eu vi a Annie no colo de Lucio Malfoy, eu o vi dizendo pra Lizzie que a mataria se ela não fosse com ele. Não me pergunte como, mas eu vi!

**Draco** – A Annie é apenas um bebê. Como ela poderia? E por que apenas com você? Eu também a segurei! (_ele fala com uma pontinha de ciúme)_

_Hermione pensa por alguns instantes_ – Ela quase morreu... Nós quase morremos juntas. Isso deve ter criado um elo entre a gente, eu acho (_ela se vira pra Narcisa)_ você disse que ele apontou a varinha pra si próprio e disse algumas palavras. Você se lembra quais foram?

_Narcisa balança a cabeça negativamente. Hermione continua_ – E o objeto que ele pegou... Você sabe o que foi feito dele? Você chegou a descobrir o que era?

**Narcisa –** Não... Eu fiquei histérica depois que tudo aconteceu. Os próprios aurores também ficaram chocados. Eles me levaram ao hospital e eu fiquei dois dias lá. Quando saí o ministério me procurou e "cordialmente" me convenceu a endossar a história de que meu marido havia morrido em Azkabam (_ela olha para a nora)_ viu agora querida, por que não pode ter sido o Lucio? O corpo dele se desintegrou diante dos meus olhos

_Mas Hermione não parece muito convencida. As palavras que ela leu no livro afloram em sua mente com uma força impressionante. Uma outra maneira... reflexus dominati_

_Ela se levanta e pega o livro dentro da sua capa –_ Veja...

_A morena mostra o trecho para o marido. O loiro se torna mais pálido a medida que lê o que Hermione indicou_

As páginas foram arrancadas! – _Ele fala_

**Hermione** – É. .. Justamente as que falam de uma outra maneira além das horcruxes

**Narcisa** – Você acha que o Lucio...

**Hermione** – É a única explicação que eu vejo. Eu gostaria muito de estar enganada, mas foi Lucio Malfoy quem levou minha filha (_ela fala com os olhos marejados)_ isso explicaria ele ter conseguido passar pelas proteções. Ele morou aqui

_Harry pega o livro_ – Eu vou levá-lo ao ministério. Quem sabe eles podem falar algo sobre isso ou até mesmo sobre as páginas que faltam (_olha pra Hermione)_ tudo bem?

_Hermione faz que sim com a cabeça. Ela está tão abalada que não tem mais forças nem pra chorar_ – Pode ser uma boa idéia, eu vou com você...

Não! (_Draco fala)_ eu vou! Você não está em condições, precisa descansar

_Hermione se levanta_ – Não! Eu estou bem! Eu também vou...

_Gina interrompe e faz com que ela se sente_ – Mione... Você não está nem conseguindo ficar em pé. Você não iria ajudar em nada. Além disso, eles só vão ver se conseguem mais informações. É bom que a casa não fique sozinha, pode ser que ele mande algum recado. Eu vou ficar aqui com você, a gente espera juntas.

**Narcisa** – Eu também vou ficar (_olha pra neta mais nova que está caindo de sono)_ eu vou colocar a Annie pra dormir agora

Não! (_Hermione fala um pouco mais alto que gostaria)_ ela vai dormir aqui comigo!_ (olha para Narcisa)_ eu não conseguiria fica longe dela também

_Draco e Harry partem para o ministério. Rony olha para Hermione e fala_ – Eu também já vou, tenho que levar esse mocinho. A Sandy deve estar preocupada (_ele abraça a amiga)_ eu volto mais tarde. Vai dar tudo certo você vai ver

_Ela abraça o amigo e o garotinho. Hermione olha para Scott e fala – _Você foi muito corajoso

_Rony aparata com o filho. Gina e Narcisa levam Hermione para o quarto. Ela se deita na cama com Annie ao seu lado. Seu coração dói ao pensar na filha mais velha. Hermione sente que Lizzie está viva, mas não ela sabe dizer em que condições __**como será que minha filhinha está?**_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capítulo meio tenso, mas as coisas começam a ficar mais claras. Eu sei que ainda existem muitas dúvidas mas elas serão esclarecidas.

Obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e valeu mesmo pelos comentários. Devo avisar que o próximo capítulo talvez demore um pouquinho pois vou viajar no final da semana, mas não se preocupem que assim que eu retornar volto à fic com a corda toda.

Mais uma coisinha, estou tentando montar o casting da fic pra colocar no meu multiply. Se alguém tiver uma sugestão entre em contato comigo (lembrando que não pode ser os persoagens dos filmes, afinal agora todos são adultos e com filhos)

Bem, é só.

Bjos e boa leitura


	22. Chapter 22

_Local desconhecido_

_Lizzie está sozinha num quarto escuro. Ela está tentando disfarçar, mas a menina está mais do que apavorada. Aterrorizada seria a palavra certa._

_Depois que eles saíram da mansão, Lucio aparatou com ela em uma casa desconhecida e a trancou neste quarto e desde então ela está sozinha. Sozinha e apavorada... Sozinha, apavorada e preocupada com Annie e com seus pais._

_A menina tenta abrir a porta, mas não consegue. __**Eu devia imaginar,**__ pensa. __**Lógico que ele não ia deixar a porta aberta... Onde será que eu estou? O que ele vai fazer comigo?**_

_Ela se encolhe no canto da parede quando vê que a porta se abre, mas ao invés do homem loiro uma mulher entra. Uma mulher cuja fisionomia não lhe é totalmente estranha. A desconhecida se aproxima da menina e Lizzie olha temerosa pra ela_ – Não se preocupe meu bem. Eu não vou fazer nada com você. (_São essas as palavras que Lizzie ouve da mulher)_

_Lizzie agora desaba. O tom calmo e amoroso da desconhecida faz com que ela desista de se fazer de forte, a menina sente o seu lábio inferior tremer e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas_ – Eu quero ir pra casa (_ela fala entre soluços)_ eu quero a minha mãe...

Eu sei querida (_ela não se contém e abraça a menina)_ tudo vai ficar bem. Você vai ver

_Ela aperta a menina em seus braços e acaricia os cachinhos de Lizzie. __**Ela não merece sofrer assim,**__ pensa. __**Ninguém merece sofrer. Se eu pudesse evitar... Tudo isso está acontecendo por minha culpa**_

_Neste momento, Lucio Malfoy entra no quarto_ – Que cena tocante... (_ele fala ironicamente)_ não imaginava que você possuísse instinto maternal, minha cara.

Ela é só uma garotinha (_ela fala)_ você não tem coração? A menina é sangue do seu sangue

_O olhar que Lucio dá a ela mostra que devia ter ficado calada. Ela coloca Lizzie de volta na cama e sai do quarto acompanhada do bruxo_

_Mal a porta bate, Lucio começa_ – O que está acontecendo com você? Não se lembra que fez um voto perpétuo comigo? _(ele a segura pelos ombros) _Aquilo não foi uma brincadeira de criança! Você está ligada a mim! Você sabe muito bem as conseqüências de um voto perpétuo quebrado

Eu sei, eu sei! (_ela interrompe exasperada)_ eu só acho que você não precisava assustar a garotinha desta forma. A menina é sua neta, é filha do seu filho!

Eu não tenho nenhum descendente sangue ruim! (_Lucio grita e ela pode ver que sua boca se crispa de ódio)_ meu filho fez a escolha dele e agora deverá arcar com as conseqüências!

Mas a menina é apenas uma criança... Uma criança inocente – _Ela ainda tenta argumentar_

Ninguém é inocente! (_Lucio fala com ódio) _Você está tentando dizer, minha cara, que não vai me ajudar a levar o plano adiante?

Não... (_Ela fala ofegante)_ você sabe que eu não poderia... Você sabe que eu tenho que te ajudar _(ela para de falar e fecha os olhos segurando-se na parede para não cair)_

_Lucio olha pra ela. Por um momento sua cúmplice não parecia bem, mas ele logo tira este pensamento da cabeça. Só o que importa pra ele é a sua vingança. É recuperar tudo que tinha_

Fico feliz que você ainda tenha um pouco de juízo (_ele fala)_ a esta altura meu querido filho já deve saber que a menina sumiu, bem como a sangue ruim. É hora da segunda parte do plano...

XXXXX

_No ministério _

_Harry e Draco entram apressadamente. Eles passam pela recepção alheios aos olhares que os cercam. O loiro e o moreno furam a fila do elevador e, ignorando as reclamações dos presentes, pedem para ir ao departamento de magias proibidas com urgência_

_Um bruxo baixinho de olhos amarelados que piscam constantemente olha curioso para os dois por um minuto. Seus olhos batem na famosa cicatriz e se iluminam_. – Harry Potter! É uma honra imensa... A que devo a sua visita?

_Harry fica meio desconcertado. Ele nunca se acostumará a ser tratado como uma celebridade, mesmo sendo uma celebridade_ – Nós precisamos de ajuda. Alguém em seu departamento entende de arte das trevas arte das trevas da brava e muito antiga?

_O homem olha para Harry sem entender muito bem_ – Há algum vestígio de magia negra a vista Potter? Alguma coisa perigosa? (_ele pergunta, não sem uma pontinha de receio)_

**Harry** – Não tenho como responder isso agora. Tem alguém com quem eu possa falar? É urgente

_Draco interrompe –_ Tem alguém nesse departamento que entenda de arte das trevas? Se possível pra hoje! (_Draco não pode conter a ironia em suas palavras)_

_Harry dá ao loiro um olhar para que ele se acalme e se dirige ao funcionário –_ Nós precisamos de alguém que entenda de arte das trevas. É meio, quer dizer, é muito urgente!

Isso é meio incomum Potter (_o homem fala)_ mesmo que eu lhe indique alguém, essa pessoa não pode ajudar assim! Você sabe que tem que preencher um protocolo especificando com detalhes que tipo de informação e por que você precisa dela, depois o pedido tem que ser analisado pelo departamento de controle e depois...

_**Céus! **__Harry pensa.__** A burocracia invadiu o mundo bruxo! Era só o que faltava...**_ _Ele olha para Draco que está a um passo de sacar sua varinha e estuporar o funcionário. Ou pior ainda, agredi-lo com as próprias mãos! Seu olhar vai do loiro para o funcionário, o que vê na sua frente é um homem que recebeu uma ordem e que a não ser que receba uma contra ordem nada o fará agir de forma diferente._

_O loiro e o moreno se retiram apressadamente. Draco está furioso_ – Se Voldemort conhecesse a burocracia, ele não ia ter feito tanta força para acabar com o ministério. Era só sentar e esperar!

Sou obrigado a concordar com você – _Harry fala_

E a propósito onde estamos indo? – _O_ _loiro pergunta_

**Harry** – Conversar com alguém que possa realmente ajudar (_ele fala sem parar de andar, ou melhor, de correr)_

_Harry e Draco seguem pelos corredores até chegar ao departamento dos aurores. Eles encontram uma mocinha de uns dezoito anos que provavelmente é uma estagiária organizando uma pilha de papéis_

Hei (_Harry fala)_ você viu a Tonks por aqui?

Na sala do chefe (_ela responde)_ deve sair a qualquer momento

A pessoa que vai me ajudar é a minha prima? – _O loiro pergunta_

Mais ou menos. – _É só o que Harry fala _

_Neste momento a metamorfogama entra na sala_

Oi Harry! Oi priminho! (_ela cumprimenta os dois) _aconteceu alguma coisa?_ (Ela pergunta ao ver o semblante de Draco) _

A gente te conta no caminho agora precisamos falar com o Remo – _Harry fala_

Ele está em missão – _Tonks responde_

**Harry** – Eu sei que ele nunca sairia em missão sem te dar uma forma de se comunicar. Principalmente agora que as coisas andam calmas, não há motivo para vocês não manterem contato. Por favor, é urgente.

_Remo Lupin conseguiu uma colocação no ministério. Sua tarefa é encontrar crianças que tenham sido mordidas por lobisomens e providenciar que tenham o melhor tratamento possível. Geralmente estas crianças passam a viver isoladas de toda a sociedade e cabe ao lobisomem mostrar que é perfeitamente possível levar uma existência quase normal desde que se tome as poções e se tenha os cuidados adequados nas noites de lua cheia. No momento ele se encontra no interior do país investigando uma aldeia onde os moradores estão assustados com uma criatura desconhecida_

**Tonks** – Ele deve retornar no final da tarde, eu recebi uma coruja dele ontem à noite (_ela olha para Harry e depois para Draco e nota o semblante apreensivo)._ O que aconteceu?

**Harry** – A Lizzie foi seqüestrada

_A metamorfogama olha para ele como se de repente Harry tivesse ficado roxo fosforescente_ – Como isso aconteceu?

**Draco** – Ninguém sabe explicar... Quer dizer, a Hermione acha que foi meu pai.

**Tonks** – Mas Lucio Malfoy está morto!

**Draco** – Sim... Mas Hermione ganhou este livro de um paciente. Veja (_ele passa para ela)_

_Tonks folheia o livro seu cabelo vai mudando de cor à medida que ela passa as páginas_ – Uma outra maneira... (_ela murmura)_ isso significa o que eu estou pensando?

**Harry** – Não sei ao certo, mas temo que sim. Por isso a gente quer falar com o Remo. Ele conhece bem esse lance de arte das trevas, quer dizer ele foi professor... E aqui no ministério até a gente conseguir a informação alguma coisa já pode ter acontecido

_Tonks olha para Draco_ – Sua esposa é a bruxa mais inteligente que conheço. Ela não conseguiu achar nada?

**Draco** – Digamos que ela não está em condições de pesquisar. Não com a filha desaparecida!

_A metamorfogama olha desconcertada para o loiro se dando conta da besteira que falou_ – É mesmo! Desculpe

_Harry suspira._ – Tudo bem Tonks. Você pode entrar em contato com seu marido? A situação é urgente

_Ela confirma com a cabeça_ – A gente se encontra em uma ou duas horas talvez demore um pouquinho pra localizar o Remo, mas assim que localizá-lo nós vamos direto pra sua casa Draco (_ela devolve o livro)_ guarde com você.

_O loiro e o moreno voltam para a mansão Malfoy_

XXXXX

_Narcisa está sozinha na sala. Ela olha para o nada ainda tentando processar todas as informações quando Draco e Harry chegam. Draco beija a mãe e a abraça. Narcisa passa a mão pelo cabelo loiro do filho. Ela mais do que ninguém sabe o quando Draco está abalado, ele tenta se fazer de duro pra não desmoronar na frente de todos, mas Narcisa conhece bem o seu rebento ela sabe que nada é mais importante pra ele que sua família._

_Ela olha para o loiro e fala_ – A Hermione está dormindo. Eu coloquei uma poção no chá dela, antes que ela tivesse um ataque (_ela olha para Harry)_ a sua esposa pediu pra avisar que ia passar em casa e mandar as crianças para a toca. Ela volta dentro de uma hora ou duas

Eu vou dar uma olhada na Hermione – _O loiro fala e se retira_

_Ele vai ao quarto e vê a esposa dormindo literalmente agarrada a filha mais nova que também dorme. De vez em quando Hermione solta um soluço, o loiro conhece bem a esposa ele sabe que provavelmente Hermione deve ter chorado até dormir. __**É bom que ela descanse,**__ pensa. __**A noite vai ser longa**_

_Ele olha a filha mais nova. Draco ainda está intrigado com o fato dela ter passado as suas memórias pra Hermione. __**Ela é apenas um bebezinho!**__ Pensa, mas não pode deixar de agradecer internamente. Se não fosse por isso quanto tempo iria demorar até descobrirem o que aconteceu?_

_Ele beija os lábios da esposa que se mexe, mas não acorda. Faz um carinho na cabeça da filha e sai_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na sala_

_Harry e Narcisa se encaram. Ninguém fala nada até mesmo porque os dois não têm muita intimidade. Alguns minutos se passam e Draco não retorna, Harry resolve quebrar o silêncio._

A senhora acha que Lucio pode ter feito algo com a Lizzie? _(Ele fala evitando encara-la)_ Que ele teria coragem...

_Ele não consegue terminar a frase. Harry sabe muito bem do que Lucio Malfoy é capaz. A única esperança que ele tem é que o sangue fale mais alto_

Se ele é capaz? (_Narcisa repete a pergunta)_ sim, ele é. Mas ele não fez nada com ela pelo ,menos por enquanto.

_Harry olha para a loira tentando adivinhar como ela sabe disso, Narcisa continua_ – Eu conheço o Lucio melhor do que qualquer um e sei perfeitamente do que ele é capaz. E pode acreditar Potter, ele é perfeitamente capaz de matar a própria neta. Mas ele não fez isso... Se ele tivesse feito, ele já teria dado um jeito do Draco ficar sabendo. Ele não ia perder a oportunidade de fazer todos nós sofrermos. O que me assusta é que se ele ainda não fez nada com ela, ele deve estar pensando em algo muito mais terrível.

_Harry olha para Narcisa. __**Essa família ainda me assusta.**__ Ele não pode deixar de pensar_

_Draco volta para a sala. Ele não fala nada, mas Narcisa vê pelos olhos avermelhados que ele está a um passo do desespero total. Ele se senta ao lado da mãe e esfrega as mãos no rosto_ – Isso é um pesadelo! Aliás, nem os meus piores pesadelos foram assim. E pensar que eu estava achando que isso era coisa da Pansy...

**Narcisa** – Pansy não era aquela mocinha que você namorou na época da escola? A filha dos Parkinson? Eu lembro que seu pai gostava muito dela. Ela chegou a nos visitar algumas vezes

**Draco** – Eu não sabia que meu pai gostava tanto assim dela

**Narcisa – **Pensei que soubesse. Lucio ficou realmente chateado quando vocês terminaram. Eu até pensei que ele fosse pressionar você e acho que teria pressionado, se ele não estivesse preso na época. Era uma moça simpática (_Narcisa fala)_ onde será que ela anda...

_Então ela para de falar e olha para Draco. Só agora se deu conta do que o filho falou – _Por que você pensou que isso poderia ser coisa da Pansy? O que ela fez, Draco?

_Draco então se lembra que sua mãe não sabe o que aconteceu com Hermione antes deles se casarem. Ele conta resumidamente a história do sequestro de Hermione para Narcisa, a senhora fica chocada_ – Você nunca me contou! (_ela fala)_

_Draco sorri ironicamente_ – Deve ser porque eu estava tentando lhe explicar como eu me apaixonei por uma sangue ruim, lembra? Do jeito que você ficou ,não dava pra te contar! E depois, já havia acabado mesmo. Ela já estava presa.

**Narcisa** – É verdade filho. Ainda bem que as pessoas mudam e eu acabei aceitando a minha nora (_ela olha pra ele)_ eu nunca poderia imaginar que aquela mocinha fosse capaz disso

**Draco** – Pois ela foi e pagou por isso. Ficou algum tempo em azkaban, pelo que me consta saiu há pouco mais de um ano.

Eu custo a acreditar (_Narcisa fala)_ ela me parecia tão boa moça, de família importante. Ela até me fez uma visita depois que seu pai morreu.

_Antes que Draco fale alguma coisa, Hermione chega à sala com os olhos muito inchados e Annie adormecida nos braços_ – Me lembre de matar a Gina (_ela fala para Harry)_

**Narcisa** – Fui eu quem colocou a poção. Desculpe querida, mas você não estava se agüentando. Você precisava descansar um pouco recuperar as forças

_Hermione olha para o marido_ – Vocês conseguiram alguma coisa?

_Draco balança a cabeça negativamente_ – Até a gente conseguir chegar num especialista em arte das trevas meu pai já teria feito algo com ela

**Harry **– Nós falamos com a Tonks. Ela esta tentando localizar o Remo. Ele deve poder ajudar

_Hermione senta-se desanimada_ – Quando ele virá? Nós estamos perdendo tempo! Sabe-se lá como a Lizzie está! (_ela fala enquanto acalenta a filha mais nova)_

**Draco** – Não temos muita escolha (_olha para Annie)_ você não quer colocar ela pra dormir no berço?

Não! (_Hermione responde mais alto que gostaria. Ela olha para os presentes)_ eu sei que é bobagem minha, mas não conseguiria raciocinar sabendo que ela está sozinha no quarto. E se ele entrar de novo?

_Draco conjura o berço da menina, pega Annie nos braços de Hermione e a deita._ Pronto (_ele fala de forma carinhosa)_ agora a Annie vai ficar mais confortável e você não vai tirar o olho dela

_Ambos permanecem alguns segundos olhando a garotinha. Eles não falam nada, mas tem o mesmo pensamento. Lizzie... Onde será que ela está?_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente estou de volta! Desculpa a demora, realmente não deu pra atualizar antes. Espero que me perdoem...

Bem, aí está o capítulo. Eu sei que muita coisa ainda não foi esclarecida, mas não se preocupem vocês vão ter mais explicações no decorrer dos capítulos.

Bjos e boa leitura (e comentem pra fazer uma autora feliz)


	23. Chapter 23

_De volta ao local desconhecido_

_Lizzie olha o prato colocado a sua frente. Ela sente fome, mas não consegue comer. A menina sabe que não conseguirá engolir. Além disso, ela sente medo daquele homem malvado ter colocado algo em sua comida._

_A porta se abre e a mulher entra novamente_

Você precisa comer querida – _Ela fala de forma carinhosa ao ver o prato intocado_

_Lizzie olha pra ela assustada demais pra falar, seus olhinhos azuis se enchem de lágrimas. A mulher a coloca no colo. Lizzie sente que ela não é malvada, ao menos não como o homem do quadro._

_Ela olha para a garotinha em seu colo e se amaldiçoa por ter deixado as coisas chegarem a esse ponto. __**Tudo isso é minha culpa, se eu não fosse tão possessiva e mimada**__... _

_Sim... Ela, assim como Draco, era apenas um produto do meio em que foi criada. __**Ele aprendeu através do amor por Hermione e eu... Eu aprendi através do sofrimento e da dor**_

_Ela passa a mão no cabelo da menina – _Você precisa comer_ (ela repete)_ se você não comer você vai ficar uma bruxinha fraquinha seu pai e sua mãe não vão gostar

_Lizzie olha para a mulher. Seu olhar mostra que ela quer dizer alguma coisa._

O que foi? _– Ela pergunta_

Eu vou ver meu pai e minha mãe de novo? O que o homem malvado vai fazer comigo? – _Lizzie pergunta segurando as lágrimas com esforço_

_A mulher apenas abraça a menina com o coração apertado, infelizmente essa é uma pergunta que não sabe responder. Mais ainda, é uma pergunta que ela tem medo de responder_

_Ela ouve um barulho vindo de fora do quarto e fica sabendo que Lucio Malfoy chegou. Ela sai apressada querendo evitar a todo custo que ele entre e assuste ainda mais a menina_

De novo paparicando a pirralhinha? Francamente eu não esperava isso de você – _Ele fala ironicamente_

Ela é só uma menina, não tem culpa de nada! _– Ela tenta argumentar_

Sim! Ela tem! (_Lucio grita)_ A mãe sangue ruim dela tem! Meu filho tem! Minha mulher tem! Todos têm! Olhe para mim! (_ele grita cada vez mais)_ Veja o que eu me tornei! Eu tive que fazer meu próprio corpo ser destruído para ter essa chance... Olhe! Imagine sentir sua pele queimando, suas entranhas se desfazendo. Imagine o que é sentir-se transformando em pó! Sim minha cara, por que eu senti! Eu senti cada parte minha se destruindo... E você sabe por que eu fiz isso? Eu fiz isso porque depois que o lorde foi destruído, eu sabia que não tinha chance alguma, que em pouco tempo eu estaria morto. Eu fiz isso na esperança de conseguir fugir e recuperar a gloria dos Malfoy. Eu fiz isso para ter de volta a minha família. E o que eu descubro? Que meu filho se casou com uma sangue ruim, justamente a que ele mais odiava. Que a minha mulher está vivendo com um trouxa... Olha para mim! (_ele grita, seus olhos estão injetados de ódio)_ O que eu sou? Eu não sou nem um fugitivo! Eu sou apenas um espectro do que eu sempre fui!

Você pode fugir (_ela tenta balbuciar)_ eu te ajudo... Você pode viver em outro país, um país distante com uma nova identidade... Um disfarce.

Viver me escondendo? Viver como um fugitivo? Enquanto os sangues ruins dominam a minha casa? Não minha cara... Depois que eu vi no que minha família se transformou, o único motivo que me fez sair daquele maldito quadro foi o desejo de me vingar, de destruir todos que levaram as suas vidas a diante (_ele olha pra ela)_ eu preciso lembrar que você tem que me ajudar? (_ele sorri sarcasticamente)_

Não... Não precisa. – _Ela fala desanimada_

Ainda bem que você continua tendo uma boa memória – _ele fala_

O que eu tenho que fazer? – _Ela interrompe_

Você sabe o que tem que fazer! (_Lucio grita e ela dá um passo pra trás instintivamente)_ você pensa que eu não notei? Você pensa que eu não percebi que você está fazendo tudo pra proteger a pirralhinha? Não me contradiga! (_ele grita furioso antes que ela fale alguma coisa)_ eu não sei o que aconteceu com você durante todos esses anos, mas você tem que lembrar que fez um voto perpétuo comigo entendeu? E você sabe muito bem as conseqüências de quebrar um voto perpétuo!

Eu era pouco mais que uma criança! _– Ela ainda tenta argumentar_

Não! (_ele fala) _você sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo... Eu me lembro do brilho em seu olhar quando você falou o que queria e você estava disposta a ir às últimas conseqüências!

Eu não sabia o que isso poderia acarretar. _– Ela fala titubeante_

Sim! Você sabia!_ (Lucio grita)_ você sabia e você sabe disso! Você estava disposta a tirar todos que aparecessem em seu caminho! Você faria tudo pra conseguir o que queria!

_Ela suspira. Sabe que o bruxo tem razão e agora está sofrendo as conseqüências de seus atos impulsivos e egoístas_

_Lucio olha pra ela e sorri_ – E eu não me esqueci da minha parte, minha cara. Quando eu acabar com a sangue ruim, você vai ter o que sempre quis...

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_A noite cai. Hermione botou a biblioteca abaixo procurando mais alguma pista a respeito do reflexus dominati enquanto Draco anda de um lado para o outro. __**Que diabos esse lobisomem está fazendo que não vem logo? **__O loiro pensa_

_Harry, que passou em casa para ver seus filhos, retorna com Gina_ – Nada ainda?

_Draco balança a cabeça negativamente_ – Ainda não, onde esse lobo se meteu? (_ele fala exasperado)_

Calma! (_Harry fala)_ ele deve estar tentando encontrar alguma coisa. Não vai adiantar nada ele vir aqui sem saber do que o livro está falando

**Hermione** – E enquanto isso a Lizzie está com aquele louco! (_ela para de repente e olha desconcertada para o marido. Apesar de tudo Lucio Malfoy é o pai dele)_ desculpa Draco, eu acho que eu também falo as coisas sem pensar.

_O loiro a abraça_ – Está tudo bem. Eu sei melhor do que ninguém o quanto ele é louco

_Narcisa completa_ – Você não nos ofendeu querida

_Gina quebra o clima meio tenso_ – O Rony disse que vem pra cá assim que colocar o Scott na cama (_a ruiva sorri)_ se ele tentar sair antes é bem capaz do meu sobrinho convence-lo a vir também. Se você puder liberar a lareira

_Draco vai até a lareira e murmura o feitiço ao mesmo tempo em que comenta_ – Se alguém me dissesse há dez anos atrás que eu liberaria a lareira da minha casa para o ruivo eu acho que estuporaria o engraçadinho!

_Neste momento Lupin e Tonks chegam..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na casa de Rony Weasley_

_Faz quase uma hora que Rony tenta colocar Scott na cama. O garotinho está agitado com tudo que aconteceu e está meio assustado também_

**Scott** – E se ele machucar a Lizzie?

_Ele pergunta ao pai pela décima ou décima quinta vez. Ela é chatinha, mas Scott não quer que nada de mal aconteça a Lizzie._

_Rony suspira e responde pela décima ou décima quinta vez_ – A gente não vai deixar que nada aconteça com a Lizzie. Pode dormir sossegado filho

_Mas Scott continua argumentando_ – Eu ouvi o homem falando pra Lizzie que ia machucar a tia Mione e o tio Draco e a Lizzie ficou com medo dele, (_ele_ _olha para o pai)_ e tinha alguém que a Lizzie tinha medo na escola. Eu perguntei quem era e ela não quis contar... Será que é ele?

_Rony agora presta mais atenção ao que o filho fala_ – Conta isso direito filho...

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Lupin e Tonks chegam. Draco olha para o casal_ – Pensei que vocês só viessem na semana que vem (_ele fala irônico)_

**Tonks** – Educado como sempre priminho! A gente foi tentar descobrir algo antes ne loiro. Não ia adiantar nada a gente vir pra cá só pra fazer número

Vocês descobriram algo? – _As palavras praticamente saltam da boca de Hermione_.

Sim... E não. _– Lupin fala_

Como assim? _– Draco e Hermione perguntam ao mesmo tempo. Não é hora de joguinhos e adivinhações, não com Lizzie nas mãos de um maníaco._

Expliquem por favor, (_Narcisa que estava até então calada manifesta-se)_ o mais rápido possível, todo tempo é precioso

Ta bom tia – _Tonks dá uma olhada para o marido e ele começa_

**Remo** – Eu consegui, não me perguntem através de que meios, entrar numa biblioteca restrita do ministério autorizada apenas para os inomináveis e acabei encontrando alguma coisa sobre o reflexus dominati

**Draco** – Esse feitiço... Ele é uma forma de fazer a pessoa voltar? Como as horcruxes?

**Remo** – Bem... Não tecnicamente. Nas horcruxes a pessoa não pode morrer, pois os pedaços de sua alma estão protegidos.

_O silêncio é total. Todos esperam que o lobisomem termine a explicação_

**Remo** – Para vocês entenderem como a reflexus dominati funciona, é necessário que se entendam o primordial. A pessoa para morrer tem que ter alma e para viver também, por este motivo Voldemort não pôde proteger toda a alma dele, ele teve que deixar um pedaço no seu corpo.

_A mente de Hermione está trabalhando furiosamente, ela já pegou o fio da meada_ – E o que realmente acontece com um corpo sem alma? (_ela pergunta lembrando do beijo do dementador)_

Um corpo sem alma nada mais é que um boneco sem vida, é apenas uma casca. _(Remo responde) _e uma casca pode ser descartada... Este é o propósito do reflexus dominati. A alma é protegida e o corpo descartado... Como toda a alma foi protegida antes, a pessoa que fez o feitiço morreu... Mas não morreu

Você ficaria muito decepcionado se a gente dissesse que não está entendendo nada? – _Draco fala_

É complicado mesmo (_Lupin continua)_ até porque eu não achei uma descrição precisa do feitiço. Apenas alguns comentários sobre ele, mas pelo que eu entendi quando o feitiço é realizado a alma sai do corpo e fica em um lugar protegido até que possa ser recuperada. Aí o corpo sem alma pode ser destruido...

E como a alma é recuperada? Pra onde ela vai já que o corpo foi destruído? – _Hermione pergunta_

**Lupin** – Através de um ritual muito complicado, ela sai do lugar onde está alojada e vai para um corpo criado para este fim. Mas não achei absolutamente nada sobre isso. Pelo menos nada que explicasse como o ritual é feito. A única coisa que sei é que ele deve ser feito previamente e desencadeado quando for necessário e a alma se refugiará no local preparado pra isso durante o ritual

_Todos se entreolham pensando nas páginas arrancadas no livro. Narcisa quebra o silêncio –_ Por isso ele veio pra cá! Por isso ele apontou a varinha para si mesmo! Ele não estava se matando, ele estava realizando o feitiço que libertaria a sua alma.

Bingo! (_Tonks falou)_. É exatamente isso!

_Mas não há motivo para comemorações. O fato de haverem descoberto de que forma Lucio Malfoy ainda está vivo não ajudará em nada se não servir para acharem Lizzie. _

_Draco verbaliza toda a sua frustração_ – Ótimo priminha, mas no que isso pode ajudar a achar minha filha?

_Antes que alguém responda, Rony chega pela lareira. _

Vocês não imaginam o que o Scott me contou – _ele fala enquanto se limpa_

_Todos os olhares se voltam para o ruivo. Ele olha para Draco, mas se contém. __**Não é hora de provocar a doninha,**__ o ruivo pensa. **Nem ele merece passar por isso**_

O que o Scott contou? – _Harry pergunta_

**Rony** – Ele disse que viu alguém na porta da escola deles. Alguém de quem Lizzie tinha medo

**Draco** – Isso ele já havia me contado no dia que a professora me chamou na escola... E eu pensei que fosse a maluca da Pansy

**Rony** – É, mas pelo jeito não era... O Scott me disse que tentou fazer com que a Lizzie contasse outro dia. E ela ficou desesperada quando viu que ele sabia de algo. Ela falou com todas as letras que ele não podia ter descoberto que se o homem soubesse, ele voltaria. Pelo que o Scott me falou parecia que ela estava sendo ameaçada ou chantageada por alguém

**Harry** – Quando isso aconteceu?

**Draco** – Faz algumas semanas que eu fui à escola dela. A professora me disse que ela estava esquisita e o Scott falou de uma pessoa rondando a escola, mas eu logo pensei que era a Pansy _(olha para Hermione) _A Pansy me viu com a Lizzie na sorveteria um dia desses.

**Hermione – **E foi depois que a Pansy te viu que a professora te chamou?

**Draco – **Foi bem depois disso, mas você sabe que eu fiquei cismado com ela. A professora me chamou logo depois do acidente no sótão...

_Ele para de falar e todos se entreolham. Aquele acidente estranho poderia ser a chave de tudo, mas não adianta nada descobrir o que aconteceu se isso não trouxer Lizzie de volta._

_Hermione expressa o que ele também está sentindo_ – Tudo bem. Já sabemos que existe um feitiço tão poderoso quando as horckuxes chamado reflexus dominati, já sabemos que alguém rondava a escola, provavelmente o próprio Lucio. Mas até agora ninguém fez nada, a Lizzie continua desaparecida! Draco, a gente tem que fazer alguma coisa! Já é noite, ela nunca dormiu num lugar estranho antes, a gente não sabe se ela comeu, se ela está bem, se ela está...

_Ela para de falar horrorizada com o que pensou_

**Draco** – Calma! Vai dar tudo certo

Calma? (_Hermione fala exasperada) _calma? Ela só tem quatro anos (_ela luta contra as lágrimas)_ e a gente aqui aprendendo sobre maldições! A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa! Temos que encontrar minha filha!

_Todos olham para Hermione. Seus amigos sabem que ela está a um passo de perder o controle e isso definitivamente não é bom, Draco vai até ela e a segura pelos braços fazendo-a sentar._

_O loiro olha nos olhos da esposa e a abraça_ – Eu sei que você está desesperada. Eu também estou, eu não paro de pensar um minuto sequer no que a Lizzie está passando (_ele olha para a esposa e vê que agora as lágrimas descem livremente pelo rosto dela)._ Mas não vai adiantar nada a gente sair pela rua procurando por ele. Meu pai é esperto ele deve estar bem escondido

**Hermione** – Mas o que ele quer com ela Draco? E se ele fez alguma coisa? E se ela está...

**Draco** – Hermione me escute... Eu conheço meu pai, eu sei que ele ainda não a matou. Não que ele não seja capaz, mas se ele tivesse feito isso ele já teria dado um jeito de fazer com que a gente soubesse...

_Neste momento uma explosão no jardim é ouvida pelos presentes. Todos se levantam e vêem algo na grama..._

XXXXX

_Um pouco antes_

_Ela observa a menina que, apesar de tudo, dorme tranquilamente. __**Filha do Draco**__ (pensa). __**Ela podia... **_

_**Não! Não posso pensar nisso. Ele tem uma família, ele tem uma vida. Eu sei que não há lugar pra mim. Eu aprendi... Eu aprendi através do meu sofrimento que as escolhas que fazemos nos perseguem por toda a vida. Draco fez a escolha certa pra ele e eu... Eu fiz a escolha errada pra mim... Eu fiz a escolha errada desde o início e agora eu estou tão presa quanto essa garotinha. Presa a um juramento, um voto perpétuo...**__ Ela se arrepia ao pensar o que será obrigada a fazer em breve_

_**Se eu pudesse... Se tivesse como fugir.**__ Ela pensa sem nenhuma esperança. Ela sabe que não tem como fugir. Ela está condenada de uma forma ou de outra. Ela olha novamente para a menina. **Não há chance pra mim, mas talvez haja pra ela...**_

_Neste momento Lucio Malfoy chega. É hora de executar mais uma parte do pérfido plano_

XXXXX

_De volta a mansão _

_Draco e Hermione correm em direção ao jardim. O loiro sente seu estômago embrulhar só em pensar no que pode ter acontecido. Ele vê algo na grama, algo que parece um corpo..._

_Ele corre ainda mais, sua visão fica turva pelas lágrimas que ele não consegue evitar. __**Não!**__ Ele pensa. __**Não pode ser a Lizzie!**_

Lizzie! – _O grito de Hermione ecoa no ar_

_Harry e Rony seguram Hermione enquanto Draco se aproxima. Ele não faz questão nenhuma de esconder as lágrimas à medida que ele se aproxima as lágrimas de desespero se transformam em lágrimas de felicidade não é Lizzie quem está lá._

_Draco olha a boneca inanimada. Por um breve momento ele vê a sua filha sem vida nos seus braços_

Confundus... – _Harry fala e Draco assente com a cabeça_

Mas... Por quê? – _Rony pergunta_.

Por quê? (_Draco fala)_ por quê? Para acabar comigo! Para acabar comigo aos pouquinhos! Ele é um sádico! Um sádico! Ele sabe que junto com o alívio que eu senti em ver que não é a minha filha que está aqui sem vida vem também a preocupação de não saber se ela está bem!

_Hermione senta-se na grama e abraça o marido eles choram juntos. Os presentes se entreolham ninguém sabe o que falar ou o que fazer_

_Depois de alguns minutos o casal se recompõe Hermione fala_ – Deve haver algum motivo... Algum outro motivo que não seja brincar com nosso desespero (_olha para Draco)_ eu não conheci seu pai muito bem, mas algo me diz que ele tem alguma coisa em mente

Sim querida (_Narcisa fala)_ isso é forma dele mostrar quem está no controle da situação

Mandando uma boneca com um feitiço confundus? – _Harry fala_

Sim (_Draco responde)_ é a forma de ele nos desestabilizar ao máximo antes do golpe final

_Hermione esconde o rosto no peito do loiro e sufoca um soluço ao ouvir estas palavras a saudade que ela sente da filha torna-se quase insuportável_

_Neste momento Hermione pega a boneca nos braços. Ela pega a boneca e a aperta carinhosamente como faria se a sua filha estivesse ali..._

_Os presentes olham atônitos a morena desaparecer diante dos seus olhos. A boneca era uma chave de portal!_

Hermione! – _O grito de Draco se perde no ar..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

É... Acho que novamente terminei num momento, como posso dizer... Meio crucial. Algo me diz que vou ter que me esconder das azarações mais uma vez...

Falando sério gente, eu sei que estou deixando muita gente curiosa mas em breve as coisas vão ser esclarecidas. Só mais um pouquinho de paciência.

Mais uma vez, muitíssimo obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e um obrigado ainda mais especial para aqueles que perdem um minutinho do seu tempo pra apertar o botãozinho roxo aí de baixo e podem confirmar que ele não morde muito menos transmite qualquer tipo de doença.

Beijos mil e boa leitura.

E lembrem-se, comentários deixam a autora feliz. Autora feliz atualiza mais rápido!


	24. Chapter 24

_Local desconhecido_

_Hermione se levanta com um pouco de dificuldade. Ela está ligeiramente tonta, ser transportada por uma chave de portal quando não se está esperando não é exatamente a melhor sensação do mundo. _

_A morena tenta entender o que aconteceu. Num momento ela estava no seu jardim com Draco e no outro... Sua mente faz rapidamente a conexão_

Lizzie! _– Ela grita com o coração aos pulos_

_A morena olha ao redor e percebe que está em uma casa, uma construção antiga e sólida, talvez uma velha fazenda. Há poucos indícios de que alguém esteja morando lá, mas Hermione sabe, Hermione sente que está perto de sua filhinha._

Lizzie! – _Ela grita novamente. _

_Seu lado racional lhe diria que ela não fizesse isso, lhe diria que não é prudente sair gritando deste jeito num local desconhecido e muito provavelmente perigoso, mas Hermione não é naquele momento uma pessoa racional. Ela é apenas uma mãe às portas com a possibilidade de ver novamente sua menina_

_Ela sai procurando pela casa, abrindo todas as portas de varinha em punho, até que ela entra num quarto e vê sua menina deitada em uma cama._

Lizzie! – _Ela grita e se prepara para ir ao encontro da filha_

_Mas o semblante da menina está apavorado. É como se ela quisesse lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas lhe faltassem as palavras _

_Então Hermione para e se vira rapidamente apertando a varinha em sua mão, mas o tempo é curto. Hermione ouve uma voz feminina murmurar um feitiço e tudo fica escuro..._

XXXXX

_De volta a mansão Malfoy_

_Draco olha estupefato para o local onde sua esposa se encontrava minutos antes, nem em seu pior pesadelo ele pode imaginar algo assim. Sua filha seqüestrada, sua esposa sumindo diante dos seus olhos... O que mais falta acontecer?_

_O loiro então sente seu estômago se contorcer. Ele se lembra que, com a confusão, todos deixaram Annie sozinha dormindo lá no interior da casa. Um turbilhão de imagens passa por sua mente e nenhuma delas lhe agrada_

Annie! – _O loiro grita e corre para dentro da mansão_

_Ele chega à sala totalmente sem fôlego e vê aliviado que a menina dorme como um anjo. Os demais entram sem saber o que deu nele, mas Narcisa entendeu perfeitamente_. _Nada garante que Lucio Malfoy tenha cessado seu ataque, nada garante que o bebê não seja a próxima vítima do louco_

Marc! (_Narcisa lembra-se do marido e fala sobressaltada) _Ele também pode estar em perigo

_Tonks a acalma_ – Eu pedi pra alguém ficar na cola dele tia. E traze-lo pra cá amanhã cedo. Eu tentei fazer com que ele viesse antes, mas ele estava de plantão no hospital e não quis sair assim (_ela olha para a senhora loira)_ quando eu vi que Lucio realmente poderia estar vivo achei melhor prevenir. Nunca se sabe...

Obrigada... – _Narcisa fala um pouco mais aliviada_

_Draco no entanto, não presta atenção no que acontece. Sua mente ainda tenta processar os últimos acontecimentos. Ele pega a boneca sem vida e a abraça exatamente da forma que Hermione fez, nada acontece. Aquela chave de portal, seja como ela tenha sido feita, estava preparada para funcionar apenas uma vez e tudo indica que apenas com sua esposa. __**Mas como?**__ É a pergunta que ele faz para si mesmo _

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Hermione acorda lentamente. Ela tenta se mexer, mas não consegue. A morena tem uma estranha sensação de deja vu. Ela procura algo com os olhos e percebe que já esteve naquele local antes. Se não foi naquele local especificamente foi noutro muito parecido. Parecido demais... Seu estômago contrai-se e antes que ela pense em mais alguma coisa ela vê uma figura conhecida, mas ao contrário do que ela esperava não é Lucio Malfoy que a encara neste momento._

Você! (_Hermione fala sem acreditar no que está vendo)_ você!

_Pansy olha para ela e não fala nada, seus olhos estão marejados assim como os de Hermione_

Onde está minha filha? (_a morena balbucia tentando controlar o tremor na voz)_ onde está Lizzie? O que vocês fizeram com ela?

Ela está bem – _É só o que Pansy diz_

Por quê? (_Hermione fala ainda tentando entender o que está acontecendo)_ por quê? Você chegou ao hospital à beira da morte, eu cuidei de você, eu fiz com que você vivesse.. Enquanto todo mundo dizia que você era um caso perdido, eu não desisti!. Eu não levei em conta tudo que você me fez. Eu te ajudei! Eu salvei a sua vida! (_Hermione grita)_

_Pansy grita de volta_ – Sim! Você salvou! E eu pedi... Eu implorei que você não fizesse isso, lembra? Você não me deixou escolha, é culpa sua! Se você não tivesse me salvado eu não teria que fazer o que eu tenho que fazer agora.

_Hermione estremece por um momento ao ouvir as palavras, mas se recompõe e olha nos olhos de Pansy_ – Eu quero ver a minha filha... (_ela fala bem devagar para que sua voz não traia o medo que está sentindo)_

Eu... Não posso! _– Pansy fala_

Por favor... Eu tenho que ver a Lizzie... Eu preciso toca nela... Eu preciso saber se ela está bem... – _Hermione balbucia. Ela está disposta a implorar se for necessário_

_Pansy vacila por um momento, mas assente com a cabeça_ – Venha comigo (_olha de forma dura para Hermione ao mesmo tempo que desfaz o feitiço que a imobiliza), mas_ vou avisando que se você fizer qualquer gracinha você e a menina vão sofrer as conseqüências.

XXXXX

_De volta à mansão Malfoy_

_O desânimo chegou a uma proporção inimaginável, ninguém mais sabe o que fazer. A situação é tão inusitada como jamais pensaram que seria. Lucio Malfoy vivo e com Hermione e Lizzie em seu poder é algo assustador demais para que alguém se atreva a falar qualquer coisa._

_Draco anda de um lado para outro a ponto de estuporar a primeira pessoa que lhe dirija a palavra ou mesmo olhe pra ele, Rony é a própria imagem da desolação, Harry e Gina folheiam o livro tentando achar alguma coisa que traga uma pista, Narcisa acalenta Annie que não parou de chorar depois que a mãe desapareceu. Caos seria pouco para definir a mansão Malfoy neste momento_

_Tonks fica pensativa por um momento _– A gente deveria chamar os aurores

_Todos olham para ela sem acreditar. Ninguém acredita que metamorfogama deu um furo destes._

_Remo_ _olha para a esposa. Se a situação não estivesse tão trágica, isso seria cômico _– Querida... Não é por nada não, mas vocês são aurores

**Tonks** – Ah é... Desculpa gente, é que eu estava distraída pensando na coincidência incrível que foi a Hermione ter recebido este livro de um paciente justamente alguns dias antes de tudo acontecer. Coincidência demais, vocês não acham?

_Todos se entreolham. Sim. É coincidência demais..._

_Draco se levanta num pulo amaldiçoando-se por não haver pensado nisso_ – Eu vou ao St Mungus. Vou descobrir quem é esse paciente nem que eu tenha que lançar a impérios em todo mundo que estiver lá.

_Ele se retira sem falar mais nada _

_Harry se levanta _– Eu vou atrás dele. A impérios eu acho que não, mas do jeito que ele está eu tenho certeza que ele é capaz de azarar um ou dois medi-bruxos para conseguir a informação

XXXXX

_De volta ao local desconhecido_

_Hermione olha para a filha que agora está dormindo um sono agitado, sua vontade é correr e abraça-la até que esse pesadelo acabe, mas ela sabe que deve ir com cuidado. Hermione não sabe o que aconteceu com Lizzie_

_Pansy fala como se estivesse lido seus pensamentos_ – Ela está bem. Não está enfeitiçada, pelo menos não com algo maligno. Eu só a fiz dormir, ela estava muito agitada

_Neste momento Lizzie abre os olhos lentamente. Ela vê um vulto de cabelos cheios um vulto familiar, ela senta-se na cama com um pulo. Não foi um sonho então..._ – Mãe? _(a menina fala titubeante, ela ainda não tem certeza que seus olhos não a enganam)_

Sou eu, meu amor – _Hermione fala com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto caminha em direção a ela._

_Mãe e filha se abraçam demoradamente. Hermione examina cada pedacinho do corpo da filha para confirmar se ela está realmente bem, a menina agora chora compulsivamente._

Foi minha culpa mãe. O homem mau falou que ia machucar vocês se eu não viesse com ele. Eu... Eu não podia deixar. _– Ela fala entre um soluço e outro_

Não foi sua culpa meu bem. Nada disso é sua culpa (_Hermione fala abraçando a menina)_ vai ficar tudo bem a gente vai sair daqui (_ela fala tentando convencer a filha e a si mesma)_

_Hermione permanece abraçada à filha mais algum tempo, então ela pergunta_ – Você está bem minha linda? Alguém te machucou?

_Lizzie olha para a mãe e fala_ – O homem do quadro é muito mau. Ele falou que ia matar você e o papai e me assustou muito

_Hermione olha preocupada para a filha_ – E ele te machucou?

_A menina balança a cabeça negativamente_ – Não... Não me machucou (_olha pra Pansy)_ ela cuidou de mim

_Hermione olha para Pansy e para filha. Sinceramente ela não está entendendo, tem alguma coisa errada. Sua perspicácia já percebeu que Lucio Malfoy realizou um feitiço para simular sua morte e que Pansy é sua comparsa. Mas por que ela tem esse olhar tão triste tão desesperado? Como se ela também fosse prisioneira..._

_Neste momento uma figura loira e sombria interrompe seus pensamentos..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Deixem-me adivinhar...

45 por cento dos leitores quer me azarar pelo capítulo curto...

45 por cento quer me azarar por que "pra variar" eu parei num momento crucial...

Os outros 10 por cento ainda não se decidiu por qual dos motivos vai me azarar.

Falando sério agora.

Chegamos a 200 reviews!! Vocês não imaginam como fiquei feliz. Muito obrigada gente, obrigada mesmo.

Ponto pra quem adivinhou que era a Pansy. Pra falar a verdade não estava tão difícil saber que ela era a paciente misteriosa né.

Espero que tenham gostado...

E, antes que comecem as azarações...

Fui!

Beijos e boa leitura (e comentem, nem que seja pra me xingar!)


	25. Chapter 25

_No hospital St Mungus_

_Draco entra apressadamente trazendo Harry em seus calcanhares. Uma bruxa com o cabelo loiro platinado está na recepção e olha curiosa para os dois homens que entraram praticamente atropelando as outras pessoas. _

Qual é o problema? – _Ela pergunta preocupada. Deve ser um acidente grave para eles entrarem assim tão exacerbados_

Nós precisamos localizar um paciente – _Draco fala recuperando o fôlego_

Pois não. Qual é o nome dele e por que ele foi internado? – _Ela pergunta olhando para o loiro_

_Draco e Harry entreolham-se. Ninguém havia pensado nisso, na verdade eles não sabem quem é o paciente e muito menos se ele ainda está no hospital_

Eu preciso saber o nome do paciente pra poder verificar em que lugar ele está (_a recepcionista insiste)_ vocês não sabem o nome dele? _(Ela pergunta curiosa)_

Bem... Na verdade não sabemos ao certo (_Harry fala)_, mas nós precisamos muito da informação. É uma emergência

_A recepcionista olha para Harry e seus olhos se fixam na cicatriz. Ela abre um sorriso_ – Isso é meio estranho senhor Potter, mas eu posso tentar ajudar se vocês me derem uma descrição precisa do paciente.

_O loiro e o moreno se entreolham novamente. Isso definitivamente vai ser mais difícil do que eles pensavam..._

_Draco respira fundo e se dirige a recepcionista_. – Você não deve estar se lembrando de mim (_ele fala)_ eu sou Draco Malfoy, esposo da Hermione. Eu preciso de informações a respeito de um paciente dela. É urgente

_Antes que a recepcionista possa falar algo eles ouvem uma voz conhecida_

Harry! Draco! O que fazem aqui? – _Neville pergunta_

Neville você caiu do céu! – _Harry fala entusiasmado_

Sou obrigado a concordar – _Draco completa_

O que aconteceu? – _Neville pergunta curioso_

_Embora Harry e Draco mantenham uma relação cordial por causa de Hermione, não se pode dizer que eles sejam amigos, ou seja, se eles estão juntos é por que algo não vai bem._

Tem algum lugar onde a gente pode conversar com calma? (_Harry pergunta para o amigo) _Não é bom que alguém ouça essa história

Venham comigo! _– Neville fala e os três entram em uma sala reservada onde se acomodam. Quer dizer, Harry e Neville se acomodam enquanto Draco anda de um lado para outro feito um leão enjaulado_

_Harry faz um breve resumo do que aconteceu a um Neville que ouve a tudo estupefato_

Agora a gente precisa saber quem foi esse paciente que deu o livro para a Hermione – _Harry fala_

A gente precisa saber disso pra ontem! – _O loiro completa, mas não há ironia em sua voz apenas desespero._

Eu vou tentar ajudar _(Neville fala)_ vocês sabem alguma coisa a respeito deste paciente? Nome? Características físicas?

_Draco suspira_ – Não. Eu não sei de nada... A Hermione só falou que alguém havia lhe emprestado o livro e eu não dei muita bola. Droga! (_ele soca a mesa)_ eu devia ter desconfiado! O livro continha mais magia negra do que os que meu pai tinha em casa antes de ir pra azkaban! Eu tinha que ter perguntado quem era essa pessoa! Que raio de homem sou eu que não consegue sequer proteger a própria família?

Eu vou fazer o seguinte _(Neville fala enquanto se levanta)_. Vou pegar as fichas de todos os pacientes que Hermione atendeu nos últimos meses pra vocês darem uma olhada, mas já vou avisando que são centenas.

_Harry suspira_ – Se não tem jeito... Melhor isso que nada!

_Neville sai e algum tempo depois volta com um pergaminho maior do que Harry e Draco imaginaram. – _Eu usei um feitiço para colocar apenas os pacientes mais constantes. Acho que ninguém daria um livro desses para seu medi-bruxo da primeira vez que se consultasse. Se vocês não acharem nada aqui eu pego os outros nomes

_Draco e Harry se debruçam no pergaminho juntamente com Neville, mas a busca é mais rápida do que eles imaginam. Em poucos minutos Draco encontra um nome muito conhecido_

É ela! (_O_ _loiro fala com um brilho de ódio no olhar)_ só pode ser! No fim das contas eu estava certo o tempo todo.

XXXXX

_De volta a mansão Malfoy_

_As horas passam o dia está quase amanhecendo e nada de Harry ou Draco darem notícias, o que exaspera o ânimo dos presentes. Gina anda de um lado para outro xingando até a última geração de Harry por este se esquecer de dar notícias; Narcisa com Annie nos braços conta ao recém chegado Marc tudo que aconteceu; Rony se recrimina por não ter ido com Harry._

_Tonks se levanta e olha para o marido_ – Ficar aqui não vai levar a nada, a gente podia voltar ao ministério. Tentar descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre esse feitiço. A forma de desfazê-lo para ser mais exata

**Lupin** – Ainda é madrugada. Como nós vamos entrar lá?

Deixe isso comigo (_Tonks dá um sorriso travesso e olha paro os presentes)_. Assim que a gente tiver algo nós voltamos

_Lupin completa olhando para Gina e Rony_ – Vocês cuidem da segurança. Já deu pra ver que Lucio Malfoy é capaz de tudo. Ninguém sabe se ele planejou mais alguma coisa

Não seria melhor se a gente fosse também? - _Rony pergunta. Definitivamente ele não está gostando nada desse negócio de ficar esperando_

Até seria _(Tonks fala) _Mas também seria complicado pra mim conseguir colocar tanta gente lá dentro a essa hora. Não posso arriscar ser descoberta, por isso é melhor você e a Gina ficarem

_Gina assente com a cabeça – _Tudo bem, eu e o Rony ficamos de olho

_Remo e Tonks aparatam_

XXXXX

_De volta ao local desconhecido_

_Hermione Granger e Lucio Malfoy se encaram. A tensão no ar é praticamente palpável. Hermione, a despeito da sua desvantagem, encara o loiro desafiadoramente. __**Quem ele pensa que é para assustar minha filha desse jeito?**_

Vejo que a sangue ruim continua arrogante – _Ele fala_

Vejo que você continua desagradável – _Hermione retruc_a

Bastante insolente pra quem está sem a varinha (_Lucio fala sarcasticamente)_ e pra quem pode sofrer as conseqüências da arrogância. _(ele sorri) _Quer dizer que a minha chave de portal cumpriu seu papel. Devo admitir que foi inteligente da minha parte colocá-la dentro do peito da boneca... Eu sabia que uma sangue ruim idiota iria abraçar a boneca como se ela fosse a pirralhinha. Resultado... Ativou a chave que trouxe você pra cá. Foi perfeito... Aqui está você, da forma como eu planejei _(ele olha pra ela e Hermione estremece com o olhar que Lúcio lhe dá) _E devo dizer que vamos nos divertir muito...

_Ele olha para Hermione e aponta sua varinha –_ Crucio!

_Hermione cai de joelhos com a mão segurando seu estômago. Ela tenta falar, mas a voz não sai. A dor é imensa. A menina pula em defesa da mãe, mas é atingida por um feitiço estuporante e perde os sentidos._

_Hermione vê a filha desfalecer e isso dói nela mais do que a maldição. A morena tenta se levantar e ir ao encontro de Lizzie. No entanto, Hermione sente como se milhares de agulhas atingissem seu corpo ao mesmo tempo suas pernas não a sustentam mais_...

XXXXX

_Lizzie aos poucos vai acordando, ela está num lugar escuro. Aos poucos seus olhos vão se acostumando e ela consegue distinguir dois vultos. Ela vê que um deles é um homem alto, mas ao contrário do que aconteceu nos seus sonhos ela agora o reconhece, Lizzie sabe que é o homem do quadro. Infelizmente o restante está exatamente igual ao que aconteceu no seu sonho. Mesmo não vendo claramente, Lizzie sabe, ela sente que sua mãe está correndo perigo, ela está sofrendo... Lizzie quer chegar até ela, mas não consegue a menina está totalmente paralisada. Lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos enquanto ela ouve os gemidos de dor da sua mãe. Uma voz gutural grita - _SANGUE RUIM! VOCÊ MERECE A MORTE!

_O vulto chega perto dela e segura seu braço com força – _Você também é uma sangue ruim... Você é tão sangue ruim quanto ela, quando eu acabar com ela será sua vez!

Não... Não... (_Lizzie balbucia)_ Mãe... Mãe, por favor, não morre mãe!! (_A menina chora e soluça ao mesmo tempo em que o vulto masculino continua atacando sua mãe e a chamando de sangue ruim)_

XXXXX

_No ministério_

_Lupin e Tonks caminham sorrateiramente. Mesmo que eles sejam funcionários não seria fácil explicar o que ambos fazem de madrugada. Tal ato lhes causaria no mínimo uma severa repreensão de seus superiores, mas a situação é urgente, ninguém tem tempo de seguir os passos burocráticos. A metamorfogama se transfigurou em um dos chefes responsáveis pela segurança da noite e desta forma conseguiu colocar seu marido na sessão restrita aos inomináveis. No local há uma biblioteca com um material de pesquisa muito amplo sobre... Digamos... Feitiços não muito recomendáveis a bruxos decentes _

_Foi neste mesmo local eles descobriram o que era a reflexus dominati, mas como o tempo era curto decidiram ir logo para a mansão Malfoy relatar o que descobriram. Agora, com o andar da carruagem, é necessário descobrir mais sobre o feitiço, a forma de anulá-lo especificamente._

_Eles passam algum tempo procurando sem encontrar nada_

_Tonks, cujo cabelo já mudou de cor pelo menos uma cinco vezes, olha desanimada para o marido_ – Tem certeza que vamos achar algo aqui?

**Lupin** – Se existir mais alguma coisa sobre isso no ministério, vai estar aqui. Essa sessão tem coisas de arrepiar. Por isso tanta burocracia pra conseguir uma simples informação

_A metamorfogama olha para o marido_ – Temos cerca de duas horas antes das portas do ministério se abrirem.

_Lupin assente com a cabeça_ – Só espero que ninguém descubra o que você fez

_Tonks sacode os ombros_ – Me passar pelo responsável pela segurança? Fica tranqüilo, só um vigia me viu. O chefe está acostumado a vir até aqui a noite de vez em quando. Todos os vigias sabem disso

**Lupin – **E como você sabe?

_Tonks sorri –_ Nada como ter um bom relacionamento em todos os escalões! Mas vamos procurar logo seja lá o que for que nós estamos procurando, o tempo está passando

_Lupin para por um momento_ – Acho que estamos fazendo tudo errado querida

_Tonks olha pra ele, Lupin continua_ – A gente já vasculhou isso aqui mais cedo e não achamos nada além do que já passamos para o Draco, eu acho que não adianta procurar da forma que estamos procurando. Não vai adiantar a gente procurar por reflexo dominati, horcruxes, proteção da alma ou nada nesse sentido. Isso a gente já fez

O que você sugere então? – _Tonks pergunta_

Vamos tentar conseguir essa informação com outra pessoa (_Remo fala)_ veja bem...

_Tonks ouve silenciosamente a idéia do marido_

XXXXX

_De volta ao local desconhecido_

_Hermione sente o gosto de sangue em sua boca. Ela já recebeu a maldição cruciatus antes e ela sabe que a intensidade dela depende da crueldade de quem a lança e se tratando de Lucio Malfoy isso é apenas o começo. No entanto, nada dói mais do que a expressão aterrorizada no rostinho de sua filha..._

_Lizzie tenta se mover mais não consegue. A menina recebeu um feitiço do corpo preso e não consegue sair do lugar embora possa ver perfeitamente tudo que acontece. E ela vê, ela vê que tudo acontece igual seu maior pesadelo. Lizzie vê sua mãe sofrendo, Lizzie vê o homem do quadro maltratando sua mãe. Nos sonhos a face dele não aparece, mas agora ela vê nitidamente e para seu pavor assim como nos seus pesadelos Hermione não está se mexendo..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Não tenho muito a dizer a não ser agradecer cada vez mais a todo mundo que está lendo e mais ainda aqueles que apertaram o botãozinho roxo aí de baixo. Obrigada mesmo viu gente!

A fic está entrando na sua reta final, muito em breve vocês terão o conhecimento do desfecho da história.

Bjos e boa leitura e por favor (autora quase implorando) comentem!


	26. Chapter 26

_No hospital_

_Harry tenta acompanhar Draco que sai apressado à procura de um local para aparatar_ – Malfoy espere (_ele fala ofegante)_

_Mas Draco continua andando_

Draco! (_Harry fala e apressa o passo enquanto segura o loiro pelo ombro)_ Draco espere, por favor. Aonde você vai? Você não pode sair andando assim

Não posso Potter? Dá pra me explicar por quê? Nós estamos falando da minha mulher e da minha filha! (_Draco fala, aliás, Draco grita)_ Elas sumiram! As duas em menos de vinte e quatro horas! E eu não sei o que aconteceu com elas, eu não sei se elas estão bem! Você sabe o que é isso?

_Harry suspira_ – Você está falando nas pessoas importantes na sua vida correrem perigo e você e ter a sensação de que poderia ter feito algo para impedir? Sim... Eu sei muito bem o que é isso Draco

Droga Harry! (_Draco fala entre desesperado e desconcertado)_ eu não sei mais o que fazer! Eu não posso ficar parado esperando aquele louco dar o próximo passo. O que ele vai fazer agora? Seqüestrar a Annie? Minha mãe? Mandar mais um presentinho no jardim? Outra boneca com a forma da Lizzie, ou algo pior? _(Sua voz falha neste momento)_

Draco (_Harry fala escolhendo as palavras)_ eu agora estou te falando não apenas como amigo da Hermione, eu estou falando como auror. Sair correndo não vai adiantar até porque você vai pra onde? Pra casa da Parkinson? É improvável que estejam lá e mesmo que estivessem ,você sabe onde ela está morando?

Não... – _É só o que o loiro consegue balbuciar mais perdido do que nunca_

**Harry – **Então vamos fazer o seguinte. Nós vamos pra sua casa ver se tem mais alguma novidade, depois a gente dá um jeito de conseguir informações sobre as atividades da Pansy (_Harry sorri)_ provavelmente ela ainda está sendo vigiada, isso acontece com praticamente todo mundo que sai de Askaban, eles sempre são vigiados por um tempo pra gente ter certeza que ninguém vai fazer mais nenhuma besteira.

**Draco – **Não podíamos ir direto para o ministério? Cada minuto é precioso

**Harry** – Sim. Mas as outras pessoas também precisam de informação e depois a Gina agora trabalha na parte burocrática. Ela se afastou das missões mais perigosas depois que o James nasceu. Vai ser mais fácil pra ela conseguir as informações que você precisa

Ta (_o loiro fala)_ mas tem que ser rápido. Só o tempo de pegar sua mulher e eu ver minha filha e minha mãe

_O loiro e o moreno aparatam novamente na mansão Malfoy_

XXXXX

_Novamente local desconhecido_

_Lucio Malfoy fita Hermione com desdém. É gratificante pra ele ver uma sangue ruim subjugada desta forma. Ele se regozija só em pensar que, não muito mais tarde, irá acabar com ela aos pouquinhos... Bem devagar... Dolorosamente. Na verdade ele gostaria de fazer isso naquele momento, mas ele sabe que não pode. A sua varinha não tem poder para tanto, nem seu corpo. Uma das desvantagens do reflexus dominati. Depois da reposição da alma no corpo é necessário um ritual complexo para que o corpo onde ela habita possa voltar a ser permanente. Um ritual que envolve sacrifício e sangue. Um ritual que será realizado muito em breve_

_Ele olha novamente para a morena_ – Agora você aprendeu quem é que manda sua sangue ruim inútil?

Não fale assim da minha mãe! – _Lizzie grita. Agora ela tem certeza que sangue ruim definitivamente não é uma coisa boa._

_Ele se volta para a menina. Seu olhar trás um brilho divertido_ – Arrogante como uma boa sonserina embora tenha a coragem idiota dos grifinórios... Pena que você não vai crescer o suficiente para participar da cerimônia de seleção

_Hermione sente seu estômago se contrair de uma forma absurda. __**Esse maluco vai matar a mim e a minha filha e por mais que eu pense não consigo imaginar nada que eu possa fazer e mesmo que eu pudesse sem minha varinha não tenho nenhuma condição de enfrentá-lo**_

_Então ela olha para Pansy, o olhar dela demonstra que ela também está apavorada. __**Talvez ainda haja uma chance... **__Hermione pensa enquanto Lucio deixa ela e Lizzie paralisadas e se retira com sua cúmplice_

_Lucio olha para Pansy. Ela está pálida, parece estar prestes a vomitar. __**Ela está muito diferente... **__Pensa.__** Não parece mais aquela garota que seria capaz de qualquer coisa para conseguir meu filho, incluindo um voto perpétuo**_**.**

_Sim. Ele percebeu que Pansy não está satisfeita com tudo que está acontecendo. Se ela tivesse opção não o faria, mas ela não tem. E mesmo que tivesse, Lucio não deixaria que ela escolhesse _

_Ele olha para ela e ordena_ – Tome conta das duas, eu preciso preparar tudo para o ritual. O tempo deve ser obedecido rigorosamente, caso contrário não dará certo.

_Pansy afirma com a cabeça Lucio Malfoy sai e ela volta ao quarto onde Hermione e Lizzie estão_

_Hermione tenta se mexer, mas não consegue. __**Maldito feitiço!**__ Ela pensa. Ela ouve um gemido da filha e sente seu coração doer. De onde ela está não consegue ver a menina. __**Será que ela está bem?**_

_Pansy olha pra ela e fala_ – Eu vou tirar o feitiço das duas, mas já sabe... Uma gracinha e o Draco vai receber vocês em vários pedacinhos

_Pansy faz um movimento com a varinha e liberta as duas. Hermione nem pensa em tentar algo. Tudo que ela quer é ver como Lizzie está_

_Hermione pega a menina nos braços_ – Você está bem, minha linda?

Sim mamãe (_ela fala segurando as lágrimas)_, mas doeu...

_A_ _morena olha para Pansy com ódio. __**Como ela se atreve a machucar minha filha?**_

_Pansy praticamente lê os seus pensamentos_ – Se ela fosse até você Lucio faria pior, você sabe disso.

Eu não entendo... (_Hermione fala. Ela está confusa, coisa que raramente acontece com a morena)_ você cuida da minha filha e a estupora; diz que se arrepende do que fez comigo e se alia ao Lucio. Quem é você Pansy? Você é a paciente que chorou e pediu perdão ou você é a comparsa de Lucio Malfoy?

Você não entende! – _Pansy fala enquanto as lágrimas descem_

Não! (_Hermione grita)_ não entendo! Quem é você Pansy parkinson?

Mãe! – _Lizzie fala assustada. Não é do feitio da mãe se descontrolar e gritar desse jeito, principalmente quando se está sem uma varinha._

Ta tudo bem, minha linda (_Hermione fala e abraça a menina)_ está tudo bem...

_Por um lado foi bom a filha ter se assustado, assim Hermione pode recuperar sua compostura e tentar descobrir por que Pansy está fazendo isso. Durante o tempo em que foi sua medi-bruxa, Hermione viu que ela havia mudado e a morena não costuma se enganar desse jeito com as pessoas._

Eu não menti quando disse que havia me arrependido (_Pansy fala num sussurro)_, mas eu também não menti quando disse que você deveria ter me deixado morrer. Eu devia ter morrido naquela hora! Agora por causa de uns meses a mais vou ser obrigada a fazer coisas horríveis.

_Hermione olha para ela sem entender, Pansy continua_. – Eu vou te contar tudo. Não tenho nada a perder mesmo

_A mente de Pansy volta alguns anos precisamente ao quinto ano dela e de Draco na escola..._

XXXXX

_Pansy está em casa para os feriados, tudo na sua vida está maravilhoso. Ela finalmente conquistou o garoto que sempre sonhou, Draco Malfoy. Seus olhos brilham só de pensar. Bonito rico e sangue puro. Ele ainda está meio distante ela sabe, mas Pansy espera que em breve ele assuma o namoro dos dois. Sim. Por enquanto foram apenas alguns beijos e abraços, mas Pansy sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde os dois irão namorar. Isso é tão certo quanto o lorde das trevas tomar o poder _

_Não que Pansy se interesse muito por isso, mas seus pais comentaram que o lorde iria limpar o mundo bruxo dos sangues ruins e ela como boa sonserina acha isso uma coisa ótima embora ela duvide que fosse conseguir ter uma boa relação com Hermione Granger mesmo que ela fosse sangue puro. Ela sempre vai ser aquela sabe tudo insuportável _

_Ela termina de se arrumar, Pansy vai visitar Draco. Não que ele esteja esperando, mas vai ser bom ir a casa dele, os pais de ambos são amigos, suas famílias se conhecem a várias gerações e Pansy tem certeza que eles gostarão de ver que ambos estão se envolvendo._

_Sim... Pansy tem certeza que eles gostarão Lucio Malfoy é um homem tão distinto tão... Forte! E a senhora Malfoy tão elegante, tão bonita. Pansy acha que ela é um bocadinho estranha às vezes, mas nada de mais. _

_Ela se despede dos pais e pega uma chave de portal que a deixara perto da mansão Malfoy_

_Um elfo anuncia a sua presença, Narcisa desce as escadas imponente e a olha curiosa_ – Boa tarde Pansy

Boa tarde, senhora Malfoy (_ela responde) _o Draco está?

Não querida (_Narcisa fala desconcertada)_ ele não está, ele deve ter esquecido que você viria.

Na verdade eu não falei nada pra ele, eu queria fazer uma surpresa – _Ela fala decepcionada._

_Narcisa sorri. __**A mocinha é simpática e é evidente que gosta do Draco. Deve ser a terceira ou quarta vez que ela vem visitá-lo neste feriado. Ela é sangue puro... **__Ela pensa.__** Perfeita para meu filho**_

Por que você não toma um chá comigo e espera? (_a loira fala)_ o Draco disse que ia apenas renovar seu estoque de ingrediente para poções. Logo deve estar voltando

Sim senhora – _Pansy fala um pouco mais animada, afinal gozar da intimidade de Narcisa Malfoy era mais do que ela esperava_

_As duas mulheres estão sentadas tomando chá e conversando amenidades quando um elfo muito feio e velho vem reportar um problema doméstico na cozinha _

_A loira olha para Pansy e desculpa-se_ – Por favor, fique a vontade eu volto assim que puder.

_A mulher sai deixando a garota sozinha no jardim de inverno. Pansy se levanta e começa a examinar tudo com curiosidade_

Vejo que meu filho precisa rever melhor seu conceito de como tratar uma dama – _Lucio chega de repente e fala_

_Pansy sobressalta-se_

Desculpe (_Lucio Malfoy fala com um sorriso polido)_ não queria assustá-la

Imagine senhor Malfoy. Eu é que não deveria ser tão curiosa, eu é que peço desculpas – _ela fala um pouco desconcertada_

Nada disso menina, afinal quem sabe isso tudo não será seu um dia? – _ele fala com um brilho no olhar_

_Pansy sente seu coração bater descompassado. Se ela entendeu bem, Lucio Malfoy está falando que apóia seu namoro com Draco_

Onde está minha esposa? _– Ele pergunta_

**Pansy** – Foi resolver alguma coisa relacionada aos elfos na cozinha

Ela já deve estar voltando (_ele retruca)_ gostaria de beber alguma coisa?

_Ele conjura uma garrafa de hidromel e a serve, depois conjura um firewisky para si mesmo_

E seus pais como estão? – _Ele pergunta_

Muito bem senhor Malfoy_ – ela responde após sorver um gole da bebida_

Imagino (_Lucio fala) _em pouco tempo nós sangues puros teremos possibilidade de viver num mundo livre de trouxas. Seus pais devem estar contentes

Eles estão – _Pansy fala_

_Neste momento Draco chega e Lucio deixa o casal sozinho, mas esse é o início de uma amizade que se aprofunda cada vez mais. Ao passo que o filho muitas vezes fica entediado com a conversa da garota o pai lhe dá atenção total, atenção essa que é recíproca_

_Até que um dia Pansy recebe uma coruja da família Malfoy pedindo que ela vá até a mansão com urgência_

_A menina se dirige apressadamente para a mansão Malfoy preocupada com o que pode ter acontecido. Ao chegar à casa percebe que não há ninguém lá, exceto Lucio Malfoy ._

_Ele olha divertido para ela_

A senhorita deve estar surpresa, eu presumo – _Lucio fala encarando a menina_

O Draco... – _Pansy balbucia_

Meu filho não está (_ele fala) _foi com minha esposa providenciar umas vestes para a escola

_Ele olha para a adolescente e percebe que ela está ficando cada vez mais confusa. Seus olhos brilham por um breve instante_ – Eu mandei a coruja

_Pansy olha para o bruxo. __**Agora que eu não entendo nada mesmo!**__ Ela pensa. Apesar de terem uma relação de amizade a menina não pode deixar de achar estranho que seu futuro sogro (ela gosta de pensar assim) a chame quando o filho não está em casa._

Por favor, acomode-se (_Lucio fala)_ eu sei que você deve estar querendo uma explicação e eu vou explicar a você

_Pansy senta-se. O bruxo loiro se acomoda em frente a ela. Pansy espera que ele comece_

Senhorita Parkinson eu poderia lhe perguntar algo? – _Lucio fala como se pedisse permissão, mas seu olhar deixa claro que ele vai fazer a pergunta de qualquer jeito._

_Pansy balança a cabeça afirmativamente Lucio Malfoy continua_ – Eu tenho reparado que você vem visitar meu filho constantemente. O Draco é meio fechado a respeito destes assuntos e eu como pai gostaria de saber vocês estão namorando sério

_Pansy olha para Lucio. __**Esse papel caberia a meu pai com o Draco no meu lugar,**__ ela não pode deixar de pensar. Pra falar a verdade ela não sabe o que dizer o Draco nunca conversou com ela sobre isso. Ela olha para Lucio e seu olhar mostra a resposta_

_Lucio olha para a menina. __**Rica, bonita e sangue puro, um partido excelente. Pena que meu filho não se mostre tão entusiasmado**__. **Ela seria a esposa perfeita pra ele**_

_Sim... Lucio Malfoy se preocupa com Draco. Não uma preocupação que envolva carinho ou bem estar. Lucio se preocupa com a possibilidade do filho acabar se envolvendo com a pessoa errada. Ele sempre notou que lá no fundinho bem no fundo Draco não se mostra muito entusiasmado com a idéia de servir ao lorde das trevas e Lucio tem esperança que um relacionamento sério faça o filho ver com outros olhos coisas como a importância do sangue puro e as vantagens de servir o lorde das trevas._

_Vaga esperança é verdade. Lucio não é tolo e já percebeu que o filho não tem interesse nenhum em se comprometer seriamente com a garota. Mas isso pode ser modificado..._

_Ele olha para Pansy que aguarda curiosa. Lucio continua _– Eu pergunto por que me agrada muito o relacionamento de vocês e gostaria que fosse adiante, mas infelizmente meu filho e eu não somos muito próximos e caso eu pergunte ele vai dizer que não é da minha conta e eu... Eu me preocupo com o futuro do meu filho e espero que seja a seu lado

_O suspiro de Pansy mostra a Lucio que ele estava certo. A mocinha se interessa muito mais pelo filho do que o contrário_

Eu gosto muito dele (_Pansy fala desanimada e surpreendida com sua coragem. Ela nunca falou sobre isso nem com sua mãe), _mas ele...

_Lucio balança a cabeça numa atitude compreensiva_ – Entendo... Devo supor que ele não parece tão entusiasmado quanto você gostaria

_Pansy olha meio desconcertada para Lucio Malfoy. Ela nunca imaginou que fosse assim tão evidente_

Entendo... (_o senhor loiro fala novamente) _você deve perdoar meu filho. Garotos são mais imaturos e demoram a perceber a mulher certa e é claro que você é a mulher certa pra ele. _(ele olha fixamente nos olhos de Pansy) _Talvez o Draco precise de um empurrãozinho

Como assim? – _A garota pergunta curiosa_

_Lucio contém o sorriso a custo. Ele sabe que a garota está caindo na armadilha_. – Eu poderia te ajudar a conquistar meu filho de vez (_ele para e olha pra ela meio indeciso)_ não... Melhor não, seria muito arriscado. Não posso lhe pedir isso

_Pansy olha para ele e seus olhos se iluminam ao pensar que ela pode conseguir seu draquinho pra sempre_ – O que eu preciso fazer, senhor Malfoy?

_Lucio parece titubear por um instante, mas se Pansy o conhecesse melhor saberia que esta atitude é friamente calculada apenas para manter o interesse da garota._

_Ela permanece olhando curiosa pra ele. Lucio fala_ – Não sei se seria adequado... Você é apenas uma garota talvez não saiba das conseqüências, talvez daqui a um ano ou dois você encontre outro rapaz e desista do meu filho

Não! (_Pansy interrompe exasperada)_ eu amo o Draco! Eu vou amá-lo sempre! (_ela olha pra baixo meio envergonhada da confissão)_ eu faria qualquer coisa pra ficar com ele

Qualquer coisa? (_Lucio repete)_ qualquer coisa mesmo? Até um voto perpétuo?

_Pansy para por um momento com a respiração suspensa. Ela sabe perfeitamente o que é um voto perpétuo e as conseqüências de se quebrar um, ela analisa por um minuto ou dois e acaba admitindo para si mesma que faria um voto perpétuo para ter seu draquinho. Faria qualquer coisa dentro do limite do possível e do imaginável e algumas coisas fora deste limite também. _

_Ela olha para Lucio e fala num rompante –_ Sim senhor Malfoy. Eu faria até mesmo um voto perpétuo para conseguir o Draco

_Lucio olha para a garota e vê a decisão em seu olhar; mais ainda, vê obsessão em seu semblante. Agora ele sabe que Pansy Parkinson é a aliada que ele sempre pediu_

Bem... (_Lucio fala)_ eu ajudo você a conquistar o Draco para sempre e em troca eu preciso de sua ajuda em algo muito importante

Sim senhor Malfoy (_Pansy concorda)_ eu ajudo o senhor, mas... Ajudar em que?

**Lucio** – Não posso falar agora. Talvez nem seja preciso uma vez que o lorde das trevas certamente conquistará o poder em breve, mas em todo caso eu preciso me garantir.

Como assim? – _Pansy não pode deixar de perguntar_

Ora minha cara (_Lucio sorri)_ você deve saber que eu não sou exatamente o preferido do ministério. Se não fosse por minha influência e meu dinheiro não sei o que aconteceria

Mas isso não vai ser problema quando o lorde tomar o poder definitivamente – _Pansy fala_

Sim (_Lucio sorri)_ quando isso acontecer os sangues puros terão seu lugar de direito (_ele então fica sério por um momento)_, mas nós temos que estar preparados para tudo. O que eu quero saber é o seguinte Pansy eu te ajudo a conquistar o Draco e você me ajuda quando eu precisar...

_Pansy afirma com a cabeça e o voto perpétuo é realizado..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Eu sei que desta vez demorei um pouquinho mais que o previsto. Desculpa gente, é que eu fiquei um pouquinho enrolada com uma outra fic. Mas não se preocupem que as coisas já estão se estabilizando. Vou fazer o possível pra que isso não aconteça novamente, mas como estou postando três fics ao mesmo tempo de vez em quando as coisas saem do meu controle

Bem... O que importa é que o capítulo está aí! Espero que gostem!

Beijos e boa leitura


	27. Chapter 27

_De volta aos dias atuais_

_Hermione olha para Pansy sem acreditar. Nunca, nem em suas mais loucas conjecturas, ela imaginou que Pansy estava ajudando Lucio Malfoy por estar presa a um voto perpétuo!_

_Pansy olha pra ela e continua_ – Quando Lucio morreu, ou melhor, quando todos inclusive eu acreditavam que ele havia morrido, eu me desesperei. O Draco estava se afastando de mim cada vez mais. Desde a época da escola que eu já desconfiava que havia alguém e depois quando eu vi vocês juntos eu enlouqueci. Num momento eu tinha tudo e no outro... A pessoa que havia prometido me ajudar estava morta. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

**Hermione** – O que você pensou quando teve aquela idéia maluca de se passar por mim? Pensou que o Draco seria enganado permanentemente? Pensou em me manter prisioneira pelo resto da vida e assumir minha forma, minha identidade pra sempre?

**Pansy –** Na verdade eu não pensei. Eu não pensei em nada, eu só queria o Draco. Quando eu o vi a seu lado, quando vi o amor e o desespero nos olhos dele no dia que ele a achou, eu vi que não importava se eu tivesse a sua aparência ele nunca seria meu realmente e eu... Eu havia arruinado a minha vida

_Hermione olha para aquela mulher tão desolada pelas escolhas erradas que fez. A medi-bruxa permanece calada, a sua experiência com Pansy lhe diz que a sua paciente precisa desabafar_

Eu fiquei alguns dias no St Mungus, depois eu fui julgada e fui mandada pra Azkaban... Fui condenada a dez anos (_Pansy fala esforçando-se para não chorar)_ Eu não podia acreditar que haviam me condenado! Como alguém poderia me condenar por querer ficar com o homem que eu amava? Eu só vi que estava perdida quando a porta da cela se fechou.

_Hermione olha pra ela e não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de pena. Pansy continua_ – Eu entrei em profunda depressão depois de alguns meses. Nada me tirava da letargia, nem meus pais conseguiram e foi assim por vários anos. Então aconteceu o ataque... Os dementadores não andavam satisfeitos depois que o lorde foi derrotado. No início houve um grande numero de prisioneiros e eles fizeram a festa, mas depois a coisa se estabilizou e logicamente a quantidade de prisioneiros diminuiu. Parece que eles estavam acostumados com o grande numero de presos e quando eles diminuíram os dementadores acabaram ficando sem controle e aconteceu tudo aquilo

Então você foi atacada – _Hermione completa_

Sim, eu fui atacada. (_Pansy confirma)_ Felizmente ou infelizmente, eu não sei, um auror chegou antes que o dementador terminasse o serviço, mas eu fiquei lúcida por muito pouco. Como você sabe, eu tenho até hoje lapsos de memória.

Não teria se tomasse as poções corretamente (_Hermione argumenta) _se você tivesse seguido o tratamento seu tempo de vida aumentaria, talvez você tivesse mais chances de recuperação

Eu não acredito que depois de tudo que eu fiz você ainda se preocupe comigo! _– Pansy olha pra ela estupefata_

Você era pouco mais que uma criança (_Hermione fala)_ não acredito que realmente fosse me fazer mal (_ela olha dentro dos olhos de Pansy)_ como não acredito que você realmente vá me fazer mal agora.

Eu não posso evitar... (_Pansy balbucia lutando contra as lágrimas)_ Eu não tenho escolha

Sempre há uma escolha (_Hermione fala olhando nos olhos de Pansy. Ela está disposta a implorar pela vida de sua filha se for necessário)._ Você fez muitas escolhas erradas. Não repita seus erros, por favor...

_Antes que Pansy possa falar alguma coisa um barulho mostra que Lucio está de volta..._

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy _

_Harry e Draco voltam para a mansão. A idéia do loiro é passar rapidamente em casa e pegar a mulher do Potter e ir ao ministério ver se descobre mais alguma coisa sobre Pansy. Chegando em casa ele encontra, além das pessoas que já estavam lá, Neville que também veio prestar seu apoio ao casal_

Onde está a Gina? – _Harry pergunta ao ver que a esposa não está lá_

**Neville **– Eu contei a ela o que vocês descobriram e ela resolveu ir ao ministério ver se achava alguma pista sobre o paradeiro da Pansy. (_Olha para os dois)_. Ela sabia que vocês iam pedir isso...

Por isso eu amo essa mulher! – _Harry fala._

_Narcisa olha para Draco_ – Assim você descansa um pouco e se recupera enquanto ela não chega

Não! (_Draco fala exasperado)_ Eu não posso ficar aqui parado! Eu não posso simplesmente sentar e esperar!

_Harry e Rony suspiram quase ao mesmo tempo.__** Ele e Hermione se merecem.**__ É o pensamento dos dois amigos_

_O loiro se levanta e prepara-se para ir nem ele sabe onde quando Narcisa o segura com uma expressão muito parecida com a de Molly Weasley _

Draco (_a loira fala olhando nos olhos do filho)_ eu sei que é difícil pra você e é pra todos nós também, mas não vai adiantar nada você sair agora. A senhora Potter disse que voltará o mais rápido possível só o que você tem a fazer é esperar, com certeza ela trará algo que nos fará achar uma pista. Enquanto isso durma um pouco

Como se eu pudesse (_Draco fala) _a Hermione e a Lizzie simplesmente sumiram. Alguém acha que eu vou conseguir pregar o olho?

Então apenas descanse. Você não ajudará nada sua esposa se não tiver em condições de lutar – _Harry fala e Narcisa balança a cabeça concordando_.

**Harry** – Eu vou ao ministério tentar ajudar a Gina. (_ele olha para o loiro que está prestes a dizer que vai também)_ Você fica Malfoy! Você está nervoso demais e se chegar deste jeito no ministério vai acabar sendo preso por desacatar alguém_ (antes que Draco argumente o moreno fala)_ eu prometo dar notícias assim que tivermos novidades

_Draco olha derrotado para Harry e para a mãe_ – Se vocês não derem notícias em uma hora eu vou atrás (_ele fala num tom que não admite replica)_

XXXXX

_No ministério_

_Harry entra apressadamente. A única coisa que tem na cabeça é encontrar logo uma pista antes que as coisas piorem. Se é que dá pra piorar... Primeiro a Lizzie depois a Hermione, o menino que sobreviveu treme só em pensar que algo possa acontecer a sua amiga. Ele sabe que não tem muito tempo, ele tem certeza que Lucio Malfoy irá matá-la e o tempo está se esgotando_

_Ele encontra a esposa na sala que ela ocupa envolta a um bando de papeis_ – Veja isso! (_Ela fala antes mesmo de cumprimentá-lo)_

_Harry lê o pergaminho e seu queixo cai_ – Por isso ela foi solta! _(Ele fala estarrecido)_

Sim _(Gina concord_a) e pelos laudos médicos ela não deve ter muito tempo. É um milagre que tenha sobrevivido.

Um milagre chamado Hermione. (_Harry fala tristemente)_ Ela não contou que estava tratando a Pansy pra ninguém. Pelo jeito nem para o Draco

Claro! _(Gina argumenta)_ Você conhece o loiro, ele ia enfartar! Isso depois de lançar uma maldição imperdoável na Pansy, é claro

E no final das contas ia estar certo. Ela se aliou ao Lucio Malfoy – _Harry responde_

Talvez não... _(Gina fala num rompante)_ Harry! A gente não viu o óbvio!

_Harry olha para a esposa sem entender Gina continua_ – A gente achou estranho a Mione ter recebido aquele livro antes da Lizzie ser seqüestrada. Talvez não seja tão estranho assim

**Harry** – Você não está achando...

Que a Pansy tentou dar uma pista do que iria acontecer. _(Gina completa)_ É Harry. É isso que eu estou achando

Será? (_Harry faz cara de quem não acredita)_ Essa mulher é maluca! Ela quase matou a Mione

Talvez ela tenha se arrependido. Mesmo assim a Mione salvou a vida dela, talvez ela tenha tentado lhe avisar como forma de gratidão... – _Gina levanta a hipótese_

Então por que ela simplesmente não impediu? – _Harry pergunta, não muito convencido_

Isso eu não sei (_a ruiva responde depois de pensar alguns segundos)_ mas minha intuição está dizendo que tem alguma coisa por trás dessa história

E o Lupin e a Tonks, você viu por aqui? – _Harry pergunta para a esposa_

Não... _(Gina responde)_ também não perguntei. Afinal eles entraram por meios não muito louváveis. Achei melhor não dar bandeira

_Neste momento um lobo prateado chega até Harry. É o patrono de Tonks, ele lhe avisa que o casal está se dirigindo à mansão Malfoy com novidades._

_Harry olha para a esposa_ – É melhor a gente ir pra lá também. Antes que o Malfoy faça alguma besteira

_A ruiva concorda e eles aparatam para a mansão_

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Draco já andou de um lado para outro a ponto de Narcisa lhe pedir para ficar quieto antes que o loiro fizesse um buraco no chão. Ele olha no relógio de cinco em cinco minutos, já passou mais de uma hora e Harry ainda não deu notícias. A única coisa que o impede de tomar uma atitude é a absoluta falta de saber o que fazer_

_Para sua sorte Harry e Gina aparatam_

Descobriram alguma coisa? – _Rony adianta-se ao loiro e pergunta_

_Gina estende um pergaminho a Draco. Ele lê e exclama_ – Então ela foi solta por isso... Mas ainda não entendo por que ela deu o livro a Hermione

**Gina** – Eu tenho uma teoria e por mais louca e improvável que possa ser, eu acho que ela fez isso esperando que Hermione desconfiasse de algo.

Você quer dizer... Uma espécie de aviso? – _Draco pergunta sem acreditar muito_

Sim... _(Gina fala)_ eu sei que isso não parece coisa da Parkinson, mas não consigo ver outro motivo.

_Neville intervém_ – Eu dei uma olhada nos relatórios dela no hospital. A Pansy sabia que não tinha muito tempo e se recusava a se tratar. Apenas Hermione conseguia alguma coisa com ela. Eu concordo com a Gina, o livro pode ter sido a forma que ela encontrou de tentar avisar Hermione

_Draco fica em silêncio por alguns minutos então ele se levanta num rompante_ – Se ela realmente tentou ajudar Hermione acho que eu sei... (_ele olha para Harry Rony e Gina)_ nós sabemos onde eles estão!

_Todos olham para o loiro sem entender aonde ele quer chegar. Draco continua_ – Se a Pansy realmente tentou avisar Hermione do perigo que ela estava correndo, se isso realmente é verdade, há uma vaga possibilidade que eles estejam...

_Harry interrompe_ – No mesmo lugar onde ela levou a Hermione da outra vez, quando ela usou a poção polissuco!

Sim (_Draco fala)_ se a Pansy é comparsa do meu pai e se essa idéia louca de que a Pansy estava tentando avisar a Hermione for verdadeira, ela pode muito bem usado o mesmo local como esconderijo

_Gina olha para Draco e sorri concordando _– Sim... Seria uma outra forma de dar uma pista

_Rony olha para Draco e Gina como se eles de repente tivessem enlouquecido _– Vocês realmente acreditam que essa maluca tentou avisar?

**Draco** – Não temos mais nada. Se isso pode ser uma pista mesmo que a possibilidade seja remota nós temos que averiguar

**Rony** – Então o que estamos esperando?

_Draco se prepara para partir. Ele sabe que terão que ter cuidado, afinal ninguém sabe o que os espera. Por sorte o loiro já foi lá antes e desta forma sabe que poderá dar um jeito entrar mesmo que o local esteja protegido e depois se a Pansy realmente tentou avisar talvez ela tenha facilitado as coisas e o local não esteja tão protegido assim_.

_O loiro olha para todos e fala – _Vai ser perigoso. Não sei se vocês gostariam de se arriscar desta forma, mas eu vou de qualquer jeito

Ta brincando Malfoy! (_Rony fala exasperado)_ a Mione é nossa amiga. A gente nunca a abandonaria, mesmo que ela tenha um péssimo gosto para maridos.

_Antes que eles saiam, no entanto, Remo e Tonks chegam_

Vocês não imaginam... – _a metamorfogama fala_

Vai ficar pra outra hora priminha (_Draco interrompe)_ nós estamos com pressa, vamos buscar a Hermione

E vocês já pensaram em como vão fazer isso?_ – a metamorfogama indaga_

_Remo completa –_ O Lucio não deve estar brincando. Um homem que ficou escondido sob um feitiço durante anos deve estar pronto para qualquer coisa

Eu também estou disposto a qualquer coisa para ter minha família de volta! – _O loiro fala_

É... (_Remo fala olhando sério para Draco)_ mas se você não tomar cuidado pode acabar piorando as coisas. É bom vocês se acalmarem e ouvirem o que a gente tem a dizer

_Se Draco pensou em argumentar que eles não poderiam perder tempo, o semblante do lobisomem o fez mudar de idéia. O loiro suspira e se senta. Os demais fazem o mesmo._

Depois que fomos ao ministério resolvemos pesquisar melhor sobre esse feitiço – _Tonks explica_

_Lupin completa_ – E como a gente já tinha ido ao ministério e não encontramos nada lá, resolvemos tentar de outra forma e fomos procurar o Slughorn

E ele ficou realmente assustado quando nós citamos a reflexus dominati _(Tonks fala)_ ficou assustado mesmo!

Ele falou alguma coisa a respeito do feitiço? Funciona como uma horcruxe? _– Harry pergunta curioso_

Pior, muito pior... (_Lupin responde)_ vejam isso

_Ele bate com sua varinha num pergaminho. Imediatamente a voz do antigo professor de Hogwarts se faz ouvir_

É difícil falar sobre o feitiço reflexus dominati... Talvez mais difícil que falar sobre horcruxes. É preciso ser de uma crueldade quase insana para realizá-lo, é preciso estar mais do que desesperado para ativá-lo. Até o presente momento nunca ouvi falar de ninguém que o tivesse feito

_Os presentes se entreolham, mas ninguém se atreve a interromper._

Mas vamos às explicações. O reflexus dominati é um feitiço complexo. Não bastam apenas uma varinha e palavras mágicas para executá-lo, é necessário um extenso ritual para a sua preparação. Neste ritual um local é preparado para que a alma da pessoa habite quando o corpo se for, os passos para se preparar o local incluem assassinatos e outras atrocidades que não vou me estender citando.

O que vocês precisam saber é que o feitiço prepara um local para receber essa alma e ela fica abrigada nele enquanto o corpo é destruído. Na segunda parte um encanto é ativado e um corpo provisório é criado para que a alma possa se abrigar até que consiga um corpo permanente

_Há um silêncio como se o pergaminho estivesse esperando que eles digerissem a notícia para continuar _

Depois vem a terceira parte do feitiço a parte que faz com que o corpo habitado pela alma se torne permanente. Um feitiço que exige sangue e sacrifício humano. Funciona mais ou menos da seguinte forma, para que a alma volte a ficar na terra de modo permanente uma outra alma deve deixar este mundo.

Não vou descrever como o ritual é feito. É demais para mim, eu não conseguiria. Só o que vou dizer é que este ritual deve ser feito ao cair da tarde para que antes do pôr do sol a alma possa habitar permanentemente no corpo somente assim o bruxo que executou o reflexus dominati passa a ser uma pessoa de verdade outra vez

Este ritual precisa de sangue? – _Narcisa balbucia sem coragem de expressar o que está pensando _

Sim tia... (_Tonks fala)_ provavelmente ele está pensando em usar o sangue da Hermione ou da Lizzie...

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA - Na verdade não tenho muito a dizer, apenas me desculpar pela demora e agradecer (milhares de vezes) a todo mundo que está lendo e mais ainda aqueles que tiram um minutinho do seu tempo pra escrever algumas palavras de incentivo. Valeu mesmo gente! São vocês que me fazem continuar.

Espero que gostem do capítulo.

Bjos e boa leitura. E deixem sua review.


	28. Chapter 28

_Draco praticamente pula da cadeira. Mais um motivo pra ele salvar sua esposa e sua filha o quanto antes. Ele lutou muito para construir essa vida e essa família, nada o fará deixar que ela seja destruída desta forma. Ele vai lutar com a sua própria vida se for necessário_

_Mas Tonks o segura pelo braço_ – Ainda não Draco. Lucio não pode ser destruído assim

_Draco se solta da metamorfogama. A pouca paciência que o loiro tem já foi para o espaço_ – Ele vai matar uma delas, ou talvez as duas antes do pôr do sol. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa!

Eu sei Draco, mas se você tentar alguma coisa sem ouvir o restante, pode piorar ainda mais a situação – _A metamorfogama fala tentando acalmá-lo._

E você acha que dá pra piorar? – _O loiro fala ironicamente_

O pior é que dá Draco (_Tonks faz com que o loiro se sente novamente e fala)_ alguma coisa libertou o Lucio. Provavelmente foi a Lizzie, considerando aquele acidente com ela no sótão.

Tudo bem, mas... – _Draco balbucia ainda sem entender porque ele não pode simplesmente sair atrás de seu pai e resgatar a esposa e a filha_

_A metamorfogama o interrompe_ – Enquanto o Lucio não fizer o ritual, ele não pode ser destruído por nenhuma forma conhecida de magia sem que isso atinja a pessoa que o ajudou a se libertar. Tudo que for feito a ele volta-se para a pessoa que o libertou. No caso, a Lizzie...

_Draco sente seu estômago se contrair. Se ele não fizer nada Lucio matará Hermione ou Lizzie quando o sol se pôr e se ele fizer alguma coisa o feitiço se voltará também contra sua filha..._

_Definitivamente há como tudo ficar pior!_

_O loiro passa alguns segundos olhando pela janela. Ele não sabe o que dizer, ele não sabe o que fazer. Draco nunca se sentiu tão perdido. Sua vontade é invadir o local e resgatar sua esposa e sua filha a qualquer custo, nem que para isso ele precise perder a vida_

_Ele percebe que o sol está alto, já deve passar de meio dia. Draco sabe que tem pouco tempo para tentar fazer algo para salvar sua família. __**Pense Draco, pense! Se Hermione estivesse aqui ela ficaria pensativa por um momento, colocaria a biblioteca abaixo e acharia um meio... Mas ela não está aqui... Você deve isto a ela Draco, pense!**__ Ele fala consigo mesmo_

Tem de haver um jeito!_ (ele se levanta de uma vez e fala assustando os presentes)_ Eu não posso simplesmente me sentar e ficar esperando que meu pai destrua tudo que eu construí durante todos esses anos! É a minha família! É a minha vida!

_Os presentes ouvem em silêncio. Ninguém sabe o que dizer neste momento_

_Ele olha para Remo e Tonks_ – O que mais o Slughorn falou sobre isso? Ele deve ter dado mais alguma informação. Nenhum feitiço das trevas é totalmente indestrutível, até as horcruxes têm seu ponto vulnerável.

Na verdade tem (_o lobisomem fala)_, mas não sei se vai ser de muita ajuda. Se o objeto que abrigava sua alma for destruído antes que o ritual se complete... Se isso acontecer ele poderá ser atingido sem causar danos em quem o libertou

Então a gente tem que descobrir qual era o objeto e destruí-lo – _Rony fala exaltado_

Deve ser alguma coisa que está no sótão. – _Draco fala tão exaltado quanto o ruivo_

_Os presentes concordam._

_Então ele para desanimado e olha para Harry_ – Muita coisa foi levada quando a Lizzie se machucou. Pode ser que esteja no meio daqueles objetos não estão aqui

**Harry** – Eu consigo trazê-los de volta nem que tenha que invadir o ministério e pegá-los a força! Nós vamos colocar tudo abaixo até descobrir qual era o local onde a alma se abrigava

Mãos a obra (_Rony diz)_ não há tempo a perder

_Então cada um vai para um lado. O tempo é curto e há muito a fazer. É necessário descobrir o objeto onde Lucio se escondia, destruí-lo e então salvar Lizzie e Hermione._

XXXXX

_De volta ao local desconhecido_

_Hermione olha para Lucio Malfoy e seu estômago se contrai de forma absurda. Desde que retornou, o bruxo não falou com ela, não a provocou, não a torturou... Apenas olhou para ela com uma expressão maligna, expressão essa que ele usou também para olhar para Lizzie._

_Ela sabe que este silêncio não é nada bom e que a expressão de seu sogro apenas serve para corroborar esse pensamento. Hermione olha para Pansy, ela também parece muito assustada. __**Apenas Lizzie não percebeu a tensão no ar.**__ A morena pensa_

_Ledo engano. Lizzie percebeu muito bem que há algo errado. A menina está com medo, mas luta para não deixar transparecer, ela não quer preocupar ainda mais a mãe. O olhar que o bruxo loiro e malvado lhe dá a assusta terrivelmente. __**Ele vai fazer alguma coisa ruim comigo e com a mamãe.**__ A menina se esforça para não chorar, mas não consegue impedir que seus olhos azuis se encham de lágrimas, seu coraçãozinho dói só em pensar que não vai ver nunca mais seus pais e sua irmãzinha. __**Tudo minha culpa...**__ Ela pensa. __**Se eu não tivesse dito as palavras o homem do quadro não teria saído e isso não estaria acontecendo**_

_Lucio Malfoy observa suas prisioneiras com um sorriso triunfante na face. __**Dentro de algumas horas o ritual será realizado e eu terei meu corpo definitivamente.**__ O bruxo mal pode esperar, a sua única dúvida é se usará a mãe ou a filha para o sacrifício__**. Acho que vou usar a menina. Será muito agradável assistir ao desespero da mãe enquanto eu cravo o punhal na pirralhinha...**_

_Pansy olha para o bruxo. A expressão triunfante de Lucio a assusta, ela está a um passo do desespero. A culpa enche seu coração. Uma família inteira prestes a ser destruída graças a seu egoísmo e ambição_

_Lucio interrompe seus pensamentos_ – Você precisa me ajudar a preparar o ritual. Não há tempo a perder. Tudo tem que ficar pronto antes do pôr do sol (_ele fala e sai) _

_Pansy o segue com o coração na mão. Ela não pode deixar de notar o olhar suplicante de Hermione_

_Lucio e Pansy entram numa sala que até então esteve fechada. A mulher engole em seco. O aposento está totalmente escuro, as janelas estão fechadas por pesadas cortinas que Lucio descerra quando entra. Pansy vê que há um altar cercado de velas e em cima dele um punhal..._

XXXXX

_Mansão Malfoy_

_Draco olha desanimado para o relógio, o tempo está passando e ninguém achou nada que possa ser a local onde a alma de Lucio permaneceu abrigada. Ou melhor, retificando, todos acharam vários locais onde ela poderia estar. Pode ser qualquer objeto e o sótão está entulhado com todo tipo de coisa._

_Harry veio do ministério trazendo os objetos que foram apreendidos. O moreno disse que tudo foi examinado e não havia vestígio de magia negra em absolutamente nada do que foi levado. Lupin disse que era de se esperar uma vez que o objeto não sofreu nenhuma espécie de maldição ele apenas foi usado como receptáculo para o corpo o que não faz dele necessariamente um objeto das trevas, principalmente porque o corpo não está mais nele_

_A procura continua e o tempo vai passando, dentro de poucas horas o sol vai se por, dentro de pouco tempo Lucio vai matar Lizzie e Hermione..._

_Draco olha para os presentes. Ele vê que todos estão ficando desanimados e frustrados. __**Não!**__ Ele pensa. __**Isso não pode acontecer! Eu não vou perder minha família! Não vou perder tudo que construí!**_

_Ele se levanta decidido e volta ao sótão sem falar com ninguém. Os demais o seguem sem entender_

_O loiro sobe com a varinha em punho e começa a destruir todos os objetos que estão no sótão_

Draco o que você está fazendo? – _Harry fala estupefato_

O que você acha Potter? Já que a gente não consegue descobrir qual era o objeto eu vou destruir esse sótão inteiro! A casa inteira se for necessário! Depois eu vou atrás da Lizzie e da Hermione! – _O loiro fala mais decidido que nunca, ou seria melhor dizer mais desesperado que nunca._

Você não pode fazer isso –_ Harry tenta acalma-lo _

Não posso? _(Ele para e olha para o menino que sobreviveu)_ E dá pra me dizer por quê? Alguém tem uma idéia melhor? Ou vocês acham que eu vou me sentar e esperar o pôr do sol? (_ele fala enquanto com sua varinha continua a destruir tudo que se encontra na sua frente)._

_Harry olha para ele, o moreno sabe que Draco está transtornado. E com razão, diga-se de passagem. __**Não posso culpá-lo, eu também estaria do mesmo jeito...**__ Ele olha pensando se deve parar o loiro de alguma forma antes que ele acabe machucando alguém_

_Mas isso não é necessário pois quem acaba se machucando é o loiro ao lançar um feitiço no quadro de seu pai_

Draco! _(Narcisa fala enquanto corre ao encontro do filho que foi jogado do outro lado do aposento)_ Você está bem?

Um pouco tonto mãe, mas estou bem (_o loiro responde enquanto olha para o quadro)_ esse quadro doido me atacou! Eu tentei destruí-lo e ele... Ele se defendeu... _(ele para estupefato. Desde quando quadros se defendem?)_

Touche priminho! _(Tonks fala sorrindo) _a sua loucura deu certo. Este é o objeto

_Draco põe-se de pé exultante e lança um feitiço no quadro novamente_

_E é novamente jogado longe_

Ótimo! _(Ele fala desanimado enquanto esfrega uma costela)_ agora a gente sabe que meu querido pai esteve durante anos escondido dentro deste maldito quadro. A gente sabe também que tem que destruí-lo para conseguir salvar minha filha, mas ninguém sabe como fazer isso (_ele se senta cada vez mais desanimado)_

Tem de haver um jeito! (_Rony fala sem parar de andar de um lado para outro)_ não dá pra gente sentar aqui e ficar esperando aquele louco matar a Mione e a Lizzie

_Harry e Gina não pronunciam uma palavra, mas eles também estão à beira do desespero. Ninguém consegue ver uma solução. Não há nenhuma luz no fim do túnel e o tempo está passando..._

XXXXX

_De volta ao local desconhecido_

_Pansy dá o último retoque no altar preparado por Lucio Malfoy. Falta pouco tempo para o sacrifício se realizar. Lucio terá seu corpo permanente e uma vida será sacrificada, uma criança inocente. Por mais erros que ela tenha cometido isso a enoja. _

_Lucio Malfoy vai matar a própria neta e Pansy não poderá fazer absolutamente nada pra impedir que isso aconteça, ela está presa ao maldito voto perpétuo. __**Maldita hora que aquele auror chegou e afugentou o demendador. Eu deveria estar morta**__. __**Muita coisa teria sido evitada se eu não tivesse sobrevivido. Agora é tarde demais eu tenho que fazer tudo que esse monstro me ordena eu não tenho escolha...**_

_Lucio olha para sua comparsa. Ele vê que Pansy faz o que lhe foi ordenado como se a condenada fosse ela. __**Não parece a mesma menina que disse que faria qualquer coisa para ter meu filho. Talvez ela não tenha pensado que as coisas poderiam chegar a esse ponto.**__ Ele pensa. __**Bem... Não importa agora, ela vai ter que fazer tudo que combinamos. E eu também vou cumprir minha parte no acordo. Depois que eu recuperar tudo que é meu, ela poderá ter meu filho de volta. Uma união de sangues puros como eu sempre sonhei.**_

_O bruxo passa a mão pela mesa e seus dedos acariciam o pequeno punhal. Na verdade ele preferia usar uma maldição, um avada bastaria. Mas infelizmente o complexo feitiço pede que a morte ocorra com as próprias mãos, o feitiço pede que o sangue jorre._

_Lucio sorri. Ele planejou tudo de forma meticulosa. Embora o bruxo confiasse cegamente na volta de lorde Voldemort, alguma coisa dizia que ele devia estar sempre preparado para o pior. Ele não era como a idiota da sua cunhada que idolatrava o lorde como se ele fosse um deus. Sim... Ele tinha um plano b. Lucio sabia que se algo desse errado ele não escaparia de azkaban e da morte. Então ele começou a pesquisar. A travessa do tranco tem uma, digamos, literatura considerável sobre isso quando se sabe procurar. Ele achou então o feitiço perfeito, o reflexus dominati, que permitiria que ele fosse dado como morto pelo tempo necessário. Ele sabe que foi arriscado principalmente por que ele precisaria de alguém para trazê-lo de volta. Aí entraria Pansy Parkinson que deveria pela lógica ser a nova senhora da mansão Malfoy. Mas alguma coisa deu errado e Draco não se casou com ela. Por sorte a pirralhinha foi ingênua o bastante para cair na conversa dele e Lucio conseguiu se libertar_

_Então foi só localizar a Pansy. Ela ainda estava presa ao voto perpétuo, teria que ajuda-lo de qualquer forma. __**E é isso que ela está fazendo...**__ Ele pensa.__** E é isso que ela vai fazer quando o sol se por.**_

_O loiro olha pela janela. Não falta muito agora..._

XXXXX

_De volta à mansão Malfoy_

_O tempo está passando mais rápido do que Draco ou qualquer um naquele sótão gostaria. Ninguém fala nada, mas todos notaram que falta muito pouco para o sol se por._

_Draco vê que todos evitam encara-lo. Ninguém sabe o que falar, ninguém sabe o que fazer. Ele mesmo não sabe o que fazer. Dói pensar que sua família vai ser destruída e dói mais ainda quando ele não pode fazer nada para impedir. O loiro nunca foi exatamente um homem sensível, mas o bolo que se forma em sua garganta está insuportável e só a muito custo ele segura as lágrimas._

_O loiro se levanta num rompante e atinge novamente o quadro. Desta vez ele não se contém e lança um avada no objeto. Draco sabe que está é uma atitude irracional, que uma maldição imperdoável só atinge seres vivos, mas ele não pensa nisso em meio a seu desespero. O grito ecoa pelo sótão e, com a mesma intensidade com que atinge o quadro, o loiro é atingido e cai desacordado_

_Leva algum tempo até que consigam fazer Draco voltar a si_. – Droga! (_ele fala desanimado ao ver que o quadro ainda está no mesmo lugar)_

Olhe direito Draco. – _Narcisa fala carinhosamente. O loiro se aproxima e vê que o quadro foi levemente danificado_

Grande coisa... (_Ele fala desanimado)_ Isso apenas danificou o quadro, não o destruiu...

_Mas Harry está sorrindo. Ele olha para o loiro e fala_ – Bem se vê que você não está acostumado a trabalhar em equipe Malfoy. Você conseguiu apenas danificar o quadro, mas se todos nós tentarmos juntos...

_Draco olha para Harry, seu coração falha uma batida e um sorriso se forma em seus lábios. Finalmente uma chance concreta de destruir o quadro e salvar sua filha e sua mulher_

Todos juntos então? (_O loiro fala)_ Um avada?

Não. _(Remo fala)_ avadas não foram feitos para usar em objetos, aliás, não foram feitos para serem usados nunca. Um incendium deve bastar

Tem certeza? – _O loiro pergunta desconfiado_

_Remo olha para ele_ – Sim Draco. Você deu sorte deste avada não ter se voltado contra você. O quadro se defendeu, mas não o atingiu em cheio. Avadas não são para objetos_ (o licantropo repete)_

Mas foi o único feitiço que atingiu o quadro de alguma forma – _O loiro ainda argumenta_

Não Draco... _(Lupin fala)_ Provavelmente não foi o feitiço em si que atingiu o quadro. Foi a raiva que você tinha guardada, foi a raiva que você colocou pra fora... Foi isso que feriu o quadro e não o avada em si.

**Rony** – Eu acho que tenho raiva suficiente pra acertar esse quadro (_ele fala de varinha em punho)_

_Então todos os presentes se unem, apontam suas varinhas para o quadro e gritam incêndio com toda a força de seus corações. Um grande estrondo é ouvido e um clarão ilumina todo o céu. Todos são lançados em diferentes direções_

_Gina demora um pouco mais para acordar e Draco tem um grande corte no ombro esquerdo, mas o importante é que desta vez o quadro foi completamente destruído._

_Draco põe-se de pé ignorando os apelos de sua mãe que pede para que ele a deixe ao menos fechar o corte_

Eu vou atrás do meu pai agora! Vou trazer a minha mulher e minha filha de volta pra casa! – _Ele fala exasperado, já se preparando pra sair._

Eu vou também! (_o ruivo fala olhando para o loiro)_ E nem se atreva a dizer que não! Ela é minha amiga

_Harry olha para os dois –_ Você não vai conseguir muita coisa sozinho Draco. Vai precisar de ajuda, eu também vou. _(Ele olha para a esposa que está prestes a se manifestar)_ Você fica Gina!

Ah é, senhor Potter? E eu posso saber por quê? – _A ruiva fala e seu semblante adquire uma expressão muito, muito perigosa._

Em primeiro lugar por que ele é um louco que está disposto a tudo (_Harry fala)_ e eu não quero ter que me preocupar com você (_ele olha nos olhos da esposa que já está prestes a arranjar uma briga) _eu sei que você sabe se cuidar, mas você me conhece...

_Lupin interrompe_ – E depois Gina se todos nós formos assim sem mais nem menos, pode ser que ele se desespere e faça alguma coisa com as reféns. O ideal é termos um plano

_Draco sorri. Afinal estar casado com a sabe tudo oficial da escola tem suas vantagens _– Acontece que eu tenho um

_Os presentes se calam para ouvir a explanação do loiro..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Sem muito o que falar. Já estamos na reta final e só tenho que agradecer cada vez mais a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente aqueles que sabem o quanto é importante e deixam sua review.

Quanto a demora... (abaixa a cabeça envergonhada) Eu realmente sinto muito, estou fazendo o melhor que posso, mas não está dando pra atualizar antes. Espero que entendam

É só. Beijos e boa leitura

E até o próximo capítulo

E please deixem o seu comentário


	29. Chapter 29

_Local desconhecido_

_Lucio Malfoy olha pela janela. Falta pouco para o sol se por, é hora de dar início ao ritual. Ele olha para a sua comparsa. Não é preciso falar nada, Pansy sabe exatamente o que tem de fazer._

_O bruxo acaricia a lâmina do punhal enquanto Pansy vai buscar a vítima..._

XXXXX

_Hermione está literalmente agarrada a Lizzie. Há muito tempo ela não sentia uma sensação de angústia tão grande. É como se ela tivesse um tumor enorme no peito e esse tumor se deslocasse até sua garganta impedindo-a de respirar e sufocando-a. Ela sabe que algo está prestes a acontecer. Algo muito, muito ruim. A morena abraça a sua menina como se pudesse protegê-la de todos os males do mundo. Mas ela sabe que não pode..._

_Sim, ela não pode e a sua angústia se triplica quando Hermione sente Pansy arrancar sua menina de seus braços..._

Mamãe! – _A menina grita desesperada enquanto é levada por uma porta que até então permaneceu fechada_

Lizzie! _– O grito da morena se perde no ar. A porta se fecha e __Hermione sente as lágrimas descerem. Ela sabe que algo irá acontecer e que ela se encontra impotente. Hermione sabe que não pode fazer nada. A morena pensa em seu marido e em seu bebê. Seu coração dói em pensar que ela pode nunca mais ver sua família novamente._

_Ela corre até a porta que se fechou e tenta força-la... Nada._

_Hermione tenta fazer um feitiço sem varinha, mas a porta não se abre..._

_Ela ouve os gritos da filha e as lágrimas descem copiosamente em sua face _

_Então os gritos cessam..._

XXXXX

_Do lado de fora_

_Draco respira fundo, é hora de colocar seu plano a prova. Ele sabe que não pode falhar, a vida de Hermione e Lizzie depende disso. O loiro avança até os portões da casa enquanto reza para não ser tarde demais_

Pai! (_Ele grita a plenos pulmões) _eu sei que você está aí! Eu vim propor uma troca. Eu me ofereço para ficar no lugar da minha mulher e minha filha. Eu estou lhe implorando pai! Eu estou me humilhando para que você me atenda

XXXXX

_Dentro da casa_

_Hermione olha novamente para a porta. O silêncio lhe assusta mais do que os gritos da filha, pois os gritos ao menos lhe dão a certeza de que Lizzie está viva. _

_Ela tenta novamente fazer um feitiço sem a varinha, mas seu desespero não deixa que ela tenha a concentração necessária. O silêncio a angustia completamente e as lágrimas descem. Hermione não sabe o que aconteceu com sua filha, ela não sabe se Lizzie ainda está viva_

_Neste momento a porta se abre. Lucio Malfoy sai com uma expressão triunfante._ – Seu sofrimento apenas começou sangue ruim (_ele fala com ódio)_

_Hermione olha pra ele. Ela tem medo até de imaginar o que a mente doentia do bruxo planeja neste momento. Lucio continua - _Já está na hora sangue ruim nojenta, já está na hora de acabar com vocês...

_Uma voz vinda de fora interrompe o bruxo maligno. Hermione fica com a respiração suspensa, ela conhece essa voz.__** Parece o Draco... **__Ela pensa._

_Ela ouve novamente alguém chamando Lucio Malfoy. __**É realmente a voz do Draco! **A morena para por um momento com a respiração suspensa. Hermione só precisa de um segundo para adivinhar o que o loiro está prestes a fazer. Mesmo assim ela não acredita. **Não... Ele não seria louco de vir até aqui se oferecer para ficar no meu lugar e no da Lizzie. Isso seria suicídio**_

_As lágrimas descem do rosto da morena. Ela sabe muito bem que o marido seria louco a esse ponto, ela sabe que Draco faria qualquer coisa pela sua família... Ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione fica feliz por ouvir a voz dele, ela teme pelo que pode acontecer..._

_Lucio Malfoy interrompe seu devaneio_ – Ora, ora... Quer dizer que meu filho traidor descobriu onde eu estou... (_ele fala e olha para Pansy) C_omo será que ele descobriu?

_Pansy olha para Lucio sem saber o que dizer. Por sorte o bruxo não é um legitimente tão bom ou ele descobriria que ela deixara uma pista de propósito_

_O som vindo do lado de fora faz com que Lucio sorria_ – Isso vai ser melhor do que eu pensei. Acho que devo recepcionar meu filho querido. (_Ele olha para Pansy) _faça o que tem que fazer (_ele fala enquanto vai em direção a porta)_

_Pansy dá um olhar angustiado para Hermione, um olhar que lhe pede desculpas em silêncio... E a estupora_

XXXXX

_Draco vê o vulto loiro a certa distância, ele se aproxima lentamente com a varinha em punho. Draco aperta sua varinha nas mãos até as juntas ficaram brancas e caminha em direção ao pai_

_Os dois loiros se encaram um apontando a varinha para o outro, no entanto nenhum dos dois ataca. Draco por que sabe que se isso acontecer Lizzie e Hermione podem sofrer as conseqüências e Lucio... Bem, Lucio não ataca por que sabe que Draco sofrerá mais se viver para assistir sua mulher e sua filha serem destruídas._

_O Malfoy mais velho quebra o silêncio_ – Então meu filho resolveu vir participar da minha festinha?

_Draco engole em seco. O tom irônico do pai não é um bom sinal... Nem o ódio que transparece em seu olhar_

Onde está minha família? – _Draco pergunta com uma calma que ele está longe de sentir_

Sua família! (_Lucio grita)_ sua família sangue ruim? EU sou sua família! E o que você fez? Me deixou apodrecer em askaban! Ajudou aquele idiota a derrotar o lorde! E você ainda quer que eu fale de família?

_Draco olha o semblante distorcido do pai. Ele sabe que Lucio está fora de si, exatamente como ficava quando espancava a ele e a mãe. Seu estômago se contorce só em imaginar o que ele pode ter feito com Hermione e Lizzie. O loiro sabe que o pai é capaz de qualquer atrocidade imaginável_

_**Não é hora para recuar. **__Ele pensa disposto a ir às últimas conseqüências. Draco abaixa sua varinha_ – Eu quero propor uma troca (_ele fala olhando nos olhos do pai)_ eu fico aqui e me sujeito ao que você quiser e você liberta minha esposa e minha filha

_Lucio olha para Draco por um momento e seu semblante se abre num sorriso maléfico. Sua idéia inicial era fazer o filho assistir a morte de sua esposa e sua filha, mas ele acabou de perceber que existe um meio de fazer seu filho sofrer ainda mais._

Bem... (_Lucio fala ironicamente)_ uma troca é algo a se pensar, mas há um probleminha...

_Draco olha pra ele, Lucio continua_ – Você é apenas um... Não seria justo trocar você pelas duas... Eu vou deixar você escolher quem será salva_ (Lucio olha no fundo dos olhos do filho)_ e você terá que matar a outra

_Draco engole em seco nunca passou pela sua cabeça que seu pai fosse lhe propor uma coisa destas. Ele olha para Lucio que aguarda uma resposta em silêncio_

_Draco respira fundo – _Eu quero vê-las_ (ele fala e encara o pai)_

Bastante insolente pra quem está sem uma varinha – _Lucio retruca_

Você não vai me matar pai. Me fazer sofrer faz mais seu estilo (_Draco fala convicto)_ onde elas estão ?

Ande na minha frente (_Lucio fala)_ e lembre-se que qualquer gracinha, a sangue ruim e a pirralhinha estão acabadas. Ah. E deixe a sua varinha no chão

_O loiro mais jovem joga a sua varinha no gramado e vai em direção à casa tendo o pai de varinha em punho o seguindo. O silêncio é absoluto a não ser pelo som muito discreto de passos que os seguem a uma distância segura..._

XXXXX

_Hermione acorda ainda meio tonta. A última coisa que ela se lembra é de ter sido estuporada por Pansy. Ela sabe que algo terrível irá acontecer. Lucio está planejando algo e Pansy... Pansy é sua comparsa. A mesma Pansy que chorou e lhe pediu perdão quando Hermione lhe salvou a vida_

_A morena tenta até agora entender como pode se enganar tanto com uma pessoa. Quando ela estava no hospital Hermione viu em Pansy o mesmo olhar que viu no marido quando começou a perceber que ele havia mudado. Ela não costuma se enganar assim no seu julgamento a respeito das pessoas_

_A morena tenta se mexer, mas um feitiço paralisante a impede_ – Lizzie..._ (ela consegue balbuciar com dificuldade)_

Mamãe... – _Ela ouve a voz da filha. Hermione movimenta os olhos tentando localizar de onde vem o som_

_Então ela vê e o que ela vê lhe embrulha o estômago. Hermione vê Lizzie deitada em uma espécie de altar, cordas lhe imobilizam as mãos e os pés. Em cada uma das extremidades uma vela negra_

_Hermione não precisaria ser uma das mentes mais brilhantes de Hogwarts para perceber que aquilo é a preparação para um ritual e que certamente Lizzie será peça importante dele.__** Um sacrifício...**__ Ela pensa e as lágrimas descem sem que a morena possa controlar_

_Elas descem mais ainda quando vê uma outra figura conhecida entrar no recinto_

Pai! – _Lizzie grita e tenta se mover. No entanto a cordas não permitem_

Um passo em direção a qualquer uma delas e elas morrem! –_ Lucio fala ao ver que o filho faz um movimento em direção á criança_

_Nisso Draco vê uma figura conhecida ao fundo_

Você! (_Draco fala com o semblante carregado de ódio)._ Não vai ficar satisfeita enquanto não acabar com minha vida! Já não basta o que você fez com a Hermione?

Você não entende... – _Pansy balbucia_

Não! Não entendo! – _Draco grita esquecendo-se completamente do pai. _

_Por pouco tempo... Este pega a varinha e lhe aplica uma cruciatus_

_Hermione se agita ao ver o marido no chão com uma expressão de intensa dor. Ela tenta, mas não consegue mexer nenhum músculo, apenas lágrimas saem de seus olhos_

_Draco tenta se levantar com dificuldade. O ódio que está sentindo aflora com toda força. Ele olha para Pansy. __**Mais uma vez...**__ Ele pensa__**. Mais uma vez ela surge para tentar destruir tudo que construí.**_

_Na sua raiva o loiro se esquece completamente das teorias elaboradas ainda na mansão Malfoy, ele se esquece completamente que Pansy pode ter dado as dicas para que a casa fosse achada. A única coisa que ele quer agora é acabar com ela_

_Ele se levanta com dificuldade seu olhar oscila entre Hermione e Lizzie, ele não esqueceu das palavras de seu pai... "Você vai ter que escolher, salvar uma e matar a outra"_

_Lucio olha para o filho. Não é preciso ser legitimente para saber o que Draco está pensando e pelo sorriso maléfico do pai Draco vê que ele acertou em cheio_

Bem meu caro filho (_Lucio fala pausadamente)_ chegou a hora. Faça sua escolha

_Draco tenta em vão engolir o bolo que se forma em sua garganta. Como ele pode escolher entre mãe e filha?_

Vamos! – _Lucio ordena rispidamente. Faltam poucos minutos para o sol sumir no horizonte_

Como eu posso ter certeza que a outra ficará bem? – _Draco fala tentando ganhar tempo_

Você não pode meu caro filho... (_Lucio fala exultante) _você não pode. Vai ter que se arriscar... É isso ou ver as duas serem mortas. Vamos!_ (Ele grita)_ escolha!

_Hermione ouve a tudo atônita. Pelo que ela pode perceber Lucio está fazendo com que Draco escolha uma para ser salva. Ela olha para Pansy, o horror se estampa também na sua face._

Vamos! (_Lucio fala)_ escolha agora!

_Draco olha para as duas sem saber o que fazer. Como ele pode escolher entre a mulher que ele ama e o fruto deste amor?_

Escolha... Escolha ou eu mato as duas! – _Lucio fala com a varinha em punho_

_Hermione olha para o marido, mesmo sabendo que o sogro provavelmente não vai cumprir o prometido ela só pensa em salvar sua menina. Ela balbucia_ – Lizzie...

_Draco olha para a esposa. Ele entendeu o que ela falou, mesmo assim o loiro não consegue se pronunciar_

Lizzie... Por favor, Draco – _Hermione repete_

_Os olhos do loiro se enchem de lágrimas quando ele fala_ – Lizzie... Eu escolho minha filha

Muito bem (_Lucio fala)_ boa escolha. A pirralhinha ainda pode ser alguma coisa apesar do sangue desta outra

_Lucio solta a menina que se atira nos braços do pai aos prantos_

Agora faça! (_Lucio fala)_ rápido!

_Draco olha e vê que agora quem está no lugar da filha e a esposa. Lizzie dá um grito. Novamente uma situação semelhante aos seus sonhos... Ela tenta ir até a mãe. Um feitiço não deixa que ela se aproxime_

Faça agora! (_Lucio fala apontando a varinha para Lizzie)_ ou então a menina morre!

_Ele olha para a janela, o sol já está praticamente fora da linha do horizonte. Restam apenas uns poucos minutos de luz do dia_

_Draco aperta a filha nos braços e olha para Hermione. Ele sabe que não é capaz, ele nunca seria capaz! Ele não foi capaz de acabar com Dumbledore, nunca seria capaz de fazer isso com a própria mulher_

_O loiro olha para o pai. Lucio aponta a varinha para a menina ao mesmo tempo em que dá um punhal para o filho_

Faça! (_Lucio grita) _faça agora!

Draco por favor... – _Hermione fala tentando em vão se mexer... Então ela sente algo lhe incomodando. Algo que está nas suas costas sob as suas vestes_

_Antes que ela possa tentar verificar o que é, um grande clarão atinge o local_

_Tudo é muito rápido, antes que Hermione se dê conta Harry e Rony surgem do nada e atiram um feitiço em Lucio. No entanto o bruxo parecia estar aguardando algo desta natureza. Ele desvia o feitiço e, com uma agilidade surpreendente para quem passou anos preso em um quadro, Lucio Malfoy salta em cima do filho e arrebata Lizzie de seus braços._

_A menina emite um grito desesperado. Draco fica paralisado ao ver o olhar do pai_

Ora... Ora... (_Lucio fala) _convidados pra nossa festinha! Eu deveria saber que você não viria aqui sozinho. Se qualquer um der um passo ela morre! (_Lucio grita)_ eu não tenho nada a perder

Vocês vão deixar as varinhas no chão agora! _(Ele fala olhando para Harry e Rony e apontando sua varinha para a criança) _senão ela morre!

Por favor, Harry... Rony... – _Hermione fala._

_Eles olham para a amiga e, derrotados, abaixam as varinhas_

_Lucio gostaria de acabar com a raça deles neste exato momento, mas não há tempo a perder falta menos de um minuto para o sol sumir completamente, o sacrifício deve ser feito agora._

_O bruxo olha para sua comparsa. Pansy lança um feitiço imobilizante para impedir que eles tentem alguma coisa_

_Lucio Malfoy então pega o punhal e coloca não em Hermione, mas na menina. O bruxo olha para a janela pela última vez. é chegada a hora_

_Draco olha para o pai. __**Acabou...**__ Ele pensa. __**Lucio vai matar minha filha... Vai matar minha esposa e depois vai acabar comigo. Apenas depois que eu presencie a morte daqueles que mais amo...**_

_Harry olha para a amiga que se encontra totalmente paralisada. Ele quer fazer alguma coisa, mas a varinha de Pansy apontada para ele não lhe dá chances, além disso, ele teme que Hermione ou Lizzie sejam feridas caso ele tente algo_

_Rony olha para Harry, ele pode sentir a frustração do amigo. Ele se sente da mesma forma..._

_Hermione não consegue tirar os olhos de Lucio Malfoy e de sua filha. O punhal levantado na mão de Lucio deixa claro o que está prestes a acontecer. A morena sente seu estômago se contorcer violentamente... Sente as lágrimas correrem livremente na sua face... Sente seu lábio inferior tremer, bem como a sua mão direita..._

_A morena para com a respiração suspensa. Alguma coisa não esta certa... Ela está paralisada, isso significa que não poderia se mexer. Nem tremer... Então novamente ela sente algo em suas costas..._

_Neste momento o punhal desce ao mesmo tempo em que Lucio emite um grito gutural, logoseguido por um grito de criança. As luzes se apagam..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Quem é vivo sempre aparece né... E como eu estou viva... Apareci!

Piadinhas idiotas à parte, aqui está o capítulo. Mil desculpas pela demora, mas desta vez além dos problemas de sempre ainda fiquei uns dias sem net. É verdade, eu juro! Não é apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada. E só eu sei o quanto sofri...

Espero que gostem do capítulo e mais uma vez me desculpem pela demora.

Beijos e boa leitura. E façam uma autora feliz comentando bastante!

PS - Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça... A vida é feita de escolhas está sendo traduzida para o inglês! (imaginem como a autora está feliz e orgulhosa). Quem tiver conhecimento da língua e quiser dar uma conferida é só dar um pulinho no perfil da tradutora: Fabianne P. Xavier - **The life is made of choices.**


	30. Chapter 30

_Escuridão... Escuridão total. É como se toda a luz existente na face da terra fosse de repente extinta... Draco não pode precisar quanto tempo durou. Algo entre alguns segundos e uma vida inteira. E neste meio tempo ele simplesmente se esqueceu de respirar tamanha a sua preocupação com o que possa ter acontecido com a sua filhinha. Aos poucos a luz começa a ressurgir e ele pode ouvir um gemido muito fraco_

_Draco, aliviado, solta o ar que mantinha preso em seus pulmões. Ele levanta os olhos ainda com medo do que vai encontrar e ele vê, ele vê sua Lizzie coberta de sangue e com uma expressão de dor intensa em sua face, mas viva apesar de tudo._

_Ele vê seu pai do outro lado da sala, Lucio foi lançado longe. Draco olha para Harry e Rony ambos paralisados, olha para Pansy que parece em estado de choque, olha para Hermione que olha para Lucio de varinha em punho. Não é preciso ser muito inteligente pra saber que foi a morena quem fez aquilo... __**Mas como ela conseguiu uma varinha? Como ela conseguiu se mover?**_

Você! (_Lucio grita estuporando a morena antes que ela possa se defender)_ você, sua sangue ruim tentando arruinar meus planos! Não vai conseguir!

Ela já conseguiu pai... _(Draco fala tentando aparentar uma calma que definitivamente não possui)_ o sol se pôs. Você não realizou o sacrifício

_Lucio olha para a menina. Sua vida está presa por um fio tênue e frágil, mas ela está viva – _Maldição! (_o bruxo grita e os presentes podem sentir que tudo treme neste momento)_

_Um longo facho de luz clareia o local. Draco vê horrorizado que Lucio Malfoy, usando os últimos resquícios de seus poderes, colocou um escudo protetor isolando ele e Lizzie dos demais_

Ninguém se mexe! (_Lucio grita)_ eu posso não ter conseguido um corpo permanente, mas ainda posso acabar com a vida da pirralhinha!

Você não pode pai (_Draco fala sentindo sua voz tremer)_ você está usando as últimas forças pra manter este escudo, o sol já se pôs... Acabou

Não acabou! (_ele fala ensandecido)_ Não acabou meu caro filho, eu ainda tenho meu último recurso

_Ele pega o punhal e olha para os presentes. A loucura e a maldade são quase palpáveis_ – Eu ainda posso acabar com ela sem magia

Isso não trará seu corpo de volta pai – _Draco fala sem esconder o desespero, mais do que nunca ele precisa ganhar tempo._

Não trará, mas você vai sofrer! (_Lucio grita cada vez mais enlouquecido) _Você vai pagar por tudo que fez!

Você seria capaz de matar sua própria neta apenas para me ver sofrer? – _Draco pergunta tentando desviar a atenção do seu pai da filha para si próprio._

Ora meu caro filho... (_Lucio fala) _você sabe muito bem que eu seria. Desde quando você se tornou um sentimental idiota?

Ela é só uma criança. É sangue do seu sangue! – _Draco continua argumentando. Ele sabe que isso não vai adiantar, tudo que Draco quer é ganhar tempo._

Ela tem sangue impuro! Sangue ruim! (_Lucio fala)_ Ela deve morrer como todos os outros. (_ele olha para Pansy e ordena)_ Eu me livro da pirralhinha e você faz o resto do trabalho. Acabe com eles, mas deixe meu filho por último... _(ele sorri) _Eu quero que ele veja a sangue ruim e a pirralhinha morrendo

_Pansy sente a sua varinha tremer na sua mão. Sim... Ela está tremendo. Lucio Malfoy está cobrando que ela cumpra seu voto perpétuo. Ela não tem escolha _

_Ela aponta sua varinha para Hermione e tenta balbuciar algo, mas ela sente como se algo apertasse a sua garganta, sua voz não sai. Quando fez o voto perpétuo com Lucio, Pansy achava que seria capaz de tudo para conseguir Draco. Mas agora ela sabe que não é... Não de matar alguém a sangue frio. Não de matar a pessoa que a tratou mesmo quando ela implorava para morrer, a mulher que a fez ver que todos podem se tornar pessoas melhores, que tudo é uma questão de escolha_

Vamos! (_Lucio grita tomado pela fúria)_ Se você não fizer, eu faço! _(Ele fala rindo histericamente)_ eu acabo primeiro com a pirralhinha e depois acabo com todos eles! Acabo com você também se você não colaborar. Faça! (_Ele fala novamente)_ Você não tem escolha!

_Pansy aperta a varinha até as juntas dos seus dedos ficarem brancas, suas mãos tremem e ela luta para não desmaiar. Ela olha para Hermione, olha para a menina que ainda está perdendo sangue e balbucia –_ Eu... Eu não posso...

_Lucio olha para Pansy como se não acreditasse –_ Como assim não pode? Você sabe que não tem escolha, você fez um voto perpétuo! Você pode e você tem que fazer! Se você não fizer, eu faço! Me dê sua varinha

_Pansy olha para o bruxo e não fala nada_

Vamos! (_ele fala)_ Não há tempo a perder!

_Mas Pansy não se mexe..._

_Ele olha intrigado. Sua comparsa não se mexe mesmo sabendo que isso vai lhe trazer conseqüências terríveis por causa do voto perpétuo._

_Então ele nota a varinha ao lado de Hermione. E ele percebe... Ele percebe que não havia como Draco ter adivinhado onde eles estavam. Ele percebe também que não havia como Hermione ter conseguido sua varinha de volta... Ele percebe que foi traído_

Maldita! (_ele grita olhando com fúria para Pansy)_ Sua cadela maldita! Você me traiu! Traiu seu voto perpétuo (_ele solta uma risada histérica)_ você sabe as conseqüências que vai enfrentar! Eu posso estar acabado, mas vocês também estão. Todos estão! A gente vai se encontrar no inferno!

_Os presentes olham para Lucio Malfoy. Na sua loucura ele não percebeu que o escudo protetor que ele conjurou está se desfazendo. Sua magia está se extinguindo uma vez que o ritual não foi feito e em breve ele também não existirá_

_Mas isso não tranquiliza ninguém... Ninguém tem coragem de falar nada. Embora ele não tenha poderes ainda é uma pessoa perigosa, principalmente pelo fato de ter um punhal apontado para o coração de Lizzie._

_Os três homens tentam em vão se mover se mover Draco sente seu coração parar ao ver o olhar de Lucio para a menina que está sangrando cada vez mais. Ele não é medi-bruxo, mas sabe que se nada for feito sua filha perecerá._

_Ele vê que Hermione acorda lentamente já com a varinha em punho. Ela aponta a varinha pra Lucio Malfoy, mas não consegue fazer nada. Não com Lizzie na mira do bruxo_

_Draco vê as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos da esposa..._

_Vê Harry e Rony ainda enfeitiçados tentando se soltar em vão..._

_Vê Pansy andar lentamente em direção a seu pai..._

Acabou. _(Ela fala calmamente perante o olhar incrédulo dos presentes)_ o feitiço não foi feito. Mesmo que você mate a todos, o que você não fará. Acabou pra você... Acabou pra nós.

_Lucio Malfoy olha para Pansy sem acreditar. Ela não parece mais aquela menina insegura que foi tão fácil de enganar, ela aparenta uma calma e uma maturidade que ele não conhecia. Mais ainda, ela aparenta serenidade perante o destino que a aguarda_

Você não pode... _(Ele balbucia)_ Você fez um voto perpétuo... Você estará acabada! _(O bruxo das trevas grita fulminando ódio por todos os poros)_

Eu sei disso (_ela fala e continua indo em sua direção)_ eu sei... Mas tem algo que você não sabe... Você não sabe que eu já estou acabada com ou sem voto perpétuo! Só o que eu estou fazendo é adiantando um pouco o que é inevitável pra mim e pra você.

_Lucio Malfoy olha nos olhos de sua comparsa e vê que ela já fez a sua escolha, mesmo que isso lhe custe a vida. Os dedos do bruxo apertam o punhal com força, ele dá uma última olhada para o filho e olha para a varinha inútil jogada ao lado de Lizzie. O punhal desce novamente no peito da menina..._

_Draco observa a cena fazendo um esforço sobre humano para se livrar do feitiço imobilizante ao passo que Hermione empunha sua varinha em direção ao bruxo das trevas, mas é Pansy quem dá o golpe final..._

Avada kedavra! – _O grito de Pansy ecoa no ar._

_O jato verde sai de sua varinha em direção a Lucio Malfoy e o atinge milímetros antes do punhal trespassar a pele de Lizzie_

_Lucio olha para Pansy sem acreditar antes de tombar em cima da neta, poucos segundos após Pansy também tomba._

_Neste momento Gina Potter chega acompanhada de outros aurores_

_Vendo-se livre do feitiço imobilizante Draco praticamente pula em direção a sua filha. Ela está ferida, está muito fraca, mas está viva. Ele olha para Hermione que ministra os primeiros socorros na menina. Felizmente embora tenha sangrado muito o corte não foi tão profundo_

Ela vai ficar bem – _Hermione fala com lágrimas de alívio nos olhos ao mesmo passo em que abraça o marido. _

_Draco respira aliviado. Acabou..._

XXXXX

_Os aurores recolhem o corpo sem vida de Lucio Malfoy ainda sem acreditar em tudo que aconteceu. Draco lança um último olhar ao pai. Ele não pode deixar de se entristecer ao pensar na relação de pai e filho que nunca viveu com Lucio. Ele sabe que é exatamente o contrário da relação que está construindo com suas filhas _

_Um gemido muito baixo chama a atenção do casal e eles vêem atônitos que Pansy ainda está viva._

Aqui! (_Hermione fala para os aurores)_ removam a paciente até o hospital! O caso dela é grave pra ser atendido aqui

Não... (_Pansy balbucia fracamente)_ eu não respeitei um voto perpétuo e agora vou pagar por isso, não há nada a fazer.

_Hermione olha pra ela. A morena sabe que Pansy está certa, que não há nada a fazer, mesmo assim ela tenta argumentar._

Mesmo assim podemos tentar – _Hermione fala. Independente do que aconteceu Pansy é sua paciente e a morena fará de tudo para tentar salvá-la_

Você sabe... Que não há nada... A fazer... (_Pansy fala cada vez mais ofegante)_ eu fiz a minha escolha... Eu sabia das conseqüências... Não há nada a fazer...

Não! (_Hermione fala)_ nós podemos tentar. Você sobreviveu a um dementador, você está tendo uma nova chance...

Eu sei... (_Pansy fala e tosse)_ eu tive a minha chance e eu fiz a escolha certa desta vez... Mesmo que ela tenha custado... (_um novo acesso de tosse não deixa que ela conclua)_

_Hermione luta contra as lágrimas e a sensação de impotência. Ela aconchega a filha nos braços, por sorte Lizzie está adormecida e não testemunhará a cena horrível de ver a vida se esvaindo em alguém._

_Os aurores que recolheram o corpo de Lucio Malfoy retornam. Eles querem explicações, mas percebem que não as terão, não naquele momento._

_Harry, Rony e Hermione trocam um olhar, o trio maravilha se entende sem que sejam necessário palavras. Harry abraça sua esposa e eles saem sem serem notados. Aquele momento é só da família Malfoy_

_Hermione murmura um feitiço para que a filha não acorde. Pansy tem um novo acesso de tosse expelindo sangue desta vez_

Draco... _– Ela murmura_

Não se esforce (_Hermione interrompe)_ você não pode falar, vai piorar o seu estado. Draco (_ela fala olhando para o marido)_ aparate com ela para o hospital, eu vou depois com a Lizzie

Não... _(Pansy interrompe)_ não há mais nada a fazer... Acabou e eu... Eu preciso falar... Eu preciso...

_Draco e Hermione se entreolham nenhum dos dois sabe o que dizer_

A menina... _(Pansy fala cada vez com mais dificuldade)_ Ela está bem?

Vai ficar (_Hermione fala) _o corte não foi profundo, graças a você. (_ela fala olhando para a varinha que magicamente apareceu sob suas vestes)_ você...

Sim (_Pansy fala)_ eu escondi a varinha em você quando a estuporei... Eu também desfiz o feitiço do corpo preso... Assim você teria uma chance

Mas por quê? (_Hermione fala sem entender)_ Você traiu seu voto perpétuo

Eu sei (_Pansy fala)_, mas eu não podia seguir com isso... Eu não podia destruir toda uma família... Por isso eu queria que você suspendesse o tratamento... Eu... Mesmo antes de saber que Lucio estava vivo alguma coisa me dizia que eu iria ter que fazer coisas terríveis... Eu tentei avisar... Eu não podia...

Não se esforce, por favor – _Hermione fala com os olhos marejados. Ela vê que Pansy está cada vez mais fraca_

Não... Eu tenho que falar... Draco... (_ela olha para o loiro)_ eu preciso... Preciso que você me perdoe... Eu nunca pensei em arruinar a sua vida... Eu era apenas uma menina mimada... Uma menina que não media as conseqüências para ter seus desejos realizados

Como você falou você era uma menina e eu sei que você se arrependeu (_Draco fala visivelmente comovido)_ eu vou ser eternamente grato por você ter salvado minha esposa e minha filha

Eu tive tanto medo... (_Pansy fala sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas) _quando eu vi que Lucio havia retornado... Quando eu vi que estava irremediavelmente em suas mãos... Eu fiz de tudo pra avisar... O livro... O local escolhido...

As páginas sobre o feitiço estavam arrancadas. – _Hermione observa_

Eu sei... (_Pansy fala esboçando um sorriso)_ Lucio havia comentado comigo que iria fazer um feitiço pouco conhecido se algo desse errado com o Lorde e mencionou o livro. Ele já estava sem as páginas quando eu o consegui, mas quando eu que ele não estava morto, resolvi te entregar assim mesmo. Eu sabia que as páginas arrancadas iam chamar atenção, eu sabia que a sabe tudo iria pesquisar e ia acabar descobrindo o feitiço... Mas não deu tempo

_Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir perante a lógica da sua paciente. De fato as páginas arrancadas foi o que chamou mais a sua atenção_ – Você nos salvou... (_a morena fala)_ eu e minha filha devemos nossas vidas a você...

_A morena olha pra a mulher ofegante e se cala, ela ainda quer perguntar muita coisa, mas é evidente que Pansy não tem condição nenhuma de responder_

_Pansy quer falar alguma coisa, mas um violento acesso de tosse a impede. Hermione percebe que ela está respirando com dificuldade._

Draco (_a morena fala tomando controle da situação como medi-bruxa)_ aparate com ela para o St Mungus. Procure o Alec e diga que ela é a minha paciente difícil eu chego em cinco minutos. Não vamos perder mais tempo

Não... (_Pansy torna a falar)_ vocês não podem fazer mais nada... Eu só preciso ouvir... (_Ela olha pra Draco)_ Eu preciso ouvir que você me perdoa por todo o mal que eu causei...

_Draco olha para ela... Ele se lembra da menina que ele conheceu praticamente desde o dia em que nasceu, se lembra da adolescente rica e mimada que cresceu acostumada a ter o mundo a seus pés assim como ele próprio, ele se lembra da Pansy que seqüestrou Hermione e tomou seu lugar numa tentativa desesperada de reconquistá-lo. Ele olha novamente para a bruxa em sua frente e o que ele vê é apenas uma mulher sofrida, uma mulher que pagou caro demais por suas escolhas no decorrer da sua curta vida. Ele vê uma mulher que fez uma escolha certa... A sua última_

_Draco segura na mão da bruxa, ela olha para ele com lágrimas nos olhos, o loiro respira fundo e fala_ – Eu te perdôo Pansy, eu te perdôo do fundo do meu coração.

_Estas são as últimas palavras que Pansy Parkinson ouve. Ela puxa o ar com dificuldade pela última vez e solta seu último suspiro... Finalmente Pansy está em paz_

_Draco Malfoy cerra as pálpebras de Pansy suavemente enquanto Hermione seca uma lágrima com as costas da mão_

_Neste momento Lizzie desperta. Ela olha para os pais e solta um gemido fraco. Draco olha para a filha e abraça a ela e a esposa. _

_F__inalmente acabou..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Penúltimo capítulo devidamente postado pra vocês. Confesso que foi difícil escrevê-lo. Principalmente porque isso significa que a fic está chegando ao seu final...

Só mais um capítulo e eu termino a parte quatro da saga "a vida é feita de escolhas". Quando eu comecei a escrever eu juro que nunca pensei que a história poderia render tanto, nem que eu gostaria tanto de escrevê-la.

Bem é só. Até o próximo capítulo, o último...

Beijos e boa leitura. E deixem a sua review...


	31. Chapter 31

_Draco e Hermione vão com a filha para o hospital. Embora a menina esteja aparentemente bem, eles querem certificar-se. Mãe e filha passam por exames rotineiros e a família volta para casa onde Narcisa os espera._

_Lizzie chega e abraça a avó. Ela olha para a irmãzinha que finalmente dorme sossegada. – _Tudo bem com ela? (_a menina pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos) _o homem do quadro falou que ia machucar a Annie...

Está tudo bem bruxinha (_Draco fala abraçando a menina) _ele não a machucou (_ele senta a menina em seus joelhos) _mas a gente precisa conversar...

Você vai brigar comigo? – _Lizzie pergunta temerosa. A menina não se esqueceu que toda essa confusão aconteceu por causa dela_

Claro que não meu bem. Você foi muito corajosa – _Draco fala. O loiro não pode realmente ser considerado bom quando o assunto é a disciplina de Lizzie. É só a menina olhar para o pai com os suplicantes olhos azuis que ela consegue o que quiser dele_

_Ele suspira e olha para a filha –_ Você deveria ter contado pra gente sobre o quadro

Eu sei pai, eu não faço mais... (_ela fala com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas) _Eu não fiz por mal, eu só queria ajudar a mamãe... Eu não queria que ela morresse como acontecia nos meus sonhos... Eu chamava e ela não acordava...

Eu sei que você só queria ajudar bruxinha, mas você precisa confiar na gente... Nós somos seus pais e amamos você... – _Draco olha pra ela e fala_

Eu também amo vocês - _Lizzie fala enxugando uma lágrima com as costas da mão._

_Draco abraça Lizzie, mas ele sabe que a conversa ainda não acabou. Sua filha tem um dom muito especial, um dom com o qual ela terá que conviver para o resto da vida. Mas é complicado falar sobre isso com uma criança de quatro anos. __**Se ao menos isso tivesse acontecido um pouco mais tarde...**__ O bruxo pensa_

_Lizzie olha para o pai, é como se a menina soubesse que ele precisa falar mais alguma coisa. _

_Draco respira fundo_ – Sabe bruxinha, esses seus sonhos... Eles são muito especiais

Eu fiquei com medo da mamãe morrer... (_ela fala)_ Eu sabia que ela ia morrer e eu não podia deixar, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Aí quando o quadro falou que me ia me dar uma varinha...

Você tem um tipo especial de sonho Lizzie, um sonho que avisa sobre certas coisas... – _Draco fala tentando procurar as palavras adequadas_

Então eles vão acontecer? A mamãe vai morrer? Eu sonhei que a mamãe ia... – _A menina fala visivelmente assustada_

Não meu bem, a mamãe não vai morrer. Nós conseguimos chegar a tempo e impedir – _Draco fala e vê que a menina respira aliviada._

_Ele olha para a filha que agora olha pra ele com curiosidade. Draco respira fundo e se prepara para maiores explicações – _Os seus sonhos são apenas avisos. O que a gente faz quando está acordado é que vai determinar se eles podem ou não acontecer

_A menina fica calada, pensativa. É muita informação para uma criança de quatro anos_ – Então como eu vou saber? O que eu tenho que fazer para o sonho não acontecer se ele for ruim?

Não sei bruxinha, não tem como saber direito. _(Draco responde usando toda sua sinceridade)_ Cada sonho é diferente do outro. Mas eu e sua mãe estamos com você pra ajudar. (_ele olha para a filha. Draco sabe que é muita informação para uma criança que ainda não fez cinco anos, uma criança que vai ter que aprender a conviver com seu dom. A única coisa que ele pode fazer é ser absolutamente sincero e estar ao lado dela sempre) _Eu também tive esse tipo de sonho faz algum tempo

_A menina olha pra o pai e seu semblante ilumina-se. É bom pra ela saber que isso pode acontecer também com outras pessoas_

E eles pararam? – _Lizzie pergunta_

Sim... Faz muitos anos que não acontecem (_Draco olha pra Hermione com carinho) _eles vieram apenas pra me mostrar uma certa monitora sabe tudo que viria ser a mulher da minha vida e depois nunca mais vieram. Talvez um dia eu os tenha de novo, mas isso eu não sei dizer...

_Hermione segura a mão do marido e olha pra filha_ – Você é uma bruxinha muito especial querida. Com o tempo vai aprender a distinguir seus sonhos, mas lembre-se sempre que eles sozinhos não fazem nada. É a realidade que determina o que vai acontecer

Mas como eu vou saber? – _Lizzie insiste na mesma pergunta_

_A morena e o loiro se entreolham. Eles sabem que não há uma resposta precisa para a pergunta da filha._

Não vamos pensar nisso agora (_Hermione olha pra filha e fala)_ a única coisa que você não pode esquecer é que você pode confiar na gente sempre. Nós amamos você... Já está tarde (_ela fala olhando pra o relógio)_. Vamos dormir...

Eu também amo vocês (_Lizzie fala contendo um bocejo) _eu não quero dormir... E se eu sonhar de novo?

_Draco e Hermione se entreolham, definitivamente não é fácil. Draco adianta-se_ – Nem sempre os sonhos são ruins. Você vai sonhar muitas vezes com coisas boas e se o sonho for ruim você chama a gente

E a gente vem correndo (_Hermione fala)_ agora sem desculpas minha linda. Vamos pra cama

_O casal coloca a menina para dormir, Lizzie reluta um pouco, mas acaba vencida pelo sono. Draco e Hermione se entreolham eles sabem que com o tempo terão que dar maiores explicações a respeito dos sonhos da filha, mas por hora tudo acabou bem._

_Draco abraça Hermione e ambos se dirigem ao quarto do casal. Eles sabem que também precisam conversar..._

_Hermione deita-se na cama e se aconchega nos braços do marido. Ela está dando tempo para que ele comece_

Hermione... (_o loiro fala)_ eu não quero brigar... Não depois de tudo que passamos, mas por que você nunca falou da Pansy?

Sinceramente eu não sei... (_Hermione divaga) _a gente andava brigando muito naquela época. Você sempre falava que eu estava trabalhando demais, que eu não ligava pras meninas... Acho que fiquei com medo que isso fosse um motivo a mais pra gente discutir...

_Draco fica pensativo por alguns instantes. O loiro sabe que certamente ele teria condenado o fato da esposa estar atendendo a pessoa que a seqüestrou_

Mesmo assim você deveria ter falado... (_ele fala aconchegando-a nos braços)_

Eu sei Draco, mas a gente não estava tão bem (_Hermione fala deitando sua cabeça no peito do loiro) _eu não queria começar mais uma briga e fatalmente era o que iria acontecer

É... (_Draco fala)_ eu iria falar pra você passar a paciente para outro medi-bruxo e com certeza você iria recusar

A gente iria acabar discutindo (_Hermione completa,_ _ela olha para o marido)_ por um lado foi bom. Se eu não a tivesse tratado talvez ela não tivesse ajudado... _(A morena se cala perante o horror da hipótese. Sem a interferência de Pansy com certeza Lizzie teria sido sacrificada)_

_Draco fica calado por alguns instantes, ele sabe que a esposa tem razão. Então ele olha pra ela e fala_ – Me diga com sinceridade... Você nunca teve dúvidas sobre a Pansy? Sobre tratá-la? Mesmo depois de tudo que ela fez com você?

Eu até poderia ter se ela não houvesse chegado aqui no estado em que chegou (_Hermione suspira e fala)_ ela estava tão perdida, tão frágil... Havia sido atacada por um dementador e escapou por pouco. Ela pediu que eu a atendesse na esperança que eu me recusasse _(a morena suspira) _Acho que ela iria se sentir melhor se eu me recusasse a tratá-la, ela ia se sentir menos culpada creio. Ela disse que finalmente alguém iria deixá-la partir em paz

Ela achava que você iria deixar que morresse – _o loiro conclui_

Sim... (_Hermione confirma e não consegue evitar um sorriso)_ definitivamente ela não me conhecia!

E você a tratou... – _Draco fala_

Sim. A Pansy não podia acreditar que eu iria tratá-la depois de tudo que ela fez... Quando viu que eu não iria deixá-la morrer ela gritou e xingou muito no início (_Hermione esboça um sorriso) _mas eu não sou uma medi-bruxa especializada em pacientes difíceis a toa

_Draco sorri e abraça a esposa Hermione continua_ – No início foi terrível, ela só pedia para morrer e implorava perdão. Aos poucos a gente começou a conversar... Não vou dizer que ficamos amigas, mas acho que consegui conquistar sua confiança.

Sorte nossa (_Draco fala)_ ainda bem que a Pansy se arrependeu de tudo que fez... Espero que finalmente ela encontre a paz

Sabe... (_Hermione divaga)_ eu ainda não acredito que tudo acabou bem. Eu tive tanto medo... Acho que só tive medo assim quando a Annie nasceu e nós pensamos que iríamos perdê-la. Eu sei que nós já enfrentamos muita coisa, mas...

É... (_Draco concorda)_ quando é alguma coisa com uma das meninas, acho que nos atinge muito mais.

_Ela fica calada por um momento _

O que foi? – _Draco pergunta_

_A morena suspira_. – Eu estou feliz que tenha acabado, mas ainda tenho tantas dúvidas... Como o ritual foi feito? Como o livro foi parar com a Pansy?

_Ela olha para o marido que contém o sorriso a custo. **Ela nunca vai deixar de ser a sabe-tudo que não consegue ficar sem respostas. **Ele pensa agora sorrindo abertamente_

Eu to falando sério Draco! - _Ela reclama enquanto joga um travesseiro nele _

_Draco joga o travesseiro de volta e fica pensativo por alguns instantes._ – Talvez meu pai tenha dado o livro a ela ou talvez a Pansy tenha pego aqui em casa. Minha mãe falou que ela veio aqui depois que meu pai morreu pode ser que ela tenha ficado com medo... Talvez a gente nunca saiba... (_o loiro fala)_ se bem que te conhecendo como eu conheço você vai pesquisar esse feitiço e só vai descansar quando souber direitinho do que se trata

É claro! _(Hermione sorri)_ nunca se sabe quando outro louco pode tentar... Desculpe... _(Ela fala meio desconcertada se lembrando que apesar de tudo Lucio é pai de seu marido)_

Tudo bem (_Draco fala)_ eu melhor que ninguém sei o quanto ele era louco. Só um louco pensaria em sacrificar a própria neta

É... _(Hermione fala)_ Ele era um louco, mas não posso negar que era um louco muito inteligente. Planejou tudo nos mínimos detalhes

_O loiro olha para a esposa e a abraça – _Não vamos pensar mais nisso já está ficando tarde...

_O casal se finalmente se recolhe amanhã será outro dia e há muito a fazer_

XXXXX

_O inquérito no ministério foi rápido e sigiloso. Ninguém queria que a história vazasse, é claro. Draco e Hermione prestaram seus depoimentos assim como os demais envolvidos_

_O loiro quase arranjou encrenca pelo fato do ministério haver omitido as circunstâncias da morte de seu pai, mas acabou achando que não valia a pena. Melhor encerrar logo esta história foi o que ele pensou_

_Os dois enterros foram realizados no mesmo dia, ambos sem nenhum alarde. O de Lucio por motivos óbvios e o de Pansy a pedido dos pais dela. E Draco e Hermione compareceram talvez vendo neste gesto uma forma de colocar o ponto derradeiro em toda a história_

_A mãe de Pansy visivelmente abatida agradeceu a Hermione tudo que ela fez pela filha_

Não foi mais que minha obrigação – _Hermione fala para a senhora_

Nós sabemos que foi além da sua obrigação (_o pai de Pansy fala olhando para o túmulo)_ você deu a minha menina a chance de se redimir. Ela agora está em paz

_Hermione abraça Draco e eles saem do cemitério agora tudo ficará bem..._

XXXXX

_O tempo é o melhor remédio para tudo e ele fez o seu trabalho. Lizzie passou algumas semanas tendo pesadelos e dificuldade para dormir, mas estes pesadelos eram apenas sonhos ruins, não havia nada neles que mostrasse qualquer tipo de aviso. Draco não sabia como, mas ele tinha certeza disto. E assim o tempo foi passando e tudo seguiu seu caminho normal_

_Hermione como era de se esperar, passou dias a fio pesquisando respostas para tudo que aconteceu. Ela descobriu que provavelmente Lucio Malfoy arrancou as páginas do livro para evitar que Draco ou Narcisa desconfiasse do que ele havia feito e que provavelmente Pansy o pegou quando foi visitar Narcisa logo após a suposta morte de seu marido. Quanto a forma que o ritual foi feito ela não chegou a achar nada sobre isso. _

_Com o passar do tempo a morena acabou deixando isso de lado o melhor a fazer é esquecer esta história, ela falou para o marido que prontamente concordou._

_Lizzie voltou a freqüentar a escola com um empenho muito parecido com o de sua mãe. A menina logo volta a se destacar não aparentando em nada a garotinha apavorada dos últimos tempos_

_Sim, tudo seguiu seu caminho normal..._

XXXXX

_Alguns meses depois na mansão Potter_

_É o primeiro aniversário da filha de Harry e Gina. O jardim está todo enfeitado, Draco e Hermione observam as filhas brincando com outras crianças._

_Lizzie segura na mãozinha da irmã caçula com a maior paciência do mundo. Annie, agora com quase dois anos, tem verdadeira loucura pela irmã mais velha e a imita em tudo que consegue._

Se teve uma coisa boa nessa história toda foi o final dos ciúmes da Lizzie – _Draco fala observado as duas meninas no jardim_

Nem me fale (_Hermione concorda) _eu achei que a fase do "vocês só ligam pra essa chatinha chorona" não fosse passar nunca...

_Neste momento as duas meninas vêm de encontro aos pais. Lizzie senta-se e a irmãzinha senta-se a seu lado, a menina mais velha olha para a caçula e fala_ – Agora você vai ficar com o papai e a mamãe que eu vou jogar quadribol

Quadribol? – _Hermione fala preocupada, mas Lizzie está longe a esta altura._

Relaxa! _(Gina fala chegando com Samantha no colo)_ as vassouras não passam de um metro do chão e o Harry e o Rony estão monitorando

Neste caso é bom eu ir dar uma olhada (_Draco se levanta e fala)_ sabe como é...

Por favor, não complete a frase – _Hermione fala olhando sério para o marido. _

Ta bom! Já parei! (_o loiro fala) _mas que é verdade, é...

_Ele fala e antes que a esposa replique, sai na direção em que a filha foi. É claro que aqueles Potters e Weasleys vão puxar a brasa para a sardinha deles... E é claro que ele, Draco Malfoy, vai estar lá também para defender sua filha!_

Eternas crianças... _– A ruiva fala sorrindo_

Algumas coisas nunca mudam... – _Hermione completa_

_Sandy e o pequeno Arthur se juntam à ruiva e à morena para assistir à partida onde os adultos discutem ainda mais que as crianças. Realmente algumas coisas nunca mudam..._

_Depois de uma partida rodeada de lances emocionantes, balaços (amortizados com feitiços uma vez que as crianças ainda são pequenas), alguns joelhos ralados e Rony e Draco discutindo mais do que todas as crianças juntas a partida acaba e cada um vai para um lado. Lizzie olha para a mesa onde a mãe está e se prepara para ir até ela quando ouve uma voz já conhecida._

Tudo bem?

_A menina se vira e vê Scott olhando pra ela. Não com arrogância, mas de um jeito meio tímido meio... Preocupado. _

_Mas isso dura apenas um instante logo o menino assume a sua costumeira feição quando se trata de Lizzie. A feição que diz que logo um dos dois vai arranjar confusão..._

_Feição essa que a menina conhece muito bem. Ela para com as mãos na cintura_ – Tudo ótimo! Por quê?

_Scott a encara por alguns segundos, depois baixa os olhos_. – Nada... Eu... Eu fiquei preocupado

_Lizzie olha para o garoto sem saber o que dizer. Desde que se entende por gente que pra ela conversar com Scott significa discutir, xingar, brigar. Conversar civilizadamente com ele é uma coisa que Lizzie não sabe fazer_

_Mesmo assim ela tenta_

Está tudo bem agora... – _Ela fala meio desconcertada_

_O garotinho disfarça um suspiro de alívio. Ele prefere receber um feitiço estuporante a deixar que a metidinha perceba o quanto ficou preocupado com tudo que aconteceu com ela_

Melhor assim... – _ele fala e vai saindo_

Scott! – _a menina o chama _

_O ruivinho se vira_

É... Que... Obrigada por contar a meus pais o que você viu. – _A menina fala num rompante_

_O pequeno ruivo olha boquiaberto para a menina. Já é difícil pra ele que Lizzie lhe dirija a palavra civilizadamente. Agradecer então... Deve ser um sinal do final dos tempos!_

_Nenhum dos dois fala mais nada. Mas eles sabem, eles sentem que mesmo com todas as brigas e desentendimentos que com certeza ainda virão alguma coisa está diferente_

_Definitivamente as coisas mudam..._

_Ou não..._

_As duas crianças são chamadas para cantar os parabéns e a conversa termina por aqui. Lizzie está muito distraída comendo um pedaço de bolo e Scott está em pé olhando pela janela. Neste momento James passa correndo esbarrando no pequeno ruivo sem querer. O resultado disso é Lizzie toda molhada por causa do suco de abóbora que Scott segurava_

SEU... SEU... (_A menina fala extremamente vermelha ela olha para seu vestido arruinado) _OLHE O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!

_Antes que Scott fale algo para se defender o bolo que Lizzie estava comendo fica impregnado em suas vestes_

VOCE ESTÁ LOUCA! SUA...

_As duas crianças encaram-se furiosamente. Nenhum dos dois fala uma palavra, mas suas expressões mostram que demorará poucos segundos para uma explosão mútua._

_A confusão é controlada de forma eficiente pelas mães, mas as duas crianças ainda se olham como se esperassem uma única oportunidade para o ataque._

Scott! Pare com isso! – _Sandy fala exasperada_

_Lizzie olha triunfante pra ele, mas seu olhar não dura muito ao ver a expressão zangada da mãe_

Vocês dois não tem jeito mesmo! – _Hermione fala enquanto dá um jeito na roupa molhada da filha e na roupa suja de bolo do ruivinho. __**Melhor fazer isso logo antes que as duas crianças maiores resolvam tomar as dores dos filhos. **__Ela pensa enquanto dá aos dois um olhar que foi aperfeiçoado nos seus anos de monitora chefe em Hogwarts_

Vocês dois não tem jeito! – _Ela repete olhando firmemente para a filha e o garotinho_

_Lizzie se defende_ – Foi ele quem começou!

Eu? (_Scott fala olhando firme para a menina)_ eu não fiz nada! Foi você quem jogou o bolo em mim. De propósito, sua doida!

Parem vocês dois! – _Hermione e Sandy falam ao mesmo tempo e as duas têm também o mesmo pensamento. Será que isso nunca vai acabar?_

_Definitivamente algumas coisas nunca mudam..._

_As duas mães olham para as duas crianças. A contrariedade é evidente nas feições de ambos, isso elas percebem bem. O que elas não conseguem ver, o que talvez nem Lizzie nem Scott percebam é que há um brilho diferente no olhar dos dois, um brilho que diz que sim eles vão brigar e discutir muitas vezes ainda, mas que no fundinho, lá no fundinho eles sabem que apesar de tudo eles poderão contar um com o outro... Sempre_

_Talvez as coisas mudem..._

_Ou não..._

_Mas isso aí já é outra história..._

_FIM_

_

* * *

_

NOTA DA AUTORA

Finalmente coloquei a palavrinha "fim"... Finalmente a parte quatro chegou ao seu final. O que posso dizer?

Posso pedir desculpas pelo atraso monstro (pra não perder o costume) Eu fui viajar em novembro e me atrapalhei com as atualizações, além disso final de ano pra quem trabalha em escola é fogo e como se eu não tivesse quase nada pra fazer ainda comecei a betar algumas fics (e adorei, se alguem quiser que eu bete alguma coisa me manda uma mensagem que a gente conversa ok)

Posso tambem agradecer milhares... Não, milhões de vezes a todo mundo que acompanha a história desde a primeira parte e vem sempre deixando a sua palavra de incentivo. Vocês são dez! Não, são mil! Obrigada mesmo gente, de coração. Agradeço também aqueles que acompanharam, mas por algum motivo não apertaram o botãozinho verde aí de baixo (pra vocês além do meu obrigado eu digo que o botãozinho não morde, pode apertar sem medo)

Muita gente me perguntou a respeito da parte cinco. Eu posso adiantar que ela vai rolar (já deu pra perceber pelo final da fic, né), mas ainda não escrevi uma linha sequer, então deve demorar um pouquinho. Mas eu quero fazer sim. Então aguardem que no ano que vem a qualquer momento vocês vão ver a parte cinco surgindo por aí.

Sem mais, eu agradeço novamente a todos vocês. Espero que tenham gostado da parte quatro e espero encontrar todo mundo na parte cinco ou nas minhas outras fics. Desejo desde já um ótimo natal e um ano novo cheio de realizações a todos nós.

Bjos e boa leitura

Fui!


End file.
